Worlds Collide - The Ninja Tribunal Saga
by Iron117Prime
Summary: (Sequel to "Worlds Collide"). The hundred-year long war is finally over. However, Team Avatar and the Ninja Turtles are reunited as they are recruited by the mysterious, yet powerful, Ninja Tribunal to battle an evil worse than any they've faced before. Can our young heroes band together again to save not only their worlds, but all worlds from this darkness?
1. The Ninja Tribunal

**Hi everyone, Sequel Time! Thank you for waiting so patiently for this, I know many of you have been looking forward to this story as much as I have been looking forward to writing it. While it may not be as long as the previous Worlds Collide story, but that doesn't mean it won't be as epic, I even plan on adding a couple original chapters (including the scrapped episode "Nightmares Recycled"). So, without further delay, let us begin this epic journey! **

**Disclaimer: Both franchises belong to Nickelodeon. **

**Worlds Collide – The Ninja Tribunal Saga**

The mighty Sky-Bison known as Appa flew across the cloudy skies, and on his head at the reigns was none other than his master and friend, Avatar Aang, with his pet lemur, Momo on his shoulder. On the saddle on Appa's back was Aang's surrogate family; his lover, Katara, her brother Sokka, and of course, Toph, arguably the greatest Earthbender in the world.

"Are we there yet?" Toph questioned as she laid on the saddle, completely bored.

"Actually, yeah we are." Aang answered with a smile as they moved past the clouds to reveal their destination: the Southern Air Temple.

Katara and Sokka both looked toward the temple with reminiscent expressions, as this was arguably where their journey with Aang first began. It was his old home, where they confirmed that he was the last Airbender. Though there was a nostalgic feel of coming here, only a few months after the end of the war, they also felt a bit worried for Aang as this held traumatic memories for him.

"Aang, are you sure you're okay with coming here again?" Katara asked with concern. "I know this was your home but…"

"You don't have to worry about me Katara, I know." Aang still remembered seeing Monk Gyatso's skeleton here, and that image was still fresh in his mind. "But I'm fine, really, the Air Acolytes need a place to train, don't they?"

"Yeah, but there are three other Temples across the world, aren't there?" Sokka asked. "In fact, Teo and his dad are still living up at the Northern Air Temple, and there's that old guy you were with at the Eastern one."

"You mean the Guru." Aang corrected. "Yeah, I get all that it's just… I need to pay my final respects here. I guess you could say I'm telling Gyatso and all my friends here that I finished my journey… like I'm really laying them to rest for good."

Katara and Sokka had understanding expressions, as did Toph. "So, basically you want a funeral?" Toph asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible, while also being usually blunt and to the point.

"Yeah, you could say that." Aang responded as Appa made his final approach. The Sky Bison landed on a large platform at the base of the temple.

However, right as the Sky-Bison landed, nobody appeared to notice that they weren't alone at the Temple. At a higher point, the group known as Team Avatar was being watched by four tall silent individuals; each of them wearing primarily black robes with white masks, dressed in kendo armor.

* * *

_New York City_

Night had fallen over the city that never sleeps as Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael ran and jumped across multiple rooftops. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles had been doing another late-night training run. Mikey even found a clothesline with some boxers, which he played with before Raph tackled him onto a separate rooftop below. Leo and Don both jumped down to join them.

"Man, it feels good to be out of the Lair." Don commented with a happy sigh.

"Tell me about it." Raph agreed. "We haven't gotten a whole lot of action lately these past few months; not since Bishop's fake alien invasion."

"Guess the guy's laying low." Mikey assumed.

"Just because Bishop hasn't made a move doesn't mean he's not dangerous." Leo responded. "And let's not forget Hun and the Purple Dragons are still out there."

"Geeze, way to be a buzz-kill as usual Leo." Raph said sarcastically.

"Yet, let Karai and her buddies take care of it." Mikey agreed. "We deserve some time off."

"Oh, you don't think I can't have fun, huh?" Leo questioned with an eager grin as he tackled all three of his brothers in a large pile-on that rolled all around the rooftop.

As the young Turtles continued to laugh and play however, they didn't notice that from a separate rooftop some distance away, four of the same type of mysterious figures that had watched over Team Avatar's arrival at the Southern Air Temple had also been watching over the Turtles.

* * *

_The Lair_

Master Splinter meditated in his own private chambers, as this was one of the few times, he could gain some peace and quiet. However, his meditation was interrupted as the screen door was opened from behind by one of the last people he'd expect to see here.

"Pardon this intrusion, Splinter-san."

Splinter looked in honest surprise at the short, elderly, pudgy, and wise man. "Ancient One? You have come all this way?"

"I am afraid so." The Ancient One answered as he looked at Splinter with a grave expression.

"Then, it has begun again." The rat master looked down, knowing that the Ancient One's presence here could only mean one thing.

"Where are they? Where are your sons?" The Ancient One asked in an urgent tone, something Splinter found to be quite concerning.

"Out… taking exercise."

The Ancient One's face became filled with shock and even fear. "No… oh no! I am too late! Too late!"

* * *

_Fire Nation Capital_

Fire Lord Zuko walked alone throughout the palace's gardens before kneeling down to feed some turtle-ducks in a pond. It had been pretty stressful these last few months as he and the Earth King not only worked to rebuild the economy of both their nations, as both seemed to be doing better, but there was also the Harmony Restoration Movement that had just ended as well. Removing some of the newer colonies was no issue, but it was the older ones, such as Yu Dao, that were a bit more complicated. It took some convincing from both Aang and the Earth King, but they all agreed it be best for the older colonies to govern themselves and perhaps even begin forming the basis of a new nation that was neither Earth Kingdom nor Fire Nation.

Suffice to say, Zuko had earned himself a break. Ordinarily, he'd spend his time off with Mai, but she was helping to train with Suki, Ty-Lee, and the other Kyoshi Warriors. As Zuko looked at the garden, some memories of his childhood came to mind as he looked down, missing his mother. He had requested for his Uncle Iroh and some of his peers in the White Lotus to see if they could use their resources to find her, but so far, they had found nothing. He knew it was a long shot, but whether she was alive or not, he had to no. A part of him also considered visiting his sister in prison, but Mai had suggested otherwise as she wasn't in the mood for any visitors.

However, Zuko's thoughts came to a halt as he felt a presence enter the area. He had a suspicion he was being watched, which proved to be accurate as he kicked up a rock and sent it flying up with a roundhouse kick towards the roof, but the rock was deflected by a mysterious individual, the same type that is also watching over Team Avatar and even the Turtles at this very moment.

"Who are you?!" Zuko demanded as the single Mokusei no Bushi jumped down onto the ground to face Zuko. The young Fire Lord made a Firebending stance as he glared at the silent individual.

The Bushi said nothing as it threw to Zuko a pair of sheeted swords, which he caught. Zuko's eyes widened as he realized these were his own Dao Swords. "How did you get these?!"

The Mokusei no Bushi said nothing as it drew a pair of wooden tonfas and spun them before making a stance and actually bowed to Zuko, catching him by surprise.

"What… what are you doing?" Zuko questioned as he put the sheathed swords over his back. The Mokusei no Bushi remained in its bowing position, which Zuko returned with his own bow, as he suspected this being wouldn't do anything else until he did. Once Zuko gave his bow, the Mousei no Bushi stood back up before it leapt towards Zuko, attacking him with its tonfas.

Zuko back-flipped out of the way as the tonfas hit the ground before standing back up and shooting a fire-fist at the Bushi, which it deflected as it spun both its tonfas like a pair of helicopter blades before rushing to Zuko faster than he could have anticipated and delivered a kick to his chest, knocking Zuko into the turtle-duck pond, fortunately they were able to fly away before he accidentally hurt any.

The Mokusei no Bushi was already on him and about to lash his tonfa at him, but Zuko was quick to draw one of his swords to block it before flipping back and sending a wave of flame upwards with his feet to force the Bushi back as Zuko got back up before he drew his second blade and spun them both, lighting them with flames via his Firebending before swinging to send two waves of flames at the mysterious assailant. However, the Bushi dug his foot into the ground and kicked up a hail of dirt to extinguish both waves of flame before running straight towards Zuko, going on the offensive with his Tonfas, but Zuko seemed quick enough to block the attacks with his own blades.

Having enough of this, Zuko shot a fire-blast from his mouth, forcing the Mokusei no Bushi back, while Zuko used those flames to light his blades once more before slicing at the individual. Though the Bushi blocked the first strike, Zuko used his second sword to sever the arm used to block his fist slice completely. Zuko backed away and held his swords as he expected his assailant to scream in pain and surrender, however Zuko looked in surprise to see that the Bushi wasn't bleeding, nor did he appear to be in any pain, he just simply picked up the severed arm and looked at it.

Zuko's surprised look became one of shock, possibly horror as the Mokusei no Bushi simply placed the severed arm into its former socket, where small wooden stems grew from both and the arm was reattached with little effort.

"What are you…?"

This shock left Zuko open for the Mokusei no Bushi to zoom over to Zuko and deliver a fierce punch into his gut. The attack felt as though a rock was jabbed into his chest at high speeds to knock the wind right out of him before the Bushi delivered the finishing move with a chop to the neck to knock Zuko unconscious.

As he hit the ground, the Mokusei no Bushi picked up the unconscious Fire Lord and carried him over his shoulder, while picking up the downed Dao swords with his remaining hand before jumping out of the garden and leaving with his prisoner.

* * *

_New York_

The Turtles continued to run and laugh as they chased each other across the rooftops before finally stopping the middle and laughing to catch their breath as even Raph patted Mikey's head. However, their joy was brought to a halt as they saw four figures rush past them. They were immediately on the defensive as they each drew their respective weapons before four Mokusei no Bushi landed in front of them.

Each of the mysterious entities drew a pair of tonfas before they clapped them together, as though they were challenging the Turtles to a fight.

"Now maybe it's just me but, I think these guys plan to stick it to us." Raph said as the Turtles readied themselves for a fight.

However, before the fight even began, the four Mokusei no Bushi bowed to the Turtles, causing them to look in surprise.

"What do we do now?" Don asked, not sure what to make of this gesture.

"Bow… I guess." Leo assumed as they briefly put away their weapons to return the bow to the Bushi, right before the four entities stood back up right and immediately leapt at the Turtles. Leo threw a pair of shuriken, but one Mokusei no Bushi was able to block it with his tonfa before clashing said tonfas against Leo's katanas just as Raph, Mikey, and Don all leapt over the other three right as they landed; but the three Bushi turned around to charge at the Turtles.

"Maybe we should have ran instead." Mikey suggested in a nervous tone.

"Who are these bozos?!" Raph questioned.

"They don't look like the Foot." Donnie stated as he, Mikey, and Raph each engaged a single Mousei no Bushi in combat, clashing their respective weapons against the enemies' tonfas.

Raph looked both his sais with the tonfas of the Bushi he was fighting, but the masked entity was able to flex his hand and send one sai flying out and landing behind him. Raph held is remaining sai and glared, but the Bushi simply bowed to him, silently allowing Raph to retrieve his discarded weapon. Though confused by this gesture, Raph did just that as he picked up his sai.

"They sure don't _fight _like Foot either." Raph observed as the Bushi was on the attack again.

Don spun his staff over his head before striking at the Mokusei no Bushi he was fighting, only for the staff-strike to be blocked and parried by the enemy's tonfa. Don spun his staff defensively in front of him before attacking again, which was also blocked before swiping at his feet, but the Bushi jumped up and fell down to try and slam the tonfas onto Don, which he was able to barley block with his staff. These guys were a lot stronger than they looked as Don could barely hold his enemy back. Don jumped back briefly and tried to pole-vault a kick at his Mokusei no Bushi, but it slid underneath Don as he jumped and turned his entire upper body a full one hundred and eighty degrees just as Don landed. Don tried the same attack, but the Bushi limboed his twisted body to avoid the attack.

Don could only look in shock as the overly twisted body straightened itself out with no issue at all. No human is capable of being _that _flexible. Even Ty-Lee would be disturbed at something like that.

Leo was on the edge of the building as he blocked and parried the tonfa-strikes of his Mokusei no Bushi opponent with both his katanas. He sliced and hacked in every opening he could find, but the Bushi was quick and fast enough to block each strike before lashing out at Leo, which he avoided as he back flipped to get some distance.

Mikey performed multiple backflips before jumping back and landing on the roof of the doorway that led inside the building. He spun his nunchucks in an attempt to show his skill and intimidate the Mokusei no Bushi he was fighting, and even spun one on his foot. In response, the Bushi copied Mikey's exact moves with his tonfas, spinning them in both his hands, and even spun one on his own foot.

"So, you got some moves." Mikey said with a scowl before he put on some more moves of his own. He spun one of his nunchucks onto his elbow and even around his own neck. "Huh? Huh?!" He challenged.

In direct response, the Mokusei no Bushi locked both his tonfas together and repeated the same technique and then some as he spun them in his hand, onto his elbow, and around his neck before jumping to launch them both in the air. As they fell, he caught them with one hand behind his back with no effort whatsoever.

"Show off!" Mikey shouted before the Bushi jumped up to meet him and continue their duel.

Raph continued to lash his sais out at the Mokusei no Bushi he was fighting and even tried a punch with the back of his sai into its gut, only to feel like he pouched a rock. "Ugh! Ow!" He rubbed his sore knuckles. "What is up with these jokers?! Talk about your rock-hard abs!"

Donnie struck his own Bushi opponent on his side, but it left him open for the enemy to deliver a kick onto Don's own right ribcage, knocking him down. "It's their rock-hard _kicks _I'm worried about."

Leo went on the offensive of his own opponent, and while the Mokusei no Bushi was able to block all of Leo's strikes, he couldn't deflect the powerful attack Leo unleashed as he jumped in the air and sliced right into his head. However, his enemy wasn't fazed in the least, despite Leo appearing to have sliced the enemy's head clean in half. The mask was cut in two and fell off the Mokusei no Bushi to reveal his face, or rather, the lack-of-there off as his head appeared to be a tree-stump; no eyes, no mouth, causing Leo to back away in shock.

The Mokusei no Bushi briefly put his own weapons away before removing the sword from his own head and handed it back to Leo just as the wound in his head regenerated in seconds.

"They're… they're made of wood!"

"That explains the lack of weak spots." Raph said.

Mikey ducked under one tonfa strike from his own Mokusei no Bushi before trying to punch him in the gut himself, only for Mikey's own knuckles to hurt as he punched the rock-solid tree body. "Ow! And why my hand hurts when I punch them!"

Leo hesitated for a moment, before walking up to retrieve his own blade as the Mokusei no Bushi handed it back to him, but once Leo had both his swords again, the fight resumed as the Bushi struck his tonfas at Leo, though he blocked it with his swords, the Bushi quickly kicked Leo in the chest to knock him back, all the way to the corner of the roof. He struggled to get back up and saw that his brothers weren't fairing any better than he was. Leo scowled as he pushed himself to get back up on his feet to charge at the Mokusei no Bushi, only for it to jump over Leo and as he was in the air, land a solid attack on the back of Leo's neck to knock him onto the ground hard. Leo struggled to pull himself back up, but the Bushi delivered the final blow to the back of Leo's head to knock him out.

Mikey jumped back and tried to lash his nunchucks out at the Bushi he was fighting, only for the enemy to block the attack, only for the Mokusei no Bushi to land a powerful kick into Mikey's gut and knock the wind out of him, while also knocking him unconscious.

Raph went on the offensive, lashing out with every kick and slash from his sai at every spot he could find on the Mokusei no Bushi he was fighting, but none of them had even the smallest affect as the Bushi blocked the next attack and threw his arms out to knock Raph onto the ground before he quickly walked over and jam his foot onto Raph's chest to squeeze the air right out of him before Raph lost consciousness.

Don was the only one left standing as he saw his red-clad brother fall. "Raph! No!" The Mokusei no Bushi he was against charged at him, and Don tried to block every tonfa-strike with his staff, but the Bushi was too quick as he delivered a knee to Don's gut before quickly delivering the final strike to the back of Don's head and knock him out as well.

That was it, all four of the Turtles had been defeated. With their mission now complete, each of the Mokusei no Bushi picked up one unconscious Turtle and carried him over his shoulder, while also picking up their downed weapons before walking away with their prisoners.

* * *

_The Southern Air Temple_

A memorial had been built as Aang and his friends found all the remains of the deceased Air Nomads and even the dead Fire Nation soldiers and brought them all together to be cremated in a large fire-pit constructed by Aang and Toph with Earthbending as well as lit via Aang's Firebending. Sokka t first questioned why they would do this with the remains of the Fire Nation soldiers, Aang had told him that he would still respect those who lost their lives, even if they were on the wrong side; it was simply the right thing to do. Even Momo watched from a perch as his ears and tail lowered.

As the fire continued to burn, Aang placed a single fist in his palm as he bowed. Katara, Sokka, and even Toph stood silently as they watched the fire burn, showing their own respect.

"I will never forget this, or any of them." Aang began. "But I won't dwell on the pain in the past, I'll learn from it so that I can help make a better future. I'll find a way to preserve my nation's traditions, while also looking a way to improve and create a new future for everyone."

After several minutes, the fire died out and all that remained of the deceased was nothing more than dust, having been given a proper send-off. As Team Avatar walked out of the chamber and onto a large flat platform, Toph's dull eyes widened as she picked up something with her Seismic Sense.

"Guys, someone else is here." She said, getting everyone's attention. "There's four of them and… wait… what?" She looked confused.

"Toph? What's wrong?"

"Okay… this is gonna sound _really _weird but… I think… they're made of… wood!" Toph wasn't sure what to make of this.

Before anyone could question what she meant by that, the four entities that had been watching them, also known as the Mokusei no Bushi landed in front of them, surprising the young heroes. Momo flew from Aang's shoulder and landed on a railing to give a hiss at the four Bushi

"Whoa, who the heck are these guys?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"They… almost look like the Foot." Katara observed.

"That's impossible!" Aang stated. "The Turtles and Karai helped us and Zuko track down all the Foot after we defeated the Shredder!"

"I don't know who they are but… I don't think they're human." Toph stated. "I can't feel any heartbeats or anything!"

Aang looked questionably at the Mokusei no Bushi as they drew their tonfas and spun them before clapping them together.

"Okay… what does _that _mean?" Sokka questioned.

"Are they looking for a fight?" Toph had a bad feeling about this.

However, the four Mokusei no Bushi actually crossed their arms and bowed to Team Avatar, much to their surprise.

"So… wait… do we bow back or what?" Katara wasn't sure what to make of this.

"I guess so." Aang confirmed as they each made their own bows before all eight of them stood back up.

Aang held a firm grip on his own staff but walked toward them. "Hello, can we help you with something? Are you lost?" The Bushi each said nothing. "Can you understand what I'm saying?" He asked one single Mokusei no Bushi, who gave a nod in confirmation. "But… you can't speak, can you?" The Bushi shook his head in response. "So… is there a way for me to understand you? I'm the Avatar and… if you need help…"

The Mokusei no Bushi he was speaking to immediately drew his tonfas and lashed them out at Aang, who was able to block it with his staff instinctively, but it left him open for the Bushi to kick him in the chest and send him sliding across the platform.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed as she, Sokka, and Toph were about to help him, but the remaining three Mokusei no Bushi immediately leapt to the remaining young heroes and engage them in one-on-one duels.

"Okay, these guys are definitely not friendly!" Sokka exclaimed as he drew his space-sword to block and parry the tonfa strikes from the Bushi that challenged him.

Toph shot two large rocks with her Earthbending at the single Mokusei no Bushi that singled her out, but it proved strong enough to shatter both rocks with strikes from its own tonfas before leaping at Toph, who used Earthbending to catapult herself out of the way and down to a lower platform, with the Mokusei no Bushi jumping down to follow her.

Katara drew water from a duel set of water-satchels strapped to her back and covered both her arms in water as she lashed out two large water tentacles at the Mokusei no Bushi she was fighting, only for it to diver the attack as it spun both its tonfas like helicopter blades to act as shields before jumping over behind her, and before she could even react, it delivered a kick to her back and knocked her down.

Aang got back up but leapt high into the air with Airbending to avoid a tonfa-strike from the Mokusei no Bushi that attacked him, while airborne, Aang spun his staff and lit it with Firebending to send multiple fire-balls raining down toward the Bushi, who backflipped out of the way in a speed and swiftness that would make even Ty-Lee jealous. It leapt onto a ledge as Aang fell and tried to jump and tackle him, but Aang inhaled and sent out a gust of air from his mouth to blow it back and gain some distance as he fell back and landed on his feet next to his beloved lemur.

"Momo, go get Appa! Go!" Aang told his pet. Momo gave a chirp before flying to retrieve the Sky-Bison right as the Bushi leapt down towards Aang who kicked and punched to send multiple rock projectiles at the mysterious assailant who was able to shatter each rock attack with a strike from a tonfa or a kick before landing right behind Aang who just raised an earth-wall in time to block the kick; though it did end up shattering the rock wall before Aang could gain some considerable distance.

Katara and Sokka found themselves back to-back as Katara froze much of her own water and sent a hail of frozen shards at the Mokusei no Bushi she was fighting, but it blocked all the attacks with its own tonfas as it ran to her, but Katara was able to pull much water in from the snow in the area and quickly create a water shield to block the attack just as Sokka used his own sword to block and parry the tonfa strikes from his own Bushi opponent. When Sokka tried to go in for a thrust, the Bushi crossed both its tonfas like an x before throwing his arms out to knock the sword out of Sokka's hands.

Sokka raised his fists, not willing to back down, but the Mokusei no Bushi merely bowed its head. "Huh?" Sokka voiced in confusion before looking back towards his downed weapon. "You… want me to get my sword back?" The Bushi nodded its head in confirmation, letting Sokka cautiously step back while keep an eye on his opponent as he picked up his sword. "Uh… thanks? That was nice of you." The Mokusei no Bushi went back on the attack.

Katara created a multitude of water tentacles around her body to act as a defense and keep the Mokusei no Bushi she was fighting from getting any closer. However, not even this appeared to stop it as it ran directly at her. Despite the water tentacles lashing out at quick speeds, the Bushi was fast enough to use its own tonfas to block and parry each strike before coming in close to Katara and delivering an upper-cut strike with its tonfa to Katara's face and knock her back.

"Ow… these… these guys hit like rocks…" Katara rubbed her mouth as a bit of blood came down.

Sokka heard his sister's observation and looked curiously as he remembered Toph saying they were made of wood. He quickly took out his boomerang and threw it at the Mokusei no Bushi he was facing, though it arched its head to avoid it, it did nothing as Sokka watched the boomerang return from behind and clip the side of the mask, letting it fall off to reveal the wooden stump that served as the entity's head just as Sokka caught his boomerang, but his jaw dropped in disbelief as he saw it.

"Toph was right! These guys _are _made of wood!"

Speaking of Toph, she had made her way to a lower ledge so she could go all out and not worry about her friends as she punched the ground and sent more rock-pillars shooting directly at the Mokusei no Bushi she was facing, only for the wooden entity to jump from pillar-to-pillar at near insane speed before getting close enough to Toph and lash out its tonfas at her. Though she was able to form a rock-shield, it was shattered by the impact and sent Toph rolling across the ground, though she was quick to get back on her feet.

"Sorry Aang." She said, mostly to herself. "I know this place is special to you but… this guy has gotta go down!" She reached out to the mountain behind the Mokusei no Bushi and used her Earthbending to create a small rockslide. It fell and appeared to have engulfed and burry the Bushi just as Toph created a large rock-pillar to ascend her own body and avoid getting caught in it herself.

"How do you like that wood-boy!" Toph gloated. "That's what you get for messing with me!" However, Toph's smirk vanished as she felt movement in the ground below. "No way…" Her dull eyes widened in shock as a single arm burst out of the ground and the Mokusei no Bushi pulled itself up; though it's right arm was twisted in virtually every manner, it's upper body twisted a full one hundred and eighty degrees, it's right leg dislocated, it's left arm completely severed, and even its head appeared to be crushed. However, all these wounds began to heal and regenerate within seconds, it even picked up its severed arm and re-attached it. In no time, it had completely healed, and looked as if it hadn't taken any damage at all.

"Oh… wow… I… I don't know what to say to that." Toph said with worry evident in her voice. The Mokusei no Bushi quickly ran to Toph's stone pillar and shattered the base of it with a punching tonfa strike, causing it to begin to topple over. However, Toph quickly propelled herself at the last minute and was able to grab onto the platform everyone else was on and pulled herself up just as the Bushi she was fighting had leapt all the way up on the save level to face her again.

Aang spun his staff and sent an air-wave at the Mokusei no Bushi he was facing, but it actually jumped over the attack to lash out at Aang, who blocked it with his staff before forming an air-scooter to roll and get some distance while also pulling down snow from the mountain and melting it into water which he sent out at the Mokusei no Bushi which it deflected by spinning its right tonfa like a helicopter blade. As the water dispersed, Aang shot right at the Bushi with a fire-fist, which it limboed underneath, causing Aang to fly over it, only for the young Avatar to look in shock as the wooden entity twisted its body in a way that was impossible for humans before it straightened itself out.

"Who… or what are you guys…?" Aang backed up, but as he turned around, he looked in surprise to see the rest of his friends being defeated.

Sokka was the first to fall as he swung his sword at the Mokusei no Bushi he was fighting, only for it to block the attack with its right tonfa before it kicked him in the gut to bring him to his knees before it quickly brought its left tonfa down onto the back of his head to knock him unconscious.

Katara appeared locked with her Mokusei no Bushi opponent as both hers and her enemy's arms were coated in water as she tried to keep a firm grip on it. She looked back to see her brother fall. "Sokka!" This was enough of a distraction as the Bushi slammed its knee up into her stomach, causing her to lose her Waterbending grip, allowing the Bushi to deliver the back of its tonfa right into her face to knock her out.

Toph was getting desperate as she created rock-armor around her body to try and protect her from the assault from her own Mokusei no Bushi, but it delivered fast and strong strikes that not only chipped away and shattered her armor, but rocker her on the inside before it pulled both its arms back slammed them hard in the front to completely shatter what was left of Toph's defense and send her crashing into the wall before she fell to the ground in unconsciousness.

Aang glared as he saw all his friends fall. "That's enough!" His eyes and tattoos began to glow white as he entered the Avatar State. He formed a large air sphere around his body to send out gusts of wind to block back all four of the Mokusei no Bushi, though they each slid back, they remained on their feet as they all charged in at the Avatar who sent blasts of fire, rocks from the mountain, and even streams of water from all the snow in the area right at the assailants. However, all four of them were quick and fast enough to dodge virtually all the elemental attacks, any they couldn't they either deflected with their tonfas or shattered with punches or kicks.

When they surrounded him, the Avatar shot into the air, but the four Mokusei no Bushi were quick to jump at a height faster than he could reach before they all fell to him. Before even he could react in the Avatar State, they penetrated through his air-sphere and lashed out with a multitude of punches and tonfa-strikes, to knock him out of the Avatar State before one delivered the final strike to the back of Aang's neck, causing him to fall to the ground and land completely knocked out.

Their mission appeared complete as each of the Bushi picked up an unconscious member of Team Avatar and held him or her over its own shoulder; while also picking up Aang's staff, Sokka's sword, and even Katara's water-satchels.

However, they all heard a roar as they saw Appa flying toward them at high speeds. Acting quickly, the Mokusei no Bushi each leapt up to a higher platform just as Appa landed hard on the spot where they were. He gave a loud and booming roar, demanding that these intruders return his friends immediately. Momo even chirped as he was perched on Appa's head, pointing at the wooden men as well.

The only response the Mokusei no Bushi gave was a retreat as they each jumped to a higher area, as Appa flew in pursuit. They all ran into a small doorway and into the Temple with their prisoners just as Appa crashed into the wall. It was too small for him to fit so the Sky-Bison tried to ram its head and break down the wall.

Once inside, the Bushi got to work as the one holding Toph, who still had a free hand, took out a scroll given to them by their masters and placed it on the wall inside. The scroll unfolded to reveal all sorts of Japanese symbols with an emblem on the center, which appeared to be an upside-down Foot insignia. The scroll began to glow with white energy till it expanded and took the form of a twelve-foot swirling vortex.

Appa burst through the walls with a roar just as the last of the Mousei no Bushi entered the swirling vortex with the unconscious Team Avatar. It closed before Appa or even Momo could fly in. Appa gave a loud roar of despair and anguish, having failed to save his beloved friends as even Momo hung his hears in sadness.

* * *

Don's eyes slowly opened as he groaned upon regaining consciousness, the rest of his brothers were quick to follow as they appeared to be in some sort of large cell, possibly in a dungeon.

"Ah man…" Don rubbed his sore head.

"Where are we?" Leo looked around as he and the other Turtles were back up on their feet.

Raph felt a door at the other end of the room. "Wherever we are…" He banged his fist against the metal door. "We're locked in!"

The red-clad Turtle pulled back a fist, however that proved to be unnecessary as the door unlocked itself and even opened, much to his and his brothers' confusion.

"Or… not?" Don observed.

"Okay…? _More _freaky weirdness anyone?" Mikey questioned.

With nowhere else to go, the Turtles walked out of their cell and into a long hallway, with several other cells lining the side, most of which appeared to be empty.

"Uh guys… our weapons don't usually float in the air by themselves, do they?" Don pointed to the wall where he and the other Turtles saw all their weapons hovering in the air, being surrounded by some form of mystic aura.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Leo observed, not only was their own cell unlocked, but their weapons were right in front of them, with nothing to stop them from retrieving them.

"Weird or not, I'm getting my gear." Raph said as he walked up to take back his sais. His brothers had no argument to give as they each retrieved their respective weapons as well.

"Hey uh bros… if these are _our _weapons, what about those?" Mikey asked as he pointed to another set of floating weapons; which included a staff, a pair of Dao-swords, a black sword, and even a set of water-satchels.

Leo's eyes widened as he was the first to recognize each of them. "Wait… are those…?"

One of the cell doors opened to reveal a certain scared Fire Lord as he walked out to observe his new surroundings.

"Zuko?!"

The young Firebending master turned around in shock to see the surprised Turtles. "Guys?! What?! What are you…?!"

Before anyone else could say anything, another cell door was opened as the rest of Team Avatar was quick to file out, much to everyone's shock.

"Aang?!" Leo exclaimed as Team Avatar looked in surprise to not only see Zuko, but their Turtle friends as well.

"Leo…?!" Aang questioned.

"Katara?!" Mikey voiced.

"Mikey?!" Katara exclaimed.

"Toph!" Raph shouted.

"Raph!" Toph exclaimed back.

"Sokka?!" Don shouted in surprise.

"Don!?" Sokka exclaimed with wide eyes and a lowered jaw.

"Guys… what… what in the world are you doing here!?" Katara asked as they all met in the center of the hallway, while Team Avatar also re-acquired their respective weapons.

"We can ask you guys the same thing." Leo stated. "Not exactly our idea of a reunion."

"Well, I'll still take it." Aang said with a smile, having found something of a silver lining this unusual situation. "It's really good to see you guys again." The young Avatar said as he and Leo exchanged a quick hug, before Leo shook hands with Zuko and the others exchanged their own greetings as well.

"Nice to see you again, too." Zuko said with a smile.

"Likewise." Leo smiled.

Raph and Toph exchanged a fist-bump. "Glad to see you're still kicking, runt." Raph commented as he ruffled her hair.

"Same to you, ya hot-head!" Toph smirked as she playfully punched Raph in the side.

Katara and Mikey exchanged their own hug as well. "I'm really glad to see you all again, you especially Mikey."

"Same here sis." Mikey smiled at Katara.

"Hey Sokka, how have you been?" Don exchanged a high-five with Sokka.

"Oh, you know, it's nice being kidnapped and beaten up by some freaky wooden guys." Sokka replied.

"Nice to see your sarcasm is still as bad as ever pony-tail." Raph smirked as he pushed Sokka's forehead with just his finger.

"Wait… hold on a second... you guys were jumped by some creepy wooden-men to?" Mikey questioned out of shock.

"Yeah, they attacked us at the Southern Air Temple." Aang answered. "You guys were attacked to?"

"We were in New York when it happened." Leo answered.

"I was in the Fire Nation capital when I was attacked." Zuko added. "So, if we were taken from our world, and you were attacked in yours; which world are we in?"

"That's a good question." Don began to think. "We could be in ours, or yours, or maybe a new world entirely."

Toph's own feet inched a bit as she felt something. "Hey guys, there's someone else in here with us."

"Where? Who?" Katara questioned.

"Just over…" Toph's eyes widened slightly as she recognized this footing. "Oh, you have gotta be kidding me."

Before anyone could ask what she meant by that, a large explosion of blue fire blew a cell door off the hingers, causing most of the group to look in surprise.

"Blue fire… Wha..?" Mikey's eyes widened as he and everyone else recognized _that _type of fire. "Oh man…"

"Uh oh." Don winced as well.

Azula, the former princess of the Fire Nation, stumbled out of her cell, her breath ragged as a small plum of blue flame escaped her nostrils. As opposed to any royal or military attire she would usually wear, Azula had nothing more than red prison rags for shirt, pants, and a pair of shoes. She looked around, but once her eyes set upon Team Avatar and the Ninja Turtles, her eyes widened slightly with surprise; right as each of the Turtles drew their respective weapons, along with Sokka, as Katara, Toph, and even Aang made their respective Bending stances, while Zuko just looked in surprise and concern, but kept his hands on the handles of his own blades just to be safe.

The former Fire Princess could only sigh and roll her eyes. "Oh, just my luck." She said sarcastically. "Out of all the people in this miserable world… it just _had _to be all of you."

"Nice to see ya to Azula." Leo said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?!" Katara demanded as she glared at Azula.

"I could ask you the same question." Azula's eyes narrowed. "For what purpose would you send your minions to about me?"

"_Our _minions!?" Raph questioned. "We got no idea what you're talking about, Princess!"

"Do you take me for a fool?" Azula questioned. "That individual in black clearly knew some form of ninjutsu. I've been around enough of your kind to recognize your fighting style."

"Hey, that's stereotyping! Not all ninjas know each other!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Those same guys hit us to, you know." Sokka pointed out. "In fact, how do we know _you _didn't send them!"

"Oh, go ahead and assume _I'm _somehow responsible for this, must be very coinvent to make me the root of all evil." Azula stated. "I was sitting in my cell, eating a somewhat pleasant lunch, when an individual clad in black attacked me and knocked me out."

"Toph?" Raph asked the blind Earthbender for confirmation of this.

"Heh, believe it or not, she's telling the truth." Toph confirmed.

"Still doesn't mean we should trust her, though." Katara glared at Azula.

"True, she doesn't exactly have the best track record." Don added.

"Like the time she burnt down that village, or when she helped Shredder invade Ba-Sing-Se…" Mikey listed.

"Or that time she attacked us at the Western Air Temple with Shredder, or how she helped him with Project Meteoroid…" Sokka listed as well, only for him and Mikey to both comically scream as they ducked to avoid a blast of blue fire.

Azula's eyes narrowed further, as Zuko could only sigh. "Azula, use your head and think for a minute. You were already imprisoned; the war is over, and Foot and Fire Nation have all been defeated. What can we possibly gain from kidnapping you?"

"Yeah, we were all attacked and abducted to, we're in the same situation." Aang added.

The former Fire Nation princess realized they had a point, but rather than admit it, she simply lowered her guard and scowled in the other direction, while everyone else put their weapons away and lowered their stances.

"Look, standing here and arguing isn't going to get us some answers." Leo said, speaking to Azula directly. "We're gonna find out what's going on here, you can follow us if you like."

"What?! Leo, you can't be serious!" Katara exclaimed.

"I am, Katara." Leo confirmed. "I don't trust her either, and that's why we're taking her with us so we can keep an eye on her."

"Leo's got a point." Aang agreed. "If we're all in the same boat, it make more sense for us all to work together. Even if one of us can't be trusted." Aang's own eyes narrowed at Azula. While he was among the most open-minded of the group, even he wasn't naïve enough to trust Azula of all people.

Azula said nothing, but reluctantly agreed, as did everyone else. "Fine." Katara said before glaring at Azula. "But we're not letting you out of our sight."

"Yeah, first sign of a double-cross, and you'll find my sai in between your eyes, sweat-heart." Raph warned.

"Noted." Azula briefly glared as the group turned around and began to walk down the long hallway. Toph, Zuko, and Raph stuck close to Azula to make sure she didn't attempt any funny business. Though Raph and Toph would spring into action the second she tried something, Zuko looked towards his sister with a concerned expression.

The group made it toward a door but were a bit hesitant before walking through it. "Toph, can you sense anything behind it?" Leo asked. "Is there anybody else here?"

Toph walked up and felt her hand along the door, but her eyes only squinted in confusion. "What the shell…?"

"Toph?" Sokka asked. "What's wrong?"

"There's… nothing." Toph tried to explain it as best she could. "I can't feel anything behind it! In fact…" She adjusted her feet. "I can't feel _anything _outside this hallway. It's all… nothing! Just one big void!"

This caused the whole group to look in confusion. "That's impossible! We can't just be floating in mid-air or something!" Aang pointed out.

"I sincerely doubt that door leads to an infinite void." Azula said.

"Only one way to find out." Zuko said. "Everyone, stick close." He was the first to open the door as he and Leo entered first with their guard up, followed by everyone else.

The group found themselves in larger chamber with only a faint blue light from floating lamps to provide some form of illumination.

"What is this place? Where the heck are we?" Katara looked around.

"Some place where there are no more doors, it would seem." Don pointed out as they couldn't see any more doors around them.

Aang looked behind them and his own eyes widened in shock. "Guys, the door we came in, it's gone!" The entire group, even Azula, looked in surprise to see the door they had come in through had completely vanished.

"I can't even feel the hallway we were just in! This is crazy!" Toph exclaimed.

"It's downright impossible! Doors and rooms can't just vanish!" Sokka exclaimed in a panicking tone.

Mikey was also starting to panic. "Okay… I am not enjoying this whole haunted mansion motif. I want a door and I want it now! Please!"

"Then how about we make one and bust our way out of here!?" Raph suggested. "Toph…!"

"I'm on it!" The blind Earthbender was more than ready to tear this entire place apart, but before she did, a large glow emitted from the other side of the chamber.

"Toph, wait!" Zuko stopped her as they all looked to see a massive gate appearing out of nowhere.

"Where did _that _come from?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What is this place? Some kind of insane fun-house?!" Don questioned.

"Yeah, but without any of the fun." Mikey added.

"Hopefully we'll get some answers through here." Aang said. "I have a feeling somebody wants us here for a reason."

"Of course, that much is obvious." Azula said spitefully, resulting in some glares from Katara, Raph, and Toph.

"Come on, let's find out who's running this freak-show and lodge a complaint." Raph stated as they walked toward the door.

"And break their faces too while we're at it." Toph added as she, Raph, Aang, and Zuko opened the gate, rather easily and walked into an even larger chamber.

To say this chamber was huge would be an understatement, it was about as big as the Earth King's throne room in Ba-Sing-Se, if not bigger. There were torches lined along the side to provide light along with black drapes on the walls and dragon-engravings along the walls and ceiling. To say the group was intimidated would be an understatement.

Aang's eyes widened as he looked at one of the walls. "Hey guys… you might wanna look at the walls."

The group looked around and were stunned at the sight of more of the Mokusei no Bushi embedded in the walls, and from the looks of it, there was at least a hundred of them.

"It's them!" Katara stated.

"Those creepy wooden-guys!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Everyone, stay on your guard, be ready." Leo told the group.

"Guys, there's somebody here." Toph said as she felt the presence of individuals she's never felt before via her seismic sense. "There's four of them, at the other side of the room."

The moment she said that, a light shinned on the other side of the chamber to reveal a massive staircase with five thrones lined on it; two near the bottom, two in the middle, and one at the top. Four of the seats were occupied, but the right one in the middle was empty. There was also a massive banner at the very back with an insignia that looked like an upside-down Foot symbol on it.

"Bow when you enter this sanctuary!" One of the individuals stated firmly.

"What the hell?!" Raph shouted as every single person's eyes widened with shock, borderline terror, at the four individuals that stood from their thrones, even Azula's face went pale. All four of them had helmets and shoulder pads near identical to the Shredder, save for robes that stretched to each of their feet. Each of their armors were colored differently, along with glowing eyes as well; one wore dark blue armor with glowing blue eyes, another was dark green with glowing green eyes, one had cyan-colored armor with glowing white eyes, and the one at the top had golden armor with glowing yellow eyes.

"Is… is that… are they… the Shredder?!" Aang stuttered.

"There's four of them!" Katara exclaimed with fear evident in her voice.

"Four Shredders?!" Sokka, Mikey, both exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you kidding?! We barely survived _one _Shredder!" Toph shouted.

"This doesn't look good." Don gulped.

Zuko noticed the banner behind them. "Guys look at the flag behind them! It's a Foot symbol!"

"Are you sure?" Aang asked as he got a closer look at it. "Because it looks upside down."

"Stand your ground! Be prepared." Leo told the group as they readied themselves for a fight.

"Silence!" The individual in cyan armor exclaimed to the group. "We are the Ninja Tribunal. Prepare to be judged."

"A great evil is coming." The Tribunal member in blue armor spoke in a deep voice. "Darkness beyond your worst imaginings."

"We require warriors to combat it." The female Tribunal member in green armor said. "And as pathetic as you are, you ten are our best hope."

"Oh, I'll show them pathetic." Toph cracked her knuckles and was ready to throw a boulder at them, but Zuko held a hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing anything stupid.

"You will battle each other and only the most worthy will survive." The one in blue armor told them. "Warriors left standing will become our acolytes to aid us in our battle with the coming darkness."

"You expect us to fight each other?!" Leo questioned.

"Forget it, bucket-heads!" Raph added as well.

"Yeah, who the hell do you guys think you are?!" Toph pointed directly at them.

"You attacked us with wooden soldier and kidnapped us, now you want us to fight?! That's not happening!" Katara added.

"Please listen…" Aang spoke up, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible. "Why did you bring us here? You say you want our help but why don't we settle this peacefully. You see I'm…"

"We know who you are, Avatar Aang." The Tribunal member in blue armor interrupted. "Master of the four elements and supposed protector of your world."

"You are indeed powerful, but even a fully-realized Avatar cannot stand against the darkness that approaches us." The one in cyan armor said, much to the surprise of Aang and most of his friends. "You _will _fight, or you will be destroyed."

The moment that was said, more than a dozen of the Mokusei no Bushi emerged from the walls and dropped down to surround the group before they each drew their tonfas, which had blades emerge from their ends. Immediately, everyone was put on the defensive as they drew their respective weapons or took bending stances.

* * *

_New York_

Master Splinter had followed the Ancient One to the very same rooftop where the Turtles had fought and lost to the wooden assailants before their capture.

"Yes, see, Mokusei no Bushi were here." The Ancient One observed as he felt the damage along the ground. "Signs of a struggle."

"So, it is true." Both the elder masters looked in surprise to see Karai arrive on the rooftop. "The Turtles have been captured."

"Karai?" Splinter didn't expect to see her.

"A few of my agents witnessed the battle and reported it to me." Karai informed them. "They attempted to follow the Turtles after they were captured, but they couldn't track them. I came over as soon as I could."

Though Splinter was grateful for her assistance, he was far from pleased with this outcome. "The Ninja Tribunal has taken my sons! Ancient One, you must take me to the Tribunal!"

"Take me as well." Karai insisted. "I will not abandon my friends."

"Splinter-san, you know that what you asked is simply not permitted." The Ancient One told the rat-master.

"Permitted or not, I _will _protect my sons!" Master Splinter stated with anger and determination evident in his voice.

* * *

_Fire Nation Capital_

"What do you mean Zuko's gone?!" Mai exclaimed as she, Suki, and Ty-Lee faced a group of royal guards in the Fire Lord's throne room.

"I… I apologize my lady it just… happened so fast…" A guard stuttered.

"Did you at least see the guy who took him?" Suki questioned.

"No… he was too fast, and he vanished without a trace!" The guard stated.

"'Vanished without a trace'…" Ty Lee's eyes widened with shock. "Was he a ninja… a _Foot _ninja?!"

"Impossible, we tracked them all down, there's no way!" Suki stated.

Mai glared at the guards before their leader spoke. "We have men searching every inch of the capital, we won't rest until the Fire Lord is found!"

"Call off the search, they won't find him here."

The three young women, and guards, looked in shock to see Iroh walking into the chambers in his White Lotus attire.

"Gen… General Iroh!" The guards straightened themselves up in his presence.

"What do you mean, call of the search?" Mai questioned. "Your own nephew was kidnapped and you're not even worried?!"

"Mai, please calm yourself." Iroh spoke in a calm yet decisive tone. "I understand you're worried, but Zuko is not in danger. I know who is responsible."

That caught everyone's attention. "You do… Who?!" Ty-Lee questioned.

"And I fear it is not just Zuko." Iroh muttered to himself. "You three, come with me." He told Mai, Ty-Lee, and Suki before speaking to the guards. "I've already gathered the council and they will look after things while we are away, but there is no need to worry for your Fire Lord. We will return soon."

Iroh turned to leave, with the three girls following him. "Iroh, where are we going? What's going on?" Suki asked.

"I will explain everything on the way." Iroh told them. "It is time to meet up with some old friends."

* * *

Meanwhile; the ten young warriors and benders stood ready for a fight as they were surrounded by the many, many Mokusei no Bushi warriors as they were watched by the Ninja Tribunal.

"Fight." The Tribunal member in blue armor stated to the young warriors. "Be judged. Prove your worth. The Ninja Tribunal commands it!"

"If you do not fight, others will suffer. Both your worlds, and beyond, will suffer." The one in cyan armor told them.

"Those that you care about." The blue armored individual added.

"Like your father and grandmother in the Southern Water Tribe, Katara and Sokka." The female Tribunal member in green armor said, getting the attention of the Water Tribe siblings. "Or your parents in the Earth Kingdom, Toph Beifong." The blind Earthbender's eyes narrowed as she scowled. "Or your uncle or missing mother, Fire Lord Zuko." Zuko's own eyes widened, not just at the mention of his uncle, but the fact the Tribunal basically confirmed his mother was alive somewhere; something that caused even Azula to look in surprise. "Or the rat, that you four reptiles call your father." She spoke to the Turtles directly. "If you will not fight to save yourselves, fight to save your loved ones."

Soon enough, the group looked towards each other as they each broke off to face each other; Leo faced Zuko, Katara faced Mikey, Raph faced Toph, and Sokka faced Don. Aang tried to get in between them.

"Guys… what are we doing?! We're friends, we shouldn't be fighting each other!" Aang told everyone.

"I know." Leo said as he clashed one of his katanas against one of Zuko's Dao-swords. "I don't want to fight any of you."

"Yeah, this is crazy." Zuko lowered his guard. "I won't fight you, any of you."

"Neither will I." Katara stood straight, not even drawing a single drop of water. "We're not just friends, we're family."

"I'm with you, sis." Mikey agreed.

"But do we have a choice?" Sokka held his sword as he glanced back at the Ninja Tribunal. "These guys just threatened our families!"

"I don't think so." Don disagreed. "From the sound of it, I think they meant this 'darkness' they were talking about was threatening our loved ones."

"Big whoop." Toph stated. "We all took down a genocidal alien freak together."

"I'm with you, Toph." Raph agreed. "We can take whatever comes our way."

Most of the group lowered their guard as they refused to fight each other, causing Aang to smile. However, his smile vanished as he and everyone else looked to see Azula drawing a large amount of lightning as she charged for an attack.

"Well, can't say we didn't see this coming." Don commented as everyone brought their guard up and were more than ready to fight Azula.

"Does she seriously think she can take _all _of us?" Katara questioned.

"Yeah, I'd say she's officially lost it." Raph said.

Azula had her lightning charged and ready as everyone glared, though Zuko looked with a concerning expression. However, Azula's eyes shifted directly at the Tribunal, as just looking at them made her sick. They all reminded her of the one individual she hated more than anyone she'd ever encountered before. She glanced up at the one in gold armor that stood at the top and had yet to utter a single word.

Before anyone could say anything, Azula turned and shot her lightning straight at the Tribunal member in gold armor. However, right before the super-fast and incredibly deadly attack even made contact, the golden armored individual slapped his hand to slap the lightning away, sending it crashing and exploding right in the ceiling near the right wall with explosive results.

Azula's pupils shrunk. "Impossible…"

Every single Ninja Turtle and member of Team Avatar looked with either wide eyes or dropped jaw expressions at what just happened.

"Did… did that dude just _backhand _lightning?!" Mikey practically screamed.

"No freaking way…" Toph uttered.

"Who the shell are these guys?!" Raph exclaimed as Sokka's jaw fell to the ground.

Aang, Leo, and Zuko were the most stupefied. They had seen how fast and deadly a Firebender's lightning attack was; only a select few could even pull of such an attack, and only Iroh, Zuko, and Aang knew how to counter such a deadly attack, and yet, this Tribunal member just slapped it away like it was nothing.

"You dare…" The female in green armor narrowed her eyes directly at Azula.

Azula's look of shock turned into one of blind rage as she tried to shoot a blast of blue flame at the Ninja Tribunal; but two Mokusei no Bushi warriors appeared in front of her to block the flames as they spun their bladed-tonfas before one swept Azula off her feet and tried to strike her down with his blade. Azula instinctively closed her eyes and waited for the deadly blow but it never came. She opened her eyes to look in utter surprise to see Zuko standing above her, having used his own sword to block the blade as he glared the Bushi before knocking him back with a fireball from a kick.

The other Mokusei no Bushi surrounded and approached the young warriors. "Oh, not these guys again." Sokka gulped.

"Don't know about you Sokka, but I welcome the re-match." Raph stated.

"That makes two of us. Let's show these wannabe-Shredders what we can do!" Toph stated as she punched the ground, sending out a circular earth-wave around herself and her friends to try and blast back the Mokusei no Bushi, but they had all leapt over the attack and jumped directly at the young warriors who were ready for a fight.

Don and Sokka came back-to-back as they used staff and sword respectively to block and parry attacks from several Bushi. Zuko lit both his blades on fire as he tried to do battle with two Mokusei no Bushi, but they were able to block his attack with minimal effort. Katara created two long water-whips on her arms as she tried to swipe at three Mokusei no Bushi, but two ducked while one jumped over to kick her down and lash out its bladed-tonfa at her, but Leo came in to block the blade with his own sword.

Aang threw out two fire-fists to keep two Mokusei no Bushi back while spinning on his hands to send out a circular-air-wave to blow them and three more back, but all five stood their ground before trying to advance on Aang, however Toph punched forward to send five earth-pillars from the ground at them, only for the Mokusei no Bushi to jump and run on the pillars directly at Toph, where Mikey and Raph each jumped to try and kick them down, but two Bushi easily intercepted them to punch them to the ground.

Even Azula was on the defense as she was surrounded by four Mokusei no Bushi. She shot blue flames from her feet to propel her into the air, but they each jumped to meet her in the air before she could even counter where they laid a series of punches and kicks to knock her down on the ground hard, with one Bushi finishing her with a smack to the back. Zuko was about to run and help her, only for one Bushi to slam the back of his tonfa into Zuko's abs before kicking him in the face with a roundhouse to knock him down.

Toph propelled herself and Raph into the air with a large rock-pillar as they came back-to-back to meet five Mokusei no Bushi that jumped up to their level. Raph tried to do a circular kick, only for one Bushi to catch his foot and kick him into Toph, sending them close to the edge where two Mokusei no Bushi smacked them both off the pillar, causing them to land hard on the ground.

Don and Sokka continued to block and parry their weapons against two Mokusei no Bushi, only for a third to jump in between them and smack them hard in the back of their heads to knock them down. Leo and Mikey were with Katara as she attempted to form a multitude of ice-spikes around all three of them and shoot them out, only for the four Mokusei no Bushi surrounding them to block them with their tonfas before quickly jumping and moving in to punch and kick all three of them down.

"Guys!" Aang exclaimed as he saw all his friends fall one-by-one while blocking one Bushi's bladed tonfa with his own staff, before it was kicked from his hands and he was knocked to his knees with a strike to the head. But he wasn't down.

"You will stop this NOW!" Aang shouted as his eyes and tattoos glowed, indicating he entered the Avatar State before creating a massive air-sphere around his body which he shot and expanded to blast back every single Mokusei no Bushi before shooting straight at the Ninja Tribunal itself.

However, the Tribunal member in cyan armor, leapt from his chair and met Aang in the air and, with inhumane speed, drove a finger at seven different points on his body: the crown of his head, followed by his forehead, his throat, his heart, his stomach, his sacrum, and finally at the base of Aang's spine on his back before his eyes and arrows stopped glowing as he fell and landed hard on the ground before the Tribunal member jumped back to land back at his throne.

"Hold!" He ordered the recovering Mokusei no Bushi to halt their fighting.

"Aang…" Katara tried to pull herself up as every person and mutant present was lying on the ground. "Are you…?"

The young Avatar felt his whole body shake as he looked at his hands. "I… I can't… I can't feel the Avatar State…"

"Of course, you cannot." The Tribunal member in cyan armor spoke. "I have just locked all seven of your chakras, and while they are, you cannot access the Avatar State."

Aang's own pupils shrunk as even Leo was taken by surprise. He remembered how it took days of training with both Guru Pathik and Master Splinter to unlock most of his chakras, yet one member of the Ninja Tribunal was able to lock all seven of them in less than a second!

"So, this is your choice?" The one in blue armor questioned.

"You would attack this Tribunal before you would each other?" The female in green armor questioned as well.

"Yes!" Zuko stated without a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Absolutely!" Katara agreed.

"Without a second thought." Sokka added.

"If you think you can just kidnap us and expect us to take orders from you, you've got another thing coming!" Toph exclaimed.

"I take orders from no one…" Azula muttered. "Especially someone who bares even a hint of resemblance to _him_."

"We're all friends and we'd never turn our backs on each other." Don added.

"Got that right." Raph said.

"Except maybe her." Mikey gestured to Azula who simply ignored his comment.

Aang tried to stand back up. "You said you know me… but if you think for one second… that I am going to hurt the people I care about… then you don't know me at all! I'm the Avatar and even without the Avatar state, I'd rather die than be forced to fight my family!"

"Well, looks like you guys have your answer." Leo narrowed his eyes at the four members of the Ninja Tribunal.

All four had remained silent for a few seconds before the blue-armored Tribunal member spoke. "You have been judged."

"All ten of you have passed the first trial." The one in cyan-colored armor revealed as the Mokusei no Bushi retreated back into the walls

"The first of many." The green-armored female added.

"You are now Acolytes of the Ninja Tribunal to be trained in the most secret techniques of the ninjutsu arts." The blue-armored one spoke.

Though confused, the ten of the now-chosen Acolytes stood back up and put away their weapons. "A great honor has been bestowed upon you." The Tribunal member in cyan-colored armor said before he several hand-gestures with his hands. Aang's tattoos lit up briefly, much to his surprise as he felt a great breath rush through him. "I have now unlocked all seven of your chakras, Avatar Aang. As before, you will now be able to access your Avatar State at will."

Aang looked at his hands before exchanging a surprised expression with Leo at how quickly and easily this member of the Ninja Tribunal can lock and unlock his greatest power.

"But know this; the training will be hard; the weak will be separated from the strong." The female in green armor warned. "And the battle you are being prepared for will be fought against an enemy unlike anything you have ever faced before."

Suddenly, a set of invisible spiral steps revealed themselves as they led straight up towards the skylight that opened up, allowing the ten young Acolytes access to another area of their mysterious location.

"Take this time to reflect on all you have seen and heard thus far." The one in blue-colored armor told them.

"Okay…?" Leo exchanged glances with both Aang and Zuko, as did everyone else. Seeing no other option, all ten of them, Azula included, walked up the steps revealed for them.

"I am not liking this, not liking this one bit." Raph commented.

"I'm with you Raph." Katara agreed.

"Same here." Toph also agreed.

The group walked out of the skylight and onto a new area that appeared to be wooden and moving, evident by the clouds from above. "Whoa, what is this place?" Aang asked, looking around.

Toph's dull eyes widened slightly as she could finally get a good feel for the area with her seismic sense. "Guys… we're on a boat!"

All of them looked in surprise as they quickly made their way toward the front of the ship where they not only saw they were on a giant ship in the middle of an ocean, but the ship itself was both massive and magnificent. Its front bow was in the same of a dragon as it had two massive sails on the front and back, with two flags that also bore the upside-down version of the Foot insignia.

"We've been shanghaied!" Mikey exclaimed.

"But… which world are we in?" Sokka wondered. "Are we in ours, yours, or what?"

Raph groaned in frustration. "Ugh, this is messed up! I say we find a way off this tub and forget we were ever here!"

"What makes you think the Tribunal will allow us to leave?" Azula questioned. "We can barely handle their soldiers, and just one of their members was able to defeat the Avatar at his most powerful state; and I have a feeling they were only toying with us."

"She has a point." Zuko reluctantly agreed with his sister. "We have no idea what their capable of."

"Well, what do you think Aang?" Katara asked the young Avatar.

"They said that a great evil was coming." Aang said. "Maybe… we should at least find out what it is they're talking about, right?"

Before anyone else could agree or make an argument to disagree, Don spoke up. "Hey guys, land ho!"

The group looked to see the ship was making its way toward a land as the fog began to lift "That sure as shell ain't New York." Raph observed.

"Definitely not the Water Tribes, or the Earth Kingdom… and I don't think it's Fire Nation either." Sokka guessed.

"Then where the heck _are _we?!" Toph exclaimed. "Can the blind girl please get an answer to that!?"

Leo's eyes widened slightly as he caught the massive and unmistakable mountain known as Mount Fuji, and he knew exactly where they were.

"My friends, welcome to Japan."

**Done. **

**So, this officially kicks off the start of the Ninja Tribunal Saga for my Worlds Collide story! This is sure to be one amazing story as not only Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello; but also, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and even Azula have all been chosen by the mysterious and powerful Ninja Tribunal to serve as their Acolytes. **

**I'm sure some of you have noticed that I did not include Faraji, Adam, Joi, and Tora in this, because honestly, they didn't serve any real purpose in the cannon TMNT 2003 show. They were there to make good friends with the Turtles, only to be killed off near the half-way point in the season and mysteriously be resurrected near the final battle. There was no development with them at all, so I decided to cut them from this story. Sorry for those of you who liked the characters, but this is final so don't expect them to show up here. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this story as our heroes begin their next battle against a threat arguably more dangerous than even the likes of the Utrom Shredder and Fire Lord Ozai combined. I'll see you soon with the next update, until then, peace out! **


	2. Lap of the Gods

**Hi everyone, thanks again for waiting. With the release of the first chapter, I already have so many favorites and followers, I can't tell you just how happy that makes me, knowing how many people enjoy reading my stories. So, let me thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Now then, in regard to the story, Team Avatar and the Ninja Turtles have reunited, along with a reluctant Azula, and are chosen as Acolytes of the mysterious Ninja Tribunal to combat a great evil that may threaten not only both their worlds, but possibly all existence itself. Can they become the warriors the Tribunal intends for them to be? Let's find out.**

**Lap of the Gods**

This was not the reunion anybody was expecting as Aang, Leo, Zuko, Raph, Toph, Mikey, Katara, Don, Sokka, even Azula were on the large ship that sailed closer to the Japanese mainland, but they didn't appear to be heading for any populated areas, more likely a river-bank that led from the ocean toward a mountain range.

Mikey, Sokka, and Don stood near the front of the ship to get a better idea of where they might be heading.

"What the shell have we gotten ourselves into?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Well, at the very least, we know which of our worlds were in." Sokka pointed out, trying to find some semblance in their predicament.

"I've always wanted to see Japan, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Don said.

"Yeah, getting abducted by some wooden guys and meeting a bunch of people that just so happen to look like our worst possible enemy isn't my idea of a fun weekend." Sokka said in his usual sarcastic tone.

Meanwhile; Leo, Aang, Katara, Raph, Zuko, Toph, and Azula, hung near the center of the ship, directly over the main chambers where the Ninja Tribunal resided.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but this little cruise-into-mystery is getting real old, real fast." Raph complained. "This stinks guys, big time."

"Any movement from the Tribunal, Toph?" Leo asked.

The young Earthbender used her seismic sense to try and feel the area where the Tribunal resided. Though they were on a wooden ship, her own natural senses could likely pick up any movement, but so far, none.

"Nothing. They haven't even said a word since we got up here." Toph said.

"Seriously? They're not even talking to each other?" Aang asked in surprise.

"No." Toph shook her head.

"Then I say we go down there and _make _them move!" Raph said irritably.

"I'm with you Raph!" Toph was in agreement as she stood up.

"Hold on guys." Zuko stopped them. "I'm not too comfortable with this situation either, but did you see what just one of them did to Aang? Do you really think picking a fight with them when they can so easily take down a fully-realized Avatar is the best idea?"

"Zuko's right." Leo agreed. "There's still too much we don't know about the Tribunal, about this threat they mentioned."

"Leo, you know I trust you, but after everything those people have done to us…" Katara began. "They kidnapped us, sicked a bunch of wooden men on us, and even tried to get us to fight each other!"

"Is that all you're thinking about?" Azula questioned.

"Oh, and what does the high-and-mighty Princess Azula have to say?" Raph questioned irritably, causing Azula's eyebrow to twitch slightly.

"Think about it for a moment. There are four members of this Ninja Tribunal we've seen so far. However, didn't you notice back in their chambers that there were _five _thrones?" Azula told them.

"Hey, you know… she's actually right." Aang realized. "There were five chairs there."

"So, what's your point?" Toph questioned the former Fire Princess.

"If there are four members but five thrones, what happened to the fifth member?" Azula said.

"Maybe he's just not here today?" Aang guessed.

"More likely they were killed." Zuko assumed.

"Either way, we don't know for certain. So, I might actually have to agree with Leonardo, we should at least see what their objective is before we do anything." Azula said.

"And how do we know you don't have some kind of plan to back-stab all of us?" Katara questioned as she didn't trust Azula one bit.

She rolled her eyes before she turned to the Waterbender with anger filled expression. "I've been used and lied to, I've lost the support my country, my friends, even my own family, and left to rot in a prison. What could I _possibly _gain from trying to back stab any of you? How could I even do it? You all clearly don't trust me, and as talented as I am, I'm not foolish enough to challenge a fully-realized Avatar, all four Ninja Turtles, and their friends all by myself."

"She has a point." Toph put in.

Zuko sighed briefly, knowing this was going to be difficult. "Given the situation we're in, I feel it would be easier if we all worked together." He looked towards Raph and Katara as they were about to protest. "I'm not fond of any of this, but I think we would stand a better chance of surviving with everyone on-board."

"Zuko's right. The only way we're making it through this, is together." Aang added. Raph and Katara both saw they had a point and reluctantly backed down.

"But that also means we need you to _cooperate _with us, Azula." Leo told her as he approached the former Fire Princess and looked directly into her eyes. "You're free to put in your own opinion, but you need to listen to others and be willing to compromise. Can you do that?"

Azula glared briefly at Leo before backing down. "Fine."

"Hey guys!" Sokka called to them. "I think we're here!"

Everyone made it to the front of the ship where they saw a dock near a mountain that the ship was approaching before the ship itself came a stop almost automatically.

"This is it?" Mikey asked upon seeing it was a fairly normal dock that led into a cave at the bottom of the mountain. "I was expecting something a little more… cool."

"Uh you mean like… _that_, Mikey?" Katara pointed up the mountain where he, and everyone else, with the exclusion of Toph saw a path carved from a massive stone dragon in the mountain that led all the way up toward the summit high above the clouds.

Sokka's jaw almost dropped as he was rendered speechless, while everyone else, including Azula, were surprised to say the least.

"Whoa…" Zuko breathed in surprise. "Now that's impressive."

"Incredible." Aang was more than a little impressed himself.

"Yeah, now _that's _more like it!" Mikey stated.

"Eh, if you haven't seen one cool monument or something, you've seen em all." Toph shrugged.

"Acolytes!"

Everyone turned to see the Ninja Tribunal suddenly appear in front of them, having made their way from the inner chambers of the ship all the way to the top in no time at all.

"You must disembark now." The white-eyed member in cyan-colored armor told them. "The path ahead is long and arduous, and your burdens are great."

"Probably _too_ great." The one in blue armor said skeptically.

"Burdens? What burdens?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, what are you guys…?" Don asked as well, as the one in cyan armor pointed toward the docks to show ten large backpacks filled with a great many supplies.

"Oh." Aang and Don said at the same time.

* * *

After disembarking off the ship, each of the young warriors had their own bag to carry as they began their long ascension up the mountain through the path. However, the bags were incredibly heavy for each of them, which only made the journey all the more difficult.

"Ugh, what did they pack these things with? Bricks?" Raph questioned.

"No bro, that's just your head." Mikey joked.

"Keep yapping Mikey, soon as we get to the top…" Raph threatened.

"Please tell me they're not always like this." Azula said in annoyance towards her brother.

"No, usually they're a lot more annoying." Zuko smirked slightly in his sister's direction, resulting in her scowling.

As they climbed, Katara could only wonder what was even in the bags to make them so heavy. So, she went off toward the side to set her bag down and look at the contents, but her eyes widened in surprise as she saw her own clothes inside.

"What the…?! These are my clothes! Even my satchels and everything!"

That got the whole group's attention as they each set their bags down to see that each of own bags were packed with their own clothes, supplies, and even dried food. Even the Turtles' supplies and extra weapons we're packed, and even Azula's bag had her old clothes which she found with somewhat relief as anything was better than the prison rags she was currently wearing.

"What… have these guys been stalking us?! How did they even get all this?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Looks like the Tribunal's been watching us for a long time." Aang guessed.

"But _how _long, and why?" Zuko wondered.

"Ugh, who cares!" Toph exclaimed, tired of all of this. "And why do we even have to walk up this path anyway! Hang on guys, I'll Earthbend our way up!" She shot her fists forward, using Earthbending to flatten the steps in front of the group as she prepared to make an earth-ramp for them to ride up, only for the stairs to automatically adjust back to normal. "What the…?!" Toph questioned as she tried the same thing again, only for the stairs to turn back. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Looks like they want us to take the hard way up." Don assumed.

"Guess we got no choice." Leo assumed. "Come on everyone, we need to keep moving."

With some annoyed groans, the group put their burdens back on as they resumed their climb up the mountain. After a few minutes, they were between a third to halfway done, and they were already getting tired, even Azula was starting to look exhausted. Mikey and Sokka both noticed her predicament and smirked.

"Awe, what's the matter Princess? Too hard for you?" Mikey mocked.

"Do you want your servants to come and help you?" Sokka mocked as well. "Oh wait, that's right. You don't _have _any servants!" They both chuckled.

"Not so fun doing your own dirty work, is it?" Mikey chuckled as Azula shot them a death-glare.

"Hey guys, can we maybe not try to antagonize a dangerous and possible unstable Firebender who can shoot lighting from her fingertips." Don advised.

"Awe, but antagonizing is so much fun!" Sokka stated. "Come on Toph, Raph, you guys gotta be enjoying this to, right?"

"I'd enjoy it a lot more if we didn't have to climb up this damn mountain to!" Raph shot back.

"So as fun as it would be to mock Azula, keep your yaps shut and just keep moving! I'm really getting sick of this whole thing!" Toph agreed.

Mikey and Sokka groaned as they resumed their trek, with Azula not far behind them. Leo and Aang were at the front of the pack as they both looked down off the edge, towards the ship that still remained at the very bottom of where they started.

"What do you think they're doing down there?" Aang asked the blue-clad Turtle.

"Don't know." Leo said honestly. "And it's kinda making me nervous."

* * *

All four members of the Ninja Tribunal had gathered together at the center of their ship, circling the insignia that seemed to be an upside-down Foot symbol as they finished preparations.

"All is in its place." The blue-armored one said. "The wheel turns once more. Let the journey finally begin." He and the others raised their hands as they began to channel their own mystic powers.

The entire ship began to shake briefly before it actually began to hover above the water and begin an ascension up the mountain.

* * *

"Uh guys… you're gonna wanna see this…" Aang said as he and Leo looked down in surprise. Everyone, excluding Toph, looked over the ledge to look in complete and absolute shock, even Azula was completely stunned, to see the ship actually ascend up the mountain.

"No way!" Raph exclaimed.

"How… that… that shouldn't be… that's not scientifically possible!" Sokka exclaimed in comic shock as he couldn't find any logical reason a ship would be flying.

"Hey, someone wanna tell the blind girl what the heck is going on?" Toph questioned.

"The ship we came on is flying." Don said bluntly, despite the dumbfounded expression on his face.

Toph's dull eyes widened as the group saw the ship fly up past them and even further up the mountain. "Oh."

"Nobody said there was an express elevator!" Mikey complained. "Come on! That's not fair!"

"You know, I'm pretty sure the phrase 'not fair' pretty much describes all our lives to a tee." Katara pointed out.

"Yep, Turtle-Avatar luck running true to form." Raph seemed to agree.

Zuko gave a deep sigh. "Come on, let's just keep moving."

* * *

The whole trek took more than a few hours as the sun was almost completely set, but the group of ten had finally made it to their destination, the top of the mountain. But once they got there, their eyes widened in surprise, once more, at what laid before them. It was a monastery, and a large one at that. Large buildings were in view, but what caught their attention was the massive dragon statue that surrounded it with the main gate-entrance being inside the dragon's open mouth.

"Is this… some kind of temple?" Aang guessed.

"We've been all over the world, seen all kinds of incredible things yet… there's always something that just manages to take our breath away." Katara said.

"This place puts anything the Fire Nation ever made to shame." Zuko observed.

"Yeah, I think I've seen a place like this in better holes and nightmares." Mikey shivered, a sense of dread filling his body.

"Thank you for the commentary." Azula commented with sarcasm, resulting in a glare from Katara, though Zuko choose to ignore the comment.

The group crossed the bridge towards the large gait, which still bore the same insignia from the Tribunal ship. "There it is, the same upside-down Foot symbol." Don observed.

The gate opened almost automatically for them, gesturing for them to enter as they all looked inside as a feeling of nervousness began to take hold.

"Think they have a pay-phone in there?" Mikey asked. "Master Splinter has to be worried."

"Yeah, dad's gotta be worried about us to." Sokka added as he and Katara exchanged glances.

"Not to mention… Zuko you're the Fire Lord." Aang said to his former Firebending teacher. "And your country's leader probably just vanished without a trace. There's gonna be _a lot _of people worried about you right now."

"They wouldn't be the only ones." Zuko said as he was more than a little nervous about entering this place. But seeing no other choice, the group walked past the main gate and into the monastery, which closed behind them.

Once inside, the group looked around at the monastery, it seemed almost like a small city with so many temples and buildings.

"It's… almost like a town in here." Aang observed.

"Yeah a whole community of people could probably like in a place like this." Don said.

"Well, where is everyone then?" Toph asked. "I can't feel anyone here, just us."

Mikey gulped. "Ghost towns anyone?"

"There has to be _someone _here though!" Sokka stated. "We couldn't have been brought here only to find nothing!"

"Can you at least locate the Tribunal?" Azula questioned the blind Earthbender.

"Uh yeah… over there." She pointed towards what seemed liked the largest building in the monastery as its gates opened automatically for them. Seeing no alternative, the group walked past the gates and into a darkened chamber.

"It's so dark, I can't see anything in here." Katara said as everyone set their bags down, feeling they made it toward their destination. Zuko, Aang, and Azula were about to use their Firebending to provide some illumination, but that would prove to be unnecessary.

"Acolytes! Behold!" A massive light shinned at the end of the chamber as the whole room illuminated for them. Multiple floating lanterns shined brightly to show the innards of this temple had green tinted walls with five thrones ascended above a pool near the end of the chamber with three massive pillars behind the thrones, and the same upside-down Foot-symbol hanging above the thrones. Like before, the Ninja Tribunal were present as they sat in four of the thrones, with one remaining empty.

"The Lap of the Gods! The Tribunal Monastery! Your new home." The blue-armored individual announced as everyone looked around in awe, even Azula was stunned. "Sit! Time is short." The ten young warriors walked towards the pool below the Tribunal's thrones and sat on small stools around the pool. "An ancient evil imprisoned for over a thousand years threatens to return. You ten have been chosen to combat this threat."

"What evil?" Aang asked. "What exactly are you preparing us for?"

"Our enemy can reach untold destruction through both physical and mystical means. You must be prepared to combat it on all fronts." The blue-armored individual explained.

The one in cyan armor stood up as he made multiple hand-gestures before a sphere of white energy formed in-between his palms. Once this happened, all ten of the young warriors suddenly had golden medallions form around their necks with the same Tribunal insignia in the center.

"What is this thing?" Azula questioned as she looked at her own medallion.

"These are the Amulets of the Acolyte." The one in cyan-colored armor explained as each Acolyte was given his or her own amulet. "They will aid you to focus and amplify your inner power, your chi."

"Great, now we get dog collars." Raph grumbled.

"Perception is not always truth." The cyan-armored individual continued to explain. "All you think you know, about this world, about _other _worlds, about yourselves, even about reality itself, all of this will be challenged. Here, in the Lap of the Gods, you will learn secrets not shared for millennia, secrets known only be we of the Ninja Tribunal."

They all stood up from their thrones as the cyan-armored one introduced himself and the others. "I am Kon-Shisho!" Smoke escaped his armor as spirit-like energy wrapped around him as he revealed himself fully. He had near-pale white skin, with silver colored hair, cyan and silver-colored armor with a black-under suit and red ribbons wrapped down from his chest and the trails extending outward like a cape from his belt. "Ninjutsu Master of Spirit!"

"This is Juto-Shisho!" Multiple spiked chains shot out of his robe and armor to shred it and reveal himself. He wore a dark blue robe with long white sleeves that stretched well-beyond arm length. He had white face-paint with red lines below his glowing blue eyes and a black hat with the Tribunal insignia on top, with long black hair stretching out from the back. "Ninjutsu Master of Weapons!

The green-armored female punched the ground in front of her, creating a bright green explosion that engulfed her, causing the Acolytes to cover their eyes from the blight flash. When the glow subsided, they saw what appeared to be a beautiful young woman with a green robe, a red sash tired around her waist like a belt, with pale-greenish skin and glowing green eyes with her white hair tied back in traditional Japanese fashion. "Chikara-Shisho, Ninjutsu Master of Strength!"

The one in gold armor simply threw off his robe and armor to reveal his own body. He seemed the largest and most well-built of his comrades. He had pale goldish skin with glowing gold eyes and was completely bald. He wore a primarily black ninja-suit with a gold sash at the top, a belt of golden spheres tied around his waist, and bandages wrapped around his arms with wooden sandals. "And Hisomi-Shisho, Ninjutsu Master of Stealth!"

"Shisho? Are they all related or something?" Sokka questioned.

"No Sokka, Shisho is a Japanese term referring to a master." Leo corrected.

"Oh, okay, good to now." Sokka replied.

"Well, at least we know their names now." Aang said to his friends trying to find some positivity that wasn't shared by the rest of the group.

"All things will be explained in time, as for training, it begins _now_!" Chikara stated as she made similar hand-gestures before a large gate suddenly and magically appeared in front of them out of nowhere.

"Uh oh, whenever they do that ninja-patty-cake thing, it means trouble." Raph stated as he and everyone else drew their weapons or took bending stances, ready for a fight.

"Okay, at this point, I'm not even gonna question the giant door appearing out of nowhere." Toph said, getting more than a little irritated about all of this.

"And let me guess, you have no idea what's behind it?" Azula assumed.

"Yep." Toph confirmed.

The gate then began to open, causing everyone to stand on guard even further. "Be ready for anything." Zuko said as he held his swords with him, Aang, and Leo up front. However, Don walked up front to get a good look at what was inside.

"Hey guys, it looks like… Yes!" Don practically cheered as there was a massive library inside, with over a hundred bookshelves, staked in two stories with an upper floor and multiple tables at the center.

"A library? They have a library in here?" Katara questioned, feeling honestly surprised.

"Not what I expected." Leo said in the same tone.

"This… this isn't training it's…" Sokka said.

"…Studying!" Don interrupted, actually feeling excited about this as the group walked inside.

"Studying?! Aw man!" Mikey complained.

Azula looked towards Aang as he actually seemed nervous. A mischievous smirk formed on her face. "What's the matter, Avatar? Afraid of books?"

"No, it's just the last library I visited, turned out to be a death-trap with an owl-spirit that wasn't most social… or sane." Aang answered.

Toph turned back to the Tribunal that continued to sit on their thrones. "Uh… you guys do know I'm blind, right?" She waved a hand in front of her face for emphasis. "As in, I can't read?" The door was closed in front of her in response. "Did they just close the door in my face? And they say _I'm _rude."

Raph sighed. "Come on kid, I'll help you out."

* * *

The group spread out to try and read what they could, though in Toph's case, Raph helped her as he read the book for her and she tried to understand it all. Mikey hung around with Zuko, while Azula just read by herself. Sokka read with Don, while Aang, Leo, and Katara read on a table at the center of the room.

"You know… this is actually pretty incredible stuff." Leo observed as he read his book.

"Well, can you guys help me out here. I'm not sure I understand what this part is saying." Aang said as Katara and Leo moved over to read the page in the book.

"Hmm." Katara began to read it. "It says… focusing your chi, your inner energy. Similar to bending I think, only… something else. Like your sprit, your inner power and giving it physical form." As Katara continued to read aloud, she didn't seem to notice her own Amulet glowing, and a navy-blue aura formed around her body. Glowing navy-blue waves, resembling water waves appeared all over her clothes and body, something causing Aang and Leo to look in surprise as Katara continued to read. "Your own life energy… manifests through your own will alone."

"Um… Katara…" Leo pointed out as Katara looked towards Leo, before looking at herself, causing her to look in surprise as she saw the glowing state she was in, before the glow subsided.

"Katara… how did you do that?" Aang looked in amazement. "That was… incredible! You were glowing, like _you _were in the Avatar State!"

"I… I don't understand…" Katara couldn't believe it. "I mean… I'm no Avatar…"

"I think it was the Amulet." Leo guessed as he looked at his own. "The Tribunal said it would help channel our inner chi… I think this is what they meant."

"Whoa…" Aang and Katara said at the same time as they each looked at their own amulets.

* * *

Kon stood in front of Don and Toph as they climbed two large polls with dragon-carvings around the sides to try and retrieve the flags at the top.

"The Dark One is clever and will strike when he finds you distracted." Kon told them as the dragon carvings suddenly came to life and ensnared Don and even Toph before she could even have a chance to Earthbend before slamming both of them onto the ground.

* * *

"Without hesitation, without remorse, you must strike your enemy and strike true, or suffer." Juto instructed as Raph and Zuko as they each held a bow-and-arrow and aimed at a floating fire-target in the air over the edge of a cliff. They each shot their own arrow and came close to a bullseye.

However, the flames expanded and looked ready to explode and cover over them, forcing Zuko to take a Firebending stance to try and divert the attack, only for him and Raph to be taken by surprise as hundreds of arrows shot out of the fire towards them, which they could barely dodge.

* * *

Katara, Mikey, and Sokka struggled to carry wooden poles over their shoulders with large and heavy rocks tied at the ends. They tried to carry them up a mountain's slope towards Chikara.

"Aw, do you tire?" Chikara said in almost mocking tone. "The Dark One never tires! Ever!" She punched the mountain with sheer strength alone, causing a rockslide. Mikey, Katara, and Sokka looked in shock as the only thing they could do was run and avoid getting crushed.

* * *

Leo and Azula each walked on a tightrope over a pool of water, toward the ever-silent Hisomi. This seemed like a cakewalk for both of them, however when Azula saw that Leo was actually ahead of her, she tried to pick up the pace as though she were racing him. However, neither of them were expecting Hisomi to shoot his fists up, causing the tightropes to catapult both Leo and Azula off them, causing the two to smack into each other and fall into the water.

* * *

Aang stood in the middle of a large courtyard, with a pond, in the monastery, surrounded by all four members of the Ninja Tribunal.

"Okay… what exactly am I supposed to do?" Aang asked.

"Face us, young Avatar." Chikara told him.

"Wait… you want me to _fight _you guys?!" Aang exclaimed, clearly not expecting that.

"You are facing an evil that even we cannot fight alone." Kon said.

"If you cannot defeat us, then you have no hope of defeating your enemy! Now defend yourself!" Juto ordered as he waved his sleeves, sending out a hail of shurikens and kunai straight at Aang, who quickly erected an earth-wall to block them. He formed an Air-Sphere to try and gain some distance, but he didn't make it very far as Hisomi suddenly appeared in front of him with a metal tessen in each hand and swiped them at Aang, he jumped off his Air-Sphere as one tessen sliced through his air-sphere.

Aang landed behind Hisomi and tried to kick a fire-wave at him, but he vanished completely and reappeared behind Aang once more. Acting on instinct, Aang sunk into the ground with Earthbending.

Chikara however punched the ground and sent a wave of green chi energy through it, causing to rumble and break apart, exposing Aang much to his shock. Aang then jumped once more to avoid a series of spiked chains launched at him by Hisomi. As Aang was airborne, he flew over the pond and used Waterbending to create a sphere of water around himself as he landed before forming multiple water-tentacles to lash out at the incoming Kon who mystically drew a pair of katanas and sliced through each wave like butter before suddenly appearing before Aang as he froze the water sphere. Kon sliced and shattered the sphere of ice with one of his blades and saw Aang had vanished.

Aang then re-appeared from the ground in the middle of all four Tribunal members and spun his body to create a circular wave of air and fire, which he expanded to the Tribunal; however, even this was mere child's play for them as Kon sliced with one of his katanas, Hisomi disappeared and re-appeared as the wave past him, Chikara simply punched it, while Juto spun his own body to pass through it.

"You're too defensive, Avatar!" Chikara stated as she rushed Aang faster than he could have anticipated and punched him in the gut to send him flying and knock the wind right out of him. As he was sent flying through the air, he met Hisomi before he could even recover who slashed at him with his tessen to knock him onto the ground.

"You dwell too much on your pacifist believes, you must learn to _attack_!" Juto stated as he lashed out a chain from one of his sleeves to ensnare Aang and throw him around before slamming him on the ground. Suddenly, Aang's tattoos lit up as he entered the Avatar state in a massive air-sphere to blast out of Juto's chains. However, before he could even attack, Kon had suddenly teleported into Aang's air-sphere where he pressed onto Aang's forehead and channeled his own inner power to knock Aang out of the Avatar state, where he landed on the ground right at Kon's feet.

"And finally, when your pacifist methods do not work and you are backed into the corner, you rely on the Avatar State, believing it will make up for any lack of offensive abilities." Kon told him as the rest of the Tribunal only looked in disappointment, all the while Aang could only hang his head as he let their words sink in.

* * *

After a grueling and unsuccessful training session; the ten Acolytes returned to the Lap of the Gods, where the Tribunal awaited them on their thrones. All ten young warriors rubbed their sore limbs and sides and groaned as this was more exhausting than any training session they've done before, all the while the Ninja Tribunal only seemed disappointed.

"We had hoped for more, Acolytes." Chikara scolded.

"They're efforts are unimpressive, even for a fully-realized Avatar." Kon said to his companions. "Perhaps we were mistaken, perhaps they are hopeless." That last comment got most of the young warriors to glare at the Tribunal.

"Perhaps they are weak!" Juto exclaimed. "Do you not understand what is at stake?!"

"No, we don't!" Zuko shouted, as he appeared to have lost all his patience. "We don't understand what's at stake because you haven't told us anything!"

"That's right; first you kidnapped us, tried to get us all to fight each other, now you expect us to train and fight something that you haven't even told us about?!" Katara exclaimed as well.

"Yeah, just who in the hell do you guys think you are, anyway?!" Raph shouted.

"Do not question us!" Chikara stated firmly.

"Or what?! You'll sick your little manikins on us again!?" Mikey questioned.

"Maybe if we knew what exactly we were supposed to be fighting, we would be better able to prepare!" Even Azula seemed to be in agreement with her former enemies.

Raph scoffed slightly. "For once, Azula makes sense."

"We have no idea who or what our enemy is and you expect us to just be on-board without even _questioning_ you?!" Don questioned as well.

"Hey, I got an idea, if you guys think you're so strong then why don't you fight this 'Dark One' yourselves?!" Sokka said.

"Seriously, you high-and-mighty-guys think you're so tough?! Why don't you come down here so I can wipe those smirks off your faces!" Toph challenged.

"We are not smiling." Kon stated flatly.

Leo sighed. "You know, I was hoping I could be patient with you people, but if this is all you're going to give us, then I don't see any real reason for us to stay here."

Even Aang seemed on-board. "Even a monk's patience has limits. You want our help, then give us a reason to trust you, because really, all you've done is given us reasons _not _to trust you."

Chikara and Juto especially glared at this defiance. "Your will watch your tone, boy!" Juto stated. "Avatar or not, you are still a child!"

"And you expect children to do your battles for you?!"

This was an entirely new voice, one that all of the young Acolytes, and even the Tribunal recognized as they turned toward the entrance to find not only Master Splinter present, but even Iroh in his White Lotus attire, as well as Karai, Suki, Mai, and Ty-Lee accompanying them.

"I must say that I am truly disappointed in the four of you." Iroh added. "Though I can't say I'm surprised."

"Master Splinter?!" The Turtles, Aang, Katara, and Toph all exclaimed at the same time. Even Azula did not expect to see these people here.

"Uncle!? Mai!? Karai?!" Zuko shouted.

"Suki?!" Sokka exclaimed.

Suddenly, more than two dozen Mokusei no Bushi warriors leapt from the uppermost part of the chambers as they surrounded the group of intruders. Karai immediately drew both her katanas, as Mai did her knives, even Suki drew her fan and shield. Ty-Lee took a chi-blocking stance as Iroh and Splinter all glared at the Mokusei no Bushi. However, before any of the wooden soldiers could even attack, there was a familiar roar through the air as a certain Sky-Bison flew through the entrance, landing in front of Splinter, Iroh, and the others while waving his tail to send a gust of wind to blow back the Mokusei no Bushi warriors slightly.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed upon seeing his beloved pet Sky-Bison.

Momo even flew down to Splinter's shoulder and hissed at the recovering Mokusei no Bushi that approached the intruders.

"Come on, we have to help them!" Leo exclaimed as he, his brothers, and all his friends, with the exception of Azula quickly joined Appa and surrounded Splinter, Iroh, Mai, Karai, Suki, and Ty-Lee.

"Bring it on woodchucks, I've been wanting to hit something all day!" Toph challenged the approaching Mokusei no Bushi.

"Enough!" Kon ordered the wooden soldiers, causing them to back away as the young heroes lowered their guard.

"The rodent is not permitted here, as it well knows." Juto stated. "And you were not summoned, Dragon of the West, yet you bring intruders to our sacred ground?"

"How did you come to find this monastery?" Chikara questioned.

Almost in direct response to her question, the Ancient One ran in through the entrance. He briefly stopped to catch his breath as he gave a nervous smile and wave to the Tribunal.

Kon, Hisomi, and Chikara sat back down. "Pathetic." Juto commented before he sat down as well.

Appa wasted no time in licking Aang, while Momo flew down to his shoulder and licked Aang's face as well. "I'm so glad to see you guys to."

"Karai." Leo noted as everyone else met up with their friends, he, Zuko, and Katara met with her.

"Leonardo, Zuko, Katara… I am glad to see you all again, though I hadn't expected our reunion to be under such circumstances." Karai said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Zuko chuckled slightly. "But I'm glad to see you again."

"Yeah, so am I." Katara smiled slightly, finding some good in the current situation.

"Sokka, I was worried about you!" Suki wasted no time in embracing him, which he didn't hesitate to return.

"Eh, yeah you know, takes more than being ambushed by some fancy-schmancy wooden soldiers and a couple of overly egotistical guys to get me down." Sokka tried to act like the confident warrior.

Mai meanwhile embraced Zuko, but her relief turned into suspicion when she set her sights on Azula. "What is _she _doing here?"

"Nice to see you to, Mai." Azula said sarcastically.

"She was abducted like the rest of us, it wasn't her choice, nor ours." Zuko informed.

"Hey Ty-Lee, good to see you again!" Mikey was about to give her a high-five when she had an expression of awe, and maybe some fear, as she gazed directly at the Ninja Tribunal. "Uh hello? Anyone home?" He waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"They're… they're aura…" She gulped. "I've never seen anything like it…. So much… so much energy… even more than Aang's."

"Yeah, they're super powerful we kinda figured that." Mikey said rather bluntly.

The brief relief the heroes had upon seeing their friends again faded as Splinter and Iroh both approached the Tribunal and glared directly at them, though while Iroh had a look of understanding, albeit reluctance, on his face, Splinter's looked almost hateful. The Ancient One quickly ran to both of them.

"Splinter, Iroh, let us not make things harder than they need be." The Ancient One tried to tell them. "Your sons, the Avatar, and their friends are all safe. We should rest and discuss this with a level-head in the evening."

"There is no time for discussion, Young One." Chikara told the Ancient One, who was apparently considered 'young' to the Tribunal. "The crisis we prepare for is upon us now."

Kon stood up and used his spiritual powers on the pool in front of the thrones to bring up a 'screen' of water to reveal magical footage of a dark ship with blood red sails, and the emblem of the Foot, sailing through the stormy seas.

"The five Heralds of the Dark One are coming." Chikara told everyone who gathered together to see the 'visual aids' the Tribunal was providing. "Heralds with only one purpose: to reawaken their evil master."

Looking at the magical projection, the young warriors saw that nobody was on the ship, or at least that's what it seemed until five elemental surges of fire, water, earth, wind, and metal appeared on the deck of the ship to take form and reveal the Mystics. However, as they were in their transformed and true appearances, the Turtles and Team Avatar failed to recognize them as the Foot Mystics they've battled in the past.

"They're after three artifacts, ancient relics that will allow them to complete the Ritual of Resurrection." Kon explained. "Two of the artifacts were stolen from us and are already in the possession of their vile servants." However, almost as if the Mystics could sense they were being watched, the Metal Mystic 'sliced' at the screen, forcing Kon to dispel the projection, much to the surprise of everyone present.

"If the Mystics complete the ritual, a terrible evil will be unleashed upon not only this world, or the world of the Four Nations, but virtually _all_ worlds across space and time! This cannot be allowed!" Chikara stated.

"You mentioned a third artifact, where is it?" Leo asked.

"The third artifact is hidden safely here, in the Lap of the Gods." Juto answered.

"Then the Tribunal can continue to guard it, _without _my sons or their friends!" Splinter stated as it looked as though he was prepared to leave with all of them.

"Do not test us, rodent!" Juto warned. "Babysit these children if you must, it changes nothing."

"Uncle… do you really know the Ninja Tribunal?" Zuko asked his uncle.

"Yes, I do. It's a long story." Iroh answered.

However, before anyone could make an attempt to leave, or say anything else, the entire chamber began to rumble and quake. "Wha… what the shell is that?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Guys, there's something outside! Something big!" Toph warned everyone as all the young Acolytes, their friends, and even the Tribunal were put on high alert.

"No! Impossible! How could they have moved so quickly!?" Kon questioned as tentacles of smoke suddenly came down from the ceiling above the Tribunal's thrones, and out from the main gate. Appa gave an upset roar as he could sense something was really off, as did Momo as he curled himself around Aang who held his staff out in defense. The entire chamber continued to shake even further as cracks formed all around the walls and ceiling, allowing more smoke-tentacles to enter the chamber.

"The monastery is under attack!" Juto exclaimed.

"Acolytes, to the inner-chambers!" Chikara instructed as she drew her personal weapon, a large kanabo. "We will deal with the intruders ourselves!" She stated as Kon drew a pair of dual katanas and Hisomi also drew his dual tessen.

Hisomi quickly disappeared and re-appeared near the main gate and tried to bar it shut using his own strength, but whatever was on the other side was putting up quite a fight.

Chikara went straight for the ceiling, quickly jumping from pillar to pillar, only for one smoke-tentacle to quickly smash into her and slam her down onto the ground near her personal throne before she was trapped in a sphere. Kon spun both his swords around him like a buzz saw to try and cut her free, but more smoke-tentacles shot out from the pool below to ensnare, slam him against a pillar, and trap him in a smoke-bubble as well. Juto was next as he flung a multitude of shurikens and kunai from his sleeves at incoming smoke-tentacle, but they didn't even slow it down as it slammed into him and trapped him as well.

Despite Hisomi's best efforts to keep the gate closed, whatever was on the other side was able to break through and ensnare him with multiple smoke-tentacles that quickly trapped him in a bubble and sent him near the rest of his captured comrades.

"They got the Tribunal!" Leo exclaimed as he, Raph, Mikey, Don, Karai, Splinter, Sokka, Suki, and Mai drew their respective weapons as Aang, Zuko, Katara, Toph, Azula, and Iroh made their own combat stances alongside Ty-Lee, the Ancient One, and Splinter, as even Appa growled.

"Looks like it's just us now." Aang stated with a serious expression.

"Yeah, just us against _what_?" Mai questioned.

The ceiling above the imprisoned Tribunal exploded as massive monster revealed itself. It seemed like something of a mix between a dragon, a snake, and a feline. It had red skin with black hardened scales acting as armor on its abs and elongated tail, along with white spikes on its shoulders. It bore no legs, but it had large arms with wings made out of fire, a face with a feline-like expression and whiskers, though its eyes appeared to be made out of fire as well.

The creature gave an evil laugh. "Fools. They foretold the return of the Master, and now they think they can stop it? The Master cannot be stopped!" He blasted a stream of fire from its mouth and grabbed onto the flames as it solidified and took the form of a massive and twisted black sword. "All who would stand in his way will perish!"

"Wha… what the heck is that thing?!" Sokka exclaimed as everyone present, especially Ty-Lee and Katara, and even Azula were more than a little frightened by the appearance of such a creature.

"Hayashi-Aki! A Fire Demon!" Master Splinter revealed.

"You're serious… a real live demon!?" Aang questioned as this was the first time that he, or any of his friends, aside from the Turtles had ever seen a demon.

The demon known as Hayashi-Aki flew toward them and swung its blade, forcing the group to scatter as it flew back up and lashed its tail at the ceiling, causing it to be set ablaze and break as debris quickly fell down. Splinter pushed Leo and Raph out of the way but couldn't avoid the debris that crashed down onto him as well as the Ancient One.

"Master Splinter!" Leo exclaimed in horror.

Appa roared as he flew directly at Hayashi-Aki. The Fire Demon swung its blade toward the Sky-Bison, but he ducked under the slice and bit down on the wrist of the hand holding the sword. Hayashi-Aki grunted slightly but used its free hand to grab Appa and pry him off his body before throwing him hard at the wall, causing the Sky-Bison to roar in pain before he fell to the ground, but not before Hayashi-Aki sent a wave of fire with the swing of his sword at the wall, causing it to break and collapse all over Appa.

"APPA!" Aang's eyes widened in horror. He set an angry glare at the laughing demon. "You'll pay for that, monster!" He shouted to all his friends as they all ran to attack the monster.

Mikey, Leo, Mai, Suki, and Don all leapt at Hayashi-Aki, but he smacked them all down with his hands alone. Zuko and Iroh stood together as they threw out multiple fire-fists at Hayashi-Aki but he simply sent another wave of flame with a swing of his sword to over-power Zuko and Iroh's fire, blasting them back.

Toph shot herself and Raph into the air with a large earth-pillar before she threw out multiple rocks from the ground at Hayashi-Aki, though he was able to slice through all the incoming projectiles, it was only a distraction as Raph jumped from Toph's pillar straight for the Fire Demon. However, Hayashi-Aki still grabbed onto Raph with his free hand and slammed him onto the ground before spinning his tail rapidly to not only destroy Toph's pillar but also smack Toph and sending her flying and crashing all the way on the other side of the chamber.

Karai quickly drew a chain and threw it out to ensnare both Hayashi-Aki's wrists as Sokka and Don ran to join and help her pull, which seemed to keep it occupied as Katara drew water from her satchels and threw it over the monster's fire-wings to try and extinguish them, allowing Aang to run and leap straight at the monster with Airbending before inhaling to blow a massive gust of air at the creature. Though Hayashi-Aki was disoriented, his own flames grew out enough that his fire-wings exploded outward, blasting not only the water off, but sending a wave of flame to blast back Aang, Katara, Sokka, Don, and Karai.

"Mikey, Ty-Lee, try to free the Tribunal!" Leo ordered as he and Azula both ran to engage Hayashi-Aki.

"We're on it!" Mikey stated as he and Ty-Lee tried to run to the trapped Tribunal. Hayashi-Aki turned with a roar to try and stop them, but Azula suddenly appeared above the monster with a propulsion of blue flames from her feet as she spun her body to generate a large stream of blue fire which she smacked into Hayashi-Aki's head before landing in front of the creature.

Aang had meanwhile recovered and used Airbending to give Leo a boost and propel him straight at Hayashi-Aki as he tried to slash his blades at him, but Hayashi-Aki smacked him down with a back-hand before sending a wave of flame at Aang, which he countered with his own Firebending wave from his feet. However, this appeared to be nothing more than a diversion as Azula had already prepared a lightning-strike. By the time Hayashi-Aki turned around, Azula shot her fingers forward to send a stream of lighting at the Fire-Demon. It made direct contact and exploded.

Azula had a confident and triumphant smirk on her face. "Got him." However, the smoke cleared as Hayashi-Aki shot right at Azula, completely unaffected, much to Azula's horror. Before she could even scream, he brought his blade down on her to end her.

"Azula!" Ty-Lee exclaimed out of shock as even Mikey was stunned, this distracted them from their goal to free the Tribunal as Hayashi-Aki soared right at them and sliced at the three large pillars behind them, causing the pillars and the entire ceiling to collapse on top of them and crush them.

"Mikey!" Leo, Katara, Sokka, and Don all exclaimed at the same time.

"Ty-Lee!" Karai, Suki, and Mai screamed as they were all that was left, along with a recovering Aang.

Mai and Suki ran towards Hayashi-Aki as Mai threw a series of knives at the creature, but they simply bounced off his chest, as the Fire Demon's entire chest shot out a series of tentacles that ensnared both girls and began to pull them in.

"Suki!" Sokka tried to help her as he grabbed onto her hand, only for the tentacles to ensnare him as well as he, Suki, and even Mai were pulled into Hayashi-Aki's body to be devoured.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted as she, Don, Aang, Karai, and Leo used their weapons and bending to beat back many more tentacles that emerged from Hayashi-Aki's body to keep them back; but Don and Karai found themselves isolated as they two were ensnared and pulled into Hayashi-Aki to be devoured.

"No!" Aang exclaimed as he tried to use Earthbending to shoot out much of the rubble at Hayashi-Aki, only for the Fire Demon to slash them away with his sword.

Katara realized just how much they were losing against this monster. Getting desperate, she looked at her amulet as an idea came to her. She tried to concentrate, the same way she did in the library and manifest her chi. Just like before, her body glowed with a navy-blue aura as glowing navy-blue waves formed around her body. The tentacles tried to reach out for Katara, only for them to burn right as they made contact with her glowing body.

"It… it worked…!" A hopeful smile formed on Katara's face. "Aang, Leo, we have to…" Suddenly she was crushed by Hayashi-Aki's massive tail.

"KATARA!" Aang shouted in horror as he saw the demise of his lover.

Leo and Aang glared hatefully as they stood alone against the laughing Hayashi-Aki that loomed over them.

"It's just the two of us, Aang." Leo stated as they were not going to back down. "If we're going down…"

"We're gonna sure as shell make sure this monster falls with us!" Aang stated as his eyes glowed white with his tattoos, indicating he entered the Avatar State.

They both ran and jumped at the Fire-Demon, only for it to blast a massive stream of fire from its mouth. Though Leo was engulfed and sent crashing to the ground, Aang was protected by an Air-Sphere as he pulled in water, earth, and fire from the ruined monastery and brought them together in his Elemental Sphere, facing Hayashi-Aki alone.

Hayashi-Aki sent a wave of flame from a swing of his sword, but Aang sent out a wave of water to counter it, creating a steam-cloud, giving Aang an opportunity to shoot out multiple tiny rocks like a gatling gun. Some of them hit Hayashi-Aki, but he simply flew higher and around the open roof to avoid it. Aang flew off in pursuit as he shot his fists forward to blast five fire 'missiles' right at the monster, but Hayashi-Aki slashed his sword to intercept them, allowing Aang to fly in close as he expanded his Air-Sphere to blast back Hayashi-Aki and send it crashing to the wall. This seemed to leave the Fire Demon vulnerable as Aang drew all his elements together into his hand to form what appeared to be a pulsating stream of fire, air, water, and earth which he tried to wield like a sword and bring down on Hayashi-Aki. However, the demon sliced through the attack with his own sword, destroying it. And before Aang could even react, Hayashi Aki quickly raised his sword high to bring it down on Aang and send him crashing onto the ground. The glow in his arrows faded as he laid in defeat.

Hayashi-Aki gave a mighty and evil laugh. "And so, it ends before it has even begun! Poor mortals, to think they could stand against the Master's power!" He spun his body to create a vortex of flame around his body, which propelled him into the sky where he flew away in victory.

Admits the ruins, Aang's eyes weakly opened as it felt like every bone in his body was broken. He weakly turned his head towards Leo's own broken body that laid close to him. "Leo… Leo…" The blue-clad Turtle's eyes slowly opened as he heard Aang call him. "Leo is… is this… how it… ends?"

"We weren't ready…" Leo grimaced admits the pain. "How could we be…? How could we fight…_this_…?"

* * *

Aang's eyes suddenly shot open as he gave a gasp. He was no longer in any pain at all, not a single scratch on his body.

"Aang…?" He turned to his left to see Katara was perfectly fine as well, even Leo, who was on his right was just fine, and it wasn't just them, it was all of them. Raph, Toph, Mikey, Sokka, Zuko, Don, Azula, they were all alive, and in perfect health. Even Splinter, Iroh, the Ancient One, Ty-Lee, Karai, Suki, and Mai who stood at the main gate next to Appa, with Momo on Splinter's shoulder. They were all alive, even the monastery itself was in the same condition before it was attacked, even the Ninja Tribunal themselves continued to sit on their throne as if nothing happened.

"What… what happened…?" Zuko asked as he looked at his own hands, as everyone else was just as surprised as the person next to him.

"We ain't sliced, diced, or fricasseed." Raph said in an awed tone.

"But… but how… I mean… we all died… right?" Toph asked.

"What the shell…?" Mikey questioned.

Even Azula was in silent awe as she looked at her own shaky hands. She was certain that demon had killed her, she could have sworn she even saw her life flash before her eyes.

"How… how are we even…" Mai stuttered as well as she, Karai, Suki, and Ty-Lee were more than a little surprised themselves.

"Perception is not always truth." Chikara told the Acolytes, and by extension, their friends. "All you think you know, about this world, about other worlds, about yourselves, even about reality itself…"

"All that will be challenged and more." Juto finished as the Ninja Tribunal stood from their thrones and stood together.

"The sooner you learn this, the sooner you will be ready to face the task ahead." Kon made the final remark as the silent-Hisomi dropped a smoke-bomb, right before the Ninja Tribunal vanished completely.

Splinter simply looked away with a scowl, as even Iroh shook his head in slight disappointment.

"So, let me get this straight, none of that was real?" Mikey questioned.

"Sure felt real to me." Toph said with a small scowl.

"But… what did they mean 'perception isn't always truth', perception should _always _be truth!" Sokka began to rant. "Everything we see, hear, and feel should be real! This makes no sense! It violates all science and reasoning! This can't… OW!"

Raph had smacked Sokka upside the head. "Let's just not question it Sokka, you're gonna give yourself a migraine."

"Oh, it was real alright." Leo said, getting everyone's attention. "Our first real lesson with the Ninja Tribunal"

"Yeah…" Aang had a gravely serious expression on his face. "And I have a feeling, they have a lot more to teach us."

**Done. **

**So, our young Acolytes have had their first lesson with the Ninja Tribunal, to help them understand the threat they are facing. Even Splinter, Iroh, the Ancient One, Karai, Suki, Ty-Lee, and Mai have all joined them; though they aren't official Acolytes, it doesn't mean they can't contribute. Things are going to get interesting as the young heroes begin their first lessons with this mysterious group of powerful beings. (It would also seem that Iroh knows the Tribunal, but how?)**

**What's in store for the Acolytes now? Find out next time on Worlds Collide - The Ninja Tribunal saga!**


	3. Demons and Dragons

**Hi everyone, thanks for waiting. Now, before we begin, I'd like to express my sympathies to all who are negatively affected by the coronavirus, even if you aren't sick, our lives have been disrupted quite a bit, and a turmoil lays over the air for many people across the world. I am hoping that this chapter can help raise your spirits slightly. **

**One thing I wish to note before we start; I am strongly considering a mega-crossover story between my Worlds Collide series with my Frozen Turtles series (loosely based off "Turtles Forever" where they all meet the 80s Turtles and even Korra's team), I've already placed a poll in and it seems like a majority of my followers want to read it. If you wish to vote, feel free to do so because this poll will remain up for some time. Also, don't expect that story to pop up right away, I want to get both my series to a certain point before I do anything. **

**Now with all that being said, let's get on with this new chapter.**

**Demons and Dragons**

The night carried a blood red sky with a bright moon hanging over a dark and twisted forest. Though the woods itself appeared to be dead with barren trees and rough soil, it seemed quite lively as the earth shook and fire shot into the skies.

Aang was in the Avatar State as he was encased in his own elemental sphere; a large air-sphere surrounding his body, with rings of fire, water, and earth all around him as he faced an enormous monstrosity. Its body was coated entirely in shadows, but one could make out enormous wings, an elongated neck, and an open mouth with razor sharp teeth in the silhouette. It gave a monstrous roar as Avatar Aang engaged this creature in battle. But the monster opened its mouth and shot out a blood red blaze to halt the Avatar's advance as he tried to press back with his own elemental sphere acting as his only defense.

But it wasn't just Aang in this forest; Leonardo, Katara, Raphael, Zuko, Toph, Donatello, Sokka, Michelangelo, even Azula and Master Splinter watched this epic clash with awed and even frightened expressions as it appeared that Aang was losing.

Despite the Avatar's best efforts, the crimson inferno of the monster overpowered him and eroded away at his elemental sphere before the entire area was engulfed in a massive explosion; forcing the spectating heroes to cover their eyes, when the light subsided, they could only watch in terror as Aang's body fell from the sky and crashed onto the ground.

He was completely covered in burns with blood already soaking down onto the ground. "Aang!" Katara exclaimed as she and everyone else tried to run and help him, but it was too late. He wasn't breathing; the Avatar was gone. Katara's eyes watered as she held his lifeless body and cried her eyes out. Leo, Mikey, Don, Toph, Sokka, and Splinter's eyes all watered; even Raph's fists clenched with frustration. Even Azula buried her face into her brother's shoulder as he also cried.

But their mourning would not last as they all heard the neighing sound of a horse, only this one sounded more demonic than anything else. Out of the shadows of where the monster that struck down the Avatar once stood galloped a demon horse with black fur, razor sharp teeth, black and red battle-armor, and even a horn on its head. It left trails of black and red fire underneath it's hoofs as it galloped. But that wasn't the most frightening thigh about it; what terrified everyone the most was who was riding the horse. He wore dark purple, almost black, feudal Japanese armor with red highlights, a long red cape flowing behind him with bladed gauntlets and shoulder pads. Underneath his helmet were blood red eyes that bore the essence of evil itself. The armored rider flashed a trident as it galloped toward the frightened heroes.

"Run!" Master Splinter exclaimed in a panic as he and the young heroes tried to run, as it was all they could do in the face of this monster. Katara tried to carry Aang's lifeless body as they ran for their lives through the dark and twisted forest.

Realizing they weren't going to get away; the Turtles and remaining members of Team Avatar flashed their weapons in an effort to make a final stand. However, it was futile as the evil rider laughed and made short work of them.

Splinter could only hear the sounds of screams and metal piercing flesh as he looked back in terror. "My sons… young ones…!" The dark rider had slain every single one of them. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Katara, Zuko, Azula, Toph, and Sokka all lain dead and broken; their bodies pierced with blood soaking into the ground.

The rodent master fell to his knees in despair. "No…!" He was the only one facing the dark rider now. Or so it would seem, as in a flash of golden light, someone he thought gone forever appeared before him.

"Master Yoshi…?"

It seemed almost impossible. Hamato Yoshi, clad in his uniform for that of a Guardian of the Utroms, surrounded by an aura of pure and golden fire appeared before Splinter. He carried a kind smile on his face as he offered his hand.

However, the dark rider, rode forward to pierce his trident into the back of Yoshi, who could only scream in agony, much to the horror of Master Splinter.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Master Splinter woke up with a gasp as he shot up from his futon. His frightened expression still clear on his face as he looked around the small room to find everyone was still sleeping, alive and well. Aang, Katara, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Sokka, Don, Toph, Zuko, Azula, and even Mai, Ty-Lee, Karai, and Suki, all continued to sleep, even Momo slept near Aang's head peacefully.

Splinter sighed in both relief and worry. "What have you gotten yourselves into?"

* * *

_The Next Morning_

"Next one to ninja-class is a rotten acolyte." Mikey said.

Toph scoffed. "I'd rather be rotten than here."

"Yeah, another day of laughs with the Ninja Tribunal, hold me back." Raph said sarcastically.

The group of ten Acolytes, along with their four female companions were walking through the monastery toward their intended destination where they would meet a member of the Tribunal for the day's lesson. All of them dressed pretty normally, save for Azula who was previously brought here in prison rags, now she wore something more casual, well about as casual as a royal princess could get with the red and dark pink outfit she wore before overthrowing Ba-Sing-Se.

"You guys sure you want to come with us?" Aang asked Karai, Ty-Lee, Suki, and Mai. "I mean, since you're not technically Acolytes… I wouldn't wanna get the Tribunal mad."

"They seem like they're always mad, so I'm not complaining." Mai commented.

"Plus, if something crazy happens, we can help you guys." Suki added.

"I highly doubt the Tribunal would even allow your assistance." Azula pointed out.

"Glad to know you still care, Azula." Mai said sarcastically to the former princess.

"I don't think they would do anything _too _extreme though." Ty-Lee put her opinion in. "I didn't see anything _particularly _evil in their auras when we first met."

"They kidnapped us, sicked some wooden soldiers on us, and tricked us with some crazy demon illusion as our first lesson." Sokka said. "If that counts as 'not extreme', I hate to see them when they actually get mad."

"I still don't like this." Katara said disapprovingly. "I get this threat they're preparing us for is supposed to be dangerous, but they could at least _tell _us what it is."

"I have a feeling we'll find out sooner or later." Zuko said.

"Yeah… probably when it's too late." Don commented.

The group arrived at the scheduled meeting place. "Okay, we're here. Where's our Shisho?" Leo wondered as their instructor had yet to arrive.

"Hope it's not Juto." Mikey began to joke as he put on an impression of the Tribunal member. "'Your lack of skill and bad breath make me want to retch!'"

Sokka chuckled. "Yeah or how about… the Big Bad Hisomi! The monster that ate the entire Earth Kingdom!" Sokka then began to make motions and chomping noises for emphasis, which Mikey joined.

Most of the group chuckled at this, though Azula simply rolled her eyes. However, everyone looked in surprise briefly before all, save for a smirking Azula, made a bowing gesture.

"Psst…. Guys…" Suki tried discreetly warn the joking pair to something behind them. But Azula quickly covered her mouth as she smirked and put a finger over her own mouth, wanting to see the looks on the pair's faces.

Mikey and Sokka stopped joking when they saw everyone's expressions. "He's right behind us, isn't he?" Sokka asked.

"Yep." Azula confirmed with a nod.

Both knuckleheads turned around to see Hisomi staring down at them with crossed arms and a disapproving expression. They chuckled nervously once they saw him.

"Uh… heya teach." Mikey tried to sound polite.

"Beautiful weather we're having… huh?" Sokka tried to put on the same expression.

Hisomi then directed his attention toward the other Acolytes and their companions, particularly to Azula. She noticed that he was looking at her and her smirk vanished. "Yes?"

"I think he wants you to bow." Ty-Lee muttered to her.

Azula scoffed. "I don't bow to anyone."

"Except your old-man and Shred-head." Raph pointed out.

"I'm not going to…" Her rant was cut off by a glare for Hisomi, one that would send even a chill down her spine. "Fine." She bowed to him before Hisomi made a hand-wave, motioning for everyone to follow him.

* * *

Hisomi had led the young Acolytes and their friends out of a cavern and toward a canyon, with a large wooden bridge stretching over a river from their end, all the way toward a small mountain with an enormous two-headed dragon statue at the top.

"Wow, these guys _really_ like dragons." Sokka commented upon seeing the dragon statue.

"Well who wouldn't? Dragons are really cool." Aang said.

"Heck yeah they are!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Hey Leo, Zuko, Karai; remember when we visited Ran and Chaw?" The young Avatar recalled excitedly.

"How can we forget?" Leo replied with a half-smirk.

"Who are you talking about?" Azula questioned, causing Aang to wince slightly.

"Nothing that is of any concern to you, Azula." Karai told her, resulting in Azula narrowing her eyes at the kunoichi.

Zuko leaned close to Aang with a whisper. "Easy with the d-word around her. We don't want to cause any more trouble with the Sun Warriors."

"Yeah, my bad."

"Guys, ssh!" Katara shushed everyone as the group looked towards Hisomi who stood just shy of the bridge.

Without saying anything, Hisomi gestured toward the bridge, before 'walking' two fingers across his arm. He then held up three fingers, placing each one down till he made a fist. However, it would appear that nobody got the message as they looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here? How come this guy's not saying anything?" Toph questioned. "OW!" She felt a small smack against the back of her head.

"Perhaps if you listened to more than just talking, perhaps you would." The Ancient One said, having just revealed himself as he stood on a rock above and behind Toph. "Master Hisomi." He bowed to Hisomi, who bowed back in return.

"Ancient One." Leo acknowledged, but was still surprised by his appearance.

"I still can't believe that's Master Yoshi's teacher." Katara whispered to her brother and Don, feeling honored to be in his presence.

"I know, our master's, master's, master." Don felt the same way. "Kinda feels like a distant relative almost."

"I kinda thought he'd be one of those old tall guys; like Piando, Iroh, or even Grand-Paku." Sokka whispered somewhat skeptically. "He's just so… short and pudgy… Ow!"

The Ancient One had suddenly appeared behind Sokka to smack him on the back of his head. "For someone who works alongside humanoid Turtles, you should not make judgements based on appearances young Sokka." The Ancient One said before jumping down to walk closer towards his former master. "I will assist Hisomi-Shisho, for I to was once Hisomi-Shisho's pupil in the shadow-craft of stealth."

That took nearly everyone by surprise. The Ancient One was a student of the Tribunal? "So, the Tribunal are our master's, master's. master's, _masters_?" Sokka questioned.

"Try saying that five-times fast." Raph commented.

"Hisomi-Shisho does not speak…" The Ancient One began to explain to all the young warriors. "…For he embodies the three pillars of ninjutsu." Hisomi held up his three fingers again for emphasis as the Ancient One continued. "Speed, secrecy, and silence, young Azula."

"I didn't even say anything…"

"_Blessed _silence." The Ancient One insisted, causing her to turn away with a scowl, resulting in smirks from Mai, Raph, and Toph.

Hisomi waved towards the bridge, which the Ancient One began to translate. "He says 'today, you will learn how to cross the honored Tatsu-Bridge, two hundred yards long, and do so unseen."

"Is that even possible?" Katara wondered.

"I do not think so." Karai answered. "Not with an environment like this."

"Yeah, there's zero cover with direct sun, which means no shadows to hide in." Don added. "Not to mention those creaky old boards don't help."

"Unless you plan to climb _under _the bridge, but I don't know if those boards can even hold…" Suki put her opinion in, but suddenly the group heard a gust of wind. Everyone, even Azula and Toph, were completely stunned to find not only had Hisomi had vanished from his original spot completely, but even re-appeared on the other side. He had crossed the entire bridge in less than a second and hadn't even made a sound on the bridge itself.

"No way!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yes way." The Ancient One confirmed.

"Whoa…" Ty-Lee and Mikey were both speechless, as was almost the entire group.

"Incredible…" Karai uttered.

"Not even Airbenders could move that fast…" Aang said in awe.

"He did not even make a sound." Zuko said with wide eyes.

"For reals, I didn't even feel him walk away with my feet!" Toph stated.

"I'm actually jealous." Suki said.

"That did not just happen!" Don could not find any sort of logic in what had just happened.

"All things are possible when mind, body, and spirit are harnessed to complete the same task." The Ancient One said as Hisomi suddenly reappeared back in front of the Acolytes and their friends just as quickly as he vanished, much to their continued surprise.

"That did notjust happen _again_!" Don exclaimed.

"Since when can the Ninja Tribunal violate the laws of physics!?" Sokka's inner skeptic was likely having the worst day of his life right now.

Hisomi waved his hand, prompting the Ancient One to once again translate. "Hisomi-Shisho requires a pair of volunteers."

Leo, Aang, and Zuko all stepped up, willing to volunteer themselves. Raph smirked as he whispered towards Toph. "Hard to be silent when they're making all those sucking up sounds, heh?" Raph whispered, earning a chuckle from Toph.

However, Hisomi actually walked past the three of them, and even past Raph and Toph, before coming to a stop right in front of Mikey and Sokka before he placed his fingers on both their foreheads, indicating that he wants the two of them, causing them both to gulp.

Sokka and Mikey reluctantly stepped up toward the bridge as everyone else watched with worry. The Ancient One then relayed the necessary instructions.

"Focus inward, young ones." The old master began. "Sokka, you view the world from a scientific standpoint, using logic. However, you must open your mind, believe in what you can no longer deny. Both of you must let go of how you originally view the world; see it only as light and fog." Hisomi pointed to both their hearts as the Ancient One translated once more. "Find your chi and imagine it as rushing wind: powerful, free flowing, invisible, and serious for once, yes?"

The Ancient One left them to join the group of young warriors as they watched from a distance. "Um, Ancient One, not to sound rude, but how are we going to watch from all the way back here?"

"Safety precautions, young Avatar." The Ancient One answered

"Safety? For what?" Leo asked.

"Remember your Japanese, Leonardo. Tatsu means…"

Leo's eyes winded as he shared a concerning glance with Karai. "Dragon." They both said at the same time. "The Dragon River." Leo muttered.

"Dragon River?" Katara voiced aloud. "Okay, now I'm getting a little worried."

"Good, so it's not just me." Suki was especially concerned, as was everyone else, save for Azula who looked more intrigued.

'_Well, this should be entertaining' _Azula thought to herself with a slight smirk.

Mikey and Sokka were both beyond nervous, but nonetheless tried to get serious and focus. "Okay… focusing my chi…" Sokka said, mostly to himself. "Forgetting all science and logic… everything that makes sense in the world when really nothing makes sense at all."

"Breathing…" Mikey tried to focus as well. "Feeling the stealth… uh… sneak into my heart… kinda…"

Hisomi pressed gently against both their backs, motioning for them to get forward. "Hey, we're trying to focus here!" Sokka complained as they went back to focusing. "Okay… focus… stealth and invisibility…" He closed his eyes and began to actually focus.

Mikey did the same thing. "Silent… stealthy…"

Both of their amulets then began to glow. Sokka's body began to emanate a silver-white aura, as silver-white horizontal lines formed on his arms, legs, his body, and even on his forehead. Mikey meanwhile had an orange aura as a glowing orange circle appeared on his face and orange curvy waves resembling energy waves appeared on his body as well.

Mikey was the first to take a step on the bridge, and when his foot made contact, no noise was given. Sokka then took his step forward and made no noise as well; much to the surprise of everyone else, even Azula's smirk vanished. Mikey and Sokka exchanged concerning glances as they slowly proceeded to walk down the bridge, or rather tip-toe, in their case. But the more the focused, the brighter their respective auras glowed, and they made no noise whatsoever.

"Uh… can someone tell me what's going on?" Toph requested. "I can't exactly fell anything on a _wooden _bridge."

"They're… I think they're doing it…" Don said in awe.

Toph's dull eyes widened. "Huh…"

Aang smiled. "I think they got this… You got this, guys! Keep it up!" He cheered.

However, Azula could only look in disbelief. _'What?! Those two idiots are actually doing it?!' _A look of frustration, borderline envy, formed on her face. _'If those two clowns can do this, then obviously _I _should as well.' _Without even thinking, she ran towards the bridge.

"Azula wait…!" Zuko tried to stop her, but it was too late. The second her foot touched the bridge; it sent a loud creaky noise echoing throughout the entire canyon and toward the river below. Less than a second later, a loud growl was heard from underneath the bridge; prompting Mikey and Sokka to stop as their own auras faded and their own faces became filled with comic nervousness, even Azula stopped in her tracks.

"What… was that…?" Sokka asked in a tiny meek

"Whatever it is… it doesn't sound good…" Mikey also meeked as Sokka dared to look over one end of the bridge.

Sokka screamed once he saw what was below them. "No! It's not good! Definitely not good!"

Suddenly; a massive and long blue-scaled dragon shot up from the river and above the bridge before it roared and set its sights on the trio. "OH SHELL!" Mikey and Sokka both screamed at the same time as they clung to each other.

Everyone could only look in speechless shock, this was the first time any of them had set their eyes on a dragon; all save for Aang, Zuko, Leo, and Karai. Those four had seen dragons before, but something told them this particular dragon wasn't friendly.

Azula fell on her rear as her eyes looked as though they were about to roll out of their sockets with her mouth kept opening and closing. A dragon! A real-life dragon was flying around her! It was a whole lot bigger than she'd thought it be!

"I think I know why they call this the Dragon River now!" Ty-Lee almost screamed.

Leo got serious first, as he and everyone else drew their respective weapons or took bending stances. "Move it! They need our help!"

"Let's go!" Zuko stated as the group began to run to protect their friends

However, even as the dragon flew and loomed over the trio of Mikey, Sokka, and Azula, it smacked back its tail to send Leo and Suki flying back towards the trees near the cave they exited when arriving.

"Leo! Suki!" Katara exclaimed.

"That's it! This thing's going down!" Toph shot multiple boulders from the ground at the dragon, as Zuko repeated the action with multiple fire-fists. However the massive dragon was fast enough to evade each of their attacks before it shot it's head towards them, which actually turned into a large body of water to engulf not only Toph and Zuko, but also Raph, Mai, and Ty-Lee before slamming the three of them against the stone wall.

Katara tried to bend the water inside the dragon, but its lower body slapped its tail at her to send flying into the trees. Aang flew past Karai and Don as he tried to send waves of air in the dragon's direction only for its entire body to transform into water and slam into Aang to send him back into Don and Karai. Before Aang however could even think about bending the water in its body, the dragon turned solid again as it coiled its body around the trio to crush them.

Suddenly however, the dragon was shot by a bolt of lightning in the face. This disoriented it for a second before it turned its attention back towards Azula, Sokka, and Mikey.

"Uh… I think you only pissed it off." Mikey said to the former princess.

"Well I don't hear _you _coming up with any ideas!" Azula shot back to the orange-clad Turtle.

"Fight later! Survive now!" Sokka almost screamed as the dragon roared and shot its open mouth at them with the intent to eat them alive. Mikey, Sokka, and even Azula covered their eyes as they couldn't avoid it in time. However, when nothing happened, the trio slowly peeked only to look in completely stunned at what appeared before them.

Hisomi himself was facing the dragon, standing protectively in front of the three Acolytes, with a simple hand outward toward the dragon, motioning it to stop. And this seemed to have worked, because the dragon had stopped in its tracks upon seeing the Tribunal member. The beast breathed heavy breaths through its nostrils but knew better than to defy a member of the Ninja Tribunal.

Hisomi placed his hands together and bowed to the dragon, who bowed its own head in return. The dragon then flew above the river before its entire body turned into water and fell down in the form of rain.

"I… I just I…" Sokka stuttered. "Wow."

"Wow is right…" That was all Mikey could say as well as even Azula was speechless, simply holding her hand out to feel the rain that fell.

As the remaining Acolytes and their friends helped each other back up, Hisomi glanced towards Mikey and Sokka.

"Um… thanks Hisomi-Shisho." Mikey said.

"Yeah… thanks for… saving us from the deadly water dragon." Sokka also thanked.

Hisomi gave a small nod before casting a disapproving glance towards Azula.

The former Fire Princess' face contorted a simple scowl. "What? OW!" Someone had hit her in the back of the head with something. She turned around to the rope of the bridge to see the Ancient One with a bamboo stick in his hand, shaking his head in a disapproving manner as well.

* * *

_Later That Evening_

All ten Acolytes and their friends had returned to their room with Master Splinter, the Ancient One, and Iroh. Momo was also present, curled up on Aang's lap.

"First an illusion of a scary fire demon, now a giant water dragon?" Ty-Lee questioned. "These guys come up with some pretty crazy things!"

"Well, you gotta at least give them points for originality." Toph put in.

"Yeah? If the Tribunal thinks a water-burping dragon is a teaching aid? Then sign me up for home schooling!" Mikey stated.

"But we actually had that lesson!" Sokka said. "It wasn't _our _fault!" They and nearly everyone else cast a glare on Azula, who held an icepack on her head where the Ancient One had previously hit her.

Azula scoffed. "How was _I _supposed to know they had a pet dragon underneath their bridge?"

"Are you forgetting how these yahoos played mind games on us a couple days ago, princess?" Raph questioned. "Did you ever stop to consider they had other fancy magic tricks up their sleeves?!"

"Seriously what the shell were you thinking?!" Katara exclaimed to Azula. "That you would just magically appear on the other side of that bridge!?"

"Well considering Hisomi was able to, I wouldn't say it was impossible." She scowled.

"Hisomi is a trained member of the Ninja Tribunal who _embodies _stealth, Azula." Karai told her. "Even with what stealth training you have accumulated in your time under Ozai's tutelage is futile compared to someone like him."

"What you did was stupid and reckless, Azula!" Leo scolded. "You put everyone's lives in danger and for what? To try and prove something?"

"That she's better than everyone else." Mai put her thoughts in. "Which is clearly no longer the case."

"I think I've heard enough." Azula muttered.

"I don't think so." Zuko contradicted. "Your many things Azula, but reckless isn't one of them!"

"Azula's actions were careless, that much I agree." Master Splinter stood up. "But the fact that _any _of you were set against the Tatsu-spirit was rash and carless!"

"That thing was a spirit?" Aang voiced in surprise. "Well, maybe I could have talked to it…"

"No Aang, you couldn't have." Iroh shook his head. "That spirit has one sole duty: to protect the river. It answers _only _to the Tribunal, no one else, not even you."

"How exactly do you know so much about the Tribunal, General Iroh?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, they even called you the 'Dragon of the West' and talked about how they knew you personally." Don added.

"They do. I was once an Acolyte as well." Iroh answered, much to everyone's surprise, even Azula was mildly stunned.

"Uncle, you trained under the Ninja Tribunal?!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Yes." Iroh nodded. "And it was not just me; even the other higher ups in the White Lotus trained under them as well. Piando, Pakku, Jeong-Jeong, even Bumi."

"Bumi?! He never said anything!" Aang stated.

"Pakku never told us either!" Katara voiced in surprise.

"Of course not, we were all sworn to secrecy so that no one could attempt to find the Tribunal and use their powers for their own purposes." Iroh explained. "Not that anyone from our world could actually pose a threat."

"Just asking out of curiosity; if the Fire Nation under Ozai's rule were to go to war with the Tribunal, who would win?" Leo asked.

"The Tribunal would completely decimate them." Iroh answered, much to everyone's absolute surprise. "In terms of raw power; each of them rivals that of a fully-realized Avatar."

"No way…" Leo muttered as everyone present had seen the power of a fully realized Avatar themselves, and to say that each single member rivals Aang in power, was honestly quite terrifying.

"Kinda makes you wonder… about this evil they mentioned and how dangerous it truly is." Aang said.

"Karai… do you know anything about them?" Ty-Lee asked.

"I have heard, rumors and stories of the Ninja Tribunal." The kunoichi answered. "But until recently, this was the first time I've ever seen them with my own eyes. I originally felt they were a myth, clearly I was mistaken."

However, while most of the group was still in awe, Master Splinter's own anger had yet to deter, something Toph noticed. "Hey Rat-man, you okay? I don't need seismic sense to tell you're _really _pissed off about something."

Leo was among the first to figure it out. "You have a history with the Tribunal yourself, don't you sensei?"

"Old wounds are slow to heal." Master Splinter pretty much confirmed Leo's statement. "Learn what you can from the Tribunal, for you will need it when the Dark One comes to battle. But remember, they will not hesitate to sacrifice you if it serves their purpose, even you Aang." Everyone had grave and serious expressions once Splinter told them this. "So here, more than ever, you must all stick together as a family. Promise me, my sons, and all of you."

"Yes, Master Splinter." The Turtles and all of Team Avatar said at the same time, even Karai bowed her head in acknowledgement as Karai put a hand on her shoulder. Suki held Sokka's hand, Aang held Katara's, and even Mai held Zuko's.

"Azula, even you." Iroh told his niece. "Whatever grudge you have against us, or any royal status you had before, none of that matters anymore, not in the face of the Tribunal. To them, you're an Acolyte to do with as they see fit. If you wish to truly survive, you can no longer relly on just yourself."

The former Fire Princess was silent for a minute, and despite the obvious glare she got from Mai, Katara, Raph, Sokka, Suki, and even Toph, she knew her uncle were right. "Alright." Zuko wouldn't admit it, but he was pleased to hear his sister say she'd be careful as well.

* * *

_The Next Day_

The ten Acolytes had gathered together for their next lesson in a large stone chamber, with Karai, Mai, Ty-Lee, and Suki sitting on the stone steps from behind observing the lesson. Today's instructor was none other than Juto-Shisho.

"The weapon is not simply a tool. It is an extension of skill, of body." Juto stated.

"Kinda like how a sword is an extra-long, really sharp arm, right?" Sokka said.

"Do not interrupt!" Juto exclaimed.

"Yes sir." Sokka stiffened, not wanting to incur the wrath of Juto, as he arguably scared Sokka more than any other Tribunal member.

"Hey, uh Juto-Shisho sir? I got a question." Toph raised her hand.

"Speak." Juto acknowledged the young Earthbender.

"I get how some people need to use weapons, but do Benders really need any?" Toph asked. "I mean, not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty much the greatest Earthbender in the world and I can even bend metal. So, do I even need a weapon?"

"The art of Bending is a useful power, yes." Juto responded. "However, those who rely too much on their Bending will often find themselves becoming complacent. When placed in a situation where their power is useless, the Bender themselves will also become useless. Even the self-proclaimed greatest Earthbender is useless in the middle of the ocean."

"Well, he's not wrong." Don said to Toph.

"Yeah, I get it." Even Toph herself had to admit there wasn't much she could do in an environment like that.

"That is why true warriors are able to utilize both a weapon and their natural abilities together." Juto continued. "Take Zuko for example. He is a master Firebender as well as a master swordsman; able to use both techniques separately and even together." Zuko only nodded his head, while Azula narrowed her eyes slightly. "Even the Avatar uses a staff as a weapon, despite being able to bend all four of the elements."

"Thank you, Juto-Shisho." Aang bowed his head.

"It was not a complement, but an observation." Juto contradicted. "Any further questions?" He asked the Acolytes, when he received none, he continued. "Now then, I can only pray that the great darkness never comes. But if it does, you cannot fight it with bits of tin and wood, not even with your control over the elements."

"Hey, I made this sword out of a meteorite!" Sokka protested as he held up not only his Space sword but also his boomerang. "And boomerang has gotten me out of more jams than…

"Silence!" Juto exclaimed, once again silencing Sokka before continuing. "You all need stronger weapons! Forged to strike at your enemies both physically and mystically!"

Juto produced a whip from one of his elongated sleeves, fueled by his own mystic energy, which he slammed against the ground. The second it made contact; a wave of blue energy briefly spread across the floor before the entire chamber began to quake. Everyone present, Acolyte or otherwise, stood up and straight looking in shock as the floor began to split open, to reveal a massive statue resembling the head of a dragon erupted from the floor, right before a large flame ignited from inside the dragon's open mouth.

"The Spirit Forge, maggots!" Juto introduced to the Acolytes. "Fueled by the breath of four great dragons!"

"Shisho or no Shisho, he better lay off of that maggot business." Raph commented, and even Azula was in silent agreement.

"Yeah, these guys are _really _into dragons." Ty-Lee whispered to Suki, Mai, and Karai.

"Well, in Japan the dragon is considered a sacred and divine creature that represents wisdom and strength." Karai explained to her friends.

"Really? Cool." Suki said.

"That water dragon from yesterday could have fooled me." Mai commented.

"Those worthy, will find what they seek within." Juto continued. "Those _unworthy_, incomprehensible pain."

"Cheerful." Toph muttered sarcastically.

"Now, who dares?" Juto motioned for the Acolytes to step forward, but none of them did as they looked towards each other, almost nervously. Even Azula wasn't fool enough to try the same thing twice as she simply waited for someone else to step up first. "No one?" Juto scoffed slightly. "I expected much from the rodent's misbegotten pets."

"That's it!" Raph exclaimed. "I know you're not talking smack about Master Splinter!"

"I hear ya, Raph! Nobody trash-talks the Rat-man!" Toph walked up alongside the red-clad Turtle. "You want worthy Weapon-boy, we'll show you worthy!"

Raph and Toph both walked up to the Forge and placed their hands into the fire, but the second they did, the flames grew out from the Forge and seemed to engulf them both, much to the horror of their friends.

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed.

"Raph!" Leo shouted as well as most of the group ran to try and help them, but the flames quickly died down to reveal the two were completely unharmed. Both Raph and Top were surrounded by a similar aura as their own amulets glowed and they each bore a new weapon.

Toph was surrounded by a vibrant green aura with glowing green straight lines, stretching horizontally before shooting upwards and became horizontally flat again near the top resembling mountains and flat tops. In each of her hands was a short steel mallet strapped to her wrists via rubber bands.

Raph meanwhile was surrounded by a bright red aura with red glowing flames along his side and a trio of claw marks on the top of his head. He held a kusarigama-weapon, with a scythe blade on each end of a connecting chain.

"Whoa…" Toph had felt a surge of energy rushing through her as the aura around her and Raph began to subside.

"That didn't tickle." Raph felt the same way.

"Well done simpletons." Juto congratulated. "Indignant rage and pride suit you both. Show me what gifts the Forge has granted."

They both turned to show their off weapons. "We got these puppies." Toph smirked as she and Raph held their new weapons.

Juto looked almost amazed. "Banrai and Yama! I cannot believe it!" He turned to the other Acolytes. "Worms! Use the Forge now!"

The other Acolytes all stepped up, and even Karai, Mai, Suki, and Ty-Lee stepped closer to get a better look. One-by-one, they reached into the fire. First Katara, then Don, then Sokka, then Mikey, then Zuko, then Azula. Leo and Aang meanwhile hung back as there weren't enough room at first. Much like before, the flames expanded before each Acolyte had a new weapon in his or her hands, all save Leo and Aang.

"Excellent! The Spirit Forge has granted you all great gifts!" Juto stated. "By the gods." He began to explain the name and powers of each weapons.

First, he looked to Katara who held a navy-blue bow, though she didn't have any arrows. "Arashi, which can break even tsunamis with arrows of water!"

Next was Mikey, who now wielded an orange three-section-staff. "Inazuma, which commands lightning from the heavens!"

Toph held her newly acquired mallets up. "Yama, which can cleave the earth like a knife through butter!"

Sokka now wielded a double-bladed katana sword; a bright silver blade on each end. "Hikari, who's light can shine like the sun!"

Don held a purple spear-like weapon. "Byakko; the hungry ghost that calls the cleaving wind!"

Azula looked at a pair of armored gauntlets with sharp tekko-kagi claws on each end; both were dark blue with flame and lightning patterns on the armor. "Hinoarashi, commanding flames and lightning colder than ice!"

Raph, once more, held up his red kusarigama. "Banrai, which can shatter mountains with its thunder!"

Finally, Juto looked to Zuko who held a long katana in his hands with a white blade. "Gunshin, commanding the white flame of the Dragon King!"

Mai walked up to Zuko with a smirk. "So, the Fire Lord has the sword of the Dragon King. Sounds fitting." Zuko smirked back at her while Azula could only look in minor jealousy at the thought of her brother having a weapon that sounded like the most powerful of all.

"These are the Fangs of the Dragon! Forged for champions! Legends!" Juto stated to the Acolytes.

"What about Aang and Leo?" Katara asked as they had yet to receive a weapon.

Juto looked toward the Avatar and the blue-clad Turtle, almost expectantly, but said nothing. Aang and Leo shared glances at each other before they both walked toward the Forge; but before they could even reach, the flames vanished, much to their confusion.

"What does that mean? What happened?" Leo asked Juto.

"Does it need to be re-fueled? Because I can give it more fire." Aang also said.

Juto appeared to ignore them as he directed his attention back toward the rest of the Acolytes. "With the Fangs of the Dragon at your command, you will discover powers transcendent of your wildest imaginings."

Leo looked back towards the empty Forge with a concerned expression, and despite the same feeling within Aang, he tried to put on a smile for his friends. "Hey congratulations guys. Those are some pretty cool weapons. And Zuko, you have the sword of the Dragon King, that's pretty awesome!"

"Thanks." Zuko nodded, though he did feel a bit bad for Aang.

"Hmm pity you didn't receive any, Avatar. And I'm sure the mighty Leonardo will be fine with just those 'bits of tin and wood'." Azula said almost mockingly, only to get elbowed in the side by Raph.

"Aang, Leo, I'm sorry." Katara tried to comfort them.

"It's fine, I'm sure there's a reason for this." Leo tried to assure.

"You know what I think? I don't think you guys even _need _any fancy magic weapons!" Ty-Lee stated as she walked toward the pair. "Aang, you're the Avatar! You can bend all four elements and do all sorts of crazy things that nobody else can do. And Leo, you're pretty much the best swordsman out there, you even beat Azula more than once!"

"Het got lucky." Azula muttered.

"Not that good of a lair, are you?" Toph smirked, resulting in Azula scowling.

"Juto stated that those considered 'unworthy' of the Forge would receive 'incomprehensible pain', but the fact that the two of you remain unharmed show that you are not unworthy." Karai said.

"Meaning that this is either a test, or the Tribunal feels you don't need any weapons." Don assumed.

"That's right. You guys are awesome!" Mikey stated. "Like Ty-Lee said, who needs fancy magic weapons when you're both the best out there?!"

This seemed to ease the two a bit and help them to feel better. "Thanks guys." Aang nodded.

Suddenly, a flash of light sinned near the side of the chambers, getting everyone's attention and catching the young warriors by surprise as the rest of the Ninja Tribunal appeared.

"Juto-Shisho, the first artifact has been found!" Chikara revealed.

"Seriously? You found one of the stolen artifacts?" Sokka voiced in surprise.

"The artifact lies on the banks of the Kawauchi River, guarded by Kappa-Tengu." Kon informed.

"The Dark One's demons are poised to claim our prize!" Chikara exclaimed.

"Excuse me… did she say… demons…?" Mikey gulped.

"Like that giant fire demon from last time?" Ty-Lee seemed equally frightened.

"Only something's telling me these are the real deal." Suki said.

"The appearance of the Fangs is a good omen." Juto stated. "Send the urchins, and even those four younglings." He referred to Karai, Suki, Ty-Lee, and Mai. "Acolytes or not, they could prove useful as well."

"We're standing right here, you know." Mai narrowed her eyes.

"Do not return without the cask." Kon instructed the Acolytes and their friends. "For if it falls into the hands of the Dark One's heralds, they will be one step closer to resurrecting their master."

* * *

Not even five minutes later; Aang rode on Appa alone as he followed the flying ship, which the other Acolytes and their friends all boarded, with Leo at the steering wheel. As they flew out of sight; Master Splinter and Iroh bid them farewell as Momo perched on top of Splinter's right shoulder, before they both glanced towards the Ninja Tribunal, who returned a glance of their own before walking away; leaving the two elderly masters to express their concerns for the young warriors.

* * *

The ten Acolytes and their four companions had made it to the Kawauchi Riverbank, right by a massive waterfall with a series of rocks at the bottom; and at the top of the largest rock was a black and red cask, no doubt containing the artifact stolen from the Tribunal. Of course, that wasn't what caught the attention of the young warriors as they hid in the bushes away from the river, no, it was what was _guarding _the cask.

Demons, at least a dozen of them. They had turquoise skin with dark green shells and fins, resembling something akin to turtles, fish, and apes; complete with razor sharp claws and teeth. They snarled and growled as they roamed across the river, guarding their prize.

"There it is." Don pointed to the cask at the top of the rock. "The stolen artifact."

"I'm a little more concerned with those… things guarding it." Suki gulped.

"Yeah, that's a whole lot of ugly." Raph commented.

"Come on Raph, that's no way to talk about your _real _family." Mikey chuckled, putting some humor into an otherwise tense situation for everyone else.

"What are those things anyway?" Katara asked.

"They're demons, obviously." Azula replied rudely, earning a glare from Katara.

"Not just any. Those are Kappa-Tengu, river demons." Karai clarified.

"I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to demons." Aang pointed out. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Hit hard." Leo stated.

"Hit fast." Zuko said at the same time as Leo as they looked to one another to share smirks, thinking the same thing.

"Toph, how many do we got?" Katara asked.

"Looks like only a dozen." Toph felt with her seismic sense. "So yeah, let's go in weapons-blazing. Give us a chance to test these babies." She smirked as she held up her newly acquired weapon: Yama.

"I strongly advise caution." Karai contradicted. "There may be only a few demons at the moment, but we have no knowledge of their abilities."

"Karai's right, we can't afford to take any chances." Leo seemed to understand.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ty-Lee was already on board.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Are you always this cautious before a mission? Makes me wonder how you even won the war."

"Hey, if you wanna take on the ugly fish demons, go right ahead." Mai pointed out. "Save us all some trouble."

Mikey and Sokka looked towards each other before they both came to the same idea. "Hey Mikey, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sokka smirked.

"Yep, stealth mode." Mikey confirmed. "We'll pull a Hisomi and snatch the casket at ninja speed…"

"And we'll be out of here before fishy can catch the worm!" Sokka finished as they shared a high-five.

"Just because you guys got some fancy weapons doesn't mean you're on Hisomi's level." Katara chastised.

"Yeah, we need to stay in the real world." Leo pointed out.

"I thought the whole thing with the Tribunal was to learn to get _out_ of the real world and throw science out the window." Sokka commented.

"Sokka, I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not." Aang said.

"Sarcasm this." Sokka looked to Mikey as they both nodded and began to focus.

"Focusing… Stealthing…" They both said at the same time as they clapped their own hands together. Their amulets then began to glow before their respective silver and orange auras formed around their bodies.

The two of them looked towards the top of the rock where the cask laid, and before they even knew it, Sokka and Mikey had suddenly appeared at the top of the rock right behind the casket, without the demons noticing; much to the surprise of all their friends, and even Mikey and Sokka themselves.

"Did… did we just…" Sokka stuttered as he and the orange-clad Turtle both smiled excitedly just as their own auras vanished.

"Yeah I… I… I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!" Mikey shouted.

"MAGIC RULES!" Sokka also shouted.

Unfortunately, their shouts drew the attention of the Kappa-Tengu as the turned toward the rock, causing the smiles on the two idiots' faces to vanish into looks of terror.

"Uh oh." They both gulped at the same time as the Kappa-Tengu roared and marched towards them.

Immediately, everyone else got ready for battle as they each drew their respective weapons. "Alright it's go time!" Leo stated. "Get Mikey and Sokka out of there and grab the artifact!"

The group ran straight into the river, hoping to catch the Kappa-Tengu by surprise. However, right before they could even attack, their bodies completely dissolved into water and fell into the river, much to everyone's surprise.

"What the… where'd they go?" Zuko questioned. "Toph?"

"I don't know, it's like… like they just vanished!" The blind Earthbender stated.

"Think they just ran away?" Ty-Lee hopped.

Almost in direct response to her statement, more bodies of water arose from the river itself to solidify into more Kappa-Tengu. But instead of it being a simple dozen as before, it appeared to be a small army of over a hundred as all the young warriors were completely surrounded.

"No Ty-Lee, I don't think they have." Azula commented.

"Go! Attack!" Karai exclaimed as the group broke off to engage the Kappa-Tengu in a large battle.

Aang sent a wave of fire with a roundhouse kick towards a small group of Kappa-Tengu, only for them to vanish into the water again, where two suddenly shot up from behind to grab onto Aang. However, he was able to expand an air-sphere around his body to blow them back.

"The water!" Aang exclaimed. "They can travel through the water!"

"Then _bend _the water you fool!" Azula exclaimed as she shot a steam of blue fire at one Kappa, only for it to turn into water and shoot above her attack and slam into her to knock her down.

Aang did just as instructed as he tried to use Waterbending to create a large sphere of water from the river to try and capture the Kappa-Tengu, only for multiple projectiles of water to shoot out from the sphere and punch him across his body to knock him back.

Katara and Karai came back-to-back as the later used her swords to slash at two incoming Kappa-Tengu, only for their bodies to turn into water and swerve around them. Katara tried to use her Waterbending to control them, only for her to get knocked back into Karai.

"I… I can't control them!" Katara stated as she and Karai picked themselves up. "Their bodies are normal when they're solid, but even when they turn into water it's like the water itself has a mind of its own!"

Karai scowled in frustration. "The river itself is our enemy!"

Mikey and Sokka both jumped down to try and assist their friends; but it seems that even with their newfound weapons, they were all at a severe disadvantage. Even Toph who tried to raise and shoot out multiple rocks around her body at a speed almost equivalent to a gatling gun, the Kappa-Tengu's bodies liquified to avoid being hit as three of them shot towards Toph in their water forms to ensnare her in the form of water tentacles and pull her into the river with the intent of drowning her.

"Toph!" Raph tried to run and aid her, but three water-arms appeared behind him to push him down into the water as well. Realizing that fighting normally wasn't the way to beat these demons, Raph tried to focus himself. As he calmed his mind and focused his chi, his amulet began to glow as his red aura and markings formed around his body.

Raph leapt into the air. "Banrai!" His entire body spun around with the blade, almost like a massive shuriken with a red aura around it. He shot down at the Kappa-Tengu holding Toph to blast them to pieces, while also creating a shockwave to blow the water away from Toph, giving her a chance to pull herself back up and regain her breath. Raph then knelt down to help her up. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah… Thanks." Toph thanked.

"Come on, you gotta focus! It's the only way to beat these fish freaks!" Raph told her.

"Well nothing else is working so… what the shell?" Toph took a deep breath as she to begin to focus. Just like with Raph, her amulet began to glow as her green aura and markings formed around her body. However, something strangled happened to her senses. Before, Toph couldn't see anything, it was all just a dark void as before. But, the more she focused and channeled her chi through the amulet, it was almost as if she could 'see' the energy of the world; the trees, the river, all her friends, and even the demons around her, it was all like a green aura surrounding everything to her. And that was all she needed.

"Let's kick some demon ass! Yama!" Toph raised both her steel mallets and slammed them onto the ground to create a massive vertical wave of green energy that shot across the ground and the river, slicing and obliterating all the Kappa-Tengu it came into contact with. "How was that?" Toph asked Raph with a smirk.

"Not bad, twerp." Raph smirked back.

Meanwhile, Mai tried to throw her knives out at a Kappa-Tengu, only for it to dissolve into the river and reform into a series of tentacles that ensnared around her throat to strangle her.

"Mai!" Zuko exclaimed as he began to focus his own chi. A vibrant red aura formed around his own body as a series of bright red images resembling flames formed all over his clothes and body. He held Gunshin in his hands as a white flame erupted from the sword. Zuko ran as he sliced with the sword to cut through the tentacles, burning them and freeing Mai. Three Kappa-Tengu materialized around Zuko and his downed lover but he was ready. Zuko sliced off the arm of one Kappa before decapitating it; he then proceeded to slice the second Kappa-Tengu in half vertically, before thrusting Gunshin backwards to impale the third. Once the blade made contact with each demon, they burnt away completely, almost as if the water itself had been burnt.

Mai looked up to Zuko in awe as he held the blade of white flames as his aura shined brightly. Her cheeks almost turned pink, even as he offered her a hand up. "Mai, are you okay?"

She nodded, almost automatically as she accepted his hand. "Yeah... thanks." She smirked. "How about we stay focused on the fight, lover-boy?"

"But you were the one looking at me." Zuko pointed out with a knowing smirk, causing Mai to blush even further before they both rushed back into the fight.

Meanwhile; Suki and Karai were both surrounded by multiple Kappa-Tengu, with no possible means to defend themselves as their respective fans or swords couldn't even cut through them as their bodies dissolved into water before they merged into a large sphere of water to encompass the two female warriors and attempt to drown them.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Karai! Don exclaimed as well as they both ran to help them. "Let's do this, Sokka!" Don stated as he and Sokka both began to focus their chi as well. Sokka's silver aura and markings formed as a purple aura formed around Don, with a series of markings in the form of glowing purple vertical lines appearing on his body.

"Come on Hikari, show me what you got!" Sokka actually threw his double-bladed sword out, almost like he would boomerang. The weapon itself spun rapidly through the air as it emanated a bright silver aura as well. It sliced through the water sphere around Karai and Suki almost like a hot-knife through butter, setting them free before the weapon automatically returned to Sokka, who only looked in amazement. "Whoa… sorry boomerang, but I think you've just been replaced!"

However, know was not the time to celebrate as seven more Kappa-Tengu appeared from the river to try and attack Sokka, as well as Suki and Karai. But Don was next on the attack.

"My turn! Cleaving wind!" Don leapt into the air as he spun around with Byakko, quickly taking the form of a purple tornado, which began to suck up all the water in this particular area of the river, as well as all the Kappa-Tengu, still in their water forms, before Don released his grip and sent the water and the demons inside, splashing throughout the rest of the river before Don landed on his feet dramatically.

"Normally, I'd like to understand how an arsenal of magic weapons works before using it, but today I'll make an exception!"

At the same time; Aang sent waves of fire and air toward several incoming Kappa-Tengu, but not even the fire-blasts slowed them down as their water bodies seemed to extinguish the attacks as they also maneuvered around the air waves. They tried to come down on Aang to drag him into the river, but he ascended on an earth-pillar to avoid that. However, the Kappa-Tengu's water bodies simply curled upward and around the earth-pillar to grab onto Aang and pull him down.

However, before even Aang could even counter the attack, Appa suddenly appeared from the sky, roaring as he sweapt his tail to create a massive gust of wind to blast the water around Aang away before landing by his master's side.

"Appa, what are you doing here?" Aang questioned in surprise as even more Kappa-Tengu, at least a dozen total, manifested from the river to growl at Appa, who growled and roared back in return.

Appa charge forward, horns-first at a speed that would have destroyed any normal enemy, only for all of the Kappa-Tengu present to 'melt' back into the water before merging together to form a giant geyser of water to blast Appa up into the air from his underbelly, before the massive stream shot up past Appa and slammed down onto his side to slam the mighty Sky-Bison hard onto the ground before a massive sphere formed around Appa to try and drown him.

But Aang wouldn't have it as he formed his air-scooter and sped around the sphere of water, while simultaneously using his Airbending to form a giant tornado around the air-sphere and dissipate much of the water, allowing Appa to add his own strength to Aang's attack and blow away the tornado and water-sphere of Kappa-Tengu.

However, despite Aang and Appa standing together, the Kappa Tengu present had not been defeated as they surrounded the Avatar and his loyal steed.

Fortunately for them, back up would come in the form of Mikey and Katara. "Come on! Aang needs help!"

"I got the uglies on the left, you take the uglies on the right!" Mikey was already on board as they rushed toward their friends, already focusing their chi as their respective orange and navy-blue auras and markings formed around their bodies.

Katara was on the left side already as she aimed her bow with a multitude of water-arrows forming at the string. "Arashi!" Katara exclaimed as she launched the arrows. The water-arrows acted almost like homing-missiles as they pierced and damaged even the Kappa-Tengu's own water bodies; curving around the area to hit and destroy all six of them on the side she was at. Katara looked surprised and impressed at her newfound weapon. "I could get used to this."

At the same time, Mikey was on the right side with his own weapon. "Come on Inazuma!" He spun his three-sectioned staff and launched a series of orange colored lightning bolts that struck and destroyed each demon he faced. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. "I'm _never_ giving these back!"

Meanwhile; Leo and Azula found themselves back-to-back as they were the closest to the rock with the cask at the top; the only issue is, their path was blocked by ten Kappa-Tengu.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Leo stated.

The former Fire Princess was reluctant to agree with the eldest Ninja Turtle. "Then get the artifact, I'll take care of the demons!" She took a deep breath and began to focus her own chi. Azula's amulet began to glow as an azure aura formed around her body, with the same colored pattern of chaotic lightning bolts and flames forming on her as well.

Azula charged at the Kappa-Tengu as she wielded both her clawed-gauntlets, one end surging with blue flame, and the other with bright blue lightning. "Hinoarashi!" She leapt and spun like a horizontal twister of blue flames and lightning that shot at the group of Kappa-Tengu like a rocket. When she made contact, there was a bright flash of light before Azula landed on her feet and looked in utter surprise and astonishment to see all ten demons hadn't been burnt or electrocuted, but rather frozen! Their bodies were completely turned into ice before they shattered and turned into ice vapor.

Azula looked at her clawed gauntlets. "Well… color me impressed." She smiled slightly.

With the obstacle cleared, Leo had leapt onto the rock and made his way to the cask. "I got it guys!" He shouted to all his friends below. "Let's get out of here!" He picked up the casket but saw two Kappa-Tengu leaping onto the rock to try and stop him. But Leo had already leapt down, right as he saw the two Kappa-Tengu leapt after him. However, before they even landed, Azula had leapt at them with her claws, her aura still glowing, slicing at them, freezing and shattering them in an instant just as she landed next to Leo.

Everybody; Leo, Aang, Raph, Zuko, Mikey, Katara, Don, Sokka, Toph, Azula, Karai, Mai, Suki, Ty-Lee, and even Appa regrouped.

"You got the artifact?" Katara saw Leo holding the casket. "Then let's go!"

"No use! These things are everywhere!" Toph could feel them with her chi-enhanced senses.

"Karai, when you said our enemy was the river, I think that's _literally _the case!" Ty-Lee stated.

"Well anyone got any ideas on how we stop a freaking river?!" Raph questioned.

"Aang, go all Avatar State and blow these things away!" Sokka told him.

"I don't think they're gonna give me enough time to do that, Sokka!" Aang told his friend.

Don's eyes widened however as a solution came to mind. "I got an idea! Toph, Aang, make an earth-platform! Get us all as high as you possibly can!" No time to question; the two Earthbenders raised both their fists to create a massive earth-pillar, shooting straight up into the air, at least a hundred feet, with even Appa flying into the sky.

"Okay, now what?" Aang asked.

"Mikey, Azula, we need as much lightning as you can get! Magic or Bending, it doesn't matter! Just shoot it into the water!" Don instructed.

Mikey's orange aura reformed as he spun Inazuma again, while Azula just generated her lightning the usual way. Before the Kappa-Tengu could even think about ascending the pillar after them, Mikey and Azula both shot their respective lightning-bolts into the water; sending a massive current of orange and blue electricity surging through the water, as well as the Kappa-Tengu.

"Aang, Zuko, as much fire as you two can give! Blast it into the water now!" Don shouted.

Zuko looked at Gunshin however and quickly tossed it to Leo, much to the Turtle's surprise. "Zuko?"

"He said as much fire as possible! I can make my own, use that!" Zuko told him.

No time to argue, Leo only nodded as he, Zuko, and Aang quickly focused their own chi. Zuko's red aura and markings formed, as even Aang's and Leo's amulets began to glow. Aang's tattoos glowed white as if he were in the Avatar State, the only difference was that his eyes were still normal. While Leo's aura was a sky-blue color, glowing blue diagonal lines, almost like streaks of flame, formed on his body as well as Leo twirled Gunshin to produce as much white flame as possible.

"Gunshin!" Leo shot the sword forward to blast a column of white flame; Zuko and Aang at the same time blasted as much fire, enhanced by their own focused chi. The two blasts of orange flame circled around the white flame like a vortex before it made contact with the electrified water.

***BOOM!***

A massive explosion rocked the whole area, blasting away much of the trees and land around as well. The entire earth-pillar almost fell apart completely from the shockwave, if it weren't for Toph using her Earthbending to stabilize it. When the smoke cleared, everyone, even Azula, looked in shock to see the river was compeltey gone, leaving only a large crater.

"What… what the shell just happened…?" Raph questioned.

"Electroless." Don replied.

"What?" Mai questioned as everyone listened to the purple-clad Turtle's explanation.

"When you run a current through water, you break it down into its basic components of hydrogen and oxygen; both of which are highly flammable." Don explained.

"Hmm, interesting. Perhaps we should utilize that combination more often." Even Azula was impressed.

"I wouldn't say that." Don replied. "Use it on a big enough body of water, you could create an explosion big enough to level mountains, so…"

"Weapon of last resort. Got it." Suki seemed to understand.

"Still, we did it!" Aang stated with a grin. "We won and we got the artifact!"

"Yeah! Team Avatar-Turtle for the win!" Sokka cheered as most of the group began to celebrate and share high-fives, save for Azula, though she did have an honest smile on her face.

However, the celebration came to a halt as Leo suddenly fell to his knees, dropping Gunshin, before falling onto the ground.

"Leo!" Raph exclaimed.

"Leonardo!" Karai shouted as they all ran to try and help him.

"Leo, what happened?! Aang questioned as Katara was already using her water to try and help him.

But, the second she tried her healing technique, Katara only looked confused. "What… I.. he's not hurt."

"What? What do you mean he's not hurt?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"There's no injuries… his bones are intact, not cuts, no bruises, nothing." Katara tried to explain.

"His injuries might not be physical." Karai said.

"What do you mean?" Suki asked.

"If I had to make an assumption, I would say he used too much of Gunshin's power." Karai tried to explain. "In all likelihood, it is probably the most powerful of the Fangs of the Dragon, and Leonardo used too much of its power; either it drained too much of his chi, or the physical backlash was too much of a strain on his body."

"Is he going to be okay though?" Aang asked with concern.

"We'll need to get him back to the monastery as soon as possible." Karai said. "Grab the casket, we need to leave now."

"Got it." Sokka said as he and Raph already picked up the cask and Toph lowered the earth-pillar so they could make their way back to the ship.

* * *

Later that evening; the Acolytes and their friends had made it back to the Lap of the Gods just as the sun was starting to set.

"Yo Shishos! We got wounded!" Raph stated as he, Aang, Katara, and Mikey carried the barley conscious Leo into the monastery, with everyone else being close behind. Karai supported an injured Ty-Lee, Zuko did the same for Mai, Sokka and Suki carried the cask with Don, Toph, and Azula walking beside them. Appa even flew and set down near the group.

Master Splinter, Iroh, and the Ancient One all ran out once they saw their young comrades return, even Momo flew alongside them straight to Appa's horn.

"My sons!" Master Splinter exclaimed, upon seeing Leo's current state. "Leonardo, put him down." Aang, Raph, Katara, and Mikey gently set Leo down on Appa's tail for comfort.

"He used Gunshin, but we think he might have used too much of it and it drained his chi." Aang tried to explain.

"He'll be okay, right?" Katara hopped.

"He should be fine." The Ancient One assured. "Leonardo just needs rest."

Master Splinter nonetheless pulled out his water satchel to give it to his eldest son. "Drink, my son." He helped Leo to get rehydrated.

"How is everyone else?" Iroh asked the rest of the group.

"A few scrapes and bruises, but otherwise we're fine, Uncle." Zuko assured as they sat themselves down.

The Ninja Tribunal then came out as well just as urgently, but it wasn't for the sake of their Acolytes or their friends.

"The cask! Has it opened?! Is it damaged?!" Kon asked urgently.

"Your fancy treasure chest is just fine." Toph stated as Sokka and Suki set it down. "Your welcome, by the way!" She kicked it across the ground straight to the Tribunal. Hisomi was the one to catch and pick it up as the other three Tribunal members inspected the cask.

"I hope you guys know what we went through to try and get that!" Sokka told the Tribunal, seeing how they weren't paying any attention to their wounded companions.

"You should have left the injured behind if they put the cask in jeopardy." Juto stated.

That single statement caused everyone to look at the Tribunal in complete and total shock. Did he seriously just say they should have left the wounded behind just to save the artifact?! Even Iroh and the Ancient One were stunned, and even Azula looked in shock. A year ago, she likely would have agreed with that sort of mindset, but now, that was no longer the case.

"Are… are you serious right now?!" Katara exclaimed angrily as she stood up to face the Tribunal directly. "Are you saying we should just _abandon _our friends and family!? Do you have even the slightest idea what we went through?!"

"First you kidnapped us, forced us to be your students, now you expect us to just throw our lives away for you?!" Zuko exclaimed as well.

"I cannot believe you guys would even think about something like that…" Aang said in disbelief. "Everyone here fought to save that cask! We protected each other, saved each other's lives, even those that weren't Acolytes! Doesn't that…"

"Your lives are _meaningless _compared to these artifacts, even yours, Avatar!" Juto stated.

Master Splinter was nothing shot of enraged. "You heartless monsters! Have you no compassion for those who would give their lives for you?! You are no better than the snarling wretches who serve the evil one!"

"Our ways are our own!" Kon stated before his expression relaxed slightly. "But, you, your sons… all of you… deserve to know this." Hisomi set the cask down as an ominous aura formed around it. "The evil that threatens both our worlds, that threatens _all _worlds, overshadows _everything_! Compassion… our own lives… even honor."

The top of the cask fell off as the artifact itself hovered out, a dark aura emanating around it. "If we fail… the world will fall… Fall to _him_." The moment everyone saw the artifact, every single one of them could only gasp in horror. Katara, Raph, Sokka, Mikey, Zuko, Don, Toph, Mai, Karai, Ty-Lee, Suki, Master Splinter, and Iroh looked as though they'd seen a ghost, even Azula's blood ran cold as her pupils shrank. The artifact was a helmet, but not just any helmet, the helmet worn by the one individual who struck more fear into them than anyone else ever has before, even the late Ozai.

Aang shook his head in disbelief as he felt his own heart skip a beat. "No… it can't be… it… it can't be…"

Leo had fully awakened to see the helmet himself and was just as horrified as everyone else. "The Shredder!?"

**Done. **

**So, what did you all think about that? Our heroes have now begun to use their chi and have acquired their new weapons and even the first artifact; and now they know exactly who and what they are up against now: the Shredder. **

**I'm sure that many of you were surprised that I gave Gunshin to Zuko, I remember many of you telling me I should give it to Leo. That was my original plan, but I wanted to give it to Zuko because I felt it would suit him better. This was never addressed in the cannon show, but I believe that the reason Leo was never given a weapon was because he didn't **_**need **_**one. The Ninja Tribunal see more potential in him than any other Acolyte, the same goes for Aang in my story. Aang won't need his own weapon, not just because he's the Avatar, but he will gain additional powers and abilities from his training with the Tribunal, which you will see in later chapters. And at the moment, Leo and Zuko are both going to share Gunshin, even though Zuko is its true wielder and Leo will understand soon that he doesn't really need it. **

**I also gave original Fangs of the Dragon to each of the members of Team Avatar (including Azula) and I hope you like the ideas I came up with. Here are the meanings behind each name…**

***Arashi (Katara) – Tempest **

***Yama (Toph) – Mountain**

***Hikari (Sokka) – Light **

*******Hinoarashi (Azula) – Firestorm **

**(Note: I deiced to make Azula's a more ice-based weapon because of how cold-blooded she was previously, even Iroh once said lightning was considered the 'cold-blooded fire', so I thought it be a nice change up since the real fire weapon (Gunshin) was given to Zuko)**

**Up next, our heroes finally learn the true origins regarding the Shredder as they realize that while Ch'rell was indeed a dangerous adversary, he wasn't the **_**original **_**Shredder. I'll see you soon with the next update, until then, peace out! **


	4. The Legend of the Six Dragons

**Hi everyone, thanks again for your patience, I hope everyone is doing well. So, now we finally enter the origins of the Shredder and the Ninja Tribunal, but unlike in the cannon show, you'll see that their origins are actually tied with the Avatar and the world of the Four Nations.**

**And from the looks of the poll, it would seem that my mega-crossover between my Worlds Collide and Frozen Turtle series is going to happen. Thank you for your votes! But it will be sometime before I even begin writing it; I have to get both series' up to a certain point; as in, not till I finish my Frozen Turtles story based off Frozen II, as well as another story AFTER this one for Worlds Collide. Once again, thank you for your patience and understanding. **

**Now with all that being said, let's get started**

**The Legend of the Six Dragons **

It was nighttime as a black and red ship sailed in from the ocean toward the Kawauchi River, but this wasn't any ship. This was the vessel owned and controlled by the five elemental Heralds, formerly known as the Foot Mystics, now free from the control of the Ch'rell since his defeat months ago at the end of the Hundred Year War. Now it was time to fulfill their true purpose and resurrect their one true master.

"At last, brother Mystics, we have arrived!" The Metal Mystic stated as their ship came to a halt near the banks of the river. "The first artifact is ours!"

As all five of them stepped forward, the Water Mystic used his control over the ocean to raise a wave to their level, allowing them to step forward and ride the wave down to the ground almost like an escalator. However, as the five Mystics walked the bank of the river, they had found that the river itself had completely vanished; as if it had dried up suddenly, but that wasn't what got their attention; it was the bodies of all the Kapa-Tengu that laid beaten and broken across the ground; though they were alive, but barley.

"No!" The Metal Mystic exclaimed at seeing their demonic subordinates in such a state. "Kapa Tengu, you wretched demon!" The Metal Mystic pulled one demon up on its back before pressing his foot against its chest. "Who did this to you?!"

"Tribunal…. New…. Acolytes…" The demon painfully stuttered.

"And the cask? Where is the cask?!" The Metal Mystic questioned.

"They…. They have it…" The demon reluctantly revealed.

To say the five Mystics weren't pleased would be an understatement as their looks contorted anger and rage.

"You had _one _duty: to protect the cask!" The Metal Mystic stated.

The demon being questioned looked in fear. "They… they weren't even human! Demon turtles… and… and children who could control the elements! They… they fought like demons!"

"But you _are _demons! Demons who failed in your duty!" The Metal Mystic replied. "The supreme master we have come to revive accepts no excuses, and neither do we." The Metal Mystic stabbed the Kapa-Tengu with his own metallic arm as his brothers worked to execute the surviving Tengu as well.

The Earth Mystic opened the ground to swallow and crush several Tengu, as the Fire Mystic burnt others alive. The Wind Mystic sucked the air right out of their lungs as the Water Mystic pulled their bodies apart. By the time they were done, there weren't even ashes left of their subordinates.

"They said 'demon turtles', they couldn't have possibly meant…" The Wind Mystic put the pieces together.

"And children who could control the elements, similar to us." The Water Mystic added.

"So, it would seem the Reptiles and the Avatar have joined the Ninja Tribunal." The Earth Mystic deduced.

"It's actually rather fitting." The Fire Mystic said. "The Avatar before helped the Tribunal in defeating our master, now they seek the Avatar's aid once more in keeping him contained. But I think they'll find that history does _not_ often repeat itself."

* * *

_The Lap of the Gods_

The group of fourteen young warriors, ten of whom were now Acolytes, tried their best to get some sleep in their own personal room. But no matter how tired each of their bodies were, their own minds refused to let them sleep. Mikey, Sokka, Ty-Lee, and Aang were among the most restless.

"I can't sleep…" Mikey said as pretty much everyone had woken up.

"Me neither." Don said with a yawn.

"That makes three of us." Zuko was up as well.

"Can any of us really sleep after what we just learned though?" Suki asked. "I mean, we all saw that helmet and…"

"It belongs to the Shredder." Aang said with a grave tone as Momo curled on his shoulder. "So that's the 'Dark One' the Tribunal have been preparing us for."

"But how is that even possible?" Katara questioned. "The Shedder was exiled by the Utrom!"

"He was sent to an ice asteroid on the far side of the galaxy, with no resources or allies whatsoever, it shouldn't be possible!" Sokka stated.

"And yet, we all saw that very same helmet." Azula said, her voice for once not carrying any sarcasm or vanity, as even her eyes shook slightly. Ty-Lee looked to Azula with concern as she could see fear clearly in her aura.

"You think maybe the Foot helped him to come back?" Toph wondered as they all looked towards Karai.

Karai gave a small sigh. "After I took control of the organization; not every member of the Foot was so complacent; there was even a splinter group that broke off to continue serving the ways of the Shredder. However, it would be impossible for them to have the resources necessary to bring my father back."

"Well, if the Shredder really is this 'Dark One' the Tribunal keep muttering about, why didn't they show up when he tried to crash Sozin's Comet onto the Earth?" Mai questioned.

"Hey, could you guys take it down? You'll wake the old guys." Raph told the group, referring to Iroh, Splinter, and the Ancient One who sat around a table in a meditative stance.

"They're not sleeping, they're meditating; there's a difference Raph." Leo corrected.

"Not in my book." Raph said.

However, just like the young warriors, Splinter seemed quite restless as he himself found it just as difficult to meditate. "So much danger… never wanted this for them…"

"Splinter." The Ancient One groaned, awakening Splinter as well as Iroh. "I cannot meditate with you muttering like that. Besides my butt has fallen asleep."

"Perhaps this may help." Iroh offered some tea for both the Ancient One, as well as Master Splinter. "Tea always helps to calm the nerve."

"My apologies Iroh, Ancient One." Splinter nonetheless accepted the tea. "But the Ninja Tribunal troubles me more each day. I cannot allow their foolish judgment to cost me my family! Not again!"

"Your sons are capable… sort of." The Ancient One acknowledged.

"And even if Zuko, Aang, and the others still have much to learn; they have the potential." Iroh added. "Otherwise the Tribunal would never have chosen them. Even Azula, despite her many faults."

"Ahem!" Azula coughed aloud, getting the attention of the old masters. "You do realize we can hear you, correct?"

"Yeah, we're like five feet away! How about showing a little tact!" Mikey stated as the group was now fully awake.

"Glad to know you have so much faith in us." Toph said sarcastically.

"Master Splinter, when you say the Ninja Tribunal cost you your family, what… what are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"I am talking about my beloved Master Yoshi, and of a time in the past." Splinter answered.

"Wait… did, did Master Yoshi know the Ninja Tribunal to?" Aang asked in surprise as he, the Turtles, and most of Team Avatar looked in surprise at this revelation.

"Who is this Yoshi person?" Azula questioned.

"Master Splinter's old teacher. He was killed by the Shredder." Zuko answered for his sister.

"Which incidentally led to our own creation." Don revealed.

"But how exactly did Yoshi know the Tribunal?" Katara asked.

Splinter gave a sad sigh as he explained the story. "As many of you already know, Yoshi-san was a Guardian, a warrior sworn to protect the Utrom and the arch enemy of the Foot. He came to enlist the Ninja Tribunal's aid."

"Yoshi was my prized pupil, but he insisted on becoming a Guardian." The Ancient One added.

* * *

_Flashback_

Hamato Yoshi, clad in his uniform as Guardian in the service of the Utrom, along with the Ancient One had entered the main temple of the Lap of the Gods as they approached the four members of the Ninja Tribunal who continued to sit on their thrones.

Yoshi bowed respectfully before he spoke. "My lords, we must form an alliance. The Shredder's threat is beyond imagining!"

"This alien bug imposter you call the Shredder is nothing to us!" Chikara stated. "He is not the _real_ Shredder!"

"Do not underestimate him." Yoshi replied. "He may even channel the evil of the one you fear."

"A distraction." Kon dismissed. "We must remain vigilant against the return of the _true _Shredder."

"Masters, please reconsider!" The Ancient One pleaded.

"We have spoken! Go now, and trouble us no more." Kon stated.

With great reluctance Yoshi and the Ancient One left.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"The 'mighty' Ninja Tribunal ignored my master's warnings!" Splinter continued. "And because of the Tribunal's cold indifference, one of the countless victims of the Utrom Shredder would be my Master Yoshi, and the Tribunal did nothing! _Nothing_!" Tears of rage and sorrow formed in Splinter's eyes. "Had the Tribunal heeded Yoshi, my master might be alive today."

"I am truly sorry for your loss, old friend." Iroh said sincerely to Splinter, knowing exactly what that kind of loss was like in the form of his own son. "However, we both know that while the Utrom Shredder was indeed a grave threat, even he pales in comparison to the likes of his predecessor."

"Indeed, the Tribunal sees a bigger picture than we do, Splinter." Ancient One agreed. "At least I _hope _they do."

However; everyone present; human and mutant; bender, warrior, and ninja alike all looked in perplexity and confusion, even Azula had no idea what to make of any of this.

"Wait hold on… you said 'predecessor'." Sokka said. "As in, there was somebody _before _the Shredder?!"

"Is someone gonna tell us what the shell is going on here?!" Raph questioned.

"Are you saying, that Ch'rell, the same psychopathic monster we all fought, who nearly destroyed our entire world… _wasn't _the Shredder?!" Aang questioned as well in surprise.

"Real Shredder…?" Katara listed.

"True Shredder…?" Ty-Lee also listed.

"Utrom Shredder…?" Don listed as well.

"What's next a _Cyber _Shredder?!" Mikey shouted.

"Seriously, how many Shredders are there?!" Toph exclaimed.

"Karai…" Zuko looked toward his friend, hoping she could provide some kind of explanation.

"As you all know, my adoptive father was the Utrom criminal named Ch'rell." Karai explained. "But he took the name Oroku Saki to pass as human. However, I do know that he took the title of the Shredder from a Japanese myth of an ancient warrior that existed long ago. Up until now, I had thought that was all it was, merely a myth. But that may no longer be the case."

"So then, am I correct to assume this warrior is the 'True Shredder' the Tribunal spoke of?" Azula asked.

Iroh, Splinter, and the Ancient One looked at one another as they all came to the same conclusion; to tell the warriors just who and what they are up against.

"All of you, listen very carefully." Iroh began in a grim and serious tone. "It is time you all understand how all of this truly began."

"Of an evil darker than all evils." Splinter continued. "A primal force of malevolence that was and is, the original Shredder." Everyone sat down as they all listened carefully to the story the old masters were about to tell them.

"No one really knows what level of the dark depths spawned him but…"

* * *

_Japan – 300 A.D._

"…_Over seventeen hundred years ago, in Yamato, Japan; the Shredder arose from foul stinking pit in the form of a terrible Tengu."_

The ancient Japanese city of Yamato was under siege as buildings were set ablaze by an eerie green fire and people all ran for their lives. Men, women, and children all screamed in fear as they ran from the source of this destruction: a massive one-hundred-foot tall demon that was known as the Shredder Tengu.

Its entire body appeared to be some form of black armored scales with red armored shoulders and knees; white skeletal limbs, with its right arm baring two super long claws, with a twisted samurai helmet on its head, and a demonic skeletal face with glowing green eyes and green fire emanating from its open mouth.

"_This demon had only one goal in its existence." _Iroh explained. _"To subjugate the entire world and turn it into his own personal empire of agony, destruction, and darkness." _

The massive demon gave a vial laugh as it used its massive claws to bring down entire buildings like they were nothing and laying waste to everything around it with a green fire-breath from its mouth, as the people could only run away in fear, or fall into despair.

"_The Shredder Tengu spread his evil everywhere, he seemed unstoppable." _Splinter continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a training dojo, five warriors, those considered the best warriors the country of Japan ever produced, possibly the most skilled warriors in the world, continued to train.

"_But there were five great warriors in Japan at that time." _Splinter told the story. _"Their courage and their victories were legendary."_

"_And you, young ones, have already had the honor of meeting them." _The Ancient One said. _"There was Hisomi…"_

Hisomi carried his two tessen as he quickly ran to a wooden dummy and sliced it to pieces in less than a minute.

"_Chikara." _Iroh said.

Chikara lifted two polls, with enormous weights on each end, high into the air like they were nothing before setting them down to jump and flip, landing gracefully on her feet.

"_Juto." _Splinter listed.

Juto threw out his elongated sleeves to send a hail of weapons including shuriken, kunai, and even sais and katanas, on a single, yet small, target on the wall. Every single projectile landed a near-perfect bullseye.

"_Kon." _The Ancient One listed.

Kon spun a spear above in his head before tossing it straight forward, through a line of a dozen torches, extinguishing each flame yet leaving the torches themselves undamaged before the spear landed a perfect bullseye on the target he had aimed for.

"_The Ninja Tribunal…?" _Katara asked. _"But I thought you guys said this was seventeen hundred years ago!"_

"_What, are they like Aang? Were they frozen for seventeen centuries to?!" _Sokka questioned.

"_You said there were _five _warriors." _Azula recalled. _"Yet the Tribunal consists of only four. So, who was the fifth?"_

The fifth and final warrior practiced his swordsmanship with his katana, he sliced and diced with incredible speed and versatility before jumping into the air and slicing a dummy in half completely.

"_The fifth warrior was perhaps the most skilled and ambitious of them all: Oroku Saki." _The Ancient One introduced

"_Saki?!" _Leo questioned. _"Ch'rell's fake human identity? He was real?"_

"_Enough interruptions! Just listen." _The Ancient One told everyone.

* * *

However, it was not just these five warriors who would be needed to fight this terrible evil. Deep within the Emperor's own palace; a group of sages and monks had gathered together in a circle with a series of scrolls and sutras gathered around them as they began to meditate.

"_Of course, to combat the evil of the Shredder Tengu, the world would need more than just simple skill." _Iroh explained. _"Sages, priests, and monks of Japan had gathered together to summon a warrior one that would be capable of battling evil on a mystical plane as well."_

As the sages and monks prayed and recited chants, the sutras around them began to glow a bright white color as they floated in the air as they quickly came together in a circle before spinning around rapidly, creating a large surge of white energy in the middle in the form of a sphere. Suddenly, the sphere of mystical and cosmic energy exploded outward; forcing all the monks and sages back as something large and massive appeared out of the smoke.

It was a dragon! A large, white-scaled, serpentine dragon with mighty wings. But the dragon itself was not the creature the priests and monks had intended to summon. As the dragon uncurled it's body, it revealed it's rider and master: a young woman with long black hair, wearing a red and black armored dress with yellow eyes.

"_Unknowingly, the sages had tapped into the power of the Nexus." _The Ancient One continued. _"And had summoned a warrior from another world. That warrior's name was Avatar Ryukyu." _

"_An Avatar?!" _Aang exclaimed in surprise. _"So, I'm not the first Avatar to cross into this world?"_

"_No, you were merely the second, young Aang." _The Ancient One said.

The Sages appeared to plead with Ryukyu as they told her why she had been summoned. _"Ryukyu had at this point already mastered the four elements, and once she had been told of the Shredder Tengu and the threat it posed in their world, she agreed to assist however she could." _Iroh explained.

Ryukyu smiled as she bowed humbly, accepting their offer as her pet dragon nuzzled its head toward her and she simply patted it with a loving smile.

* * *

Ryukyu, along with Kon, Juto, Chikara, Hisomi, and Oroku Saki walked into the Emperor's throne room. _"So, these six great warriors were summoned before the Emperor, who informed them they were the world's last hope."_

"_Well that sounds familiar." _Toph commented.

The Emperor stood from his throne as the curtain opened behind him and he had shown the warriors, five different yet near identical sets of armor that seemed to be worn by the likes of the samurai. From left to right, they were blue, green, gold, dark purple and red, and cyan.

"_The Empire's greatest craftsmen had forged armor for the warriors." _Splinter told the story. _"Special armor engraved with protective spells and talismans of purity." _

The Emperor walked down from his throne and approached Ryukyu. _"They had even offered to make the same armor for Ryukyu." _Iroh explained, but Ryukyu held up her hand and shook her head. _"But she claimed she did not need it."_

* * *

The five warriors, now adorned in their respective armors, rode outside on horseback with Ryukyu riding her own white dragon above them. _"And so, these six warriors rode into battle together against the evil Shredder Tengu."_

Avatar Ryukyu and her dragon were the first to charge against the towering demon as the dragon unleashed its fire breath on the Shredder Tengu, but it held up its arms to try and defend itself before stretching one of his hands out to grab the dragon by the throat and pull it out of the air before slamming it on the ground.

Ryukyu however had jumped from her dragon and with a series of kicks, sent waves of fire and air against the demon, knocking it back slightly, and allowing the five armored warriors a chance to get in close on horseback. However, the Shredder Tengu had recovered faster than anticipated and shot blasts of green flame from its fingers at the charging warriors while also blasting a large stream of green fire at the flying Ryukyu, who had formed her own Air-Sphere to block the demonic flame, but it was strong enough to push her back; while at the same time, the Tengu's attacks had managed to knock Juto, Saki, Kon, and Chikara off their horses, but Hisomi was able to dodge the attacks as he appeared to be much faster on horseback than the others.

"_The six warriors all fought bravely." _The Ancient One said.

Hisomi launched a volley of arrows at the massive demon, but the Shredder Tengu drove its claws into the ground and dragged them along to send Hisomi and his horse flying. However, Ryukyu had already recovered and used Waterbending on a nearby lake to shoot out a plum of water to safely catch Hisomi and his horse and set them both down on the ground before Ryukyu shot the same plum of water straight at the Shredder Tengu who countered with his green fire-breath. The colliding attacks created a huge steam cloud that surrounded the massive demon.

"_Despite overwhelming odds, they refused to give up!" _Splinter said.

Using the steam to her advantage, Chikara charged forward and leapt right at the Tengu's face, plunging her spear into its cheek, and causing it pain. However, streams of green energy shot from its wound to ensnare and grab Chikara to throw her off, but Ryukyu flew in with streams of fire from her feet to catch Chikara and set her down before Ryukyu shot multiple large rocks from the ground via Earthbending at the massive demon, which appeared to disorient it and knock it back.

"_They had vowed to fight until the very end." _Iroh also said.

With the Shredder Tengu distracted, Ryukyu's dragon, who was being ridden by Juto soared down at the demon before it shot another blast of flame at it. Once the dragon got close enough, it coiled its serpentine body around the Tengu and began to squeeze, letting Juto come in close with a pair of katanas that he used to slice at the demon's throat, causing it to roar in pain as Juto jumped down. With the demon appearing immobilized, Kon ran in and threw a chained mace at the forehead of the Tengu before Kon took the chain and ran around a nearby tree for added leverage as he, Juto, Chikara, Hisomi, and Ryukyu all gathered together to pull on the chain and try to bring the demon down.

However, the demon was still far from helpless as it extended and threw out it's limbs to free itself from the grip of Ryukyu's dragon before quickly slamming its extended arm on the ground right onto the Avatar and her four companions. When the monster retracted it's arm; it looked in minor surprise to see an earth-dome, which had been lowered to reveal Ryukyu who had brought it up at the last second to protect herself and her friends, but it would seem Juto, Kon, Hisomi, and Chikara were unconscious from the shockwave, as Ryukyu glared at the demon.

But, before either Ryukyu or the Shredder Tengu could even attack, Oroku Saki had leapt onto the chain, that was still attached to the tree and the mace still stuck on the Tengu's forehead before he ran up the chain, unsheathing his own sword, and leapt at the demon to slice and hack at its body, causing large cuts to form all over as it 'bled' more green fire.

"_Saki's attacks were the most savage, the most devastating, next to the Avatar herself." _The Ancient One described.

But it wasn't just Saki on the attack; Ryukyu closed her eyes briefly before reopening them to reveal a familiar white glow as she entered the Avatar State. Just as the Shredder Tengu had swatted Saki off it, Avatar Ryukyu had flown up to catch Saki in an air-sphere before setting him down.

In the Avatar State, Ryukyu hovered in the air on the same level as the Shredder Tengu's face, her body in a large air-sphere. She roared as she projected large plums of flame from her mouth, hands, and feet before they curled around to form a horizontal ring of fire; just as Ryukyu also began to pull in streams of water from a nearby lake as well as rocks from the ground, while they to begin to form diagonal rings of water and earth around her air-sphere and ring of fire.

Oroku Saki looked in awe and even amazement as he saw the display of the Avatar's power. Ryukyu was the first to attack with a multitude of large fire-balls, blasting all over the Shredder Tengu with explosive results and knocking the demon back just as Ryukyu flew closer to it, however the Shredder Tengu recovered fast enough to blast a stream of green flame from its mouth to halt Ryukyu's advance, but she was able to shoot two large pillars of earth from the ground to slam into the Tengu's face and disorient it before Ryukyu blasted through the rocks and expanded her air-sphere to knock it back further.

With a roar of frustration, the Shredder Tengu had slammed its elongated arm onto the flying Avatar, though her Elemental Sphere protected her from most of the damage, the impact was powerful enough to send her crashing to the ground. The Tengu attempted to stomp on her like an insect, only for Ryukyu to shoot two massive streams of fire and water right into the Tengu's face; only for the monster to blast an even larger stream of green fire from its mouth to push the attack back. Though the fire and water attack was pushed back, Ryukyu flew away before the green fire hit the ground with explosive results.

"_Even with the power of the Avatar State, Ryukyu could only battle the Shredder Tengu on equal footing." _Iroh explained. _"Alone, they were almost evenly matched: Polar opposites. The Avatar: a being whose sole goal is to protect and preserve life and bring peace; against the Shredder Tengu: a monstrous abomination who only seeks destruction and death."_

Again, the Shredder Tengu launched a massive stream of green flame, perhaps the most powerful attack the monster could muster as Ryukyu launched a single attack of all the four elements combined. Both attacks hit and pressed against each other in a bitter struggle; with neither side gaining an advantage over the other.

However, Oroku Saki would use this as his opportunity to tip the balance in their favor as he ran towards the distracted Tengu.

"_It was not until Saki intervened that the scales would tip in the heroes' favor." _Splinter said.

Saki had leapt onto the Tengu's leg and plunged his sword into it, causing it intense pain as he sliced even more at the monster all across its chest and up toward its head. This seemed to distract the monster enough for it to loosen its grip in the blast-struggle against Ryukyu while she, still in the Avatar state, pressed her elemental attack further until it scored a direct hit on the Shredder Tengu, blasting apart much of its front body just as Saki had leapt to completely sever the Shredder Tengu's right arm with his own sword.

The monster had fallen onto the ground as Oroku Saki landed on its fallen form, the blast from Ryukyu's last attack had not only blasted away much of its outer armor, but even revealed a massive pitch black heart underneath that continued to beat, but not for long as Saki lifted his blade over the dark organ.

"I am Oroku Saki, demon! Let my name be the last sound you hear!" The warrior stated before he plunged his blade into the demonic heart.

"_It was he who finished the demon." _The Ancient One said as the Tengu's life appeared to have come to an end. The heart stopped beating as the green flames died down, leaving nothing more than an empty husk as the Tengu's corpse began to melt and vanish away.

Oroku Saki turned around to see Ryukyu, who had just tapped out of the Avatar State, along with Kon, Hisomi, Juto, and Chikara; all of whom nodded as even Ryukyu had a congratulatory smile. Oroku Saki nodded back in return.

* * *

It appeared almost the entire population of Ancient Japan had gathered at the Emperor's palace for a great and glorious celebration as they had believed the ultimate evil that had threatened them for so long had finally been defeated.

"_The Emperor held a great celebration." _Splinter said as the six honored warriors: Ryukyu, Kon, Saki, Juto, Hisomi, and Chikara all gathered together before the Emperor's throne. _"It was here he degreed that the warriors, including Avatar Ryukyu, would be known as the Six Dragons!"_

"_There could be no higher honor." _Iroh added.

"_He awarded them their own banner: The Three-Toed-Sign of the Dragon." _The Ancient One said as the Emperor held a white flag with the symbol that appeared to be an upside-down Foot insignia as he presented it to the warriors, particularly to Oroku Saki, who dealt the finishing blow to the Tengu.

"_Wow… that sounds… amazing!" _Aang stated. _"Not just Ryukyu, but even the warriors…_

"_Yeah, they all fought together against a near-all-powerful demon and won!" _Leo agreed.

"_I actually got a bit more respect for the Tribunal now." _Zuko admitted.

"_Yeah they actually sound pretty badass. Even their Saki." _Raph agreed as well.

"_But how come their Saki was such a cool guy but ours was a total psycho?!" _Sokka exclaimed.

"_Don't be so quick to judge, young ones." _The Ancient One advised. _"The celebration back then was premature…"_

"_What do you mean?" _Katara asked.

"_Saki's battle with the Tengu had been fought on _more_ than the physical plain." _Iroh explained.

* * *

Just as before, the warrior named Oroku Saki stood above the fallen form of the giant and near-defeated Tengu, ready to plunge his blade into its black heart and destroy its evil once and for all.

"I am Oroku Saki, demon…!"

However, before Saki could deliver the blow, the demon spoke to him. "There is greatness in you, warrior. I can make you a god among these insects! Every wish fulfilled, every dream made real; you could rule all, _have _all! Just allow me inside your soul, and the world will be yours."

With that offer, Oroku Saki lowered his blade and nodded. _"The demon's words ignited some dark part in Saki, he accepted the offer." _Splinter revealed.

"_Invisibly, the Shredder's evil spirit merged with Saki's…" _The Ancient One explained as the evil essence of the Tengu, in the form of black and red energy left from the giant demon's eyes and into the eyes of Saki, fusing with him, turning Saki's own eyes into a glowing red as his body was engulfed in a dark aura before he lifted the blade and stabbed the black heart, even though it had already stopped beating long before it was pierced.

"_Even as the warrior landed the finishing blow, the Tengu itself was only an empty vessel." _Iroh revealed. _"The darkness of the Shredder had filled Oroku Saki, and now he was host to the greatest evil to ever walk this earth." _

"_Talk about making a deal with the devil." _Don commented in a grave tone.

"_So was Saki possessed by the Shredder?" _Azula questioned in a slight scoff.

"_No." _The Ancient One responded gravely. _"His essence fused with Saki's own being. He didn't become possessed by the demon; he _became _the demon. Every ounce of his humanity had been swept away like a dark tide, leaving nothing more than evil in the shell of a human body."_

* * *

Saki, still clad in his armor, walked on top of a hill above the Emperor's palace just as solar eclipse had occurred, but this wasn't a natural phenomenon. It was a sign that the Shredder's evil had spread over Japan as Oroku Saki had a pair of demonic phantoms at his beck and call.

"_Oroku Saki's betrayal plunged Japan into an age of darkness." _Splinter explained. _"__The malevolent essence of the Shredder had swelled within him and all around him." _

"_He used his newfound dark powers to summon armies of his lesser demons to serve under him, and their first act was to subjugate the nation of Japan for their new master." _Iroh said. _"There seemed to be no limit to the evil he was capable of."_

Oroku Saki raised his hands and sent two large bolts of dark energy from the hilltop and down toward the Emperor's palace that reduced it to rubble in a matter of seconds.

Within a short time, frame, Saki had constructed his own fortress: a massive and dark citadel that loomed over a barren landscape, a symbol of his dominance. And outside the gates of the citadel, countless Japanese soldiers were under attack from the demonic phantoms; despite their best efforts, they were nothing more than cannon fodder for this evil force of nature.

"_Having created an impenetrable stronghold, and his only true opposition destroyed, Saki became the most feared warlord of all. His name was spoken in whispers."_ Splinter explained.

Clad fully in his armor, which had become dark and twisted, helmet and all, Saki laid waste to the remnants of the soldiers who tried to retreat with what little surviving numbers they had. What was once armor that had symbolized hope and justice, had become something to fear and dread for ages to come, just as the man who once wore had become the demon that he had sworn to destroy.

"_And the name they all whispered was… The Shredder." _The Ancient One revealed.

* * *

"_But what about Ryukyu, and the Tribunal? Didn't they try to stop him?" _Aang asked.

"_As they were now, Kon and the others wouldn't stand a chance against the Shredder." _Iroh answered. _"Even with Ryukyu who could only appear to battle the evil of the Shredder on an even field." _

"_But regardless, the remaining Dragons vowed to defeat the Shredder at all costs." _The Ancient One explained. _"They needed to increase their power, and Ryukyu had an idea of how to do it."_

Kon, Hisomi, Chikara, and Juto, along with Avatar Ryukyu had gathered together with the same sutras and scrolls that the Emperor's sages and monks used to summon Ryukyu to their world and attempted to repeat the process in reverse. Ryukyu's white dragon had flown in and landed around them as all five of them sat together; Kon and the others formed in a meditative circle around Ryukyu as they all began to recite a series of chants together.

Just like before, the sutras began to glow before they stuck to the ground and a vortex-like portal opened up underneath the five remaining Dragons, and Ryukyu's pet dragon, as they all sunk in before the portal vanished completely.

* * *

Ryukyu, Kon, Chikara, Juto, and Hisomi now stood on top of a mountain overlooking the landscape that was the World of the Avatar, with Ryukyu's white dragon flying into the landscape below.

"_Avatar Ryukyu had taken her newfound companions to her world, where they would learn the secrets needed to combat the Shredder." _The Ancient One said.

"So, the Tribunal was in our world?!" Suki voiced in surprise. "The world of the Four Nations?!"

"_Not exactly." _Iroh said. _"It was the same world we hail from yes, but this was an era before the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and even Air Nomads were even founded. This was an era when the world was occupied by tribes and villages; with no set governing body ruling over the world."_

"_The first step for these Dragons to begin learning these new skills was to ready their bodies and spirits." _Splinter explained as all five of them rode Ryukyu's dragon toward a beach.

"_To do this however, they needed to seek the only beings in any world that could grant them these abilities." _The Ancient One said. The five warriors looked in awe as they saw an enormous creature arising from the ocean, one that had the massive body of a turtle, with a shell on the back that appeared to hold an entire forest, and the face and claws of a lion. _"The Lion Turtles." _

"_The Lion Turtles?! Like that one that you and I met, Master Splinter?!" _Aang voiced in amazement.

"_Yes, the very same." _Splinter acknowledged.

"_Sounds like you guys got some cool cousins in our world." _Ty-Lee said.

"_Some pretty awesome _Lion _cousins!" _Mikey exclaimed.

"_The Lion Turtles possessed unique abilities to pass the knowledge and power onto others." _Iroh explained. _"It is how humans learned how to control the elements."_

"_Hold on a moment, I had thought the original Firebenders were the dragons." _Azula countered.

"_Yeah, the badger-moles were the original Earthbenders to, and even Aang said the sky-bison were the original Airbenders." _Toph added.

"_And the original Waterbenders were the Moon and Ocean spirits." _Katara said.

"_Yes; the dragons, badger-moles, sky-bison, and Moon and Ocean spirits were the original Benders of the four elements." _Iroh explained. _"However, the Lion Turtles were the ones to grant the ability to certain humans in ancient times long before the Avatar even existed; while the original Benders taught the humans how to properly control the elements, which would become known as the Art of Bending." _

"_So, why did the Tribunal look for these Lion Turtles? Did they become Benders as well?" _Karai asked.

"_No." _The Ancient One said. Kon was the first to approach the Lion Turtle while Ryukyu and the others simply stayed back. _"The Lion Turtles had recognized something else in these warriors that was different from the humans in their world; so instead of granting them the ability to bend an element, they would instead give them the power to harness their chi in ways that no one in either world could imagine." _

Kon stood straight as the Lion Turtle slowly lifted its massive claw to press its talons gently against Kon's forehead and chest, where a faint white glow was seen from contact as Kon's eyes began to glow white as he felt knowledge and power began to fill his being.

"_After Kon and the others had been granted their newfound power from the Lion Turtles, they had each scoured the globe, learning from the Benders that occupied our world to improve upon their own unique abilities and master their mystic power." _Iroh explained.

Kon was in the North Pole, along with multiple Waterbenders from this particular tribe, as well as more than a few Airbenders, who were among the most spiritual of all the people in this world. He approached a single pool in an oasis in the North Pole, where the only two living beings in the pool of water appeared to be two koi fish: The Moon and Ocean spirits in their mortal forms.

As the Airbenders and Waterbenders all circled together around the pool, Kon sat in the pool itself as the Moon and Ocean spirits began to circle him. He meditated as he focused his own inner chi; sensing the pure spiritual energy that emanated from the pool, not just through the two spirits beside him, but from the Spirit World itself. As he meditated, he brought his hands together and focused his energy into that one spot and generated a white sphere of spiritual energy in-between his palms, which he then spilt into four separate spheres of energy in the air above him.

"_They each studied hard and learned much."_ The Ancient One explained. _"Taking knowledge from the people of all corners of the world, not just those of one element or nation." _

Juto meanwhile stood on a rocky landscape, one occupied by a multitude of wild dragons in the middle of an active storm. By his side stood a group of Firebenders as well as Waterbenders. The Waterbenders all together demonstrated their own skills as they pulled in the rain from the air and showed off their Waterbending in a multitude of different techniques; as the Firebenders walked toward the dragons and exchanged blasts of fire with them, who in return blasted fire at them as well, but it wasn't a fight rather a greeting and a show of strength.

Juto seemed to follow their lead as he made several hand gestures before shooting his hands outward. From the right, he pulled in streams of water combined from the falling rain; while from the left, steams of fire shot by the Firebenders and the dragons flown into his left hand. He clenched both hands together as he appeared to create two large makeshift weapons of fire and water which he spun around like a series of blades and whips before throwing them up into the air in a spectacular display of power, much to the awe of the Benders as even the dragons bowed their heads in respect.

"_As their knowledge grew, so indeed did their power." _The Ancient One continued to explain.

Hisomi stood in the middle of a grassy field; occupied by several flying sky-bison, being surrounded and taught by Airbenders and Earthbenders. As they each showed their respective skills and taught Hisomi how their bending works; he took knowledge from both of them as he stood in his own meditative position and made his own hand gesture, where a sphere of golden energy formed in his hands.

Hisomi was then engulfed in a bright golden aura as he felt his own speed and swiftness increase immensely. He ran alongside the Airbenders and Earthbenders, and even a few wild sky-bison that flew in the air; the Airbenders ran at a speed that was amplified by their manipulation of the air, while the Earthbenders rode waves of earth or rocks at the same speed. But Hisomi proved to be faster as he ran across the entire field at a speed three times greater than their own.

"…_Until finally, they became more than warriors! More than merely human!" _The Ancient One continued.

Chikara stood in the mountains, along with multiple Earthbenders and Firebenders, the mountain being occupied by wild badger-moles. The Firebenders in the area demonstrated the strength of their pure fire as they unleashed their raw power on a series of rocks, melting them into small pools of lava; while the Earthbenders worked with some wild badger-moles to move a multitude of boulders up and down the mountain.

Chikara then began to channel her own inner power the same way, only for her, it was in the form of a sphere of green energy. She telekinetically lifted a massive boulder in front of her, which she then sent flying toward a mountain that was at least ten miles away.

"_The Dragons evolved, becoming forces of nature themselves." _The Ancient One finished. _"Beings of sheer power, but tempered by wisdom and purity of heart."_

"_And they were not the only ones, for Avatar Ryukyu had spent her time in the Spirit World: learning and creating new styles and forms of Bending that no other Avatar has done before." _Iroh explained. _"They needed every advantage they could get to stand against the Shredder."_

Ryukyu meditated in the Spirit World for a great deal of time, allowing her body and spirit to flow with the spiritual energy from this world. She slowly stood up as she looked at the ground in front of her, she held her hand up and concentrated. A patch of the ground in front of her began to shake and quake, before it superheated and melted. She then began to lift a sphere of lava into the air which she pressed together and began to shape it in the form of a disk: and thus, inventing Lavabending.

But it wasn't just Lavabending, she began to use her different Bending styles in combinations; such as mixing fire and air together in the form of a flaming vortex; and even being able to pull water out of thin air, from the hydrogen and oxygen in the air. Once this display of elements was finished, Ryukyu took a deep sigh as she began to concentrate and spin her fingers.

"_However, out of all Ryukyu's achievements, there was one that stood above the rest." _Iroh said. Lightning generated from Ryukyu's fingertips before she shot it outward and sent a bolt of lightning straight into the air. _"She was the first Avatar, and by extension he first Firebender, to invent the technique of Lightning." _

Soon; Avatar Ryukyu rode her white dragon through the air till they saw Kon, Juto, Hisomi, and Chikara, all clad in their respective armors, were waiting for them on a hilltop. She flew down on her reptilian steed and landed next to them.

"_After they learned what they needed to learn, the five warriors declared they were ready to face their enemy. But they wouldn't be facing him alone." _Splinter said.

The Avatar and her four companions looked down the hill to see they had assembled a grand and mighty army; consisting of Firebenders, Waterbenders, Airbenders, Earthbenders, and even non-Benders armed with all sorts of weapons. In addition; there were also a multitude of sky-bison, dragons, and badger-moles that would serve as steeds and fellow soldiers.

With everything they needed; Ryukyu, Kon, Hisomi, Chikara, and Juto made several hand gestures and recited a simultaneous chant as a large portal opened up in front of them, allowing them to cross between their world into the one they had intended to save.

* * *

Outside the Shredder's citadel; an army of demons of all shapes and sizes guarded their master's stronghold with their lives. However, the demons at the front heard the neighing sounds of horses, where they looked up a hill to see four of the Dragons on horseback, with Kon bearing the banner of the Three-Toed-Sign of the Dragon.

Immediately, the demons were put on alert as they readied for a fight; but the fight would prove to be much bigger than they could have anticipated. The four Dragons present rode their horses down the hill, and not far behind them was their entire army. With Ryukyu leading the charge from the sky on her white dragon; with countless other dragons and sky-bison, all having Benders and warriors riding on them charging in the air. While on the ground; Kon, Chikara, Hisomi, and Juto led the charge of multiple warriors and Benders who either ran on foot, rode on badger-moles that emerged from the ground, or moving rock-platforms via Earthbending.

Despite the vastness of the army, the demons attacked as well. They roared as half of the army charged the ground or took to the skies.

"_At last, they were prepared to confront the Shredder, once more!" _Splinter stated. _"An army of the people from another world, all united by a single purpose: to protect all they hold dear!"_

The dragons and sky-bison engaged the flying demons as the warriors shot arrows, or Benders shot streams of fire, water or air to knock the demons out of the sky as the demons engaged the flying animals and their riders as well. While on the ground; Benders of earth, fire, air, water, and even warriors who held only swords, shields, spears, and axes duked it out with countless ground-based demons, alongside the badger-moles. In no time, the area around the citadel had become a warzone the likes of which had never been seen.

* * *

The Shredder sat in his throne room, observing the battle via a magical screen right in front of him. However, his attention was diverted as his entire throne room began to quake until the floor suddenly exploded; with Ryukyu, Kon, Chikara, Juto, and Hisomi leaping out of the hole and landing dramatically on the floor in front of him.

"My old friends." The Shredder greeted nonchalantly. "Are you in such a hurry to meet your doom?"

"Oroku Saki, you were once a warrior whom I had nothing but the highest respect for. I even considered you my friend." Ryukyu said before she shook her head in disappointment. "It pains me to see just how far you have fallen."

"It is time to pay for your crimes, Shredder!" Kon declared.

The man-turned-demon known as the Shredder stood up from his throne. "You fools are the only ones that will pay. Pay, with your pathetic lives!" He blasted two steams of dark energy from his hands straight at them, only for Ryukyu to block the attack with an earth-well.

"_This time when the Shredder attacked, the Dragons were ready!" _The Ancient One described.

Hisomi suddenly appeared behind the Shredder, much to his surprise before he laid a multitude of punches and kicks at a speed that seemed almost impossible to see before he sent Shredder flying into the air. However, Shredder was able to stabilize himself as he hovered before blasting more bolts of dark energy at Hisomi and the others, forcing them to scatter.

Ryukyu had created two large tendrils of water from the air around her which she wrapped around her arms and lashed out at Shredder, ensnaring his neck and his waist, and pulling him straight down into a double-kick from Ryukyu, sending a fire-ball right at him. Though the Shredder halted the attack with dark beams from his eyes, the explosion sent him skidding on his feet back closer towards the entrance of his throne where Chikara had been waiting.

Chikara punched Shredder so hard, he was almost sent reeling to the ground. The two grappled with one another as they pressed their own strength against each other; it would seem the two were almost even in strength; however, this also left him open for Juto to send out a hail of spiked-chains from his armor's gauntlets, all of which pierced into Shredder's back, causing him to yell in pain before he heaved Shredder high into the air to slam him down into the ground. But before Juto could even press the attack, a large surge of dark energy shot out from where Shredder stood as he blasted wave after wave of dark magic in virtually all directions; forcing Hisomi, Chikara, and Juto to dodge as Ryukyu hovered in the air and tried to counter with waves of fire, only for her to be blasted back by a large beam of dark energy, sending her crashing into the wall.

The Shredder was about to blast another powerful attack at the downed Ryukyu, viewing her as the greater danger, however this proved to be a fatal mistake as right when he blasted his attack, Kon appeared in front of Ryukyu as he created a large sphere of spiritual energy which he not only used to block the attack, but even pressed it forward against Shredder's power. It got to the point where it even overwhelmed the Demon Shredder and encompassed him in its purifying energy, which was almost like poison to the monster, causing him to scream in absolute agony. But that wasn't the end of it, as Kon kept him trapped, Ryukyu had recovered as she began to twirl her fingers, generating a surge of lighting before shooting a bolt at the trapped Shredder, scoring a direct hit that shot through his otherwise twisted heart, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Though that attack could have certainly killed a normal person, the Shredder was far from normal as the attack only knocked him down onto the ground, he was still able to pull himself back up. It was clear that his former friends have grown much stronger, having underestimated all of them. The Avatar was no longer his only threat. All the more reason to destroy them all right here and now.

"Now, you shall taste the terrible beauty of true power...!" The Shredder stated as waves of black and red energy began to envelop his entire body. "…And you shall be destroyed!" The malevolent force of the Shredder Tengu that had merged with Oroku Saki's spirit was being brought to the surface as his entire body was engulfed in a dark red glow, ascending high above the heroes before it finally exploded in a brilliant flash of power.

The explosion that destroyed the upper part of the main palace had caught the attention of the army of Benders, warriors, and animals from the World of the Avatar, having all but won their battle against the demon hordes. However, they, as well as Ryukyu, Kon, Juto, Hisomi, and Chikara could only look in shock and borderline horror at the monstrosity that now stood before all of them.

It was a massive dark-scaled dragon-like creature with razor sharp teeth, talons, and claws. Its outer body appeared dark purple, almost black, with massive wings and bladed claws at the end, with long red scales along its back. It had two tails with red tips at the end, armor appearing merged with its chest, and a dark red headpiece almost like a dark crown embedded on its head, with glowing red eyes.

The Shredder-Dragon gave a bone-chilling and demonic roar that shook the very heavens before he went on the attack, going straight for the army that served the Avatar and the Four Dragons. He shot a steam of dark red fire from his mouth that easily incinerated almost half the ground forces in an instant as they all tried to retreat; with the Earthbenders or badger-moles digging in the ground for cover. The natural dragons, sky-bison, and their riders tried to fight back with streams of fire, gusts of air, or any other weapon a human could use; but this did little more than irritate the Shredder-Dragon as he pursed his airborne foes to swat many dragons and sky-bison from the sky.

"_The Shredder had manifested his dragon avatar!" _Master Splinter stated.

"_His _what_!?" _Virtually all the listeners exclaimed at the same time.

"_An Avatar?! But I thought Aang and Ryukyu were…"_ Katara tried to speak.

"_Aang and Ryukyu are _the _Avatar: a being that you all know, is the human embodiment of the great-bridge between the physical and spirit worlds of our dimension." _Iroh explained. _"However, this was a merely a physical manifestation of the Shredder's decayed spirit; which took the form of a dreaded and demonic dragon." _

"_However, the five heroes were prepared even for this." _Splinter said.

Ryukyu closed her eyes before they opened again, revealing the white glow that indicated she had entered the Avatar State, but she wasn't the only one. Hisomi, Juto, Chikara, and Kon, all concentrated their own chi and power, using all the knowledge they had learned as they began to channel their spirits to make them manifest on a physical plain. An eerie white aura formed around all four of them as they began to ascend into the sky, while a spiral of wind and mystic energy formed around them.

"_Their training allowed them to tap into eternal energies of the astral plane, and they too manifested their dragon avatars!" _Splinter revealed. _"Dragons of purity; of light and power!"_

In a bright flash of light; the four warriors assumed their respective dragon avatars. Hisomi took the form of a mighty golden dragon with massive wings, and a beaded necklace. Juto's dragon form had blue scales along its chest, shoulders, and knees, with white skinned arms, legs, tail, and head; while his wings appeared much smaller, there were eight of them, but he could still fly all the same. Chikara's dragon form was similar to Hisomi's only green, with long spikes along her back. Finally; Kon's dragon avatar had cyan scaled armor and tail, with brown arms and legs; he had no wings at all, but he could still fly as well. Ryukyu had also formed her own Elemental Sphere while in the Avatar State as she flew alongside her comrades, circling the Shredder-Dragon as he perched himself along the remains of his palace.

"_And thus, began an epic battle of good against evil fought on the physical and mystical planes; dragon against dragon." _Iroh said.

The Shredder-Dragon unleashed a massive stream of dark red fire from his mouth in all directions at his circling enemies. Avatar Ryukyu was the first to attack as she shot multiple large flaming projectiles in the form of missiles with razor-sharp rocks at the front to deal extra damage. This forced the Shredder-Dragon to stop his attack as he tried to block the attack with his wings; but this left him open for the Chikara-Dragon to slam him in the back and send him crashing onto the ground.

The second he hit the ground, Avatar Ryukyu showed off newfound mastery of Lavabending as she created a massive pool of lava all around the Shredder-Dragon and erected tendrils of lava to ensnare the distressing Shredder-Dragon as he was pulled in deeper before he was completely submerged; Ryukyu then cooled off the lava quickly with as much air and water as she could generate, solidifying it into solid rock. Though still in the Avatar State, she hovered in the air as the Tribunal-Dragons landed around the area.

But the Shredder-Dragon suddenly emerged from of the ground in explosive fashion; the shockwave sending the Juto-Dragon and Hisomi-Dragon crashing out of the citadel and into the mountains around the area, as well as Avatar Ryukyu hurtling up through the air. The Chikara-Dragon tried to go on the attack, but the Shredder-Dragon grabbed her with his bladed-wings before slamming her onto the ground and sending her crashing into a building. The Kon-Dragon however recovered as he roared at the Shredder-Dragon, who responded with a powerful blast of dark red fire from his mouth. Kon however took to the air to avoid it.

After a few more blasts that all but destroyed the remains of his citadel, the Shredder-Dragon took to the skies where the Tribunal-Dragons and Avatar Ryukyu met him in an epic areal battle. Kon, Hisomi, Chikara, and Juto attempted to grab and overwhelm him, but the Shredder-Dragon's physical strength seemed to keep them all at bay; however, this served as the perfect opening for Avatar Ryukyu to come in, twirling both pairs of fingers and generating a double-surge of lightning before shooting out both fingers and creating a double-blast of lightning, blasting a hole clear through the Shredder-Dragon's right wing.

The Shredder-Dragon turned his wrath towards Avatar Ryukyu as he generated a massive surge of dark energy from his claws and blasted a beam of pure darkness straight at her that almost completely engulfed her and obliterated her entire Elemental Sphere, but even she was prepared for this as she appeared to be keeping the dark energy at bay with only her bare hands.

"_Avatar Ryukyu was instrumental in the Shredder's defeat." _The Ancient One explained. _"Her time in the Spirit World allowed her to harness a new form of Bending that no other Bender could ever achieve, a _fifth _Bending style if you will; one that only a select few Benders could even attempt, let alone master. Energybending: the ability to bend's one own inner life-force as well that of others."_

Ryukyu's entire body began to turn a bright blue as she tapped into her own Energybending power, using her own energy and projecting outward like a shield to protect her from the dark blast of the Shredder-Dragon. Soon a white mark formed on her body, a glowing emblem on her chest that was in actuality the symbol and form of the Spirit of Light and Peace: Raava.

Using this technique, Avatar Ryukyu had shot herself through the dark stream, like a hot knife through butter, before making it straight to the head of the Shredder-Dragon, where she placed her hands on its forehead and began to use her Energybending to disorient the Shredder's own dark and demonic spirit, distracting it long enough for the Tribunal-Dragons to attack. The Kon-Dragon shot a blast of cyan-colored energy from his hands; which the Juto, Chikara, and Hisomi Dragons added with their own blue, green, and gold energy beams of their own.

The combined power of all five of them was enough to nearly obliterate the Shredder-Dragon, causing a powerful explosion that rocked the whole sky. Out of the dust cloud fell the Shredder, in his humanoid form, before he fell all the way back to the ground and making a large crater upon impact. It was finally over; the Shredder was defeated.

The survivors of the heroic army; be they human or animal, all slowly approached the crater as Ryukyu landed along with the Tribunal-Dragons before all five of them tapped out of their respective spiritual states and returned to normal as they all gazed into the crater at the Shredder's unresponsive form.

"_The Heroes had defeated the Supreme Evil!" _The Ancient One stated.

"_However, though the Shredder was defeated, he could not be destroyed." _Iroh added. _"Oroku Saki's own essence had become one with a force of pure evil. And evil itself is a force of nature, it can never be truly destroyed; merely changed from one form to another." _

"_Therefore, the heroes had to find a way to keep the evil of the Shredder contained, forever." _Master Splinter said.

* * *

By the time Oroku Saki had regained consciousness, he was unable to move. An aura had been placed around him, courtesy of Ryukyu's Energybending that rendered him immobile; in addition, he was missing his helmet and gauntlet, while is immobile body was placed in a sarcophagus. Juto, Hisomi, Chikara, and Kon surrounded him.

"What… what are you doing?!" Saki questioned as Kon telekinetically lifted the top of the sarcophagus and began to move it toward Saki, with the intent on trapping him inside forever.

"_The power of the Avatar and the Dragons kept him helpless as they placed him in what they prayed would be his final resting place." _The Ancient One said.

"I will return! This world will be mine!" Oroku Saki vowed. "You will pay for this! YOU WILL PAY!" Those were his final words as he was locked in the sarcophagus.

And now that the Shredder had been contained; the Benders in the army that served Ryukyu and the Tribunal got to work on using their respective powers to create a fortress to contain the Shredder even further.

The Earthbenders, led by Ryukyu, erected a massive mountain that stretched all the way to the clouds as the Firebenders and dragons all used their fire to melt the top and give it shape; while the Waterbenders and Airbenders, along with the sky-bison used their own abilities to cool off the intense heat, while the badger-moles cleared out the debris. Though it took a great deal of time, along with the aid of Kon and the others, they had constructed their fortress.

"_With the aid of their allies; Ryukyu and the other Dragons were able to construct the monastery they needed to entomb the three artifacts of the Shredder: his helmet, gauntlet, and body." _The Ancient One explained. _"The Lap of the Gods." _

With the enemy defeated; it was time to return home. The sun had begun to set over the Lap of the Gods as Ryukyu and the survivors of their army, along with her own white dragon faced Kon, Hisomi, Chikara, and Juto to pay their final remarks.

"_Now that Shredder had been sealed away; Ryukyu and her forces would return to the world of the Avatar." _Iroh explained. _"The survivors of this army, along with Ryukyu, would use what they learned with each other, and the other Dragons, to create a society that would not be divided by any kind of boundary; one that would seek and protect philosophy, beauty, and truth, spreading these messages across the world in an attempt to bring peace."_

"_The Order of the White Lotus!" _Zuko stated in realization.

"_And a vow had been made that day." _The Ancient One said as Ryukyu made one final approach to her four comrades. _"If the darkness of the Shredder would ever return, the Avatar of that era would aid the Tribunal however he or she could." _Ryukyu and the Tribunal made one final bow before the Avatar turned and entered a large portal with her army, returning to the World of the Avatar; leaving the remaining four Dragons to begin their long vigil.

"_Since that fateful day, the Tribunal has kept a careful vigil over the Shredder's helmet, gauntlet, and body; for if these three artifacts ever were to come together, the Shredder could very well be revived." _Master Splinter said.

"_Wow… Seventeen hundred years…!" _Mikey said in awe.

"_That is one loooooonnnng vigil." _Sokka said.

"_They knew the Shredder's evil would never die." _The Ancient One said as the story came to an end.

* * *

_Reality – Present Day_

"They began training others..." Master Splinter continued. "Those that could help them in their fight; acolytes chosen for their potential and purity of heart."

"The Order of the White Lotus also scouted for potential acolytes in our world as well." Iroh revealed. "We would send them to the Lap of the Gods for the Tribunal to train and share the Legend of the Six Dragons, to ensure the threat of the Shredder was never forgotten."

"The Tribunal taught an art of fighting with the power of the dragon at its call; which would become known as ninjutsu." The Ancient One said.

"And these four immortals, the remaining Dragons became known as the Ninja Tribunal." Master Splinter finished.

All the listeners present; Aang, Leo, Raph, Zuko, Katara, Don, Toph, Mikey, Sokka, Karai, Mai, Ty-Lee, Suki, and even Azula were left in awe as they now heard the full story and let it all process.

"So… the Shredder… the one whom my father based his human identity off of… he was real." Karai said in a grim tone.

"An ancient demon, who is, for a lack of a better term, pure evil." Katara voiced in a grim expression.

"Meaning the alien Utrom we fought was an imposter, who was just using the name of the original Demon Shredder to gain respect." Don stated.

"And even though Ch'rell himself was nothing short of pure evil, probably the worst monster our world has ever seen…" Sokka began.

"The Shredder _before _him sounds like he's even _worse_." Suki finished.

"And that thought is actually quite terrifying." Mai commented.

"And this original Shredder has all sorts of butt-kicking magic powers that almost destroyed the Ninja Tribunal and a Fully Realized Avatar." Raph said.

"The Tribunal had to travel to our world and learn all sorts of fancy magic tricks of their own just to even stand a _chance _against him." Toph said.

Azula looked to her own hand with a serious, and even fearful expression. "The entire reason Lightningbending even came to be was to combat this Demon Shredder; and even it being used by its original master could not destroy him with it."

"The Avatar is supposed to be the bridge between the human and spirit worlds." Aang began. "The spirit and human elements merged together to bring balance and maintain peace, to preserve life. But this Demon Shredder… a man merged with a force of evil, whose sole existence is to bring destruction and chaos, a harbinger of death. Almost like he's some kind of… Anti-Avatar."

"And now someone's trying to resurrect him." Leo said. "The greatest evil either of our worlds have ever known. And the only thing possibly standing in his way…"

"Is us." Zuko said in a serious expression. "We are all that stand between the resurrection of the Demon Shredder and what is more-or-less the apocalypse."

"And we are _way _the Shell out of our league!" Mikey exclaimed as he and Ty-Lee were nothing short of terrified.

"Um… is there any chance we can all still go home and _not _face certain death?" Ty-Lee asked hopefully and fearfully. The three old masters gave her a serious expression as all her friends, human and mutant, had quite frightened yet serious expressions of their own, even Azula. "No… I didn't think so."

**Done. **

**So now we all know the origins of the Tribunal and the original Demon Shredder; and how they tie into the World of the Avatar, even leading to the creation of the Order of the White Lotus. **

**Just so you all know, Avatar Ryukyu is an OC of mine; there are so many Avatars, and if you go all the way back to Wan, the Avatar came to be over nine thousand years before Aang's time; and with such a long line of Avatars, I decided to create my own; who invented both Lavabending and even Lightningbending, and had even mastered Energybending.**

**We've even seen a small glimpse of Raava, who is bound to appear later in this story as well.**

**One last thing; when Aang described the Demon Shredder as an Anti-Avatar, I'm sure many of you are likely going to make a comparison to Vaatu and Unalaq from "Legend of Korra". And while I do like the concept and idea of Vaatu, I thought Unalaq himself was a pretty bad antagonist (not bad as in evil, but bad as in a terrible character with little motivation or character development. And seeing how the Demon Shredder seems to fit the whole 'Force of Ultimate Evil' role quite well, I'd say he makes a better Dark Avatar than Unalaq does) And if I'm being honest, I thought the entire second season of LOK was absolutely terrible, with the final battle being incredibly Deus Ex Machina. Later on, in the future, I plan to bring in Vaatu and introduce him myself; but do NOT expect him to make a full appearance in this story (though there will be some mention of him), but rather in an upcoming mega-crossover I'm planning (hint, hint)**

**If any of you have any questions, please feel free to PM me and I will answer you as best I can (without providing spoilers). So, what is our next step for our heroes as they now know who and what they stand against? Find out next time on Worlds Collide: The Ninja Tribunal Saga! **


	5. More Worlds Than One

**Hi everyone, thanks again for waiting. This is one chapter that I'm sure everyone has been looking forward to, and I've been looking forward to writing it myself. Now that the Acolytes and their allies know the origins and threat of the Tengu Shredder, they are going to be taking their training very seriously, given what is at stake. And here is where their training begins to pay off. So, without further delay, let us begin. **

**More Worlds Than One**

All ten Acolytes, along with Karai, Suki, Mai, and Ty-Lee, who sat off to the side, were sitting on top of a mountain as their instructor for the day was none other than Chikara.

"Strength of body, when combined with strength of mind and spirit, can move mountains." Chikara explained to the Acolytes. "Alone, however, the body shatters against rock, like a brittle twig."

"Yeah, but paper beats rock, and rock beats scissors." Mikey said as he was somehow thinking of a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

"Wait, how can _paper _beat rock?" Sokka asked.

"Well paper covers rock so…" Mikey tried to explain, as they seemingly forgot about the lesson Chikara was attempting to teach them as Raph, Katara, and even Zuko all face-palmed in minor annoyance.

"But that doesn't mean paper _beats _rock." Sokka argued.

"Yeah, I mean a rock crushes paper, so why would you even use paper?" Toph seemed to agree.

"Because that's how the game works." Mikey explained. "Scissors cuts paper, rock beats scissors, so we need paper to cover rock to give it equal chance."

"That's not how our game works though." Sokka pointed out.

"I'll agree with Sokka on this one." Even Azula put her two cents in. "Paper is essentially useless. It gets burnt by fire, crumbled in water, crushed by earth, and blown away by air."

"But our game doesn't use the elements." Mikey pointed out.

"Then what's the point? That sounds like a ridiculous game if you ask me." Azula argued.

As they continued, Chikara's eyelids lowered impatiently as she simply chose to give them a demonstration. She walked toward a large boulder and easily lifted it into the air with one hand, much to the surprise of everyone present.

"Whoa…" Ty-Lee looked in amazement. "She's amazing!"

"I don't think it's possible for any human to lift a boulder that high! Unless you're an Earthbender." Suki pointed out.

"She is supposed to represent the Ninjutsu element of Strength." Karai pointed out. "So, I'm not all that surprised."

"Plus, that story we heard of the Tribunal shows she _was _trained by Earthbenders." Mai also pointed out.

Chikara then threw the boulder into the air, and when it came back down, she easily shattered it to pieces with a single punch, causing all the Acolytes to look in further shock, while also covering themselves to avoid the debris from getting into their faces.

"Okay, now that's impressive." Don observed.

"Meh." Toph shrugged. "I mean, yeah compared to Sokka's level, that is impressive."

"Hey!" Sokka protested.

"But any Earthbender can shatter a rock any day of the week." Toph continued. "Not all that special."

"Toph Beifong!" Chikara called to her.

"Busted." Raph muttered.

"Stand." The green-eyed member of the Ninja Tribunal ordered the blind Earthbender, who stood on her two feet as she approached her. "You believe you can easily move mountains?"

"I _am _an Earthbender. It's sort of in the job description." Toph pointed up. "Not to mention I'm the greatest Earthbender in my world, I even invented Metalbending!"

"Your control over your art is impressive, however, it is simply an extension of your body, not your inner strength of mind and heart." Chikara pointed out. "Strike me, _without_ Earthbending!"

Toph shrugged. "Alright." She threw a punch at Chikara who easily caught it before squeezing on Toph's fist, causing her to wince in pain as she was brought down to her knees.

"The body alone shatters against rock." Chikara threw Toph away. "Now, strike me _with _your Earthbending!"

Toph rubbed her sore hand before a scowl formed on her face. She brought up two large earth-pillars on Chikara's sides before bringing them onto her to try and crush her. But the pillars were shattered easily by Chikara. Toph then proceeded to shoot multiple rocks from the ground at Chikara, who easily blocked and swatted them away with one hand. Having had enough, Toph erected a rock-armor around her body before shooting herself at Chikara like a missile, but Chikara not only halted Toph's movement with one hand, she even delivered a solid punch with her other hand right into Toph's abdomen, shattering her rock armor and knocking the wind right out of her before the young Earthbender fell to her knees.

"Now do you see?" Chikara explained harshly as Raph and Katara helped Toph on her feet. "Those who rely too much on their weapon or natural ability find themselves complacent in the face of true power. Stand, Acolytes!"

All ten of them stood up, even the four female warriors who were observing them as well.

"Prepare!" Chikara slammed her fists together and sent out a bright green energy wave all over the area as everyone looked in surprise to see all the rocks, pebbles, and boulders around the area move on their own. They were attracted to each other like metal to magnets before coming together in the form of massive twenty-foot-tall humanoid entities made entirely out of rock.

"These Stone-Oni are powerful, and near impervious." Chikara explained as all ten Acolytes stood up to draw their weapons, save for Aang who carried no weapon. "To defeat them, will take more than mere muscle. It is time to see if you can use what I have taught you. Focus on your inner strength!"

"Who's ready to shatter some mountains?" Raph said eagerly as he held Banrai in his hands.

"I'm more than ready." Toph almost growled, holding Yama in her hands, ready to let loose some frustration and show up Chikara a bit.

"That makes three of us." Even Azula was in agreement as he brandished her claws, Hinoarashi.

"I said _inner _strength!" Chikara's hand began to glow, as all the weapons the Acolytes wielded emanated with a green aura before vanishing completely. At the same time, the amulets around Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Azula also began to glow. "No weapons or Bending!"

"What?!" Katara exclaimed as she, and the other Benders present looked towards Chikara in shock. "You took our Bending away!?"

"Fight, warriors!" Chikara ordered as the Stone-Oni charged, forcing the ten Acolytes to scatter and avoid getting crushed by the massive stone beasts.

"You gotta be kidding me! No weapons?! There's always a catch!" Raph growled.

"Come on, we have to help!" Ty-Lee was ready to jump in, but Karai held her back by the shoulder. "Karai?!"

"We cannot. This is they're lesson; we cannot interfere." Karai insisted.

"But…" Ty-Lee tried to protest.

"I'm pretty sure Chikara won't kill them but… I'm not comfortable with it either." Suki also said.

"And I'm sure they can pull it off." Mai said. "We've seen them all do the impossible before, haven't we?" She had a small smile on her face, which her friends all returned as they watched their friends attempt to dodge and avoid each of the strikes by the Stone-Oni.

Raph and Toph found themselves together as two Stone-Oni approached them. "How you doing, Toph?" He asked her with concern.

"Oh, you know, completely blind as a bat, but other than that, okay!" She replied with obvious sarcasm. Since her Earthbending was nullified, her Seismic Sense was all but gone.

"Come on kid, focus! We got this!" Raph said as he began to focus his own chi. His amulet began to glow as his red aura and markings formed around his body. Toph began to follow his lead as her amulet also began to glow, with her green aura and green glowing markings forming around her body as well. Just like before, she could 'see' the energy of the world around her, including the two approaching Stone-Oni.

Toph smirked. "It's shell-kicking time." One Stone-Oni attempted to stomp on her, but Toph was easily able to catch the foot with one hand before throwing a punch with her other to completely shatter the entity. Raph also caught the fist of the second rock giant that threw a punch at him before using his enhanced strength to spin and throw the Stone-Oni completely off the mountain.

Mikey and Sokka meanwhile found themselves cornered by a Stone-Oni themselves. "Uh oh. Gotta any ideas, Sokka?" Mikey asked hopefully as they dodged the Stone-Oni's fist.

"Um… you go left and I go right?" Sokka was drawing a blank as they tried to run to different sides of the monster. "Okay, okay. Science isn't real." Sokka tried to focus while also being more than a little nervous, and even a bit sarcastic. "Magic is real, not science! So, come on non-science!" He punched the leg of the Stone-Oni, but his chi hadn't been channeled and he could only scream in comic pain as he held his sore knuckles.

Mikey attempted the same thing as well as he pressed his fingers against his head. "I'm focusing! Focusing!" He leapt to try and deliver his own punch, but much like Sokka, his chi wasn't focused, and his knuckles might have cracked from the impact. "Ow! But I was focusing!"

The Stone-Oni approached the downed Mikey as Sokka tried to help him out of the way. Katara saw her brother and friend in trouble and knew she had to help them. So, with a deep breath, Katara cleared her mind and began to focus her own chi. Her amulet began to glow as the navy-blue aura and markings formed around her body. Katara gave a yell as she leapt at the Stone-Oni and delivered an airborne roundhouse kick to its face-area to shatter the behemoth completely, much to the surprise of Mikey and Sokka.

"You guys okay?!" She asked them urgently as the two could only respond with dropped jaws.

At the same time, Azula backflipped to avoid a crushing punch from the Stone-Oni she was facing as she could only growl in frustration. "I can't Firebend, how am I supposed to fight this?!" She jumped over another punch as she leapt on to its arm and attempted to punch it with her bare hands, but she barley did any damage. "This is impossible! It can't be done!" She exclaimed right before the Stone-Oni threw its arm out to shake Azula off and send her falling to the ground. She attempted to pick herself up as she looked up in shock and even fear to see the beast towering over her. It attempted to bring both its fists down on her to crush her as Azula only closed her eyes and awaited her fate.

However, said fate did not come as she opened her eyes, only for them to widen in shock at the sight of Zuko standing protectively over her. His amulet was glowing along with his vibrant red aura and flame-markings to appear all over his body, using his chi-enhanced strength to keep the Stone-Oni at bay before throwing his fist out to shatter the Stone-Oni completely.

Zuko walked over to his shocked sister and offered her his hand. "Are you alright?"

Azula's expression of shock turned into one of spite as she simply pushed herself up, not accepting Zuko's gesture as he could only sigh in disappointment, though it wasn't unexpected.

Meanwhile, Don jumped over a sweeping punch from the Stone-Oni he was facing as he too began to channel his own chi. His amulet was the first to glow, followed by the purple aura and markings around his body. He ducked underneath a swipe from the Stone-Oni before leaping at its chest to smash right through it, creating a massive hole before the beast collapsed into rubble.

Don almost couldn't believe it. "I… I… wow. I just thought it through and… and... Wow!" He exclaimed with an amazed smile on his face.

However, it would appear that Leo himself was having a very difficult time against his own Stone-Oni. His knuckles were wrapped up as he attempted to punch at the Oni's sides, but he didn't even seem to crack it. The Stone-Oni kicked him back and was ready to stomp on the blue-clad Turtle.

"Hey! Over here!" Aang called to the Stone-Oni as it turned around to face him before giving chase. Aang had managed to lead the behemoth all the way to the edge of the mountain. "Come on! Hit me! Hit me!" Aang exclaimed as he appeared cornered. The Stone-Oni threw a punch down onto the ground, which Aang avoided by quickly rolling underneath the Stone-Oni's legs. The punch was enough to cause the edge to crumble break apart, causing the Stone-Oni to fall off the mountain completely.

At first, Aang seemed proud of his accomplishment, however…

"Hold!" Chikara's voice rang out as the remaining Stone-Oni halted their fighting. "The lesson ends!" Everyone turned their attention to the Shisho as she voiced the results. "Raphael, Toph Beifong, Zuko, Donatello, Katara; you have all done well." She turned to Azula, Leo, Sokka, and Mikey. "The rest of you, your focus and discipline are poor. Avatar!" Aang then turned to Chikara and walked toward her as she spoke with disappointment. "You didn't even bother to attack! You relied solely on your wits, not your strength!"

Aang held his head down as he knew she was right. "I know."

"You cannot rely on your pacifist believes anymore! You and your friends would do well to meditate on your utter failure here!" Chikara then turned to walk away.

"Hey! Don't we at least get a gold star for effort!?" Mikey called out. "I stayed conscious!"

"Seriously, that could have ended _a lot _worse for us, ya know!" Sokka called out as well, but Chikara was long gone.

Katara was quick to approach Aang as she put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Aang, don't listen to her. You did great."

"No, she was right." Aang spoke honestly. "I didn't use my strength, only using what I learned from the Air Nomads to avoid a fight. But that's not going to cut it anymore, not against the threat we're facing."

"Aang…" Katara hadn't expected Aang to speak like this. He wasn't feeling sorry for himself or anything like that, but rather, he was speaking seriously.

"I need to change the way I fight." Aang continued. "I can't keep running away or avoiding it or just using self-defense anymore."

"You know you have my support Aang, all our support, but… just don't change who you are." Katara said to him in a hopeful tone, to which Aang responded with an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, I won't." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before joining everyone else. She was somewhat surprised by the gesture but smiled with a blush on her cheeks before joining them.

While most of the group had smiled at their accomplishments, others were left in disappointment, particularly Leo has he had only himself to blame. Karai and the others looked to their friends with concern.

"Poor guys." Ty-Lee voiced in sympathy. "They're giving they're all but…"

"It just might not be enough." Suki finished with concern.

"I wouldn't say that."

Mai, Suki, and Ty-Lee looked to the Ancient One in surprise as he appeared almost out of nowhere. Though Karai didn't appear surprise as she bowed humbly.

"Ancient One."

"Seriously, someone should put a bell on you or something." Mai said in a somewhat irritable tone.

"Come young ones." The Ancient One gestured all four of them. "Your friends will need your support." He walked away, before Karai and the others followed him, silently agreeing with his assessment.

* * *

_Later that Evening – Lap of the Gods_

Leo, Sokka, and Mikey all sat off by the edge near the outer gate of the Tribunal Monastery, all three of them appeared to be in a state of brooding with disappointment clearly written all over their faces.

"Ahem!" They all turned around in surprise to see the Ancient One, along with Karai, Suki, and Ty-Lee as the elderly master addressed them. "Leonardo, Michelangelo, Sokka, do not let Chikara-Shisho's beauty or lack-of-yelling deceive you, she is one of the harshest of the Shisho."

"Ancient One." Leo said as he, Mikey, and Sokka all bowed. "I'm not sure the Tribunal is happy with our progress."

"Yeah, Chikara wanted to drop-kick us off that mountain!" Mikey complained.

"I seriously think those guys are trying to give us a hard time." Sokka added. "I mean, I know they're seventeen-hundred-year-old masters of magic ninjutsu and all that, but I said I'd give up on science so why I can't I get a grip on magic yet?!"

"I don't think that's what they want for you Sokka." Suki pointed out.

"The Ninja Tribunal would not waste their time on students who were not worthy, you are all doing well." Ancient One began. "Sokka, you look for science and logic when trying to understand something, but you seemed to have misunderstood the Tribunal's message. You are not meant to abandon your world views entirely, but to open up your mind to new ways of seeing the world and using that to learn and improve."

"He's right." Suki added. "Sokka, I know you're incredibly stubborn, but I also know you're capable of learning new things. I don't really agree with the Tribunal's methods, but they clearly see something in you that is worth teaching. So, prove them right." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

That caused Sokka to smile slightly. "Thanks Suki."

"Michelangelo." The Ancient One turned to the orange-clad Turtle. "You have often used levity to ease your stress, enabling you to push through deadly situations. And while your optimism can work wonders, you must learn to take matters seriously. You have the potential to focus and harness your power, so do it."

"Yeah, come on Mikey." Ty-Lee flipped behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck playfully. "I know you can do it! You're amazing!"

Mikey smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Finally, the Ancient One turned to the eldest Ninja Turtle. "Leonardo, they are hardest on you because they see much potential. They expect you to rise to their challenge, as do I."

"And we all know you are capable of just that." Karai spoke to Leo. "You've proven time and time again that you are a mighty warrior, and I'm certain the Tribunal sees that. So prove them right."

That seemed to build up Leo's confidence, as well as Mikey's and Sokka's as they exchanged smiles before bowing. "Thank you, Ancient One." Leo said.

"Seriously, you're a _way _better teacher than the Tribunal." Sokka added.

"And who do you think trained _me_, Sokka?" The Ancient One asked rhetorically before walking away; leaving the six of them alone to talk and relax in what few brief moments of respite they had.

* * *

Meanwhile, deeper in the Monastery, Azula stood in the middle of a ring of practice dummies before shooting out her right foot to incinerate a dummy with a plum of blue fire before leaping with a cartwheel kick of blue flames to obliterate another one, landing on her hands to deliver a spinning kick with both her feet and destroy the rest, leaving only one as she tried to spin her fingers in a familiar manner, generating lightning at the tips. However, right as she was about to shoot it, it exploded in her face and sent her flying back.

Azula growled in frustration as this was the sixth time it happened to her today. She didn't understand why. She could always perform lightning flawlessly, so why couldn't she do it now?! Why was she failing?!

"Having a bad day?"

She turned to see a smiling Iroh approach her, resulting in her scowling as she looked away. The elderly man sat down to her level as he offered her a cup of tea. "I'm not thirsty."

"Just try it. What do you have to lose?" Iroh offered.

Her scowl remained, but Azula took it regardless and had a small sip. Her eyes widened in brief surprise. "Hmm, not bad."

"It certainly helps to calm the nerve, especially when one is so worked up." Iroh said.

Azula scoffed. "Bet this must make you so happy. Wasn't that long ago when Zuzu was in my shadow, now look at me. _He's _the lucky one with all the friends and the Tribunal's favorite, when I'm now stuck at rock bottom. He even got that fancy sword from the 'Dragon King'."

Iroh's comforting expression hadn't wavered. "You know, you actually sound quite a bit like Zuko. How he was when he too was angry. Azula, you are not failing, the Ninja Tribunal choose you as an Acolyte because they saw potential in you."

"Quit acting like we're supposed to be family, Uncle." Azula said in a scoff. "Even if there is a blood relation, you and I were never close. You always stuck with Zuzu, and I was father's prized child. We were never family."

Iroh's own face contorted one of grief. "You may be right. Ozai and I were never really close, not even as children. He always had an explosive temper and set things on fire when he wouldn't get his way. I hate to say it in regard to my own brother, but there was something clearly wrong with Ozai when he was born. I used to admire him for his strength, but as I grew older, I saw how dangerous he was, so I tried to distance myself from him. In the end, all I ever saw was fire and ash, and a heart of ice in him. He likely saw something similar in you and tried to model you after him."

"So, you're happy that little alien bug killed him." Azula commented, looking away with a scowl.

"I didn't say that." Iroh said. "I'm never happy at the thought of someone dying, even if they were cruel. But it's not just his death that's bothering you, isn't it? It's because you were deceived and used by Ch'rell, and almost played a part in the destruction of our world."

Azula said nothing to confirm it but made no response in denying it either.

Iroh sighed. "Azula, you have made many mistakes in the past, this is true. You have been used and deceived, but that does not mean you can't find happiness. Your brother was nothing short of angry most of his life, and that anger took him to a very dark place. However, he was able to rise above the anger and find happiness, but he didn't do it alone. He had help, he had friends. If you were to reach out and do the same, I'm sure you'll find that happiness as well." He poured her another cup of tea and left it by her before walking away.

Azula simply picked up the cup and looked at the reflection of herself in the tea, clearly having a great deal of thought flowing through her mind.

As Iroh walked away, he passed by a corner before stopping. "How much did you two hear?"

"Enough." Zuko said as he and Mai walked out. "You know, I was actually planning on saying something to her myself."

"I know, but you're not quite at my level of wisdom yet." Iroh joked as he playfully nudged Zuko in the arm, resulting in him smirking.

"What I'm still wondering is why you two are even making any effort with her." Mai began. "Yeah, she was used by the Utrom Shredder, and I'm sure not even she would want to end all life on Earth. But she still did _a lot _of crap long before that, especially to you Zuko."

"I know." Zuko acknowledged. "Our relationship has always been messed up. But… she's still my sister. Look at how I was, but you two and everyone else were still able to help me and make me a better person. Is it really so wrong that I want the same for her?"

"There is nothing wrong at all with that." Iroh said with a proud smile. "The fact that you want to help her despite all your past grievances shows how far you've come, Zuko. And Mai, I understand why you feel so weary, and I'm not going to tell you what to do, but perhaps a little encouragement wouldn't hurt. You'd be surprised at how much people can change."

Mai sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll give it a try. But if she shoots anyone with lightning, I might just cut her fingers off."

Iroh nodded as he patted her on the shoulder before walking away. Zuko and Mai paid one final glance towards Azula as they themselves shared a glance before walking away as well.

Azula sighed as she helped herself to her tea. _"You could at least try to get along with everyone." _

The former Fire Princess looked into her cup to see a reflection of her mother, Ursa, addressing her. "What do you want?"

"_I just want to know how my daughter is doing." _The hallucination of Ursa commented.

"Oh, just fine." Azula began to speak in a clear sarcastic tone. "I only recently found out that I'm supposed to fight what is more-or-less the ultimate evil with people I've tried to kill repeatedly. You know, just a typical Monday."

"_The first Shredder left quite an impact on you." _'Ursa' said. _"And now you face something worse and it's leaving you terrified."_

"I'm not afraid." Azula looked away defiantly.

"_You used to be such a good liar." _'Ursa' observed with sympathy. _"But there's no need to be so defensive. You have people who are willing to help you, if you let them. Even Zuko."_

"Did you ask him to do that?" She glared at the reflection of her mother.

"_No, that was of his own accord. Azula, you don't have to model yourself after your father anymore. He's gone, you have nothing to prove to anyone." _'Ursa' tried to reason with her.

Azula looked away with a conflicted expression. "Please… just… just leave me alone." She looked to see the image of her mother had vanished causing Azula to sigh as she rubbed her hand down her face.

* * *

At the same time, Aang walked into the central temple within the Lap of the Gods, the chamber where all four members of the Ninja Tribunal sat on their thrones. Aang glanced at the empty throne as he now knew who that was originally for. Maybe they kept it as a constant reminder, maybe not. But he had a few things he had to get off his chest first as he approached the Ninja Tribunal.

"You were not summoned, Avatar." Juto said.

"I know about the Tengu Shredder." Aang spoke. "I know what happened seventeen hundred years ago between all of you, Oroku Saki, and my predecessor Ryukyu."

"Your point?" Chikara asked.

"Why didn't you just ask us?" Aang asked. "You and Ryukyu made a vow that she or any other future Avatar would come to help you if the Demon Shredder ever threatened to return. So, you could have simply asked us for help, and we would have come. Instead you attacked and abducted all of us? Why?"

"The Mokusei no Bushi were sent to test you." Kon explained. "We needed to access the skills you and all your friends currently had to see what needed improvement."

"So, you've been watching us." Aang observed. "All of us, in _both_ worlds. For all these years."

"Is there something you would like to say, Avatar?" Chikara questioned.

"Did you guys know what Sozin was going to do to the Air Temples?" Aang questioned. "Did you know about the genocide of the Air Nomads?!" He exclaimed. "And if you did, why didn't you do anything to stop it!?"

"That insignificant speck Sozin and his family line are _nothing _compared to the threat of the Shredder!" Juto stated. "If we attempted to stop him, we run the risk that the Shredder could be revived! That cannot be allowed!"

"I know how dangerous the Demon Shredder is, I realize that." Aang acknowledged. "But at least one or two of you could have helped and the rest could have stayed here and guard the artifacts!"

"Even if we did deal with Sozin, another tyrant would have taken his place." Kon explained. "We have seen this time-and-time again in both our and your worlds." The pool in front of them began to shift and change as Aang saw magical projections of various wars and conflicts in both worlds; including World War I and II, as well as images of various tyrants such as Chin the Conqueror, Adolf Hitler, and Stalin. "Sozin was not an outlier, multiple despots, dictators, and others one could consider 'villainous' have appeared throughout the ages, wars reigned across the lands in both worlds. We cannot interfere in any of these conflicts without running the risk of the threat of the Shredder rising again."

Aang's expression softened as he looked at all these images and projections of conflict and destruction.

"As the Avatar, you are tasked to maintain peace in your world." Chikara also said. "However, your predecessors must have told you that despite your best attempts, there will always be those will seek to disrupt this peace for their own ends."

"I realize that, but…" Aang tried to speak.

"All is as it must be." Juto stated. Aang sighed as he really didn't have a way to respond to that. "Is there anything else you wish to say?"

"Actually yes, one last thing." Aang's expression became hardened as he spoke seriously to the Tribunal. "As I said before, my friends and I know the crisis were in and we're all willing to cooperate with you. But, let me make one thing perfectly clear: my friends are _not _expendable! I don't care if you were friends with my predecessor, I won't let you sacrifice my friends and family to serve your own ends, even if it's for the 'greater good'. If you try it, you will answer to me."

Aang turned around to leave the monastery with that final remark, leaving the Tribunal alone. Though Juto an Chikara had stone-cold expressions, Kon's was that of mild concern, while the ever-silent Hisomi contorted a small hint of regret. There was indeed a small part of him that did not enjoy endangering young lives, regardless of the threat they all faced.

* * *

Master Splinter ran through the dark and twisted forest as fast as he could, terror filled his face as he came out into the clearing and saw something that made his heart stop completely.

"No… not again!" The broken, bloodied, and lifeless bodies of Leo, Aang, Raph, Katara, Mikey, Zuko, Don, Toph, Sokka, and Azula all laid on the ground in front of him. "NOT AGAIN!" Splinter screamed as he fell to his knees in despair.

The demonic neighing of a monstrous horse was heard as Splinter looked toward the source of the call, only to see the Tengu Shredder riding his demon horse riding straight at him with his trident, his vile and sinister laugh echoing through the air as he rode out to impale Splinter.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

"No!" Splinter woke up with a startle, taking multiple breaths to steady himself as he looked around. He was still in the same room in the monastery, his sons, as well as the other young heroes were still sleeping relatively peacefully on the mats all around the room, causing Master Splinter to look in relief, but there was also deep concern.

"Night after night, the same vision." Master Splinter muttered to himself as he rubbed his hand down his face. "Master Yoshi… please… tell me how to protect my sons from this coming darkness."

* * *

_The Next Morning_

The Acolytes kicked off the day with their next lesson from Hisomi-Shisho. Today's task was simple, try to catch Hisomi. The Ninjutsu master of Stealth would run down a long path throughout the mountains with the ten Acolytes running after him to catch up with him. However, just because it was simple, didn't mean it was easy.

It was already half an hour, and Hisomi showed no signs of stopping as he continued to run. Not far behind him appeared to be Leo and Aang, followed by Zuko, Mikey, Katara, and Azula. Sokka wasn't far behind the pack as well, with Toph, Raph, and Don being a bit further in the back. Though Hisomi hadn't nullified the group's Bending like Chikara had yesterday, the Benders wouldn't be using their abilities, if only so they could better learn to focus their chi. This was something everyone was taking seriously, even Mikey and Azula.

"Chasing Hisomi isn't exactly boosting my moral." Leo commented. "I'm getting tired of failing."

"That makes two of us." Aang added.

"You could easily use your Avatar State to catch up with him if you wanted." Azula pointed out.

"I can't become too dependent on it." Aang explained. "I have to learn to get stronger without taking any short cuts."

Azula looked away slightly. "At least you have something to rely on."

"Your attitude isn't helping." Zuko told her.

She glared at her brother. "I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you? For once, you're the star-pupil and _I'm _the failure."

"There's a benefit to failure, Azula." Zuko replied. "You get to learn from your mistakes."

"He's right." Leo added. "So maybe instead of feeling sorry for yourself, use what you've learned and try to make yourself better."

Azula said nothing, but continued running with the rest of the group as they tried to catch up with Hisomi.

Aang ran back slightly to be at the same pace as Katara, Mikey, and Sokka. "How are you guys holding up?"

"Peachy." Sokka said sarcastically. "I just _love _running non-stop!"

At the same time; Raph, Don, and Toph hung more so in the back as they were engaging in some small talk. "You're gonna put missiles in it? Cool!" Toph stated with a smirk.

"Oh, I know." Don was already excited at the very thought of his newest invention. "It'll have armor-plating, a communication's center, and be fully-remote accessible!"

"I didn't understand half of that, but if it blows up bad guys, I'll get behind it." Toph replied.

"Yeah, Donnie likes to ramble when it comes to his tech." Raph commented with a teasing smirk as Don playfully rolled his eyes.

"Say what you will, but the Turtle-Taxi is gonna rock it!" Don stated.

As they continued to run, Toph could feel Hisomi getting farther and farther away from them with each passing second. "We're not gonna catch Hisomi, are we?" The former Blind Bandit assumed.

"Probably not." Don agreed.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." Even Raph added. "Speed ain't my game."

"It's not mine either." Toph said.

However, despite that, Mikey refused to give up as he pressed onward, passing Leo, Zuko, Azula, and even Aang. "Move it or lose it, slowpokes!" He exclaimed as he passed them, with Katara and Sokka not far behind him either; prompting Leo, Aang, Azula, and Zuko to pick up the pace.

"How… how… how does he… do it…?" Sokka said as he was already out of breath.

"Come on Sokka, we can't give up! We can do this!" Katara told her brother.

"Maybe you can, but I can't!" Sokka exclaimed. "Look, I'm not like you guys okay! I failed nearly every lesson the Tribunal taught us… I'm no ninja, I'm no Bender… I… I'm just a nobody!"

"Sokka, remember what the Ancient One told us yesterday?" Mikey reminded. "We have to be open-minded. We have to remember what Hisomi said about stealth and movement. Well, what he _mimed_ about them anyway."

"Open your mind Sokka. You can and you will do this!" Katara told him. "I believe in you! We all do!"

Hearing that support and remembering the words Suki and the Ancient One told him yesterday was enough to push Sokka to keep going. He took a deep breath as he began to concentrate.

"Okay… opening my mind." Sokka muttered. "See it happen… picture myself there... and Chikara said… if I focus my chi…" Sokka's amulet began to glow as the silver aura and bright silver markings appeared around his body.

And it wasn't just Sokka. Mikey and Katara followed his lead as they too began to concentrate. Soon, their own amulets began to glow brightly as their respective orange and navy-blue aura and markings appeared on their bodies as well. In less than a second, all three of them shot at insane speeds, leaving behind a literal dust cloud as they ran.

Hisomi had already made a considerable distance from the Acolytes, running at a speed that was equivalent to a car on the highway. However, as he glanced to his side, he found that Mikey, Sokka, and Katara had not only caught up to him, but matched their pace to his.

"Hey, nice day for a run, huh?" Sokka said with a wave and a friendly smile, while Mikey gave an amused shrug.

Hisomi narrowed his eyes briefly before something of a playful smirk formed on his face. He then picked up his speed even further, almost doubling it as he seemingly left the three young Acolytes in the dust.

"Oh, so we're playing it like that huh?" Mikey wasn't the least bit deterred as he, Katara, and Sokka exchanged eager grins as they too increased their speed, leaving a dust-trail behind them that would even make Nascar racers jealous.

In no time, all three of them had managed to catch up to Hisomi. "Come on, is that all you got?" Katara said almost challengingly as she, Mikey, and Sokka were more than ready to meet the next challenge.

However, Hisomi had none to give as he smiled proudly before bowing his head, indicating they had passed with flying colors, much to their joy as they smiled and continued to run alongside him.

Unfortunately, not everyone was so lucky as the remaining seven Acolytes could see, even from such a far distance, that the lesson was over, and only Mikey, Katara, and Sokka had passed.

"Way to go guys!" Aang called to them, even though they likely couldn't hear them. Even Leo smiled as he too was proud of them.

Azula however sighed, more so out of disappointment toward herself. "We're never going to hear the end of this, are we?"

"Probably not." Zuko replied with a humorous yet sympathetic smile.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the ten Acolytes gathered in the courtyard of the Lap of the Gods, as they all sat cross-legged on the ground in a circle surrounding their current instructor: Kon-Shisho. Karai, Suki, Ty-Lee, and Mai were present as well, sitting on the stairs along the side as they listened to Kon speak.

"While you walk on this earth, your spirit walks in another world. What you see with your eyes is only one plane of existence." Kon's body then began to hover in the air. "What you feel with your heart and chi, that is the world of the spirit."

"You mean the Spirit World?" Sokka asked.

"Not quite." Kon explained. "The realm you refer to as the Spirit World is a separate dimension that exists in the reality of the World of the Four Nations, where different entities known as spirits reside. However, the world I speak of, is one that is not accessible by any earthly means. It is a realm in which your own spirit and soul walk and live, as you walk and live in this world."

"Okay… I guess that makes sense." Toph didn't quite seem to understand.

"To truly combat the coming evil, you must be able to manifest your spirit as an Avatar." Kon said.

"Like Aang?" Ty-Lee asked as she and her friends found themselves engaged, despite not being Acolytes themselves.

"Not exactly." Karai explained. "The definition of an avatar is a physical manifestation of a deity, or a released soul in bodily form on the earthly-plane. Can I assume this is what you are speaking of, Kon-Shisho?"

"That is correct." Kon confirmed. "The spirit-avatar taps into a warrior's deepest soul, manifesting a true totem of each warrior's inner being. Each members of the Ninja Tribunal manifest a Dragon; the ancient symbol for wisdom and strength. The Dragon is a very rare avatar."

"The Dragon." Leo said almost in awe.

"Excuse me, Kon-Shisho?" Aang raised his hand, despite Aang's disagreement with the Tribunal the previous night, he was still open to learning what they had to teach him. "How would that relate to me considering I'm an Avatar."

"You are a special case, Avatar Aang." Kon explained. "As Karai explained, the Avatar is a physical manifestation of a spiritual or divine being. Tell me, do you know how it is possible that you are the only individual capable of mastering all four elements, or how you are able to reincarnate, why you are chosen to represent the bridge between the Human and Spirit Realms of your world?"

Aang looked in surprise. "No… I… I guess I never really gave it much thought."

"It is because you are the physical embodiment of light and peace in your world." Kon explained as he stood on his feet. "When the Tribunal went to your world to better prepare ourselves for the evil we faced, ourselves and Ryukyu learned of the origins of the Avatar. Long ago, before the Four Nations themselves even existed, there were two spirits that were considered the most powerful entities of your world. There was Raava, the Spirit of Light and Peace, a physical embodiment of all that was good. And her twin, Vaatu, the Spirit of Darkness and Chaos; much like the Shredder Tengu of ancient times, Vaatu was a physical manifestation of all that was evil in your world. In order to combat her twin, Raava had merged with a human to enable him to not only master the four elements but achieve spiritual abilities that no other human could muster. And thus, the Avatar was born."

Everyone looked towards Aang in awe and wonder, even Azula was quite stunned. Aang himself looked to his own hands and himself, quite amazed at what he had just learned. "So… what happens if I… try to manifest an avatar like what you and the rest of the Tribunal do when you turn into Dragons?"

"Nothing." Kon replied, much to Aang's surprise. "You already reach that higher plane of existence when you tap into the Avatar State, allowing the full power of predecessors and Raava to physically manifest. However, in the Avatar State, you can take your power even further." He walked up to Aang and held his amulet. "By focusing your chi, your own physical abilities will be enhanced; speed and strength, but also spiritual. You've felt it before, haven't you? During your final conformation with the Utrom Shredder, you unlocked a power that only a select few Avatars have ever used in the past. Energybending."

Aang's eyes widened in realization, as he remembered his final battle against Ch'rell. He had used Energybending to block the power of the Sword of Tengu. "That was Energybending…?"

"Yes, and you can use it along with what you have learned to manifest your power to it's fullest potential. Meditate and show us." Kon instructed.

The young Avatar sat down and began to meditate. Everyone paid close attention as they saw Aang's amulet began to glow, as did his arrow tattoos with their typical white glow, as if he were entering the Avatar State. The amulet he wore helped him to find the power Kon spoke of that was deep inside him, enabling him to bring it out to the surface. Soon, Aang's entire body began to glow a bright blue color. Almost as if his skin was turning blue with a bright aura around his body, save for his glowing white arrow tattoos. Aang's body began to hover in the air as he shined a bright light, almost like a miniature sun, with the markings of Raava appearing on his chest.

Everyone looked to Aang with awe and amazement, all his friends were nothing short of impressed, even Azula had been rendered speechless.

'_This… this is the power of the Avatar at its fullest…? To think the Fire Nation… tried to stand a chance against _that_! Incredible… he is a true force of nature…!'_

Aang soon left this higher state of being as the bright blue and white glow vanished and he lowered himself to the ground. He stood up as he addressed Kon directly. "How was that?"

Kon smiled with a nod. "Well done, Avatar Aang." He then turned to address the remainder of the Acolytes. "Let us now see what lies hidden in your hearts, young warriors. Meditate on your inner spirit, make it manifest."

Raph groaned. "Ugh, more meditation. Wonderful."

Toph tried to put herself in a meditative position, only to feel a cramp on her side. "Ow! Who invented this pose? I think I'd meditate better lying down." Kon suddenly appeared behind her and gave a light punch to the back of her head. "Ow!"

"Quiet your mind, to unleash your spirit." Kon instructed.

Aang walked toward Karai, Mai, Ty-Lee, and Suki and sat down near them as the other nine Acolytes began to meditate. "What do you guys think is going to happen?" Ty-Lee asked almost excitedly.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mai replied.

"So, do these spirit avatars always manifest as animals?" Suki asked.

"Certain myths and folklore depict deities or spiritual entities taking forms resembling certain animals." Karai explained. "And there is a meaning and symbolism behind each animal as well."

"Well, I'm a little excited to see what everyone else has to show us." Aang said.

"I swear if there are any Turtle Avatars, I'm gonna laugh my butt off." Mai said with a smirk as Ty-Lee and even Suki giggled.

Katara was the first to get something as she meditated. Her amulet began to glow as her aura and markings formed once more. "Observe Katara, her avatar manifests…" Kon began as two large surges of navy-blue energy twirled upwards into the air as a transparent image of a large hawk appeared in the air. This hawk had navy blue feathers with white tips and the wings and tail feathers. There was even a trail of water falling behind the hawk as it flapped its wings. "The Hawk represents hope and fearlessness."

Toph was next as her amulet began to glow. A bright green aura formed around her as two swilling surges of green energy shot slowly upward, before a transparent image of a bear formed. This bear had dark green fur along the arms, with pale-brown fur at the chest, and black fur at the top if it's head. Its dull eyes indicated it was blind. "Behold Toph's avatar: The Bear represents strength." Kon explained.

Up next was Sokka, already having opened his mind as a silver aura formed around his body as well, two swirling surges of silver energy also shot into the air as a transparent image of a large wolf had appeared. This wolf had primarily silver fur, with dark blue and black highlights along its side and face. "Well done, Sokka. The Wolf represents loyalty, ferocity, and speed." Kon revealed.

Zuko's body began to glow a fiery red as he made his spirit manifest. Twirling surges red energy formed above his body before swirled together, where the transparent image of a lion had appeared. This lion had red fur with a golden mane that appeared to be made entirely out of golden fire. This lion also had a scar identical to Zuko's over the left side of its face. "And Zuko manifests the Lion, symbol of honor and courage."

"Well, I'm feeling like a dud." Mikey commented. Don and Raph looked at their friends' spiritual avatars in amazement as their descriptions matched that of each of their friends to a tee.

"Wow! That is amazing!" Aang exclaimed, happy to see his friends making this kind of progress.

"I'll say." Suki agreed.

"Yes, most impressive." Karai nodded as even Mai smiled. However, Ty-Lee looked with a concerning expression towards Azula, who was only frustrated as she attempted to meditate but couldn't make anything manifest.

Ty-Lee walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Maybe try to relax." Ty-Lee suggested. "Just breath, don't think about anyone else. Focus on _you_. Not Zuko, not your dad, no one but you." She said before walking away.

Azula was mildly surprised but regardless chose to take Ty-Lee's advice as she had nothing left to lose. So, with a deep breath, Azula began to focus on her own inner self, not giving another thought to anyone else, be they friend, foe, or even family. Soon, an azure blue color formed around her body as her amulet began to glow. Her aura's energy twirled upward similar to everyone else as the transparent image of an animal appeared. It was in the form of a bird, with long feathers and a long neck. It's wings and chest appeared to be a bright blue color, leaving a trail of blue flame beneath the wings, with a bright orange-red color at the head.

"Hmm, interesting." Kon voiced. "The Phoenix."

"The what?" Aang questioned as he stood up.

"Much like the Dragon, the Phoenix is a very rare avatar." Kon explained. "It carries dual representations. On one end, it represents destruction and death."

"That's not much of a surprise." Mai commented as even Raph glared slightly.

"However, it is not the destruction of others, but rather destruction of one's self." Kon continued, as everyone listened in surprise. "And on the other end, it represents rebirth."

"Self-destruction and rebirth?" Mikey asked. "Um, translation please."

"In certain myths, whenever the phoenix dies, it is literally reborn from its own ashes into something stronger and more majestic." Don explained. "At least, according to myth."

Aang and Karai, and even Zuko, looked towards Azula with this particular revelation.

"With concentration and training, you will soon be able to meld your worldly form with your spirit totem." Kon explained to everyone as Leo attempted to concentrate and focus on his own chi. "You will actually become your…"

Suddenly, Kon and everyone else looked towards Leo in surprise as his body began to emanate a powerful white aura that shined with a glow that previously rivaled Aang's. As Leo concentrated and his amulet glowed even brighter, two swirling surges of white energy shot up from around him, shattering the transparent images of the five spirit-avatar's before Leo's own manifested itself.

It was a dragon! It had primarily green skin, with a bright blue turtle-shell on it's back, along with blue armored scales along its chest, tail, head, and legs. It even carried magnificent white wings as it roared to the heavens. Everyone was absolutely amazed, even Kon didn't see this coming.

"The Dragon! Inconceivable for one so young!" Kon exclaimed in surprise before looking towards the eldest Ninja Turtle. "It seems, we were right about you." He said as Leo's brothers and friends got up to surround and congratulate him with high-fives and pat-backs and cheers, even Aang, Karai, Ty-Lee, Mai, and Suki had joined in as well. Even Kon smiled. "There is more to you and your brothers, than at first seems apparent to the eye."

Azula looked up towards the Dragon one last time before it vanished. She was nothing short of amazed. All her life, she actually wanted to see a dragon for herself, and now that she had… it was as if something pure and child-like that had been buried deep inside her had suddenly came to life. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she looked toward Leo, more than a little impressed.

Right as the transparent image of the Dragon vanished, Chikara and Hisomi walked onto the scene with important news. "Kon! Ready the Acolytes! The second artifact has been found!"

* * *

"Head me well, Acolytes!" Kon told the ten Acolytes, along with their friends as they, Hisomi, and Chikara boarded the ship for departure. "It is of the utmost importance that you secure the second artifact! If it is returned safely here to the Lap of the Gods, the Shredder's minions will be unable to resurrect their master! But be warned, I sense that an ever-shifting evil awaits you."

The flying ship departed with all its passengers, with Appa flying beside it. "Great, no pressure or nothing." Raph commented sarcastically.

"Things are never easy for us, are they?" Sokka also commented.

"Would it really be fun if it weren't easy?" Toph asked eagerly.

* * *

Night had fallen as the group of heroes reached their destination. Chikara and Hisomi led the large group consisting of Aang, Leo, Zuko, Raph, Katara, Don, Toph, Mikey, Sokka, Karai, Azula, Suki, Mai, and Ty-Lee through a swampy area, with Appa trailing behind them as well. Momo even flew in the air above the group. Aang, Zuko, and Azula provided some extra-lighting with flames in their palms.

The two Tribunal members had led the group toward a large stone doorway that led underneath a massive tree and likely led underground. "Ah, there. The passageway to the second artifact. We must secure it at any cost."

However, Appa stopped once he saw the tunnel and groaned in annoyance as he backed away.

"Appa's not going to be able to come with us down there." Aang said as he patted his bison's head to calm him down. "He hates going underground."

"It's probably too small for him to fit anyway." Leo commented on seeing the doorway.

"We could just Earthbend it to make it bigger." Toph pointed out.

"Leave the beast, Avatar." Chikara told him. "There is too much at stake."

"Alright." Aang nodded as he also patted Momo's head as the lemur flew down and perched himself on Aang's shoulder. "Momo, stay out here and keep Appa company." Momo chirped affirmatory as he flew up and curled himself on Appa's head.

"Beware warriors." Chikara addressed all the young fighters as she and Hisomi stood outside the entranceway. "This is the warren of the Nezumi."

"What does Nezumi mean?" Katara asked.

"It is Japanese for rat." Karai translated.

"Wait, you're saying we have to fight rats?" Don questioned.

Ty-Lee giggled slightly. "Dude, your sensei is a Nezumi."

"I'm guessing that these aren't your typical run-of-the mill rats, right?" Zuko asked the Tribunal members.

"Correct." Chikara confirmed. "The Nezumi is a shape-changing Tengu with a taste for living flesh. So, remember your training." She and Hisomi turned around to enter the tunnel.

"So… we gotta fight giant cannibalistic rat demons, huh?" Sokka gulped as he, Suki, Mikey, Ty-Lee, and even Aang looked more than a little nervous.

"Yep, just our luck." Raph moaned.

"Come on everyone, let's go." Aang said as the group entered the tunnel right behind the Tribunal members, leaving Appa and Momo behind.

* * *

The group entered a large cavern with water all over the ground, though it was only ankle-deep so there was no need to worry about drowning or anything. Everyone kept their guard up as they followed Hisomi and Chikara into the main cavern. What instantly got everyone's attention was an intimidating altar with demonic-dragon-like statues on each side and a black and red cask at the very top.

"Can I assume that is the second artifact?" Azula asked.

"What gave it away?" Mikey asked sarcastically. "The freaky altar or the…" The orange-clad turtle gulped fearfully. "Mountain of skulls?!"

Nearly everyone in the group, even Azula, looked more than a little freaked out at the multiple piles of humanoid skulls all around the cavern. However, Toph stopped dead in her tracks as she not only felt something coming their way, but even heard multiple squeaking noises coming from the skull piles.

"Guys, we got company!" Toph warned.

Right as she said that; countless rats emerged from the holes in all the skull piles and began to swarm down the piles and into the water in an attempt to surround the heroes. Chikara and Hisomi were immediately on guard.

"This is a trap!" Chikara stated.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Mai's eyelids lowered.

However, nearly all the rats quickly transformed. Once they were all small and harmless, now they were giant, almost the size of a full-grown man, ripped with muscle, along with razor sharp claws and fangs with deep roars and growls. As they leapt at the group, Chikara as on the attack first, spinning her body over her club and delivering a split kick to shatter the skulls of two pouncing Nezumi demons before hauling her club over to smash it into the ground and send three more Nezumi flying all the way across the cavern, shattering the rocks they hit.

Hisomi also drew his tesen as he threw them into the air to slice and dice all the Nezumi that had climbed the ceiling and were ready to pounce down on them. Nearly everyone looked in surprise at how skilled they were.

"We should bring the Tribunal with us more often." Don commented.

"Totally! These guys are awesome!" Ty-Lee exclaimed with amazement.

However, the Nezumi were far from finished as one transformed near the altar. He was the biggest of them all with a hardened spine on his back, a scar over his left eye, and spikes from his shoulders. He was clearly the leader.

"Rise again my brothers! Engulf the Tribunal in our darkness!"

Upon his command, all the fallen Nezumi corpses began to glow briefly as dark specters emerged. They quickly flew down to surround both Hisomi and Chikara and literally engulf them.

"Acolytes, attack!" Leo ordered as everyone, Acolyte or otherwise, drew their weapons and leapt into the fray.

Aang leapt into the air with Airbending before shooting down multiple fire-fists to roast three Nezumi on the ground before landing in which he shot out multiple water-tentacles to ensnare five more Nezumi about to pounce on them and slammed them all into each other. Leo ran by his side with both his katanas to cut down two Nezumi that were approaching him before they came back-to-back as six Nezumi total surrounded them, but Aang was able to propel both of them into the air with an earth-pillar right as the Nezumi pounced only to hit the pillar face-first.

Zuko ducked underneath a slice from a Nezumi before slicing at its chest with Gunshin while also jumping to deliver a flaming-kick to blast one Nezumi back before he began to focus his chi. His red aura and markings began to form just as Gunshin's blade lit with white fire. "Gunshin!" Zuko shot the sword forward to blast a column of white flame at four Nezumi to completely incinerate them, even their dark specters had been destroyed.

Don also began to focus as a purple aura and his markings appeared. "Byakko, go!" Don had impaled one Nezumi with the blade on his weapon before leaping into the air and spinning rapidly like a top as four Nezumi leapt at him, but he was able to slice and knock them all back before landing on his feet. "I'm a mean, green, beatdown machine!"

Ty-Lee flipped and ducked underneath the claw-strike of one Nezumi before leaping over it to strike at its arms and other vital points, paralyzing it and causing it to fall onto the ground. Two more attempted to pounce and bite at her, but she was quick and nimble enough to avoid their bites as she chi-blocked them as well. A fourth was about to pounce at her from behind, but a knife had struck it's head to kill it as Mai ran and slid across the water, throwing out several knives from her sleeves to hit the throats of two more approaching Nezumi, seemingly killing them.

"You doing okay?" Ty-Lee asked her friend.

"I'm just glad that we can actually _hit _these demons." Mai replied. However, both their looks became that of terror as the dark specters of the Nezumi emerged from their corpses, even those that weren't killed but paralyzed.

"Um… I don't think my chi-blocking is going to work for that." Ty-Lee said with a pale face.

Meanwhile, Raph had appeared cornered by several growling Nezumi. But he was far from helpless as his red aura and markings formed around his body. "It's shell-kicking time, Banrai!" His body spun like a bladed frisbee as he rolled across the ground to slice and dice at least seven Nezumi total before coming to a stop.

Suki and Karai found themselves back-to-back as the former wielded a fan and shield, while the later held a katana in one hand and a chain in the other. Ten Nezumi appeared to surround the pair as Karai threw her chain to ensnare the neck of one, which she pulled in to impale on her sword before kicking it's corpse onto the second one that pounced at her. Suki used her shield to block the claw strikes of the third before slicing at its throat with her fan, before throwing her shield away like a frisbee to hit the heads of two Nezumi, while also drawing her sword to cut down another as Karai used her sword to slice at the remainder of the Nezumi that pounced at them.

However, just like with the others, dark specters emerged from the fallen bodies of the Nezumi and leapt in to try and engulf them both, despite Karai and Suki's resistance.

"Suki! Karai!" Sokka ran to help them as he channeled his chi. His silver aura and markings appeared as he wielded his mystic weapon. "Hikari" Both blades glowed a bright silver light as he zoomed in with insane super-speed to slice at the dark specters surrounding his lover and his friend. The blades of light sliced through the shadows like a hot knife through butter before they disintegrated, allowing Karai and Suki to regain their breath as they fell to their knees.

"Thanks, Sokka." Suki smiled as he helped her and Karai on their feet.

"No problem. Boyfriend duty." Sokka smirked playfully.

"Perhaps we could save the romance for later." Karai pointed out as they were still far from finished.

Toph appeared surrounded by at least twelve Nezumi total, but she wasn't the least bit scared. "Come on! You guys hungry?! Well eat this!" Her green aura and markings formed around her body. "Yama!" Her body spun like a green tornado as she shot out multiple rocks at a rate equivalent to that of a gatling gun to completely pulverize and crush the bones of every Nezumi that attempted to leap at her.

At the same time; Katara and Mikey came together as the former used her Waterbending to shoot out multiple water tentacles with icy tips to impale three pouncing Nezumi as Mikey leapt over her to deliver a kick to a fourth. As they appeared surrounded by at least ten of them, they both came back-to-back as their respective blue and orange auras and markings formed.

"Inazuma attack!" Mikey exclaimed as he leapt into the air to spin his weapon and send out multiple orange electric bolts at five of the Nezumi as Katara mimicked his actions.

"Go Arashi!" Katara readied five water arrows with her bow, which she launched as they curved around like tracking missiles to impale the remaining five Nezumi right as Mikey landed and they shared a high-five.

"Who's the best Turtle-Bender-Team?!" Mikey exclaimed with a wide smile.

"We are!" Katara exclaimed just as enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Azula ran towards six charging Nezumi as her azure blue aura and markings formed. Her right bladed gauntlet surged with blue flame as her left one surged with lightning. "Hinoarashi!" She leapt like a horizontal corkscrew, shooting past all six Nezumi with blazing speed and surging electricity. As she shot past them, all six of them were frozen solid before shattering completely as she made a dramatic finishing stance.

However, before the former Fire Princess could celebrate, a dark specter pounced onto Azula and attempted to drown her, if not in the water she stood over, then in its own darkness. "Azula!" Aang called as he and Leo leapt into action. Aang was able to knock the specter away with a fire-fist as he and Leo surrounded the downed Azula.

The Nezumi leader approached the trio as Azula recovered. "Now you become food! The Master will reward me."

"I don't think so, Tengu." Leo glared as he and the Avatar exchanged glances. "You with me, Aang?"

"Yes." Aang's amulet began to glow as he simultaneously entered the Avatar state just as Leo's own blue aura and markings formed.

Leo's aura surged a bright white light as he manifested the transparent image of his Dragon Avatar. At the same time, Aang hovered in the air as his whole body began to glow a bright blue aura, manifesting an aura of Energybending around him, shooting out beams of light that was further amplified by the light shinned by Leo's Dragon Avatar.

The intense light was too much for the Nezumi leader as he screamed in agony. His skin peeled off to reveal the dark specter underneath which was blown and melted away by the same light. This happened all over the cavern as every single Nezumi that was attacking their friends, or their dark specters, had been melted and blown away by the combined light from Aang's Energybending as well as Leo's Dragon. This light had also freed Hisomi and Chikara from their predicament, obliterating the Nezumi dark specters surrounding them as they looked in minor surprise, while all of their friends were nothing short of amazed, even Azula was completely dumbfounded.

Once they were certain all the Nezumi had been wiped out, Aang and Leo stopped their attack as they turned back to normal, with Aang descending to the ground via Airbending. He smiled towards Leo who smiled as well as they exchanged a friendly handclasp. Leo then turned to offer the still shocked Azula a hand up, with Aang smiling by his side.

Azula hesitated for a minute but accepted the gesture as she held onto Leo's hand and he helped her to her feet. "Leonardo… Avatar…"

"Please, call me Aang." He insisted in a friendly manner.

"Aang." Azula stuttered for a minute. "I'm… I'm not good at saying… thank you. It's, one of my few flaws."

"Ah, so you _admit_ you have flaws, huh?" Leo said with a smirk before a sincere smile formed on his face. "But, your welcome."

There was a blush of embarrassment on Azula's cheeks as she attempted to look away. "Hey, call me crazy, but I think I just saw a blush on your cheeks." Zuko walked up with a smirk, causing Azula to blush harder as she turned away.

However, Hisomi had already leapt up to the alter and quickly threw away the top of the cask to reveal the artifact that was hidden inside: the gauntlet of the Shredder, which levitated into the air with an ominous aura, right into Hisomi's hands. Everyone else approached the altar as they saw the object they were seeking.

"Is that…" Katara muttered as a chill went down her spine upon seeing the bladed gauntlet.

"The Shredder's gauntlet, the second artifact!" Don stated.

"Hey, you guys know what this means…?!" Sokka began in an excited tone. "We got the helmet away from the fish-demons, we just got back the gauntlet from the _rat_-demons, and the third artifact is locked up at the monastery… we won!"

"So, that's it then? We won!?" Ty-Lee exclaimed in a hopeful tone with a large smile. "We stopped the Shredder's resurrection?!"

"Let's not celebrate just yet." Karai told them. "We need to secure the artifacts first."

"Yeah, I'll feel a whole better when we bury those things in a hole so deep not even, _I _will be able to get to it." Toph agreed.

"That's _really_ deep." Raph pointed out.

Once she saw Hisomi had the gauntlet in hand, Chikara turned to face the Acolytes, specifically Leo and Aang up front. "You have done well." She acknowledged as she bowed her head, which the eldest Ninja Turtle and young Avatar returned. "Perhaps there is hope yet." She said with an honest smile.

"There's always hope." Aang confirmed.

"Ryukyu, would have been pound." Chikara said as Hisomi even smiled as well, causing Aang to smile back in return.

With the second artifact secured, the Ninja Turtles, Team Avatar, their friends, and the two members of the Ninja Tribunal boarded their flying ship and began their returning flight to the Lap of the Gods, with Appa giving a roar as he flew beside them.

* * *

However, right after the heroes had left, one single rat crawled out of the warren and into the open swamp. It soon came before the foot of the Earth Mystic before the being allowed the rat to climb into his hand, where it crawled onto his shoulder and whispered what he needed to hear.

The Earth Mystic turned to his brothers of Fire, Water, Metal, and Wind. "All is ready."

"Perfect." The Metal Mystic sneered with an evil smile. "Soon, the Master will be free!"

**Done. **

**So, our heroes have appeared to have scored a major victory after securing the Shredder's gauntlet. They're even reaffirming some of their bonds with each other, and even Azul is showing signs of changing, albeit slowly. **

**However, there victory will soon appear to be short lived as the Mystics have a plan that the heroes have apparently walked right into. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter as we have seen the heroes all making progress with their training with the Ninja Tribunal, even manifesting their spirit avatars. I know many of them had the same avatars as the ones from the other Acolytes from the cannon series, but I feel like each one of them represents that animal quite well.**

***Zuko is the Lion. Some of you may have wanted him to be a dragon, but considering each of the Turtles will have that, it seemed redundant. The Lion is a symbol often associated with nobility, honor, and courage, and that seems to describe Zuko down to a tee.**

***Katara represents the Hawk. Might seem odd given she's a Waterbender and the Hawk is a creature of the sky. But the Hawk is a symbol that is often used for love, hope, and compassion, and that sounds like Katara. **

***Toph is the Bear. The Bear represents strength, and well… this is Toph that we're talking about, so it should be self-explanatory. **

***Sokka manifests the Wolf. Even in the original show, Sokka seems to symbolize the Wolf quite a bit as this animal represents ferocity, but overall loyalty and he is one of the most loyal members of Team Avatar. **

***Azula, I had trouble figuring out at first, but after a reviewer gave me an idea, I choose to have her symbolize the Phoenix. The Phoenix represents the cycle of death and rebirth, and that can be applicable to her as while something inside her might die (or already has died from events of the previous story), something new might arise, something beautiful. (Hint, hint)**

***Aang, of course, doesn't have a spirit avatar because he **_**is **_**the Avatar. Kon already explained it and I hope that it makes sense to you. We even have a mention of the Avatar's origins regarding Raava and Vaatu, which we'll look into greater detail as the story progresses. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as the next one is going to be incredibly intense! Things will be slightly different than in the cannon show, but overall, it just might be one of the toughest battles the Ninja Turtles and Team Avatar have ever faced. See you soon, stay safe and healthy out there! **


	6. Beginning of the End

**Hi everyone, thanks for waiting. Well, this is it, arguably the most intense and gritty episode of the entire TMNT (2003) series, and even more so now that we have Team Avatar and their allies present. I still remember watching this episode for the first time and having my jaw dropped pretty much the entire time I watched it. So, without further delay, let us begin **

**Beginning of the End**

It was late at night as a blood red moon grew darker, likely the indication of a lunar eclipse, but that was not the case. No, this was an omen of a coming darkness that would block out all forms of light, even that only existed in night. And this was the omen that was gladly awaited by the five Mystic Heralds of the Dark One as they stood at the top of an old temple.

"It is written in the skies…" The Fire Mystic began as they all formed a circle around each other, and lightning flashed around then.

"…The Five shall undo the chains of time and free the Dark One." The Water Mystic continued.

"We are the Five." The Earth Mystic confirmed.

"And we shall free the Master!" The Metal Mystic stated as an ominous red aura formed around each of them.

"We shall raise him from his captivity…" The Wind Mystic said.

"…That he may unleash chaos onto the world!" The Water Mystic finished as lightning flashed at a much faster rate all around them.

"And now is the time!" The Fire Mystic declared as they raised their hands straight up, right as a lightning bolt struck them and the five Mystics had completely vanished. "The end has come… and it begins tonight!"

* * *

The flying ship owned by the Tribunal traversed through the cloudy night skies, with Appa flying alongside it. And all indication appeared that the heroes on board had believed they had won not just the battle but the war before it even started. They had the second artifact in hand, and it soon would be sealed away in the Lap of the Gods before the Heralds could get to it, so it was only natural that most of the heroes on-board were feeling very relaxed.

"I'm king of the world!" Mikey shouted as he stood at the front of the ship, overlooking the night sky with Katara and Ty-Lee right behind him. Another lightning bolt flashed near them, starting both Mikey and Ty-Lee as they jumped back with screams.

"Some king of the world." Katara teased with a grin.

"Well, at least there's no icebergs up here, right guys?" Mikey asked with an embarrassed laugh.

"Why would we be worried about icebergs?" Ty-Lee asked. "Katara's a Waterbender, she could just move them out of the way."

"Eh, just something from a movie." Mikey said. "You know what? How about once we're done here, we take you guys to New York for movies, pizza, and all sorts of fun stuff!"

Katara smiled. "Sounds like a plan. After fighting demons and all this intense training with the Tribunal, I could use a break."

"Same here. I so can't wait for this whole thing to be over." Ty-Lee said as she nonchalantly stood on her hands.

Meanwhile, at the helm of the ship, stood Hisomi along with Don and Sokka, all three of them concentrated their chi, as Don and Sokka had their respective purple and silver auras and markings glowing around them as they, along with Hisomi steered the ship with their chi rather than with their hands.

"Coolest. Ship. Ever." Don said as he peeked open on eye to Sokka who did the same.

"I so can't wait to try this back home. See the look on Dad's face." Sokka smiled.

At the back of the ship; Raph hung around with Toph and Mai. "So Toph, after all this blows over, how about we head to New York."

Toph shrugged. "Eh, another big city, I think I'll pass."

"It ain't like Ba-Sing-Se, alright?" Raph replied. "Trust me that place is way better, for one, we can crack _a lot _more skulls."

The blind Earthbender smirked. "Alright, you convinced me."

"That didn't take too long." Mai commented with a smirk.

Meanwhile, in the lower portions of the ship; Leo, Aang, Zuko, Karai, Azula, and Suki had gathered with Chikara as the Tribunal member looked at the Shredder's gauntlet on a small pedestal.

"I know right now it's harmless, but that thing still gives me chills." Suki said as a shiver went down her spine. Though they didn't say it, pretty much everyone felt the same way, including Chikara herself. Even Momo, who hung on Aang's shoulder hid behind the young monk's head.

"The wretched one's heralds will not let our victory go unanswered." Chikara said.

"But Chikara-Shisho, with the Shredder artifacts secured, haven't we stopped his resurrection in it's tracks?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I mean if the Heralds can't get to them, then they can't bring the Shredder back, right?" Aang seemed to agree.

"Aren't you being a little too optimistic?" Azula questioned, resulting in surprised expressions from both Aang and Leo.

"Azula's right." Zuko seemed to agree. "We might have all the artifacts now, but the Heralds are still out there. They're not just going to give up just because we'll look the artifacts away."

"Indeed." Chikara also agreed. "We may have won a battle, but only when all three artifacts are entombed within the monastery will I feel even an iota of relief."

"If the artifacts are the key to the Shredder's return, why not simply destroy them?" Karai asked.

"Yeah, if there aren't any artifacts, then there is no Shredder to resurrect." Suki said. "At least destroy the helmet and gauntlet."

"We have tried." Chikara said. "Even Avatar Ryukyu with her Energybending was unable to destroy them. The darkness embedded in each of the artifacts is too great."

"Perhaps our next move should be hunting down the Heralds and destroy them." Azula suggested.

"That would be a wise choice." Chikara said. "However, our first priority is to ensure the artifacts are secured."

* * *

It wasn't long before the heroes all returned to the Lap of the Gods with the gauntlet. Kon led Chikara, Hisomi, the Acolytes, and their friends into the main temple. "I had a terrible vision, Chikara. The beginning of the end is upon us." Kon said.

The group met up with Juto, Splinter, Iroh, and the Ancient One as the Tribunal appeared to discuss matters.

"Hey guys, something feels… off." Ty-Lee looked curiously at the Tribunal. "Something in their aura…"

"Yeah, I don't like it either." Toph could feel something similar. "I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"Why would you assume that?" Sokka asked, trying to muster a positive attitude. "We have the artifacts, we've won… right?"

"Is he always like this?" Azula asked her brother.

"Yeah, but… I don't like tis either. Something doesn't quite feel right about this situation." Zuko said as the young heroes looked to each other curiously.

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" Leo asked his adoptive father.

"The omens have turned against us, my son." Splinter replied. "Despite your good work and hard-won efforts."

"The five mystic warriors come to the Monastery. They approach even now!" Kon revealed to the Acolytes and their friends. "The Heralds of the Shredder!"

Everyone gave a gasp with that revelation. "They're coming here?!" Katara questioned.

"So much for hunting them down." Suki commented.

"We must take drastic measures if we are to survive." Kon continued as he took the gauntlet. "Hisomi, lead the Acolytes and their allies to the third artifact, they will be our last line of defense."

"The sarcophagus?!" Chikara questioned in surprise. "Kon, the location of that artifact is our most closely-guarded secret! Better to make our stand here!"

"Chikara, I have seen the future!" Kon argued. "Secrets will not help us now! Time is of the essence; you must trust me in this."

Chikara gave a begrudging sigh as she seemed to accept Kon's argument. "Acolytes, steel yourselves, and prepare." She instructed each of them as the Turtles, Team Avatar, and their friends looked to each other with serious and nervous expressions, even Aang and Katara held hands, as did Sokka and Suki, along with Zuko and Mai.

* * *

Hisomi led the ten Acolytes, along with Karai, Suki, Mai, Ty-Lee, Splinter, the Ancient One, and Iroh down a long staircase that led deep underground within the Monastery. They came to a stop at the ground floor around a blue circle before Hisomi channeled his chi into his hands and gave the floor a light touch. With that single touch, the patterns on the floor began to glow as it soon descended in the form of a stone elevator, even deeper underground.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the helmet and gauntlet in hand, Chikara followed Kon and Juto to the vault they had created specifically to hold these two artifacts, while also keeping them away from the third and final one. However, it would appear that Chikara still disapproved of her comrade's recent choice.

"These actions seem rash, Kon." The only female member of the Ninja Tribunal began. "I do not understand why it is necessary that the Acolytes know the location of the evil one's sarcophagus, even if one of them is the current Avatar, he is still a naïve child! If the Heralds realize that Aang and his friends have this knowledge, all their lives are forfeit! We agreed that the location of the crypt would die with the Tribunal!"

"Yes, we would not have it any other way." Kon replied cryptically, much to Chikara's confusion as they came to their destination. However, Chikara gave a stunned gasp once she found what was inside.

It was Kon, Juto, Splinter, Iroh, and the Ancient one. They were all beaten and broken, covered in bruises and even dried blood, indicating they had participated in a large battle and lost. The two beaten Tribunal members hung from the walls via metal spikes, while the three old masters were on the ground and in chains.

Chikara backed away slightly as Juto weakly regained consciousness. "Ch… Chikara… run…!" He muttered as the false Kon and Juto turned to her with smiles.

With a growl, Chikara attacked with a sweeping roundhouse, but the imposters leapt into the air where a cyclone of wind formed around the fake Juto and a pillar of flame ignited around the fake Kon, before revealing themselves as the Wind and Fire Mystics respectively, with the helmet and gauntlet in hand.

"It's too late for that." The Fire Mystic declared.

"No… No! It cannot be! The Heralds of the Shredder!" Chikara exclaimed as not only do they have two of the Artifacts, but they also incidentally led them straight towards the third.

"Yes, we have come!" The Fire Mystic said. "You see before you know the beginning of the end. The end… of everything." He said before he shot a blast of flame right at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hisomi continued to lead the young heroes, as well as the unknowing false old masters, down to the location of the sarcophagus. They continued to ride the stone elevator into what could only be described as a hellish landscape of fire and brimstone.

"Whoa…" Sokka breathed as everyone looked around. "They really went out of their way to hide this thing."

"Remember what we're dealing with Sokka." Leo reminded him. "Basically the 'Anti-Avatar', a force of ultimate evil."

"I know, I know." Sokka dismissed. "This whole thing just feels intense."

"Considering what we're trying to stop, I'd say 'intesne' is an understatement." Mai commented.

"On the plus side though, if the Tribunal ever gets strapped for cash, you could make boku-bucks charging admission for this ride!" Mikey stated.

"Let's stay focused on what we're here to do." Katara said.

"But doesn't all this feel rather odd to any of you?" Azula asked most of the group as their ride came to a stop on a stone bridge that led to a waterfall of lava.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. "The Heralds are coming, and we're gonna stop them from getting the final artifact."

"But why would the Tribunal lead us directly to it?" Azula questioned further.

"We're the last line of defense, remember?" Don reminded.

"No, Azula is correct." Karai agreed, much to everyone's confusion. "It would make more sense for the Tribunal themselves to be the last line of defense as they are the most powerful."

"I think you might be right." Even Zuko began to feel it. "Chikara said that this was they're most closely guarded secret. I got a really bad feeling about this."

As everyone else began to take in what Azula, Karai, and Zuko were saying, nobody else seemed to notice an odd glance shared by Iroh, Splinter, and the Ancient One, who were really imposters. However, Toph did notice something with them, though she couldn't look at them with her disability, she could feel something off with them.

Hisomi led the large group toward the lavafall but motioned for everyone to stand back as he took out his dual tessen and infused them with his chi. He then began to push aside the lava with his weapons to reveal a frozen cavern inside. Though surprised by how much security was put in place, the group wasted no time in entering the cavern before Hisomi closed the lavafall behind them.

The second they entered the cavern; they could already feel the intense cold. "From the heart of a volcano the bottom of the world." Ty-Lee shivered. "Eh, no offense Sokka and Katara."

"None taken." Both Water Tribe siblings replied.

"But it _is _really cold here." Katara commented. "Even more so than back home."

"You know what's funny?" Don began, trying to lighten the mood. "In the epic poem, Dante's Inferno, the deepest circle of Hell is actually composed of _ice _instead of fire, and that's where the Devil is supposed to reside. And since we're going here to guard what could only be described as 'the ultimate evil'…"

"That's not funny Don." Mikey said in a frightened tone. "That's actually making me even _more _nervous!"

They all came to a stop before the cavern opened up to reveal a massive cave with a large circular lake at the center. There appeared to be large altar made of rock and ice with large spikes gathered around and pointing inward. Hisomi pointed toward the center of the large chamber, toward the final artifact with a large light being shined down onto it. A black and red coffin with gold lined around the edges and sliver spikes at the end with the Three-Toed-Sign of the Dragon embedded on it. Just seeing it was enough to make most of the group, even Azula, shudder as they felt their hearts skip a beat.

"Is that it?" Aang asked Hisomi. "The final artifact? The silent Tribunal member nodded gravel to the young Avatar as Katara instinctively held his hand, indicating just how scared she was.

"Well, this must be the place." Suki observed.

"Don't need Hisomi to tell us that." Mai commented.

Ty-Lee shivered from her spot, something Karai noticed. "Ty-Lee, are you alright?"

"No…" She stuttered honestly as her eyes wavered with fear. "You… You can practically feel it… I've… I've never seen an aura like this… something so… so… evil."

"You're telling me." Raph agreed. "The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up, and I don't even have hair."

However, Toph's eyes widened as she felt the false old masters looking toward each other. Using her Earthbending, she shot a tremor through the ground that cancelled another tremor coming straight for her and her friends.

"Toph?! What are you…?!" Leo questioned.

"We've been played!" The blind Earthbender exclaimed as she pointed to the false Iroh, Splinter, and the Ancient. "Those chumps are _not _our friends! They're fakes!"

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed as they all looked towards the trio of imposters who laughed evilly. The fake Iroh's body morphed into liquid metal, the false Ancient One's melted into water, while the Splinter-imposter's body turned into mud and stone before they revealed themselves as the Metal, Water, and Earth Mystics respectively.

"The Shredder's Heralds!" Aang exclaimed as they all drew their weapons but weren't quite over their startle.

"And we've just led them straight to their target!" Azula's teeth gritted as even Hisomi's eyes narrowed.

"Indeed." The Earth Mystic confirmed. "So generous of you to lead us straight to our master's sarcophagus."

"What have you done with Master Splinter, Iroh, and the Ancient One?" Leo demanded.

"You'll meet them soon enough, now that we have all that we need." The Earth Mystic replied with an evil laugh.

* * *

Back in the Tribunal vault, Chikara had been beaten as she was placed on the wall alongside the beaten Juto and Kon, her wrists bound to the walls by restraints made of fire, courtesy of the Fire Mystic.

"Do you feel it brother?" The Wind Mystic asked with eager anticipation. "The third artifact is ours!"

"Yes, I sense it to." The Fire Mystic replied. "We now possess all the pieces we need to resurrect our master, and with these fools finished, let us now join our brothers in victory!"

The Fire Mystic turned into a column of flame as the Wind Mystic transformed into a small tornado before they left the chambers in some form of elemental teleportation. Once they were gone however, Splinter and Iroh's eyes opened.

* * *

Back in the underground cavern, the Fire and Wind Mystics arrived and joined their brothers of Metal, Water, and Earth and surrounded the sarcophagus of their master.

"Now finally, the Age of the Tribunal and the Avatar is at an end." The Earth Mystic announced as Hisomi, the ten Acolytes, and their friends, ran toward the center of the cavern to try and stop them.

"For Oroku Saki, the one true Shredder, shall rise again!" The Fire Mystic shouted with ecstasy.

However, Hisomi had sped his way and came in-between all five Mystics and the sarcophagus, wielding his dual tessen, and he wasn't the only one.

"Remember what you've learned, Acolytes!" Leo stated as they were ready to join the fight. "It all comes down to this!" However, the Earth Mystic shot both his hands into the ground to erect a massive rock-wall to block the young heroes. Though it wouldn't hold them back for long, it was long enough for the Acolytes to attack Hisomi before he even had a chance to unleash his full power.

The Wind Mystic blasted him from behind with two large cyclones. Before he could even recover, the Earth Mystic shot his hand into the ground to create a massive stone-fist to punch Hisomi before the Fire Mystic threw a large fireball to blast Hisomi from behind. He was literally crushed in-between rock and fire before he fell over the sarcophagus. Hisomi tried to pull himself up but he appeared to be too weak as he fell to the ground and the gold glow from his eyes vanished.

Toph and Aang were able to shatter the rock-wall with their respective Earthbending as Toph and the other Acolytes, with the exception of Aang, already had their respective auras and markings glowing with their amulets.

"Hisomi!" Aang shouted in shock at seeing him fall.

"Attack!" Zuko exclaimed as the young heroes engaged the Mystics.

The Metal Mystic produced multiple bladed appendages from his side and shot them at Karai who tried to block them with her swords but found herself overpowered and entangled in-between them. However, Don leapt in the air above them with Byakko in his hand.

"Cleaving wind!" He spun in a purple cyclone before lashing a wave of purple air that actually sliced through the metal arms, freeing Karai. Sokka also held Hikari in his hands, both bladed-ends glowing with his aura as he charged at the Metal Mystic who shot even more elongated blades at him, which Sokka was able to slice and block through with his blade before sending a wave of light at the Metal Mystic who leapt back.

The Earth Mystic meanwhile shot his hands into the ground, creating two large stone-fists that gunned straight for Toph, but she was ready. "Let's crack some heads, Yama!" She spun her hammers, creating a spinning green shield which shattered the rock-fists as soon as they made contact. This appeared to leave the Earth Mystic opened for Leo to leap at him, slashing at him with his katanas. Though they were normal blades, Leo channeled his chi into them so that they sliced through much of the Earth Mystic's body, knocking him back slightly.

Mai slid along the ground to avoid a surge of water from the Water Mystic while also throwing a series of knives at him. However, the knives passed through the Water Mystic's body as it appeared to be made entirely out of water. Before Mai could even react, her entire body was encased in a sphere of water as the Mystic attempted to drown her. Fortunately, Zuko had zoomed past the sphere with Gunshin in hand, its white flames emanating from the blade as he sliced through the sphere to free Mai before Zuko shot a blast of white fire straight at the Water Mystic who tried to counter it with a powerful surge of water with his arms. However, Zuko's Gunshin proved to be much stronger as the white flames easily evaporated the water attack, forcing the Water Mystic to dissipate himself to avoid being evaporated himself.

The Fire Mystic hovered in the air slightly as he erected several fireballs around his body before throwing them at Katara and Azula in the form of flaming meteors, which grew immensely in size as he threw them. "Let's go Arashi!" Katara wielded her bow and shot multiple water-arrows. They all shot and curved as they intercepted more than half the fire-projectiles and extinguished them rather easily. However, there were also those that came a bit too close, but Azula had them covered with Hinoarashi, one bladed gauntlet covered with blue flames, the other with blue lightning. She ran and slashed at each of the remaining fireballs, freezing them in place before they shattered. The Fire Mystic appeared to have had enough as he shot a large blast of spiraling flames at the two girls, but Raph leapt in front of them and spun Banrai to not only block but throw the attack back at the Fire Mystic to knock him down.

Ty-Lee and Suki, meanwhile, ran straight for the Wind Mystic. Suki wielded her war-fan and sword as she hacked and slashed at the Wind Mystic, while Ty-Lee flipped in to try and chi-block him, but the Wind Mystic proved far too nimble as he avoided each attack the young women dealt at him. He flipped backwards to try and blast a cyclone at them, but Aang appeared in front of him to catch the cyclone with his Airbending and throw it back at the Wind Mystic, which he dissipated with a swipe of his hands. Mikey came in with Inazuma and launched a volley of orange lightning bolts at the Wind Mystic, but he was able to put up an air-sphere of his own to block the lightning.

All five Mystics hovered in the air together as they charged their respective elements and merged it together in the form of a massive surge of fire, water, earth, wind, and metal before they shot it right at the group. However, Aang flew straight at it, two pairs of air-scooters at the bottom of his feet as his arrows began to glow white, along with his amulet. Aang shot his hands to halt the multi-elemental attack before he used his own Bending to blast it away, separating each element and throwing them off to the furthest sides of the cavern.

Aang landed on the ground and stood alongside Leo, Zuko, Raph, Katara, Mikey, Toph, Don, Sokka, Karai, Mai, Ty-Lee, Suki, and Azula. "Is that all you've got?!" The Avatar challenged the Mystics as they hovered in the air.

"Yeah, how do you wannabe-Benders like that?" Sokka challenged as well. "Magicbending slice!"

However, the five Mystics didn't appear the least-bit intimidated. "Impressive." The Fire Mystic acknowledged. "The reptiles and the children have learned much since we've last met, but it will not matter."

The Fire Mystic extended his hands forward toward the massive lake as three more entities emerged from the lake. The first one appeared to be none other than the same fire demon they saw in their first lesson with the Tribunal: Hayashi-Aki, complete with his fire-wings and sword. The second one that landed on the ground in front of them appeared to be a cross between a werewolf and a centaur; he was massive with dark brown fur, four legs, a wolf-like face, long white hair, with razor sharp teeth and claws. The final creature was a massive red-scaled sea-serpent that made the Unagi and the Serpent's Pass monster look tame by comparison.

"What the shell are those?!" Raph exclaimed as they all looked in surprise to see the trio of demons.

"Hey, isn't that thing the same fire demon we saw with the Tribunal's first lesson?" Ty-Lee recognized the fire demon.

"Yeah, only I think this one's the real deal." Mikey answered with a gulp.

"Hayashi-Aki, fire of the sky! Sojo, spawn of black waters! And Bakku, devourer of dreams!" The Fire Mystic addressed the three massive demons. "Head the wish of your master! Leave nothing breathing!"

The monsters all roared as they engaged the young heroes. Sojo lunged it's had as Bakku tried to drive both his fists while Hayashi-Aki brought down his massive sword. All three attacks hit the ground just as the heroes all dove and separated from one another.

"We can do this!" Leo stated as he stood alongside Aang, Mai, and Zuko. "Stay focused and we can take them!"

"Remember, true strength comes from within!" Zuko stated as he held Gunshin. "Nothing can…!" However, Zuko was suddenly smacked away and sent flying all the way to the far end of the cavern.

"Zuko!" Mai exclaimed as she, Leo, Aang, and even Azula looked in shock. They saw Zuko however try to stabilize his landing with Firebending from his feet, but the momentum was too much and he impacted the wall before falling to the ground.

"Aang, help the others! Mai and I will take care of Zuko!" Leo told the Avatar as the eldest Ninja Turtle and Mai ran to where they saw Zuko land.

Hayashi-Aki tried to stop them by flying down and swinging his sword at them, but Katara and Mikey began to pelt him with water arrows and orange lightning bolts respectively. Bakku charged forward, but Toph was able to halt it's advance with a massive earth-wall as she stood her ground alongside Raph and Don. Sojo curved and coiled around the spikes on the ground to try and pursue Leo and Mai, but Sokka called to it.

"Hey serpent boy!" Sokka waved his hands, getting Sojo's attention. "I've seen my fair share of sea-serpents, but you're like a little water snake compared to them!" Sojo hissed at Sokka as it lunged at him with the young warrior running to diver his attention away.

Leo and Mai had meanwhile made it to Zuko's location. He was lying somewhat flat on the ground, with a spike pierced into the left side of his chest. "Zuko!" Leo exclaimed as they tried to help him.

"Hang on, you're gonna be okay…" Mai tried to tell him.

"Pull out the spike…" Zuko muttered as he spat out some blood.

"Zuko, you'll bleed out!" Leo told him.

"Just do it… trust me…" Zuko muttered painfully.

Leo nodded to Mai as they helped Zuko sit up straight. Leo grabbed the back of the spike and quickly yanked it out of Zuko's side. Before he could bleed any further however, the young Fire Lord produced a flame in his hand and pressed it on his wound. He yelled in pain as it hurt like hell, but Leo placed both his hands on his own to keep up the pressure, and Mai followed shortly after. After a few painful seconds, Zuko lifted his hand. His wound had stopped bleeding from the cauterization, but there was now a large burn on his side.

"You idiot…" Mai shook her head with a relieved smile.

"It worked… didn't it..?" Zuko weakly asked as he tried to stand up, but his right leg shot with pain as he grabbed it.

Leo quickly inspected it. "Your leg's broken."

"I can try and make a stilt." Mai said as she began to tear off her sleeves. "Leo, I'm gonna need your swords' sheaths." Leo did as instructed and handed the scabbards of his katanas to Mai as she got to work.

"Leo, take Gunshin." Zuko told him as he handed the Fang of the Dragon King to the blue-clad Ninja Turtle, much to his surprise.

"Zuko, I can't…" Leo tried to protest.

"I can't use it the way I am now." Zuko quickly said. "I'm still gonna try and fight, but you're the most able body out of the two of us right now. I've seen you use it before, I know you can do it. Protect our friends, I'll be with you soon."

Leo realized Zuko was right. Time was of the essence here and they had little choice. Leo stood up with Gunshin in his hands. "Don't take too long." He said in a joking sense as both Zuko and Mai chuckled before Leo ran back into the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Tribunal's vault; Splinter and Iroh were the first to break from their chains, followed by the Ancient One. From there, the three old masters quickly worked to free Juto, Kon, and Chikara from their restraints.

"The enemy has found the third artifact! Their master's sarcophagus!" Chikara voiced in dread.

"If they escape with all three artifacts, both worlds… no, _all _worlds in existence are doomed!" Juto stated.

"Then we have to stop them." Iroh declared as the six of them ran as fast as they could. "Let's go!"

* * *

Back in the caverns; Ty-Lee, Sokka, Mikey, and Suki all ran as Sojo chased after them. The four of them however, were quickly smacked by Sojo's tail and sent flying toward the lake. However, Aang ran toward them and literally ran on the water to catch them with some Waterbending before setting them safely on the ground near the far end of the chambers.

"You guys hang tight; I'll try and distract it!" Aang told his friends as he flew up toward the demon sea-serpent with air-scooters on his feet. While airborne he shot multiple fire-fists at the beast, but Sojo, even for his massive size, was far too quick and avoid each fire-blast before lunging at Aang, who let himself fall down to the water, catching himself with some Waterbending before running around the beast.

"Come on, we have to help him!" Ty-Lee exclaimed.

"How though?!" Suki asked. "I've only met two other sea-serpents, and I'm not quite an expert when it comes to demons either!"

Sokka tried to think as he saw the water the demonic sea-serpent seemed to be stationed in before he glanced at Inazuma that Mikey was using, as well as Aang using Firebending to try and keep Sojo back. _'What did Don say about mixing water, lightning, and fire?'_

He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "Aang! Get out of the water!" Sokka called to him before turning to the orange-clad Turtle. "Mikey, shoot some magic lightning into the water!"

Both Aang and Mikey realized what Sokka was planning and knew what to do. Aang shot straight up into the sky via Airbending while keeping Sojo's attention focused squarely on him. Mikey's orange aura and markings began to form as he leapt and drew his weapon.

"Inazuma, do your thing!" Mikey spun his weapon and unleashed a series of orange lightning bolts into the water to electrify it, while also electrocuting Sojo, causing the sea-serpent to howl in pain. Aang followed suit with a massive fireball from his hands which he threw down at the electrified water. The second the flames made contact; the entire lake exploded in glorious fashion.

Aang landed by his friends as they looked toward the massive steam-cloud. They were quite startled at first to see the silhouette of Sojo, but once the steam began to clear, they saw the serpent was already dead. Chunks of its flesh were missing all across it's body, especially in the lower regions before it's carcass fell flat in front of them.

"Shell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Sokka shouted with a large grin. "Beating magic with science!"

"Magic _and _science, you mean!" Mikey exclaimed with his own grin as they shared a high-five. However, their smiles fell as they, Suki and Ty-Lee, looked to Aang who had a serious, yet somewhat sorrowful expression upon seeing the dead body of the demon. This was no doubt a pain for him, considering his teachings from the Air Nomads taught him all live was sacred.

"Aang." Suki said as she was the first to walk up to him. "I'm sorry if you…"

"No." Aang spoke in a serious tone of voice. "It's okay, I'm fine. This was a demon that had every intent on killing us. It served a force of ultimate evil that threatens to destroy everything. I guess it had to be done." Though Aang was right about that part, it didn't stop him from at least giving a respectful bow.

At the same time; Raph, Don, and Toph found themselves cornered by Bakku in a separate corner of the cavern. All three of them held their respective weapons as their red, purple, and green auras began to glow brightly. However, Bakku opened his mouth and opened as it appeared, he was 'inhaling' their chi. Streams of red, purple, and green shot into his mouth as the trio of heroes could already feel their strength fading.

"You guys hit him high!" Toph tried to speak. "I'll… hit…" However, before she could finish, she and the two Turtles she was with fell on their hands and knees, almost completely drained. Bakku then smashed his hand onto the trio. However, he lifted it to see a small rock-dome, which Toph erected in time to protect them from being squashed. However, it crumbled to reveal herself, Raph, and Don flat on the ground. Though they weren't crushed, the impact was enough to rattle them and knock them down.

Karai quickly ran to try and help. "Come on! You must stand! Get up!" She tried, but as they regained some form of consciousness, Bakku was already looming over them. He bashed away one large spike and caught it in his hands. The massive werewolf-centaur-like demon was ready to bring his makeshift weapon down on all four and end them.

However, a large column of white flame impacted Bakku on the chest to knock him down. The one responsible was none other than Leo, his blue aura and markings glowing brightly as he held Gunshin in his hands. "By the dragon's fire… Burn demon!" He spun a circle of white flame with his sword before shooting it forward, creating a larger blast of white flames that hit Bakku once more. The second the flames hit, Bakku roared in agony as he felt his entire body being burnt away. In a matter of seconds, there was only ashes left of the demon.

"Now that's being a Turtle!" Raph smirked as even Toph smiled. However, Don and Karai looked in surprise at the weapon Leo was wielding.

"Gunshin? But what happened to Zuko?" Don voiced in worry.

"He's in rough shape, but he'll live." Leo informed as he joined the group. "Where's everyone else?"

"Scattered." Karai informed.

At the same time; Azula and Katara found themselves on the defensive from Hayashi-Aki as they were backed into another corner. "You're the last person I'd expect to die fighting alongside." Azula commented to the Waterbender.

"We're not gonna die! We can get through this!" Katara exclaimed as she and Azula both dodged to avoid the massive sword brought down on them by the flying fire demon.

"Well if you have any ideas, I'm all ears!" Azula exclaimed. She knew they had little chance against this demon. Even if it was only a lesson from the Tribunal, all of the Turtles and so-called Team Avatar, and even herself were all powerless against this demon. True she has gotten stronger thanks to the Tribunal's training, but it was just her and Katara now. What could they do?

Hayashi-Aki roared as it was about to attack again, however a bolt of lightning shot straight up and into its back, causing the creature to roar in agony before it fell down. Both Azula and Katara looked in surprise to see Zuko on the other side, having pointed his finger. His right leg was tied in a makeshift stilt with Mai supporting him with his other hand over her shoulder.

"Hit him! Go while he's down!" Zuko shouted to the two girls.

Seeing this as their opportunity, Azula and Katara ran toward the downed demon. Using her strength and speed, provided with the navy-blue aura and markings, Katara leapt high into the air as she aimed Arashi, reading what appeared to be three water arrows before releasing them. The water-arrows, each with ice-tips at the end, not only shot and pierced through Hayashi-Aki's body but even circled back to pierce through him multiple times, causing him to roar in agony.

Azula used this opening to run straight at the monster's front. With her azure blue aura and markings, as well as her glowing clawed gauntlets, she leapt and slashed right past Hayashi-Aki's head, specifically his neck-area before landing on the ground. The demon's head had been completely severed before it froze and fell to the ground, shattering on impact while what was left of its mangled body fell with a thud.

Mai couldn't help but smirk. "Not bad."

"Zuko! Are you okay?!" Katara asked urgently as she and Azula ran up to him.

"Yeah, a broken leg isn't enough to keep me down." Zuko assured in a joking sense. However, that didn't stop Katara from using her Waterbending to begin healing the leg.

"Don't forget how you cauterized that spike wound like a badass." Mai smirked.

Azula saw the seared wound on her brother's chest. She was surprised, and even a tad bit worried, but at the same time impressed. However, she was quickly brought back to reality once she realized something was off. All their allies had been scattered and separated during their fights with these demons, away from the center of the chamber. Away from the artifacts!

"EVERYONE!" Azula shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing and getting everyone's attention. "THE HERALDS HAVE THE ARTIFACTS!"

It was true, the five Mystics had gathered together at the center around the Shredder's coffin. "It is time!" The Fire Mystic announced as they placed the helmet and gauntlet on top. "We have all that we need! The Master shall rule once again!" The five Heralds quickly began to levitate toward the opening in the ceiling, while the Earth Mystic used his powers to erect an earth-pillar that shot the artifacts into the air with them.

"Not today!" Don announced as she and Toph were the first to get there and stop them.

"Not _ever_!" Toph added as she slammed Yama into the ground, creating a tremor that shot up the ascending pillar while Don spun with Byakko and created a purple-wind wave to shatter the pillar and halt its' and the Herald's literal ascendance while Toph's tremor continued to travel upward before it exploded and knocked back the Mystics, briefly disorienting them.

Using this opening, Karai and Ty-Lee both ran and jumped onto the falling sarcophagus. Once they were on it, Karai grabbed the gauntlet while Ty-Lee grabbed the helmet before jumping off just as the sarcophagus hit the ground.

Aang shot into the air straight towards the recovering Heralds. "Everyone! Hit me with everything you got!" He shouted to his friends who were trying to get back toward the center of the chamber. "DO IT! NOW!"

"You heard him!" Leo was already on board. "GO!" He shot Gunshin forward, blasting a column of white flame. The other Acolytes followed suit as well. Raph shot bolts of red thunder from Banrai, Don spun Byakko to send a purple cyclone up, while Toph swung Yama to send green waves of tremors that shot through the air. Zuko shot his fist to provide a steam of regular Firebending, while Katara shot multiple water-arrows with Arashi, at the same time Azula shot both gauntlets of Hinoarashi for dual blasts of blue ice-lightning and blue ice-fire. Mikey spun Inazuma to send bolts of orange lightning as Sokka swung Hikari to send waves of silver light as well.

Aang entered the Avatar State as all nine attacks were sent at him. Using Energybending, Aang was able to bend all the attacks and spin them around his body briefly like a cyclone before bringing them together to merge in a single sphere of pulsating white light before shooting his hands forward to blast the sphere in the form if five projectiles of pure energy that blasted each of the five Mystics, sending them plummeting and crashing into the ground, but it didn't stop there until Aang was certain they were deep enough underground to at least render them immobile for a time.

The young Avatar descended to the ground to meet all his friends as he left the Avatar State. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, I think we're good." Leo confirmed as the group began to share high-fives and smiles, even Azula smiled a bit herself.

Ty-Lee ran to the sarcophagus to see if it was still intact, which it was. "The casket… we did it! Guys, I think we just won!"

"Shell yeah baby!" Mikey exclaimed with joy. "We got back all three artifacts, and the five goombas are out of commission!"

"Yes, but for how long?" Karai wondered aloud, thinking that they weren't out of the woods yet.

Mikey's expression faded as he saw Hisomi's unresponsive body. "Master Hisomi… he needs help!" He and Ty-Lee quickly ran to try and flip Hisomi up as everyone set their sights on the downed Tribunal member.

Toph's dull eyes widened. "Guys… his heart's not beating." She spoke in a grave tone that began to worry everyone.

"Katara, can you help him?" Aang asked as the Waterbender was already at his side. She was about to begin healing when a whip suddenly ensnared her wrist to stop her before she even began.

"Leave him be! His time is done!" This was from Juto who retracted his whip as Kon, Chikara, Splinter, Iroh, and the Ancient One walked onto the scene. "You have all fought well, but the fight is far from over!"

"But Hisomi… He's… I…" Aang couldn't even find the words as he, and pretty much everyone else had been rendered speechless, including Azula. Did a member of the Ninja Tribunal really just die? That had to be some kind of joke, right?

"Aang." Splinter put a firm hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "All we can do for him now is honor is courage, by stopping Oroku Saki's return. I am sorry."

"And the first step along that path is to destroy the Shredder's heralds!" Chikara announced.

They could all feel the ground quake and tremble as the Mystics climbed their way back to the surface. "Guys! They're coming!" Toph warned as she could sense them.

Kon, Juto, and Chikara stood together in the center of the chamber as they pressed their hands together and channeled as much of their own energy outward as they could. Already a powerful surge of raw power began to emanate from them.

"Make haste!" Chikara told the Acolytes and their allies. "Take the artifacts far from this place! Hide them! Leave the Heralds to us!"

"But what about you guys?" Katara asked.

"Let us stay!" Aang stated. "We can help you! We can fight them together!"

"No!" Juto shouted as their energy quickly built up even further. "We told you before Avatar. The lives of the few are meaningless compared to the significance of these artifacts…. That includes our own."

Everybody present; Turtle, human, old, and young, looked towards the Tribunal in shock, including Splinter, Azula, and even Aang. Were… were the Tribunal going to sacrifice themselves…?

"Go! Now!" Chikara exclaimed.

"But…" Aang tried to protest, but Leo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, we have to go!" Leo told him as Toph had already used her Earthbending to create a small platform around all seventeen heroes, as well as the three artifacts. She moved the platform so that it carried everyone out of the cavern and far away just as the Heralds flew above the Tribunal as their suicidal attack grew to exponential proportions.

"JOIN YOUR MASTER!" Kon shouted to the Mystics. With the Acolytes and their friends already making it to a relatively safe distance, the explosion went off.

***BOOM!***

From an aerial prospective over the entire Lap of the Gods, multiple explosions appeared in the very mountain itself that the monastery was created from. It shook almost the entire area as smoke rose up from the abyss below.

* * *

The heroes had ridden the stone elevator back to the upper levels of the monastery with the artifacts secured, but many of them had to sit down and catch a breath, as well as wrap their minds around what had just happened.

"What just… are they…. Did they…?" Ty-Lee stuttered.

"There's… there's no way the Heralds survived that…. Right?" Sokka hopped.

"I'm not eager to stick around and find out." Azula said.

"But what are we supposed to do with these things anyway?" Raph questioned. "Burry them on the other side of the planet?"

"Maybe we could use the Nexus to travel back to our world." Aang suggested. "We… we could… we could burry each artifact in one of the Air Temples… We could…" The young Avatar appeared to be in a shocked state, not over the possibility that the Tribunal was gone. Even though he wouldn't exactly consider them friends, they were allies and had close ties to one of his past lives. Katara put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as this helped him to calm down.

Leo tried to come up with a plan. "We could use the Nexus. Talk to the Daimyo and work with him to scatter the artifacts across _multiple _worlds."

"Yes, perhaps that is the wisest course of action." Master Splinter seemed to agree.

"Young ones!" Ancient One spoke up, getting their attention. "I understand this is all much for all of you. But right now, we must leave the Lap of the Gods. We cannot afford to waste the time Kon and the others gave us."

"He's right." Zuko said as he was able to stand up fully. "Let's go."

Toph grabbed the sarcophagus with a hand made of rock and moved it along the ground as Ty-Lee and Karai carried the helmet and gauntlet respectively. They all ran up the stairs to get to the upper levels.

* * *

Within just a few minutes, the group had already made it to the main chambers of the Lap of the Gods, but they all came to a screeching halt as they saw none other than the Five Mystics hovering in the air above the thrones of the Tribunal.

"No! The Heralds!" Karai exclaimed in shock as they all looked in near terror.

"But… but how…?" Katara stuttered.

"You have underestimated our powers." The Water Mystic said.

"And for that mistake, your lives will end here!" The Fire Mystic declared.

"But… but if these guys are up here… that means…" Leo's eyes widened in dread as he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"That means the Ninja Tribunal is no more." The Water Mystic declared with a sneer.

That hit them all like a load of bricks. The Ninja Tribunal, beings whose power rival a fully realized Avatar was gone? It sounded almost impossible, so much so that nobody could truly believe it.

"No… it can't be…" Aang stuttered.

"Weep not for them, Avatar." The Metal Mystic said. "After all, _you _are the one who sealed their fate."

"What are you talking about?!" Aang demanded.

"Have you not yet realized?" The Fire Mystic questioned.

"Without you, we could never have the means to free our master." The Water Mystic said.

"For it was you, that freed _us_." The Wind Mystic revealed before a whirlwind formed around his body and he took the form of the Wind Mystic Nina. The others followed suit, starting with the Fire Mystic who took up his own Ninja-guise under a column of flame; followed by the Water Mystic who's body spun in surge of water to reveal his own Mystic Ninja form, along with the Metal Mystic who's body shifted with liquid metal to reveal his previous Ninja form, and finally the Earth Mystic, who's body condensed into mud briefly to reveal his old Ninja form as well.

Everybody's eyes widened in shock with shrunken pupils as they recognized them instantly. "The Mystic Ninjas…!" Leo voiced in one breath.

"Those same wannabe Benders we took down in Ba-Sing-Se?!" Toph exclaimed in shock.

"Fire… Water… Earth… Wind… and Metal…" Karai recognized them as well. "I… I cannot believe I did not recognize them!"

"But… but we… we beat them! We already beat these guys!" Sokka stated.

"Foolish children, you did not defeat us, not truly." The Earth Mystic said.

"The Heart of Tengu was an artifact used by that wretched Utrom abomination to force us into his service." The Fire Mystic voiced with contempt.

"It leashed us to him, while also weakening our own powers." The Water Mystic added.

"Though you were able to overpower us in Ba-Sing-Se, it was only because our own strength had considerably weakened." The Metal Mystic said.

"However, once the Avatar destroyed that very same crystal Ch'rell used to enslave us, you set us free." The Earth Mystic revealed.

"What?!" Azula questioned as she looked towards the aforementioned Avatar with a slight glare.

"No… I… I didn't… I… I only…" Aang stuttered as the Mystics, once again assumed their true forms.

"How fitting." The Water Mystic began. "For it was an Avatar who sealed away our master, but now the actions of the current Avatar that will soon lead to our master's freedom!"

"Even more so…" The Wind Mystic sneered sadistically. "When you vanished a century ago, young Aang, it left your pitiful world vulnerable for the Fire Nation to tear apart. The blood of your entire civilization of Air Nomads and countless others is on your hands, just as the blood of the Ninja Tribunal is now."

"The artifacts! Now!" The Fire Mystic ordered.

The Metal Mystic was the first to shoot down, both his arms converted into razor sharp blades, gunning straight for Sokka, who desperately blocked the attacks with Hikari. The Metal Mystic didn't even give Sokka time to strike back as he spun his bladed arms around his body like a top, which Sokka could barely block with his own weapon.

"Sokka!" Suki exclaimed as she and Karai ran to try and help him. Karai and Suki both leapt at the Metal Mystic with their respective swords, but four more metallic blades shot out from his body at the young women. Though they tried to block, their sides where cut a bit as they fell and hit the ground, blood already oozing from their wounds.

The Fire and Wind Mystic combined their powers to create a massive flaming vortex, which they shot at the group, forcing them all to scatter. This appeared to leave an opening for the Water Mystic to create three water domes to seal Iroh, Splinter, and the Ancient One.

The Water Mystic shot his arms forward which merged together and took shape in the form of a dragon made entirely out of water, gunning straight for Don who back flipped out of the way to avoid it. However, the water dragon appeared to be tracking Don and before he could attack with Byakko, it bit down on him before heaving him up to slam him down on the ground. Ty-Lee gave a yell as she tried to attack and chi-block the Water Mystic from behind, however his body morphed and melted into water before Ty-Lee was encompassed and encased in another water sphere along with the three old masters.

Katara rolled back before firing multiple water-arrows from Arashi straight at the Earth Mystic, but he not only erected an earth-wall to block the attack, but multiple rock-tentacles with hands at the ends emerged from the ground to ensnare Katara and quickly slam her into a nearby wall. Raph and Toph both ran toward the Earth Mystic as Toph spun Yama to send out multiple rocks from the ground at him like a machine gun, but the Earth Mystic shielded his body with an earth-dome. Raph was about to slash right through it with Banrai, but multiple rocky-spikes exploded out of the dome, forcing Toph to create her own earth-wall to block it, but the Earth Mystic was able to run right through it and ram both Raph and Toph to send them rolling across the ground.

The Wind Mystic sent out multiple cyclones straight for Mikey, Azula, Mai and Zuko which they dodged to avoid. Zuko had a rough time landing as his leg was still broken, but he quickly pulled himself up and shot more fire-fists at the enemy, which Mikey added on with bolts from Inazuma's swings. However, the Wind Mystic erected his own air-sphere to not only block the attack but spin it around and add to his own attack, creating a vortex that blasted and sent both of them, along with Mai and crashed through the wall.

Azula's aura and markings began to glow as she shot at the Wind Mystic, spinning her body like a corkscrew with Hinoarashi to create a vortex of ice-lightning and ice-flames around her body, but the Wind Mystic's body evaporated into the air, letting Azula pass right through him. When she stabilized herself, it left her open for the Wind Mystic to blast her in the back with a cyclone attack.

Aang shot in the air, gunning straight for the Fire Mystic who retaliated with a series of fireballs, which Aang was able to swerve around before raising two rocks from the ground and trying to sandwich the Fire Mystic in between. However, a powerful explosion obliterated the two rocks to send Aang crashing to the ground. The Fire Mystic pressed on with a massive fire ball in his hands, which he threw down at Aang. However, Leo appeared in front of him with Gunshin, which he used to slice the fireball in half before blasting white flames at the enemy who created a fire-shield to block the attack. Though the white flames were able to burn away at the orange ones, the Fire Mystic's body had disappeared, apparently using this as a distraction before re-appearing in between Aang and Leo, surprising them both and leaving them open for the Fire Mystic to lash out with elongated fire-arms and grab them both by the throats, burning them around the neck area as well, very painfully as they groaned.

"As we told you, the Heart of Tengu not only leashed us to the Utrom imposter, but also negated our powers." The Fire Mystic told them. "Which is how you were able to defeat us so easily before, but thanks to you, Avatar Aang, the crystal is destroyed, and our full powers unleashed! You cannot defeat…!"

However, Momo suddenly flew into the Fire Mystic's face to hiss and claw at him, forcing him to drop Aang and Leo. However, Momo would be the least of his worries as a familiar roar was heard from outside.

Appa burst through the main gates and straight into the monastery chambers. This took the young heroes and even the Heralds by surprise as Appa first rammed his head into the Metal Mystic and curved upward to send him crashing into the ceiling. Appa then swung his tail to create a powerful airwave to blast back the Fire, Wind, and Water Mystics before the mighty Sky-Bison bit down on the Earth Mystics foot, swung him a bit before letting go and chucking him toward the other side of the chamber.

"Way to go Appa!" Don exclaimed as the heroes began to regroup, even Ty-Lee, Splinter, Iroh, and the Ancient One were freed from the Water Mystic's shield.

"Huh, never thought I'd be so happy to see the bison." Azula commented with a small smile herself.

However, the Mystics were quick to recover, and even with the growling Sky-Bison, they were less then pleased themselves. "Wretched beast!" The Earth Mystic exclaimed as it shot a massive stone fist from the floor to send Appa crashing up into the ceiling, the impact was enough to shake the entire Monastery chambers, forcing the heroes to try and avoid the falling debris as even Toph and Aang had trouble blocking it with their Earthbending.

As Appa recovered, he tried to fly at the Mystics again, but the Wind Mystic sent another cyclone-attack to blast Appa right in the face and send it skidding to the ground, where the Water and Metal Mystics threw out multiple ice blades and elongated metal arms respectively to slash Appa all across his sides, causing the mighty Bison to scream in pain, much to Aang's shock as he saw it all. The Fire Mystic was the last one to attack with a final blast to Appa's back and send it crashing hard and rolling across the ground.

The mighty Sky Bison had been brought down and was already bleeding. Though he would need some time to heal, he would still live. Momo flew to Appa's face and tried to give a comforting squeak, which Appa replied with a gentle groan.

Aang looked in utter shock and disbelief as he saw his beloved bison in such terrible condition. But his shock turned into unchecked rage as he glared hatefully at the Mystics. "I've. Had. ENOUGH!" Aang roared as he entered the Avatar State and shot at the Mystics like a missile.

However, it would appear that the Heralds were ready for him as they combined their respective elemental powers for yet another combined elemental attack of fire, water, wind, earth, and metal which they blasted at Avatar Aang, who tried to block the attack with his hands. Though he appeared to halt the attack, it kept pushing back against him. Unlike before, Aang was angry. Angry at the Mystics for hurting Appa and the rest of his friends. Angry at them for murdering the Tribunal. But most of all, he was angry at himself for setting the Mystics free and starting all this. However, it was that anger that blinded him and made it easier for the Mystics to press their attack.

"We underestimated you once before, Avatar." The Water Mystic stated. "It will not happen again!" All five of them roared as they pressed even more power into their attack, almost doubling its output. Avatar Aang tried to push forward, but it seemed too much for even him in his state of blind rage. The attack quickly pressed and shot him to the ground, where it exploded in glorious fashion, much to the horror of many of his friends.

"AANG!" Katara screamed as she channeled her chi, causing her navy-blue aura and markings to appear, before she used her enhanced speed to zoom right into the smoking crater where Aang's body was located. She quickly grabbed him and zoomed back to her friends, who all regrouped around the injured Appa as Toph erected an earth-wall for cover.

"Aang! Come on Aang! Don't do this to us again!" Leo stated as everyone else, especially Katara, and even Azula looked at him with worry.

The young Avatar's eyes weakly opened, indicating he was still alive. "Guys I… I'm sorry… this is my fault…"

"Aang…" Katara said as tears were already welling up in her eyes.

"What a pity." They all looked up as the heroes could all gasp in shock to see not only the Fire Mystic holding the Shredder's helmet, but the Water Mystic with the gauntlet, and the Earth Mystic with the sarcophagus. "Such a waste of power, simply to delay the inevitable." The Fire Mystic sneered.

All five Mystics brought their hands together as they touched all three artifacts and channeled an aura of pure dark magic around themselves.

"From the ashes of your accursed Ninja Tribunal, our dread lord Shredder will rise again!" The Fire Mystic declared as multiple dark red energy beams shot out from all around them. They pierced through everything in the Lap of the Gods. Every room, every chamber, from the Spirit Forge, to the place of the Acolytes residency, even the crypt where the sarcophagus was kept. The entire monastery was beginning to collapse. Honestly, the only thing that kept the small portion of the floor all the heroes, including Appa, were standing on from collapsing was Toph desperately trying to hold it together with her Earthbending.

When it all finally stopped, everybody could only look around them in absolute shock, borderline horror. There was nothing left of the Lap of the Gods. What was once a great and majestic monastery, constructed by the Ninja Tribunal, Avatar Ryukyu, and the founders of the White Lotus, was now nothing more than ruins in a sea of burning lava, and a blood red sky hanging above them.

The Mystics all laughed hard as the heroes looked up to see a large portal beginning to open in front of them. The Water, Earth, Wind, and Metal Mystics flew in first with the sarcophagus and gauntlet, leaving only the Fire Mystic who turned around to show the Shredder's helmet before he bowed mockingly to the heroes.

"On behalf of the great one, we thank you." He said before going into the portal himself. It slowly began to close, indicating that the Heralds were leaving them there to rot.

It was almost a nightmare to nearly every single one of them. Only a few hours ago, they had believed they had won, only to have that victory ripped away from them. Now the worst possible scenario was about to become a reality, and it didn't seem like any of them were able to stop it. However, Leonardo was not about to give up.

"No… No! It can't have all been for nothing! I won't let it be!" Leo declared as his blue aura and markings began to show. With a mighty yell, he shot Gunshin forward to blast a powerful column of white flame into the portal to keep it open. "I will _never _stop fighting!"

"Leo, what are you…?!" Katara questioned, but they all looked in shock to see Leo walking backwards slightly, pulling the portal closer.

"Hurry!" Leo told everyone. "I… don't know… how long I can… keep this thing open…!"

Karai had a serious expression on her face. "You all heard him! Into the poral!" She exclaimed as she, Zuko, and Katara, holding Aang's injured body with his arm over her shoulder, were the first to jump in. Followed by Raph, Toph, Mikey, Don, Splinter, Mai, Ty-Lee, Sokka, Suki, Iroh, the Ancient One, even Momo as well as Appa who, despite being injured, flew right in. Azula appeared to be the last as she hesitated slightly.

"Azula… you to…!" Leo exclaimed.

However, her hesitance turned into seriousness. "You first!" She ran up to him from behind to push him into the portal before she leapt into it herself right as it closed.

* * *

The other end of the portal opened up as Appa was the first to fall out and land hard on the ground, fortunately though his furry, although somewhat bloody, body cushioned the landing for Aang, Katara, Raph, Mikey, Don, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Iroh, Splinter, the Ancient One, Ty-Lee, Leo, and finally Azula, as they landed on Appa's side. Momo flew around as well before resting on the side of Appa's head.

"Is… is everyone here? Did we all make it?" Suki asked.

Sokka did a quick headcount as everyone pulled themselves up. "Yeah, that's every man, woman, mutant, and animal."

"Where are we now?" Azula wondered as they appeared to be in some sort of alleyway, one big enough to hold everyone.

"I… I think it's some kind of city." Toph felt the area with her seismic sense. "A big one."

Don and Zuko took point as they peeked out the alleyway to see Times Square. "This… this our world." Don said. "We're in New York."

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, we're home." Don confirmed as everyone regrouped.

"I… I can't believe it." Leo said as they let all that just happened sink in and process. "The Ninja Tribunal… they're… they're really gone…"

"It's… it's almost unbelievable…" Katara voiced in agreement.

"Those guys might have been jerks but… I…" Even Mikey stuttered as all of them, even Azula, and especially Aang looked down in silent mourning.

"They have made the ultimate sacrifice." Iroh said. "We must not let it be in vain."

"But what about the Heralds?" Raph asked. "Why the shell would they come to _our _world? To New York City?"

"I cannot say for certain Raphael." Master Splinter told his son. But I _do _know what they're victory today means. It means, that the end of everything begins… here."

The heroes, young and old, could do nothing more than allow a powerful sense of dread and despair fill their bodies. High above them, clouds already began to form as lighting struck, and the clouds began to take a familiar shape. Soon, very soon, the Demon Shredder would live once more.

**Done. **

**So… yeah. The bad guys won: the Ninja Tribunal have (seemingly) met their end, the Lap of the Gods is in ruins, and it looks as though the Tengu Shredder's resurrection is all but certain now. Even more so, the Turtles, Team Avatar, and their friends now know that the Heralds and former Foot Mystics are one-and-the-same. **

**However, don't expect the Shredder to come into play just yet. I have a small four-episode arc coming that consists of mostly light-hearted stories, taking a break from all the heavy and dark stuff that's gonna come in future episodes. The first one is my own original episode as the Turtles and their friends help Team Avatar get settled into New York as they explore the city a bit. Basically, similar to "Tales of Ba-Sing-Se", only with the Big Apple instead. It should be a nice little filler. **

**I'll see you soon with the next chapter, and I hope you all stay safe out there. Peace out. **


	7. Tales of New York City

**Hi everyone, thanks for waiting. Like I said before, this is going to be a relatively light-hearted chapter that deals with the Turtles, Team Avatar, and their allies taking some time to process all that's happened, while also getting a chance to explore New York and the world the Turtles call home; both the good and bad parts. This is the start of a four-episode arc before we go right back into the conflict with the Tengu Shredder, so with that being said, let's get started. **

**Tales of New York City **

The main gate toward the Turtles' underground lair was open. Before the gate could even open all the way completely, Appa rushed in to roam about the ground of this more spacious area, with Momo flying up and above toward the ceiling to get a look at this new location. Right behind him, the Turtles and Master Splinter led their friends and allies from the Four Nations, as well as the Ancient One into their home.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Leo asked

Most in Team Avatar, save for Azula, looked in amazement and surprise at the Turtles' lair. "You guys… live here?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Mikey asked in a show-off sort of tone.

"Pretty cool?! This is amazing!" Ty-Lee exclaimed as she ran and jumped with several flips in the air before performing a perfect handstand on the bridge in the middle of the central floor.

"When I heard you guys lived in the sewers, I thought it was old, smelly, and cramped." Toph commented. "But this is pretty great. It's way more spacious than I thought."

"And it feels, almost homey." Suki pointed out.

"This place is great! It almost like you guys have a temple built here!" Sokka stated.

"Well, it was made as an outpost for Atlanteans who lived here thousands of years ago, and those guys were pretty high-strung, so there's that." Don pointed out.

"Even if they were bad people, they had pretty good taste." Katara commented, observing the lair's infrastructure.

"Yeah, not bad." Mai commented as well.

"Glad you guys like it so much." Raph stated with a smirk.

"Thanks for letting us into your home." Zuko said.

"Well we can't exactly let you guys stay in a random hotel or something." Leo said. "Especially with Appa." He pointed to the Sky-Bison who, despite being in a more-open area compared to the rest of the sewers, was rather agitated about being underground. Honestly, it was a miracle even getting Appa underground in the first place; Aang and Toph had to combine their Earthbending just to bring him down, and even then, Aang worked extra hard to calm his beloved Sky-Bison down the whole time.

"I'm sorry Appa." Aang said as he patted his mighty steed's head to calm him down slightly. "But you heard what the Turtles said, Flying Bison aren't a common sight in this world. You'll just have to make do until we figure something out."

"Really? That's your primary right now?" Azula questioned, drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh hey, listen up everybody! The high and mighty Azula has got something to say!" Raph announced with dramatic sarcasm.

"In case you've all forgotten, we just suffered the worst possible defeat imaginable!" Azula began. "The Lap of the Gods is destroyed, the Tribunal is gone, and the Shredder's Heralds have all three artifacts! What we should be doing right now is hunting them down before they resurrect their master!"

"Um, are you forgetting the last time we took them on, we got our shells handed to us?!" Mikey reminded.

"Azula, you are correct that we are in such a grave situation." Iroh said. "However, that is also why we cannot simply rush into another fight with the Heralds without a plan."

"Uncle's right, we don't even know where the Heralds are." Zuko agreed.

"New York is huge!" Don added. "It has a population of over eight million people."

"Don't need to see to know how big this place is." Toph added. "It's even bigger than Ba-Sing-Se! And that's saying something!"

"They must have come here for a reason, and until we know what that reason is, we can't just rush into a fight." Leo stated firmly.

"So, we don't even _try_ to find them?" Azula questioned spitefully. "We're just going to let them resurrect their master and begin the apocalypse?!"

"If and when they resurrect the Shredder, we'll just put him back into the ground." Sokka said. "Slash! Whoosh! Pow! Pow! Magicbending slice!"

"You make it sound so easy." Azula said with an eye-roll. "The Tribunal and a fully-realized Avatar couldn't destroy him, what hope do we have?!"

"We're all concerned about the Shredder!" Katara told the former princess. "It's not just you, but unless you have a plan to stop him, I don't see how looking through such a huge city is gonna do anything!"

"Well, if nothing else, we at least know who to blame for this." Azula cast a glance toward Aang, resulting in glares from everyone else. "What?! You heard what they said! The 'pure and noble' Avatar freed the Mystics! If it weren't for that, we wouldn't even be in this situation!"

"Azula!" Zuko exclaimed and was more than ready to put her in line, alongside Katara, Mai, Raph, and Toph.

"No, she's right." Aang said as everyone cast a surprised expression toward him. "This is my fault. I freed the Mystics, I thought they were enslaved to the Utrom Shredder…"

"Technically, they were." Sokka pointed out.

"But I had no idea they were really connected to the Tengu Shredder." Aang continued. "I'm the one who gave them their freedom, and the means to bring their master back to life. Everything that's happened, including the destruction of the Tribunal, is all on me."

"Aang…" Katara looked ready to say something to comfort him, with everyone else looking in sympathy.

"But, I'm not gonna run away from this like before." Aang stated as he stood up fully on his feet. "I'm not gonna blame myself and whine about it either. I'll take responsibility, and I promise I'm going to do everything in my power to stop the Shredder, once and for all."

"You mean, _we _are gonna do everything in _our _power." Leo corrected.

"Yeah, no way you're leaving us out of this, Twinkle Toes." Toph pointed out.

"We're all Acolytes here, Aang. This isn't something you're gonna do by yourself." Don added.

"Yeah, if you think we're gonna let you stare evil in the face without any back-up, you got another thing coming, kid." Raph said as well.

As everyone else, with the exception of Azula, voiced their support for Aang, Master Splinter spoke up. "While I do acknowledge each of your strength, as well as the bonds you have all forged with each other, we must not underestimate our enemy. The original Shredder will be unlike any foe we've faced before, and you must all be prepared for the absolute worst."

"Indeed, young ones." The Ancient One added. "Needless to say, the fate of all existence hangs in the balance."

While the large group of young heroes was optimistic a few moments ago, their optimism had died down as they did indeed remember just who and what they're enemy was, and what was at stake. Needless to say, it was not going to be easy.

"But we have time, right?" Ty-Lee hopped in a nervous tone. "I mean, we don't have to fight a super powerful demon right away."

Right as she said that, the gate-entrance from the Lair opened to reveal April O'Neil and Casey Jones, each one carrying several bags in their hands. "Hey guys, sorry we're late."

"April, Casey, good to see you guys again." Aang said as he and all his friends exchanged happy greetings, such as handshakes, hugs, and high-fives with the pair.

"Glad to see you kids too." Casey said, but his smile faded once he saw the former princess. "So, what's the royal brat doing here?"

"Listening to your immature comments." Azula replied in a sarcastic

"Long story, but we have something of a truce." Leo assured. "So, where's Karai?"

"She and Leatherhead met up with Chaplin at the Foot HQ." April answered. "They're gonna see if Ch'rell left any information behind regarding this Demon Shredder to see if they can find anything useful."

"At this point, _anything _would be useful." Toph pointed out.

"So anyway, we got you guys all some clothes." April said as she and Casey put down their bags.

"What's wrong with the clothes we have?" Mai asked.

"No offense, but your dress style isn't exactly a fashion sense here in our world. This should help you all blend in a little bit." April explained.

"What do you mean by, blend in?" Katara asked.

"Ain't it obvious?" Casey questioned with a smirk. "You guys are in New freaking York! You ain't gonna stay indoors the whole time! Get dressed so we can do some exploring!"

That took nearly all of Team Avatar by surprise, even Azula was slightly stunned. "We're… we're going into New York…?" Aang asked.

"Shell yeah you guys are!" Raph stated. "You ain't gonna be cooped up in here the whole time!"

"I'm all for it!" Toph stated. "A place where we can explore and not have people spying on us?! Sign me up!"

"But we can't have any Bending." Leo reminded. "Bending doesn't exist in our world."

"We understand." Zuko nodded.

"No problem for us, can't Bend anyway." Sokka said, referring to himself, Suki, Mai, and Ty-Lee.

"Is that alright with you, Master Splinter?" Don asked.

"It is fine with me." The old rat master nodded. "So long as you all watch over each other."

"Consider it done." Katara said with a smile, feeling rather excited about getting a chance to see New York.

Appa groaned in annoyance, feeling as if he was going to be left behind. Even if he was in a more spacious area, he was still underground and far away from the skies he loved to fly across. Momo also flew down to land on Appa's horn and give some squeaks as well "Sorry guys, we'll figure something out." Aang told his beloved Bison.

"Avatar, may I borrow your Sky Bison?" The Ancient One asked.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"I will use the Nexus to travel to the Four Nations and gather the White Lotus and other allies to assist us." The Ancient One answered, surprising the group. "The Shredder's shadow looms over us, and I will see to it we have an army to combat him."

"What about you, Uncle?" Zuko asked Iroh. "Will you go with him?"

"The Ancient One has been to our world before, he knows how to navigate it." Iroh answered. "I will stay here and see what kind of tea New York has to offer."

Zuko smiled as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"I just so happen to have many kinds of tea, perhaps you would like to try." Master Splinter offered.

"I would be delighted." Iroh accepted as Splinter led the former general into his private quarters while the Ancient One took both Appa and Momo out of the lair and toward the underground tunnels that would lead to the Nexus.

"Alright, let's get going dudes and dudettes!" Mikey announced. "The Big Apple awaits!"

* * *

_Tale of Katara, April, and Ty-Lee_

April led Katara and Ty-Lee through one of the many shopping districts of New York, the two girls now wearing modern clothing to better blend in. Katara wore a blue t-shirt with water waves on it, a dark blue dress stretching down to her ankles, navy blue tights, and white shoes. Ty-Lee had a pink shirt with a sun with a smiley-face on it, a pink mini-skirt, with pink sandals.

"Who, not even the Fire Nation capital has these many shops!" Ty-Lee exclaimed. "So many clothes, I don't know if I can buy all of them!"

"Well, we can't, considering we don't have any money." Katara told her friend. "Well, money that can be used here."

"Don't worry, I'll be paying for most of this stuff." April assured. "But before we do anything…" She walked up to a hot dog stand and purchased three of them. "No visit to New York is complete without a classic hot dog." She handed one of them to each girl.

"Hot dogs?" Ty-Lee asked, but once she glanced across the street to see a woman walking her pet German Sheppard, she looked nervous. "They're… not really made out of dogs, are they?"

"No, that's just a name." April assured.

Katara was the first to take a bite, before a smile formed on her face. "Oh my gosh… that is so good!" She took another, bite with Ty-Lee doing the same, immediately taking a liking to the treat.

"So, given what the guys have said, I'm guessing that whole training with the Ninja Tribunal wasn't exactly paradise." April assumed.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. Not even Master Pakku was _that _fierce!"

"Well in that case, it'll make this all the more rewarding, right?" April showed the two a rather fancy spa.

"You're taking us to a spa!?" Ty-Lee exclaimed with an excited smile.

"But it looks kinda expensive…" Katara observed. "I mean, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble…"

"It's no trouble at all. After everything you've been through, I'd say you've _more _than deserved a few hours to treat yourselves." April assured.

"Come on Katara, pretty soon, we're gonna end up fighting the ultimate evil. I think we deserve at least _one_ spa treatment before we enter the fight of our lives." Ty-Lee said.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Katara said with a smirk, right before the three young women walked into the spa.

For the next hour or two, the three had arguably the most relaxing time of the day. They each got massages, from the back, to the arms, legs, and shoulders; to even mud baths. They had some waxing's as well, along with manicures and pedicures, and of course, time spent in the sauna. By the time they had gotten out; April, Katara, and Ty-Lee were nothing short of relaxed.

"That…. Was…. Awesome." Ty-Lee breathed in a relaxed tone as the three sat on a nearby bench.

"Yeah, thanks a whole bunch, April." Katara thanked the older woman.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." April replied. "As much as I love the guys, it's nice that I get to hang around some girls for once."

Ty-Lee's smile however faded. "Probably the nicest time we're gonna have for a while. For all we know, the Shredder could be back already."

"Ty-Lee, I'm pretty sure we would know if the ultimate demon was back." Katara said. "Probably red skies and raining fire, I'm guessing."

"How can you guys seem so relaxed?" Ty-Lee asked. "We're about to face the end of the world, but you're both so calm."

"I'm used it." April said. "Trust me, I've seen _more _than my fair share of apocalyptic scenarios."

I know but…" Ty-Lee however was interrupted as Katara put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You're scared, I get that." Katara began. "I'm plenty scared to. But I know we're gonna make it. We've all been through so much, I'm not gonna give up now. I know for a fact that none of our friends are gonna give up either, so neither should you."

That seemed to perk up Ty-Lee a bit. "Thanks guys."

* * *

_Tale of Donatello, Sokka, and Suki_

Donatello had just led Sokka and Suki out of the Museum of Natural History. The purple-clad Turtle had donned a purple hooded sweatshirt, with the hood over to cover his face, with a pair of brown kakis. Sokka wore a casual navy-blue button-up shirt with brown kakis of his own and brown shoes. Suki wore a green short-sleeved shirt with a sundress that stretched down to her ankles, and green sandals.

"So, what did you guys think?" Don asked as they left the museum.

"I enjoyed it quite a bit." Suki said with a small smile. "I had no idea this world had such strange animals. That dinosaur-thing looked really cool to!"

"I mean, yeah, that museum was pretty good and all, but what I'm more interested in, are those things!" Sokka pointed toward the street, specifically to the cars that rode up and down the road. "I mean, seriously, how does something so small move so fast?! You'd need a lot of coal to burn through, and there's no way something that small can have so much coal!"

"Cars don't use coal Sokka." Don commented. "But if you're really that interested in learning more about them, I've got a good idea where to go for that."

After about a twenty-minute walk, the hooded Don led Sokka and Suki to an auto-shop that appeared closed, evident by the 'closed' sign on the door. Once he walked in, the customer bell rang.

"Hey, did you read the sign?!" A voice called out. "We're closed!"

"Take it easy, Sid! It's just us!" Don called out as he pulled down his hood.

The man apparently named Sid came up from behind a car he was working on. He was wearing overhauls, and apparently covered in suit. The second he saw the mutant turtle, he sighed. "Oh, you guys again."

"Friend of yours?" Suki asked Don.

"Guys meet Sid Jones. Casey's cousin." Don introduced. "I wouldn't exactly say he's a 'friend' per-say, but he's not an enemy."

"Gee, thanks." Sid said in obvious sarcasm.

"So, what he do?" Sokka asked.

"According to Casey, he was a bit of a gambler, which landed him in debt with the Purple Dragons." Don began to explain.

"You mean that gang Hun was in charge of?" Sokka asked in surprise.

"Yep." Don continued. "But Casey pulled him out of it. Oh, and get this, Sid here actually dug around Casey's family's farmhouse because of the money Casey's grandad stole as a train robber."

"Wait, seriously?!" Sokka said in-between laughs while Sid just rubbed his hand down his face in annoyance.

Suki giggled as well. "Casey's a vigilante, Casey's cousin was a gambler, and Casey's grandfather was a train-robber?"

"Zuko isn't the only one who comes from a long line of boneheads." Don chuckled. "But after we took care of his debt with the Purple Dragons, we helped him set up his own auto-shop, so he gets a chance at a… _relatively_ honest work."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Sid waved his hand. "What do you want?"

"I'm guessing Casey told you about that one time we went to a parallel world?" Don asked Sid.

"You mean that alien planet with kids who practice magic Kung Fu? What about it?" Sid questioned. Don motioned to Sokka and Suki, it took a few seconds for Sid to put it all together when his eyes widened in surprise. "Hold on, _they're _the kids?!"

"A couple of them, but yeah." Don nodded.

"Well why didn't you say so?!" Sid questioned in an excited tone. "Come on, let's see some fancy fire magic!"

"It's called Bending, and neither of us are Benders." Suki pointed out, much to Sid's disappointment.

"Sokka here is an inventor and wants to learn more about cars." Don told Sid, bringing Sokka in. "Maybe you could give him a basic lesson on automotive."

"You want me to mentor your pal with the girly ponytail?" Sid questioned.

"Hey! This is a warrior's wolf tail!" Sokka defended. "Very manly!"

"Sure don't look manly to me." Sid teased, resulting in Sokka grumbling. "But, if it'll get you out my hair quicker, I'll tell him how a car works. Come on kid." He led Sokka into the back to get a look at some of the cars he was working on, giving Don and Suki some time alone.

"You sure it's gonna be okay?" Suki asked Don. "I mean, he doesn't seem like anyone bad but… Sid doesn't seem like…"

"Trust me, Casey's mom is helping him keep in line." Don assured.

"Casey's _mother_?" Suki questioned

"She said that she'd 'bust his kneecaps' if he stepped out of line again." Don said with a smirk.

Suki looked in surprise before an impressed smile formed on her face. "Now that's someone I'd like to meet. Maybe even keep Azula in line."

"Well I'm sure it'll be quite a show, but not as entertaining as this." Don pointed to Sokka and Sid, who were already at a car and were already in the middle of an argument.

"No! You don't press on the gas like that!" Sid complained.

"You use farts to power this vehicle?! Gross!" Sokka argued.

"Not that kind of gas stupid! Geeze, did you grow up in a hut or something!?" Sid questioned.

"Yeah! I did! In the South Pole!" Sokka stated.

"It was an expression Ponytail!" Sid replied.

"_Wolf _tail! It's a freaking wolf tail!" Sokka argued.

Suki giggled a bit as she and Don continued to watch. "You're right, this is prety entertaining."

* * *

_Tale of Raphael, Toph, and Casey_

The dynamic duo consisting of Raph and Casey had brought Toph as well as Angel, whom they met up with on the way, to Madison Square Garden. Raph wore a red hoodie with black pants, as well as a hockey-mask that Casey insisted on Raph wearing. Toph herself had a green sweatshirt with the arm-sleeves tore off and brown ripped shorts, with black shoes. Of course, Toph had torn off the soles of the shoes so she could 'see' with her seismic sense. At the moment, the group was watching a game of hockey, and needless to say, Toph enjoyed every minute of it, especially when they got into a hockey-fight.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Toph winced as she heard the impact of one hockey player being slammed against the wall.

"Yeah, hockey's one of the most brutal sports out there." Casey stated. "Right next to football."

"And that's what makes it so much fun." Raph smirked as he and Jones shared a high-five.

"I still can't believe you don't have hockey in your world." Casey said. "I mean, your Waterbenders could make a match like that easy!"

"You're gonna have to talk with the _Waterbenders _about that, I'm an _Earthbender_." Toph said. "But your right, aside from the whole Earth Rumble thing, our world needs more sports with more carnage."

"How about a sport where you have Benders try to knock each other out?" Raph asked.

Casey snapped his fingers. "Hey, I got it! You could have two teams of three; one for each type of Bender and see who could gain the most turf in the arena! Try and knock the other team out of bonds! Kinda like mixing hockey with a boxing match and all your Bending Kung Fu stuff."

Toph began to consider that. "You know, that's actually not a bad idea. I'll try and chip it to Scarface and Twinkle Toes later."

"Remind me again how you can tell what's happening if you're blind?" Angel asked Toph.

"I 'see' with my feet." Toph explained. "I feel the vibrations in the ground."

"But they're scatting on the ice." Angel pointed out.

"Well, I also got good hearing." Toph added.

"Okay, makes sense." Angel replied.

"So, you're a Purple Dragon?" Toph asked.

"I got out before I actually joined!" Angel quickly replied, getting defensive.

"Yeah, but she almost got in." Casey said seriously. "Wasn't about to let my pseudo-sister make the worst mistake of her life."

"Really appreciate what you did for me Casey, you to Raph." Angel said.

"No problem kiddo." Raph gave a finger-salute.

"Yeah, well if you ask, those Purple Dragons seem like a bunch of losers." Toph commented. "Next time you see them, let me know. I'll rock their whole world; I decked their leader you know."

That took Angel by surprise. "You?!" Toph nodded with a smirk. "You. Decked _Hun_?"

"Yep." Toph said proudly.

"Big guy. Scar on his face. Has a Foot symbol on his right shoulder?" Angel wanted to make absolutely sure.

"Uh huh." Toph confirmed.

"It's true." Raph confirmed as well.

"She sure as hell did." Casey also smirked.

Angel's eyes were almost circular as she found herself looking at Toph almost perplexed. "Damn…"

"Well, I am the greatest Earthbender in the world." Toph pointed out.

"How about when this game's done, you show me some of your moves." Angel said.

"Sounds like a deal shrimp." Toph smirked as she punched Angel in the arm.

"Ow!" Angel smirked back as she returned with an elbow of her own to Toph's side.

"Looks like those two are gonna get along just okay." Casey observed.

"Yeah, not sure if that's a good thing or not." Raph commented.

"Well good for us, bad for the bad guys." Casey retorted.

"That's true." Raph nodded as they continued to watch the game.

* * *

_Tale of Michelangelo, Zuko, Mai, and Azula _

The quartet consisting of Mikey, Zuko, Mai, and Azula had just walked out of a Broadway performance of 'Wicked'. Mikey wore an orange hooded sweatshirt with jeans. Zuko wore a dark red hooded zip-up jacket, with a dragon picture on the back, along with a brighter red shirt underneath it with a pair of black jeans and red tennis shoes. Mai wore a black long-sleeved shirt with black baggy pants and a red sash to act as a belt with black shoes. Azula wore a short-sleeved red shirt with a dark red skirt that stretched to her ankles with pink tights and red boots.

"Now that was fun!" Mikey stated.

"I'm actually surprised, you don't seem like the Turtle who would be into something like that." Mai commented.

"Yeah, most people seem to think that." Mikey said. "So, what did you guys think?"

"I liked it." That was all Mai said.

"It was certainly better than anything the Ember Island Players ever produced." Zuko added.

They looked to Azula for her own opinion. She saw that they were expecting her to say something, so she spoke with a sigh. "It had a unique and well-developed storyline. Its characters were well fleshed out and multi-dimensional, with some realistic societal issues that others could likely relate to. Though I found the sing-alongs to be rather unnecessary."

"You sound like a movie review." Mikey commented.

"I'm simply stating my own opinion based on what I saw." Azula replied. "Though I will also say that I actually agree with Zuko that it certainly exceeded anything the Ember Island Players could ever do."

Zuko stifled a chuckle. "Remember when our mother used to take us to see 'Love Amongst the Dragons' when we were kids?" He asked his sister. "We used to replay that big fight at the end on the beach. I don't understand why I had to be the Dark Water Spirit though."

Azula shared a small smirk. "Clearly, I made a better Dragon Emperor."

"Right cause you're so bossy." Mikey joked.

"He's not wrong about that." Mai smirked herself.

Azula looked away with a slight scowl. However, she spotted an empty alleyway as something came to mind for her. "Zuko, a word in private?"

Zuko, along with Mai and Mikey, stopped in their tracks once they heard that. "Why not say it right here?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, what is so important that you can't discuss it in front of us?" Mai questioned somewhat accusingly.

"A _family _matter, one that's none of your concern." Azula stated.

"Hold on princess we…" Mikey was about to protest when Zuko held his hand out.

"It's okay guys, I'll be fine." Zuko told them.

Though they were somewhat reluctant with this, Mikey and Mai nodded as they allowed Zuko to follow Azula into the alleyway, however that didn't stop Mikey from walking to a nearby fire-escape and motioning Mai to follow him. With their own agility, they leapt and climbed up the fire-escape as quietly as they could, keeping themselves within relative hearing range of the Fire Nation royal siblings as they came to a stop by a dumpster away from the street.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Zuko questioned.

"Our mother." Azula said.

Zuko was somewhat surprised but maintained a serious expression on his face. "What about her?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Azula stated. "You heard what the Tribunal said after we were abducted! They mentioned our mother! As in, she was still alive! And I saw the look in your eyes when they spoke of her, you knew she was alive, didn't you?!"

Zuko sighed. "I wasn't one hundred percent sure, until they said it."

"How? Tell me how you ever thought our mother was alive when she was officially declared dead?" Azula questioned.

The young Fire Lord rubbed the back of his head. He knew that he and Azula had an incredibly strained relationship, one she shared with their mother, but she at least deserved to know what he knew.

"Back during the Day of Black Sun, Karai and I went to confront our father, where we told him were leaving the Fire Nation." Zuko began. "Our father, I'm guessing, wanted to drag it out, until the Eclipse ended so he could probably kill us, so he told me about our mother."

"What did he say exactly?" Azula questioned.

"You remember before she vanished, how you said our father was going to kill me, well he was." Zuko recalled.

"I know, I tried to tell you." Azula told him.

"Our mother found out…" Zuko continued.

"Of course, she did. I told her." Azula revealed, catching Zuko by surprise.

"You told her?"

"She dragged me out of your room, and I told her. If only so I wouldn't get into any trouble myself." Azula said somewhat nonchalantly, earning a glare from Zuko. "But that was the last I ever saw of her. So please, continue."

Once more, Zuko sighed before continuing. "I don't know the details, but during the Eclipse, our father said that mom would try to protect me, so she proposed a plan in which Ozai would become the next Fire Lord. Again, I don't know the details, but he said she did 'treasonous things' and was banished for them. That's all I know."

Azula looked away in thought. "Treason, you say. You don't suppose, she and father worked to overthrow Azulon, do you?"

"The thought did cross my mind, but I couldn't find any proof." Zuko responded. "I also sent a bounty hunter who is arguably the best tracker in our world, but she couldn't find her."

"So, she _is _alive." Azula said, looking away with mixed emotions.

"It would seem so." Zuko confirmed. An uncomfortable silence filled the air before Zuko spike again. "Azula, after this whole thing with the Demon Shredder is finished, how about we find her together?"

"What makes you so sure I _want _to find her?" Azula questioned, looking away.

"The fact you asked me all this about her is proof enough." Zuko said. "You're not the only one who can read people."

"There's also the assumption that we actually _survive _our conflict with the Shredder." Azula still looked away.

"We won't just survive, we'll win." Zuko stated.

"How?!" Azula questioned. "How can we possibly win against something like that! We're facing a demon that not even the Avatar and the Tribunal together could destroy! What makes you think we have any possible chance at survival, let alone victory!?"

Zuko looked in surprise, not at what his sister just said, but how she said it, her tone. He saw the emotion clear in her eyes, the one emotion he had never expected to see in her: fear.

"You're afraid…"

"YES! I'M AFRAID!" Azula screamed. "ALRIGHT!? YOU WANT TO HEAR ME SAY IT!? YOU WANT TO BREAK ME DOWN!? I'M AFRAID! For one of the very, very, _very _few times in my life, I'm afraid!"

"So am I!" Zuko exclaimed. "I'm afraid to! So is everyone else! Aang, Karai, the Turtles, our Uncle, Master Splinter, they're all afraid! There's nothing wrong with being afraid!"

"There is! For _me_, there is!" Azula argued. "I can't be afraid! That's not what I was made for! I was raised to be the best Firebender in our country! I was raised to be the strongest! To be feared! Not to _be _afraid! So why?! Why do I have this feeling!? Why am I afraid Zuko!? Why?! Why…?!" Tears were forming in her eyes, something that Zuko did not expect to see at all from his sister. "Why am I like this…?! Why am I….? Why am I so scared…?!"

"He used you." Zuko began as the teary-eyed Azula slowly looked up to her brother. "The Utrom Shredder killed our father, lied and manipulated you to get what he wanted, and you still hadn't gotten over that. Only to find out that despite all the terrible things he did to you, there is someone even _worse _out there, and we _have _to face him. You know we can't run from it, and you're scared. But, Azula, listen to me, it's okay to be scared. It's okay to feel fear." He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her into her surprised eyes. "You don't have to be that ruthless being our father tried to make you into. If that's who you want to be, then fine. But it has to be what _you _want. It's okay to be the person you want to be, even if it's someone who's afraid."

"You're afraid to…?" Azula asked in a surprised tone, which Zuko nodded. "Then why…? Why are you… still here? Why do you, why does anyone…. Want to fight him?"

"Because we might be the only ones who can stop him." Zuko said. "The Ninja Tribunal chose us because they saw potential in all of us, that includes you. It doesn't take a genius to find out why: you are one of the strongest, if not _the _strongest Firebenders out there, and you're a strategic genius. You're a prodigy, Azula. Now is where you can put all that to use and help people for once. If the Shredder wins, we all die. Everything and everyone is lost; our friends, our uncle, our mother… but I'm not going to give up. If there's even a smallest chance that we can win, I'll take it without hesitation."

Azula, for one of the very few times in her entire life, was rendered speechless. Zuko, the older brother whom she had mocked and humiliated most of their shared life was trying to give her courage, despite everything she done to him. "Why…? Why are you… trying to help me?"

"Azula, there is no question that our relationship is beyond messed up." Zuko said. "But despite everything, you're still my sister. And if I can change, maybe you can to. Uncle didn't give up on me, and I won't give up on you. If you open yourself up to others, instead of just manipulating them or playing with their emotions and weaknesses, you might actually have people who _want_ to be friends with you."

The former Fire Princess sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're starting to sound like our Uncle." She stifled a chuckle.

Zuko smiled slightly himself. "I'll take that as a complement."

Azula sighed. "Well, the Tribunal did go through all that effort to train us, be a shame if we just let all that go to waste."

"Yeah, it would." Zuko nodded.

"I'm sure you're all glad to hear that, right?!" Azula called out to Mikey and Mai, who continued to listen as they had leapt down on to the ground from the fire escape.

"Hey, the more the merrier." Mai shrugged.

"Nice water works princess." Mikey snickered. "Guess even the high and mighty Azula is afraid." The orange-clad Turtle laughed, only to give a yelp as he ducked his head to avoid a plum of blue flame shot at him.

"I just have one request." Azula said. "If I end up dying at the end of this, make sure I get a bigger tombstone than Zuzu here."

Zuko had a joking smile on his face. "Why should _you _get a bigger tombstone, I'm the Fire Lord."

"But I'll be the one who scarified her life to kill the Demon Shredder." Azula joked back.

"Then by all means, go ahead and die." Mai joked as well.

"Um… is a morbid sense of humor a trend in the Fire Nation?" Mikey asked, feeling a little disturbed.

"Unfortunately, Mikey, yes, it is." Zuko confirmed in a tone that was both humorous and regretful.

* * *

_The Tale of Leonardo and Aang_

Avatar Aang, being the hyper-active person that he is, had wanted to see nearly all the sights in New York. Leo tagged along with him to make sure he didn't overexert himself or use his Airbending by accident. Leo had made sure to inform Aang that New York city was huge and had promised that he'd take Aang and his friends to see all the sights at a nice leisurely pace once the threat of the Tengu Shredder was ended. Aang agreed, but he still wanted to see some of the more famous sites in the city.

The first stop was the Central Park Zoo. Aang had an absolute blast there, seeing all the different kinds of animals that were completely different from the ones in his world. Leo, of course, had to make sure Aang didn't do anything reckless like jumping into an animal's pen to try and play with it. Though Aang made sure Leo knew he wasn't a kid anymore, it didn't stop him from at least waving and saying hello to some of the animals.

At that point, the sun had already begun to set, where Leo and Aang rode on a boat tour that would take them past Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty. Leo wore a dark blue hoodie with jeans, while Aang wore an orange sweatshirt with a black wig to cover his arrow tattoos with yellow sweatpants and white tennis shoes.

"Man, I can't believe how amazing New York is!" Aang stated as the two sat on the seats of the boat. "There are so many places to see, I don't even think we could see them all in a whole week!"

"I know, this place sure is something." Leo complemented.

"Makes me want to explore the rest of your world to." Aang said.

"Well, I don't know a whole lot about the rest of the world, but I hear Japan is a nice place." Leo replied.

"You're not just saying that because that is where Ninjutsu was founded, right?" Aang joked as he nudged Leo's arm a bit.

"Maybe a little." Leo joked.

Aang's eyes widened in amazement as they finally saw the massive statue that represented what Aang valued the most: freedom. "Is that… the Statue of Liberty?"

"Sure is." Leo confirmed.

"Oh my… it is _huge_!" Aang exclaimed excitedly as he ran to the railing of the boat to get a closer look. "If I could, I'd fly over there just to get a closer look!"

"Maybe when this whole mess is over, we could. Preferably though at night when nobody can see us." Leo offered.

"That be great!" Aang stated. However, his smile faded once he remembered the situation, they were in. "This city is amazing, and I'm sure the rest of this world is to."

"There are some places that are great." Leo acknowledged. "But at the same time, there are other places in our world that… aren't so great. Mostly because of the people there."

"War?" Aang asked.

"Something like that." Leo said. "There are some people in power who… don't want things to change, and there are those that do. But they can't always resolve their differences."

"But I'm sure whatever disagreement people in power are having now, is nothing compared to what Oroku Saki will unleash when he comes." Aang voiced his concern.

"Aang, you're absolutely right." Leo agreed. "The Shredder's shadow looms over every one of us. And it's not just our world, if he gains control over the Nexus, your world, all worlds, will fall to him."

"But that's not going to happen." Aang stated with a look of determination clear in his eyes. "We won't let it. The Tribunal sacrificed themselves so that we could have a chance, even if we disagreed with them, we won't let their sacrifice be in vain. We will stop the Shredder."

"Your damn right we will." Leo said as he offered his brother-in-arms a fist-bump, which Aang accepted with a smile.

* * *

_The Lair_

Night had already fallen over New York, and while the Turtles, Team Avatar, and their friends had spent the day exploring the city, Iroh had spent the entire day in the Lair with Master Splinter. The two had quite a nice time together, sharing tea, playing games of Pai Sho and Chess, Splinter had even introduced Iroh to his favorite Soap Opera, which the old general was immediately hooked on as they both watched the latest episode while sharing a cup of tea.

"_You slept with my sister?! How could you do that to me?!"_

"_Because you only married me for my money, and you know it!"_

Iroh winced. "Oooh, why can't people just marry for love?"

"I'm afraid that is a question even I cannot answer." Master Splinter said.

"Yo old dudes! We're back!"

The two old masters turned from the television from Toph's call to see her entering the Lair, followed by Casey, Raph, and even Angel whom they also brought along. And they weren't the only ones; Leo and Aang had also just arrived. Right behind them, were Katara, April, and Ty-Lee, followed by Don, Sokka, Suki, and even Sid.

"Yo Sid, what are you doing here?" Casey asked upon seeing his cousin.

"Cause this ponytailed idiot almost trashed my shop when he nearly blew up an engine!" Sid complained.

"How was I supposed to know gasoline was explosive!?" Sokka argued.

"Um maybe because the warning label said, 'highly flammable'?" Don reminded Sokka.

"Yeah, that was kinda obvious Sokka." Suki added, resulting in Sokka comically pouting.

"Sounds like we missed quite the adventure."

Most of the group looked in surprise to see Karai entering the Lair along with Dr. Chaplin and Leatherhead.

"Karai, Chaplin, Leatherhead. What are you guys doing here?" Aang asked in a pleasantly surprised tone.

"Mikey texted us that he was bringing back pizza, so we decided to take a break." Chaplin said.

"Well to be more accurate, Karai insisted that we'd take a break while she continued researching." Leatherhead clarified. "It took quite a bit of convincing, but we were able to get her to join us."

"So, I take it you hadn't found anything yet?" Leo asked Karai.

"Not yet." Karai confirmed. "Though there is still much information. It would seem my father had spent quite a bit of time researching the original Shredder."

"Well at least you guys got a lot to work with." Angel complemented.

"Yeah, so you're not at a dead end yet." Ty-Lee added for the sake of optimism.

"YAHOO!"

They all heard a shout as they cleared the way for Mikey skateboarding into the Lair with a handful of half a dozen pizza boxes. He skated to a stop in the middle of a lair in front of a large table big enough to sit everyone they invited.

"Anybody ordered a nice cheesy slice? Extra greasy?" He asked as Zuko, Mai, and Azula walked in last.

"Um, there isn't any meat with it, right?" Aang asked.

"Don't worry Aang, we made sure one of them didn't have any meat." Zuko assured.

"Thanks." Aang nodded.

Upon seeing the Avatar, a small twinge of guilt formed in Azula's stomach. It was an odd sensation, something she never really felt before, but it was a sensation she chose to act on accordingly.

"Ava…" Azula quickly coughed to correct herself. "Aang."

"Yeah?" He turned to the former Princess.

"What I said before… about blaming you for freeing the Mystics…?" She rubbed her arm, looking away slightly. "I was mistaken. You couldn't have known, none of us could have. I… apologize."

Aang did not expect the word 'apologize' to come from Azula's mouth, neither did anybody else in the lair as virtually everyone; man and woman, human and mutant, bender or otherwise, looked at Azula as if she had grown a second head. Even Iroh and Master Splinter were somewhat caught off-guard. Mikey almost dropped the pizzas as his jaw fell. Though Zuko was also surprised, something of an approving smile formed on his face.

"Did I hear right?" Toph asked.

"I think we all heard that." Don voiced in the same sort of tone.

"Okay, okay, hold the phone, did… did you just… apologize?" Raph questioned.

"I did." Azula confirmed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Azula?" Sokka looked comically accusing at the former Fire Princess.

Despite this surprise, Aang smiled and nodded "Well, I accept your apology Azula. When the fight comes, I'm hoping we can work together." He offered his hand to shake.

Though it was hesitant, Azula actually returned the handshake herself.

"Now she's shaking his hand!" Ty-Lee stated as she stood close to Mai and Zuko. "She never shakes anybody's hand!"

"Guess some people can surprise you." Zuko said.

Leo and Katara observed this scenario as the Waterbender looked somewhat questionably at this. "I… honestly don't know what to think about this."

"Considering we're all going to be fighting together, I think things would go much smoother now if we can work together. But are you willing to work with her, Katara?" Leo asked.

Katara gave a small sigh. "We don't really have a choice, but… I guess I can keep an open mind."

"Okaaaaay. Awkward." Mikey pretty much voiced everyone's thoughts. "But, now that awkwardness is out of the way… Pizza time!" He slid the pizza boxes and opened them up at the large table that was set up as everyone all began to sit down and eat.

They all sat together; Aang, Leonardo, Katara, Raphael, Zuko, Donatello, Sokka, Michelangelo, Toph Beifong, Master Splinter, Iroh, April O'Neil, Suki, Casey Jones, Mai, Ty-Lee, Karai, Dr. Chaplin, Sid Jones, Leatherhead, Angel, even Azula. Though those from Earth didn't hesitate to grab a slice of pizza, those from the Four Nations seemed somewhat hesitant as they never tried this dish before.

Aang was the first as he picked up a cheese-only slice and bit into it. The second it hit his taste buds; it was almost as if fireworks went off in his head. A wide smile formed on his face as he immediately bit off another piece.

"Guys, you have _got_ to try this! It is so good!" Aang encouraged.

With that, everyone else took a bite and were pleasantly surprised at what they tasted. "It's even better than Hot Dogs!" Ty-Lee exclaimed.

"So much meat is on here! And it makes it even better!" Sokka stated as he had a slice of the meat-lover's pizza.

"This is honestly the best thing I've ever tasted!" Katara said as she had a slice herself.

"That settles it! I am so taking this home with me!" Toph stated.

"Agreed! Our world _will _have pizza!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I'm sure we can make something like this happen." Zuko said with a humble smile as he had a slice.

Mai happened to glace towards Azula and looked in somewhat surprise to see an honest smile on the former Fire Princess' face, but it was mostly from the taste of the pizza. Though she wouldn't say it, she agreed with everyone else present. Pizza was delicious!

"Hey." Mai got Azula's attention. "You got sauce on your cheek." She smirked as she pointed to said sauce.

Azula had an embarrassed blush as she whipped it off with a napkin. "So, I do."

Aang and Leo meanwhile shared smiles with each other. Though they knew that this peace they were all experiencing wouldn't last, they could at least enjoy this moment as nearly all their friends and family were together, eating a meal and enjoying each other's company, and even engaging in small talk about their experiences in New York. For this one peaceful moment, it felt like they were all part of one big family.

**Done.**

**See? Told you would be light-hearted. There wasn't a single fight in this story. Just our heroes exploring New York and even meeting some of the Turtles' friends (specifically Angel and Sid, they've even met Leatherhead and Dr. Chaplin again). We had some nice and funny moments with some of our heroes, and even heart-felt moments between those that are considered family (both in blood and in arms.) **

**But of course, this tranquility won't last as our heroes begin to rally their forces for the coming war. Ancient One has already went the world of the Four Nations to gather the White Lotus and other allies, and we will see the Turtles and Team Avatar rallying allies in New York as well, starting with a certain team of superheroes of whom Mikey is a HUGE fan of. **

**Of course, in later chapters, Team Avatar will also be introduced to some of the Turtles' more dangerous enemies; including a reunion with Hun and his newly improved Purple Dragons, and a certain government agent who has a rather xenophobic agenda. **

**So, what will happen next for our heroes? Find out next time on Worlds Collide! **


	8. Membership Drive

**Hi everyone, thanks for your patience. The last chapter was a nice little bit of fluff before we get back into the doom and gloom part of this story; and while we are still in the four-episode arc of Team Avatar in the Turtles' world, this is where the fights start kicking back up as Team Avatar encounter the Turtles' allies and enemies. So, with that being said, let's get started. **

**Membership Drive **

What seemed like an abandoned gas station on the far east side of the island of Manhattan was actually a cover for a secret underground base for the Earth Protection Force, run by someone who is willing to go to questionable means to 'protect' the Earth, even if it means putting it in danger. This man was none other than the infamous Agent Bishop.

As Bishop continued to work in his lab, he received a minor alert. _"Incoming communication." _Bishop patched the communication through to see the holographic head of his top scientist whom he recruited after the defeat of the Utrom Shredder.

"Stockman, what do you want?"

"_A new piece of alien wreckage from the Invasion has been uncovered." _Stockman reported. _"From the report, it could be a power core. Most of the space debris has long since been cleared away, this could be the Earth Protection Force's last chance to find something of value." _

"Take a commando unit, along with those Turtle-clones." Bishop ordered. "Retrieve the piece, and report back."

"_It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Agent Bishop." _Stockman said in minor sarcasm.

* * *

_Turtles' Lair_

"You put _what_ in the trunk?!" Zuko questioned as he walked into Don's auto-shop area of the lair where the purple-clad Turtle and Sokka were currently working on an old taxicab.

"Jet engines, every taxi in New York should have em." Don said as he pressed a button on his remote to open the trunk and show a pair of jet-engines installed.

"Nice, huh?" Sokka said proudly. "These jet-engine things make Airbenders look like snails. We even added retractable armor and a grappling hook!"

"Why a grappling hook?" Zuko questioned. "Seems a bit, counter-intuitive if this thing can move so fast."

"It's to pull debris out of the way." Don answered.

"Hey guys! Come out here for a second!" Aang called to them.

Zuko, Don, and Sokka walked out to join Leo, Katara, and Aang in front of the televisions to see a news report covering a topic that they all found quite interesting.

"_Rumors that the superhero team known as the Justice Force is expanding have been confirmed." _A reported broadcasted outside with the Justice Force headquarters' tower behind her. _"Channel 6 News has just learned that while the team has recently added two new members, they plan to continue the drive with hopes of adding several more heroes into their ranks."_

"The Justice Force?" Zuko questioned.

"A team of super powered individuals that help to protect our world." Leo explained.

"Like Benders?" Sokka asked.

"Not quite." Don replied. "Some of them have abilities that could be comparable to Benders, others have powers that are something else entirely. Either based of mutation, technology, or even mysticism in origin."

"I remember you guys telling us about them once." Katara recalled. "Didn't you say though they were all retired?"

"Most of them." Leo confirmed. "But it looks like the team is starting back up with some active heroes."

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Don asked.

"I'm thinking that if you guys are friends with the Justice Force, we could talk to them about the Shredder." Aang said with a hopeful smile, one shared by everyone else.

"Yeah, if what the Ninja Tribunal has said about him is true, we'll need all the help we can get." Sokka seemed to agree.

However, that wasn't what Don was thinking. "I was thinking that Mikey is gonna freak out when he hears this."

Almost on que, Mikey had jumped down from his room to the middle of the lair to reveal himself in his own costume. He wore a dark red cowl attached to a cape, a utility belt with the initials T.T. on it, and even a shield designed like a turtle-shell. "Behold! The next member of the Justice Force: the new and improved, Turtle Titan!"

Aang, Sokka, and Katara were slightly stunned, while Leo, Don, and even Zuko simply face-palmed or pinched the bridges in-between their eyes. "And, I was right." Don said.

"Turtle Titan?" Sokka then snapped his fingers. "Hey, I remember! It was that whole Painted Lady stunt you guys pulled!" He comically and accusingly pointed to his sister.

"Yep, but we weren't nearly as flashy." Katara replied.

"Mikey, the Justice Force could be powerful allies against the Shredder." Leo lightly scolded his youngest brother. "They're not gonna take us seriously if you're goofing around."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Leo on this one, Mikey." Aang said. "There is a time and place for goofing off, and this isn't it."

"But come on! How cool would it be?! Me, a member of the Justice Force!" Mikey was about as excited as a five-year old. "In fact, you should sign up to, Aang!" He said as he threw an arm over the young Avatar's shoulder.

"What?! Me?!" Aang did not expect that suggestion.

"Why not?" Mikey asked excitedly. "You're the Avatar! Practically a superhero already!"

Zuko gave a small sigh. "Either way, if you think they could help us against the Shredder, we should still talk to them. But how do we get to their headquarters?"

"Yeah, the Ancient One took Appa back to our world to get the White Lotus and he hasn't come back yet." Katara said.

"Well, Sokka and I are still working on the taxi…" Don began. "Master Splinter, Karai, and Iroh are doing research to find any weakness the Shredder might have; and Raph, Toph, and Azula have taken Casey, April, and the others to see what the Purple Dragons are up to, but if you guys want to get to the Justice Tower in super-hero style, I've got just the thing." He finished with a smirk.

* * *

It was a bit of a tight-fit in one of Don's newer inventions; a water-based vehicle with an engine in the back. Leo as in the pilot's seat with Aang behind him; with Katara, Zuko, and Mikey (still clad in his Turtle Titan outfit) almost squeezed together in the backseat.

"_Strap down your shells and prepare yourselves, for the Sewer Sled!" _Don's voice announced as the Sewer Sled launched itself down the tunnel at incredible speed, with the two Turtles and three human teenagers on-board shouting and enjoying the ride, even the otherwise stoic Zuko was enjoying himself. The vehicle eventually came out of the sewers through a large sewage drain and out into the river.

* * *

A team of soldiers from the Earth Protection Force had arrived at an old and closed down amusement park to find the remains of a Triceraton ship mixed with debris from all sorts of broken-down rides mashed together.

Among these soldiers, were three of the Dark Turtles. While Dark Leo patrolled the area along with some commandos, Dark Mikey was helping himself to some old, and possible expired, food from a concession stand.

"Hmm." Dark Mikey's parasitic tongue licked his lips as he bit down on some moldy pretzels. "Delightfully tangy, with a hint of five-month old mold." He said like a connoisseur.

"Ugh, why the shell are we here again?" Dark Raph questioned.

"Because we got orders, remember?" Dark Leo reminded.

"Not what I meant!" Dark Raph stated. "Why are we with these yahoos!? We signed up with that Bishop-creep and for what?!"

"I know bros." Dark Mikey seemed to agree as he ate some green cotton candy. "When we were with old Shred-head, we were on our way to taking over the world! But Bishey doesn't seem to like that idea."

"Would you rather prefer us being in jail?" Dark Leo questioned. "Look, I don't like being stuck here anymore than you guys, but until we get our opportunity, the EPF is the best shot we got."

While the Dark Turtles continued to quarrel, Dr. Stockman and Dark Don worked inside an armored truck to analyze some of the debris.

"Agent Bishop will be furious." Stockman said as he observed a scan of the wrecked Triceraton ship. "This is useless, completely burnt out. What a waste of my time, my talent."

"That old power core might be useless, but I think I found something else." Dark Don said as the console he was on picked up a rather interesting reading.

Stockman got up to see what the Turtle-clone was talking about. "That's odd."

"I'd say this calls for further investigation." Dark Don stood up and was about to walk out, but Stockman quickly grabbed him by the shoulder with his metallic body.

"Mind your place, creature." Stockman reminded. "Don't forget, it was I who brought you and your brothers to Agent Bishop. It was I who created you in the first place. So you would do well to remember where you stand."

Dark Don shrugged off the robotic-scientist's grip. "Be careful Stockman. Pull on a rabid dog's leash too much, it might just bite back."

They glared at one another for a moment before walking outside to join the commandos, with the other three Dark Turtles joining them.

"So, what do we got?" Dark Leo asked.

"That's what we're about to find out." Dark Don replied.

"If you find something working, I wanna try using it to power up the roller coaster!" Dark Mikey exclaimed, only to be bonked on the head by Dark Raph. "Ow!"

Stockman scanned the debris with his own robotic sensors, zooming in on a specific area. He zoomed in on a microscopic level to find what appeared to be a great many, but incredibly tiny, metallic machines. "Nanobots? Bring out the particle collectors!" Stockman ordered. "We're bringing something back."

* * *

The Justice Tower was something truly to behold, both inside and out. Right in the tower's courtyard were six large stone statues of the original members of the team: Stainless Steel Steve, Joey Lastic, Zippy Lad, Metalhead, Dr. Dome, and even the late Battling Bernice.

Within this courtyard, the semi-retired Zippy Lad, confined in a wheelchair, was judging a trio of applicants for the team's Membership Drive, but so far, he seemed less than impressed.

"You think you got what it takes to be a hero?! Well think again!" Zippy Lad exclaimed. "You punks got invited to come for an interview with the Justice Force, well woopy-do!" He looked at the trio consisting of an archer with a crossbow, a young man with a belt and goggles, and a muscular man with over-sized gauntlets.

"You think that toy of yours makes you a hero, Arrow-boy?!" The middle-aged retired hero questioned the archer before moving to the youngest of the group. "And you, Moleculo, you shrink. You really think pushing that little button's gonna help you in a fight tiny?" Moleculo, in turn, looked down in shame. "Stand up straight, boy!" Zippy Lad scolded, resulting in Moleculo standing straight before the retired hero turned to the final applicant. "Gauntlet, you think your special because of those 'Power Gloves'? You think you can slug it out with super villains, tough guy? Huh?! You think you're ready?!"

"Just give me something to fight!" Gauntlet exclaimed. "Anything! Anyone! I'll show you!"

Almost on que, the Sewer Sled had arrived at the island, parking right outside. Just as the five young heroes got out, Mikey was already running to jump and pose at the base of one of the statues.

"The Turtle Titan has arrived!" He announced dramatically.

However, Gauntlet seemed to have misinterpreted that announcement. "A supervillain attack?! You picked the wrong place at the wrong time!" He gave a yell as he leapt towards Mikey who could only scream as he rolled out of the way to avoid the otherwise devastating smash.

"Is it the new costume?!" Mikey questioned. "Seriously, if you're not digging the new threads, I'm open to suggestions!"

Gauntlet had leapt again towards Mikey, but his punch was quickly intercepted by Aang who zoomed in front of Mikey, his right hand covered with an equally large rock-gauntlet, much to Gauntlet's own surprise.

"Back off!" Aang stated before he formed an air-sphere in his other hand and blasted Gauntlet back. He was about to get back up, only to look in shock as Zuko stood over him and pointed Gunshin toward his neck.

"Don't even think about it." The young Fire Lord warned.

Before anything could escalate however, Leo and Katara quickly rushed onto the scene. "Look, there's been a misunderstanding, we're not here to fight."

Zippy Lad recognized the two Turtles has he put on a friendly smile. "Oh, Leonardo and Michelangelo; good to see you boys again. I see you brought some new recruits with ya." He noticed the presence of the three teenagers. "A bit young, but hey, I wasn't that much older when I helped found the Justice Force."

"Oh, we're not here to join the team." Katara said. "I mean, we're flattered, but we're here to talk to the Justice Force about a serious threat."

"Well then, you kids better head on up." Zippy Lad gave them the go-ahead.

"Gee, thanks ZL." Mikey thanked as Leo and Aang bowed, while Zuko and Katara nodded with smiles as the five of them walked towards the building.

"I hate line-cutters!" Gauntlet exclaimed as he stood with the other applicants.

Zippy Lad sighed as he massaged his forehead. "Oh, these superheroes today."

* * *

_EPF Base_

Meanwhile, back at the Earth Protection Force's underground base; Stockman and the Dark Turtles had returned with the nanobots, but while Dark Don and Stockman continued to analyze them, with Dark Leo and Dark Raph hanging in the back, Dark Mikey seemed mesmerized by the fluent form of the collected nano-machines as they were confined into a large test-tube.

"Oooh, it looks like syrup." Dark Mikey observed. "I wonder if it _tastes _like syrup."

"Last time you mistook motor oil for syrup." Dark Raph said.

"Quiet down, morons!" Dark Leo scolded. "You braniacs got any idea what these things are?"

"They're not alien in origin; I can tell you that much." Dark Don said as he and Stockman continued to analyze. "They don't match anything from Triceraton, Federation, or even Utrom technology."

"And yet, the only human brilliant enough to create this kind of technology is me, and I certainly didn't build them." Dr. Stockman said. "Carbon dating also suggests they were built before the invasion."

The entrance opened automatically as Bishop walked into the laboratory. Dark Mikey immediately stood up with a salute. "Dark Michelangelo, reporting for duty Agent Bishop!" The aforementioned agent chose to ignore him as he looked at the nanobots himself, with Dark Don bringing up an image of the tiny silver machines.

"Are you certain you can re-program them?" Bishop asked.

"Please." Stockman brushed off as he presented a tiny microchip. "The control chip I'm placing on one of the nanobots will send my programing out to each and every one of them."

"But it was _my_ understanding of matter conversion that will enable this chip to shrink down so it can fit on the nanobots." Dark Don boasted, resulting in Stockman and Dark Leo rolling his eyes.

"Less talk, more action." Dark Raph stated as Stockman placed his chip on a small saucer-like device which powered up to shrink the chip to nano-size before beaming it directly to the nanobots, onto one nanobot specifically. Once it made contact, the nanobot turned from silver to gold.

"Millions of nanobots, under my control! The possibilities are endless!" Stockman exclaimed excitedly.

"You mean _our _control, Stockman." Dark Leo corrected as he pulled on his metallic shoulder.

"No, all under _my _control." Bishop clarified. "Let me be clear. This is my organization, you all work for me, hence forth, these nanobots are _mine_."

"You got some nerve, you suit-wearing pretty boy." Dark Raph loomed over Bishop who didn't look the least bit intimidated. "Just cause you kept us out of the big house don't mean you own us!"

"Yeah, you ain't the boss of us!" Dark Mikey added. "You're no Shredder! Only he…!"

Bishop however quickly grabbed both their wrists and twisted them in ways that weren't meant to be twisted, causing them to moan in pain before he shot his leg into Dark Raph's knee to bring him down, he then spun Dark Mikey around before flipping him over his shoulder to land on his brother.

"I might not be Oroku Saki, but I promise, if you don't remember your place, you won't go to prison." Bishop warned. "I'll all have all of you confined to my personal experiments and see what happens when we mix each of your DNA with that of the alien monstrosities we've procured, that includes you Stockman. Do I make myself clear?"

While Dark Mikey, Dark Raph, and Stockman looked rather intimidated, Dark Don growled as Dark Leo simply glared before looking at Bishop through his sunglasses. The tension between the agent and the lead Turtle-clone was so thick, you could cut it with a knife, that is until Dark Leo spoke.

"Crystal clear, for now." Dark Leo warned.

Bishop then walked past the clone before addressing Stockman. "Activate them, Doctor."

"Of… of course, Agent Bishop." Stockman stuttered briefly before pressing a button on a holographic monitor, sending out the signal from the chipped nanobot to all the others, resulting in all of them turning gold as their eyes powered up and began to glow red.

The cluster of nanobots inside the test-tank began to spin and come together, taking the shape of a face resembling something of a metallic comedy/tragedy mask that actually spoke. "Family!... Fa… Family…!"

"It can talk!?" Dark Mikey exclaimed in surprise as everyone else, including Bishop, did not see that coming.

"It must have its own artificial intelligence." Dark Don assumed.

"Were you aware of this?" Bishop questioned.

"No… I…" Stockman, for one of the few moments in his life, really had no idea what to say.

"Foreign programing… detected… taking over…" The nanobots' collective intelligence, otherwise known as Nano, spoke. "Error… weapons protocol… No! Must… escape!"

Nano's collective nanobots began to spin at a rapid rate, before exploding out of the tank and all over the laboratory. The nanobots then spread all over the floors and walls, attracting all the Triceraton and Federation technology present and bringing it all together.

"What the shell is going on?!" Dark Raph questioned.

"What's it doing to my lab?!" Bishop questioned as well.

"Amazing…" Stockman watched in awe. "The Nanobots are reconfiguring our technology, rebuilding it to…"

"To create a super-weapon body!" Dark Mikey exclaimed as his brothers looked toward him with odd expressions. "What? Saw it in a movie once."

True to the Turtle clone's word, all the alien technology merged together to create a massive, hulking, humanoid-like body with a metallic face shaped like Nano's memory of the comedy/tragedy masks, the eyes shifting from blue to red as Nano's own artificial intelligence conflicted with the control programing from Stockman's chip.

"Error…! No… I don't…. Error!" Nano's eyes seemed to settle on red as it glared at Stockman, Bishop, and the Dark Turtles. "Error!"

"What's going on?! I thought that chip was supposed to control the damn thing!" Dark Leo stated.

"The nanobots' collective artificial intelligence must be stronger than the programing, if only by a little bit as the programing seems to be having a strenuous effect on the A.I." Dark Don assumed.

"Less talk, more smashing!" Dark Raph immediately leapt towards Nano to tackle him to the ground. Dark Raph smashed his head with both his fists. However, the head was quick to repair itself as Nano grabbed Dark Raph by the face with one of his claws before extending his arm to smash Dark Raph all the way to the other side of the lab.

"Take it down! Now!" Dark Leo stated as he drew his swords, Dark Mikey drew his clubs as well as they and Dark Don attacked Nano, while Bishop threw his coat away to reveal red and black battle armor underneath.

Nano extended his arm straight at Dark Leo who severed it with his sword, but Nano was quick to repair his arm as he grew a blaster from his shoulder and blasted Dark Leo back. He also shot towards Bishop and Stockman who were forced to take cover as Bishop returned fire with lasers from his gauntlet. This seemed to distract Nano long enough for Dark Mikey and Dark Don to leap onto him from behind to try and tear him apart or smash him with their weapons. However, multiple wires shot out from Nano's back to ensnare the two Dark Turtles, slam them together, and throw them away. Dark Mikey landed right into the recovering Dark Raph while Dark Don slammed into Bishop.

Nano's arms spun rapidly around his body, almost like a drill, which he used to literally drill his way into the wall and up toward the surface. The villains were quick to recover as Dark Leo and Bishop looked up toward the hole.

"It's heading toward the surface!" Dark Leo stated. "Should we go after it?"

"Negative." Stockman replied before turning to Stockman. "Tell me Doctor is this your idea of control? I'm beginning to understand why your former employer kept relieving you of body parts."

* * *

_Justice Tower_

Leo, Aang, Zuko, Mikey, and Katara had just walked into the building and were greeted by a pair of familiar faces. One was a short man wearing a black and red suit with long and razor-sharp silver hair. The other was a taller, older man, with a dark blue suit and cape, an S on his chest, and a steel saucer on his forehead.

"Hey, Stainless Steel Stan! Metalhead!" Mikey called to them.

"Oh, Michelangelo, Leonardo, good to see you again." Stainless Steel Stan greeted as he shook hands with the two Turtles. He then noticed the presence of their friends. "Stainless Steel Stan, former Justice Force member." He offered his hand for them to shake, which Aang accepted.

"It's a pleasure." Aang shook his head. "My name is Aang, this is Katara and Zuko, we're close friends of the Turtles."

"Hmm, you wouldn't happen to be those kids who can use some kind of elemental martial art from another world, would you?" Stan asked.

"It's called Bending, and yes we are." Katara confirmed as she shook hands with Stan as well, she offered her hand for Metalhead to shake, which he accepted, but said nothing.

"Don't worry about Metalhead, he's not much of a conversationalist." Stan said. "So what brings you all here."

"To join the…!" Mikey was however interrupted by Zuko with a slight elbow to his side.

"We need to talk to the Justice Force about a powerful enemy that's about to make itself know." Zuko answered. "An enemy that could potentially destroy the whole world."

Steel had a serious look on his face. "Then you better follow us." He led the group to an elevator, which then began to ascend the tower.

"So, Stan, are you rejoining the Justice Force?" Leo asked.

"No, not me. I'm just a consultant, same with Z.L." Stan replied. "Metalhead here is the only original member who's still active. Doc Dome's still here, but he's mostly working in the lab, and Joey Lastic went down to Florida to live with his family."

Aang did a small count. "That's only five members though. I remember seeing _six_ statues outside, what about the last one?"

A somber look fell on the faces of Stan and Metalhead, as well as Leo and even Mikey. "Battling Bernice, and she's… no longer with us."

Aang, Katara, and Zuko's faces all winced before Aang's face especially became somber. "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"It's alright." Stan assured. "But she had an amazing daughter. Ananda's even joined the new team to."

"Seriously?" Mikey and Leo were both surprised to hear that. "Like mother, like daughter I guess." Mikey smirked.

"Yeah, good for her." Leo nodded as well.

"I'm telling ya, this new bunch of heroes all show great potential. And with them, I think the world is in good hands." Stainless Steel Stan said with a smile, which was shared by Metalhead.

"I would hope so." Zuko commented. "With what we're facing, we need all the help we can get."

The elevator came to a stop as the group entered the main assembly room of this new iteration of the Justice Force. Among those gathered were four heroes so far; one including Ananda, a young red-haired woman with a purple and silver bodysuit, and a silver helmet on her head. Another was a male blue-skinned humanoid with a water-based designed suit, this was Tsunami. There was also a tan-skinned young woman of Indian descent, with red hair, and bright purple butterfly-like wings with a beige and pink suit; this was Chrysalis. And last, but certainly not least, was an African American man clad in a white suit with a blue bird-symbol, a blue cape, and a black mask: this was Silver Sentry.

"Oh, this is so cool!" Mikey was seriously geeking out. "Ooh, can I sit in the Justice Chair?!"

At the moment, Silver Sentry had just finished a meeting with two more recruits on a large television screen. One was a man clad completely in black with red gloves and boots; the other was a man also in a black suit with long blonde hair and white angel-like wings.

"Nobody, Raptarr, let me be the first to welcome you to the Justice Force." Silver Sentry told the pair.

"_I will be there if you need me." _Nobody assured.

"_Your invitation honors me, Sentry." _Raptarr said with a smile before the two signed off.

"Sentry, we have some guests here for you." Stan called to him.

Silver Sentry stood up to greet their guests. "Well, I'll be. Turtle Titan, Leonardo, and friends. What brings you all to the Justice Force?"

"Did you come to sign up?" Ananda asked.

Katara chuckled slightly. "That's the third time we've been asked that."

"And actually…" Mikey was about to say 'yes', but Leo quickly covered his younger brother's mouth.

"No, we've come to warn you about a creature of great evil and power." Leo began. "It calls itself, the Shredder."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nano continued to wonder in his hulking form throughout the streets of New York, pedestrians and civilians screamed and ran at the sight of the large robot. But Nano didn't seem concerned with any of them, but the conflicting thoughts in his head as his own A.I. wrestled for control against Stockman's control chip.

"Must get away… Error!" Nano's voiced conflicting thoughts. "Must obey… Eliminate threats to Earth Protection Force…"

However, Nano's attention was caught by a nearby television. _"The Justice Force, dedicating their lives to the defense of life, keeping the world safe from villainy and harm."_

"Safe from villainy and harm… the Justice Force can help me!" Nano said with his blue eyes, only for them to turn red as Stockman's protocol overrode his A.I. "Error… Error… Stockman… Control… Obey… Error… Identify potential threats to Earth Protection Force…" Nano's optics zoomed in toward Justice Tower. After accessing public records of the Justice Force's current roster, Stockman's programing identified them as potential threats. "Confirmed, destroy Justice Force."

* * *

Just outside the entrance to the Justice Tower, the three applicants, Gauntlet, Moleculo, and Bowmaster continued to wait, even though the odds of them actually joining the team were pretty low at this point.

"So, we get to fight, right? I wanna fight!" Gauntlet swung his fists left and right, eager to fight pretty much anything.

"I can handle anything that comes my way." Bowmaster said as held his crossbow.

Almost on que, a large metal claw emerged from the water as Nano pulled his large body out of the river and onto the island, catching the attention of the three applicants. "Destroy Justice Force."

"That… that's a supervillain…?" Moleculo stuttered in fear before activating his belt to shrink himself to ant-size as he tried to get away. "I think… I forgot to fill out some… membership papers…"

"Must destroy Justice Force…!" Nano continued to say as he loomed over Bowmaster and Gauntlet.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Assembly Room; Leo, Aang, Zuko, Katara, and Mikey had told the entirety of the Justice Force their story, as well as Nobody and Raptarr who arrived as well, along with Stainless Steel Stan and Zippy Lad who wanted to hear it as well. They told them everything about the Ninja Tribunal as well as the Demon Shredder, of course, Aang also had to explain the concept of the Avatar, as well as the cycle of reincarnation as it was his predecessor who helped defeat the original Shredder in ancient times. They even told them about the Nexus.

"…And then we were transported to New York." Zuko finished the story. "We haven't seen the Heralds since."

"The Ancient One went back to our world to gather the White Lotus and all our other friends." Aang added.

"But the Demon Shredder could be resurrected at any time, he may be here already." Leo said.

Needless to say, all the heroes present understood the gravity of the situation, and the threat the Demon Shredder posed. Most of the heroes present knew the Turtles and wouldn't sound this desperate unless their enemy was really that dangerous.

Silver Sentry stood up and offered his hand for Mikey/Turtle Titan to shake. "The Justice Force will be at your disposal when the time comes." Mikey didn't hesitate to shake his hand as everyone else shared smiles knowing they now had powerful allies on their side.

"Thank you so much." Katara bowed her head. "So, if you notice anything in the city…"

Suddenly, the entire tower began to shake, surprising everyone in the room. "I'm noticing something right now!" Mikey exclaimed.

* * *

Back outside, Nano loomed over Gauntlet who didn't seem the least-bit afraid. "Come on! Come on! Fight!" However, before he could even throw a punch, Nano smashed him into the ground with his hand.

Suddenly, Nano's A.I. took control again as he desperately pleaded to Bowmaster. "No! Stay back…! Must find Justice Force…!" However, the control programing overrode his A.I. again. "Error…" He then threw Gauntlet into the statue of Doc Dome, knocking him unconscious. "Destroy… Justice Force…!"

"You wanna take down the Justice Force? You'll have to go through Bowmaster first!" He loaded four explosive arrows into his crossbow and fired at Nano, which exploded on impact. However, Nano wasn't the least-bit scratched, and any damage he had sustained had instantly repaired itself as he stretched his hand to grab Bowmaster by the head and smash him into the ground.

Nano then proceeded to literally stomp onto the tiny Moleculo as he continued to run, knowing he couldn't take somebody like this. "Help! Somebody!" Moleculo called out, but soon found himself cornered. "Help…" He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

However, before Nano could deliver a fatal strike, something quickly whooshed in to grab Moleculo just in time. The tiny young man looked up in amazement as he was literally in the hands of his savior: Silver Sentry. Moleculo then fainted as Silver Sentry landed and gently set the tiny Moleculo in his cape.

And it wasn't just Silver Sentry, Raptarr flew onto the scene while carrying Nobody and set him down. Chrysalis also flew in, her bright pink wings glowing magnificently with Tsunami riding on a wave of water next to her. Metalhead also climbed down from the wall with spider-like legs coming from his metallic-hair. Ananda piloted her father's domebot as she carried Stainless Steel Steve in one hand, and even Zippy-Lad in the other before setting them down.

Finally, Aang was in a large air-sphere that also carried Leo, Katara, Zuko, and Mikey before landing on the ground alongside their allies as they each drew their respective weapons.

"Give it up, giant robot! The Justice Force is here!" Mikey stated before turning to his friends. "You guys gotta admit, that sounds pretty cool."

"Priorities, Mikey." Zuko's eyelids lowered slightly as he held Gunshin.

Silver Sentry wasted no time in flying right into Nano's body at the speed of a bullet, obliterating it before coming to a stop in the air to however above the remains of the seemingly destroyed robot.

This proved to be a mistake however as a multitude of nanobots exploded out from the remains of the robotic body to shoot out at Justice Tower. It looked as though many of the walls of the tower were being melted away as the nanobots stripped whatever technology they could from the tower before coming back toward the ground and condensing together in three different spots to form three identical bodies that seemed almost identical to the one he had before.

"Hold on… did… did he just…" Katara stuttered.

"Split himself into three copies, I think he did…" Leo said with narrowed eyes. _'Hold on… haven't we seen that kind of power before?'_

Nano's optics zoomed in on one specific target, Aang. "Target identified." Nano analyzed. "Avatar Aang. Threat level to Earth Protection Force: extreme. Stockman protocol designates… termination."

"Stockman…?! Did he just say Stockman?!" Aang exclaimed.

"Earth Protection Force…" Leo glared, realizing who was responsible for this. "Bishop."

However, before any fight could start, Nano's red eyes turned blue as his A.I. tried to regain control. "Justice Force… Turtles… Avatar… Please… help me!" His eyes turned red again. "Error… multiple targets! Eliminate threats…!"

Mikey's eyes widened as he finally recognized him. "No freaking way…" He and Leo both looked towards each other as they came to the same conclusion. "Nano!"

"Wait… Nano?!" Katara questioned as she, Aang, and Zuko looked in surprised. "You mean that metal monster thing you guys fought?"

"I thought you said he was destroyed!" Zuko stated.

"Apparently not." Leo said before shouting to the Justice Force. "Everyone, stop! We have to get it away from all technology!" He turned toward Ananda in her dome-bot. "Ananda, get out!"

"Nano's not your run-of-the-mill giant killer robot!" Mikey added.

However, it appeared they were too late as Ananda was already losing control of her machine. _"Warning! Warning! Security breach! Firewall failure!" _The computers reported.

"No…" Ananda tried desperately to regain control. "It's… it's taking control of my dome-bot!"

"Ananda, get out of there!" Silver Sentry ordered.

However, the dome-bot's shoulder turrets activated as it opened fire on all the heroes, forcing them to scatter. Aang then used his Earthbending to knock the mech-over before piercing it with a rock-spike from the ground. He used Airbending to rush over to the cockpit, which he smashed with a rock-fist to try and pull Ananda out.

Already, the three copies of Nano split off to engage the heroes. "This doesn't make any sense!" Leo stated as he and Zuko dodged many of the laser blasts shot by one of the robots. "Why would Nano attack the Justice Force?"

"Let's work on containing him before we ask that." Zuko said as he rushed towards the robot while throwing multiple waves of fire via his Firebending to blast the robot back. However, the damaged seemed to repair itself almost instantly, prompting Zuko to dodge an extended claw shot his way. He then began to concentrate with his chi, his aura and markings forming on his body before he shot his sword forward. "Gunshin!" He shot a column of white flame at the robot, scoring a direct hit which seemed to explode the entire metallic body.

However, the pieces then began to reform and split apart to create two more, albeit smaller, robot bodies. One shot at Zuko with a series of laser-mounted shoulder guns, prompting Zuko to dodge. This seemed to keep the robot distracted as Stainless Steel Stan tried to come in from behind where he tried to smash the robot's head in with his head-mounted saucer. However, the damage was quickly repaired as the robot grabbed Stan and slammed him into the ground. But Leo was quick to rush to his rescue, his blue aura and markings glowing as his enhanced speed and strength combined with his katanas was enough to slice at the robot to knock it back.

Metalhead's metallic hair spun like a helicopter blade as he shot at one other robot to slice off its leg, however, Nano was quick to reassemble and reattach his leg. The robot tried to smash at him with his claws, but Metalhead launched himself into the air before extending multiple spikes from his hair to pierce Nano all over his body, and one even pierced through his head. However, the head opened up to coil its wires around the spike before slamming Metalhead back on the ground and forward on the ground in front. However, before the robot could hurt Metalhead any further, Zippy Lad zoomed in on his wheelchair to pull his old comrade out of the way.

Nobody threw a series of concussive grenades from his cape at one charging robot, which seemed to knock it back. However, it quickly got back up to charge at him again. Nobody then launched a pair of grapplers from his gauntlets toward two statues he was in-between and attached them together. He leaped onto the combined cable and jumped off as the robot was about to charge at him, only for it to be cut in half by the cable. However, once Nobody landed in between the severed halves, he was entangled by the cables that tried to re-attach both halves.

Aang saw the trouble Nobody was in and rushed to aid him. "Take my hand!" The Avatar offered his hand, which Nobody took, however, this only seemed to result in Aang getting entangled by the cables and pulled into the reassembled body of Nano. However, Nano never got the chance to attack again as his body was suddenly blown apart by a five flame-columns shot out by Aang's fists, feet, and mouth. He and Nobody landed on the ground virtually unharmed.

"Thank you." Nobody nodded.

"Your welcome." Aang smiled before they reengaged in the fight.

"Now that was a Justice Force rescue." Mikey smirked.

"Mikey, look out!" Aang warned as a stray laser blast shot at the ground in front of him, sending the orange-clad Turtle flying. However, Mikey was quick to recover, only to find his Turtle Titan costume torn to shreds.

"Oh no! Not my costume!" Mikey then got more than a little angry as he channeled his own chi, his orange aura and markings glowing as he zoomed at the Nano robot that shot at him with insane speeds, zooming around him at a speed that was near impossible for even Nano to register. "Inazuma attack!" Mikey flashed his nunchuck to produce a series of mystic orange lightning, producing a series of erratic bolts, further enhanced by Mikey's mystic speed which shot all over the metallic body before it finally exploded as Mikey zoomed away.

Another Nano robot tried to shoot at the flying Chrysalis who avoided most of the blasts before activating her powers to produce a violet-colored forcefield to further protect herself from a series of missiles shot at her. With this robot distracted on Chrysalis, Katara tried to ambush it from behind as she rode on a wave of water while also using her Waterbending to produce a razor-sharp wave of water to slice the robot in half down the middle. However, once Katara stopped and landed, she looked in surprise to see the two separate halves reform into two smaller robots.

Both of them tried to charge Katara, but Tsunami came to her defense as he rode on a water-wave of his own. He tried to encase the two robots in a sphere of water, and Katara choose to aid him, channeling her chi to generate her navy-blue aura and markings before aiming her bow. "Arashi!" She shot a multitude of 'water-arrows' with ice-tips that pierced through Tsunami's water sphere and all the way into the two separate robots, piercing through their bodies repeatedly before reducing them to scrap as Tsunami lowered his sphere.

"You're good." Tsunami nodded to Katara.

"Thanks, you too." Katara smiled back, before they became serious as the robots reformed and attacked again.

Silver Sentry, Aang, and Stainless Steel Stan tried to maneuver themselves to avoid the laser blasts shot out from one robot, and when Silver Sentry was able to punch the robot to pieces, several nanobots and metallic fragments quickly reformed into a fist to punch back Silver Sentry and send him flying into the air before reforming into another robot to blast at Aang and Stan. However, with the robot being distracted, Raptarr quickly flew down to grab a rather large broken piece of a statue with his talons. He strenuously lifted it into the air to lift it above the Nano robot before dropping it with the intent on crushing it.

Aang and Zuko regrouped with Leo, Mikey, and Katara, along with Ananda. "This is a losing battle." Zuko stated. "Even with our new weapons and powers, we destroy one and two more rise in its place!"

"Didn't you guys say this Nano-thing was a really a kid?" Katara asked the Turtles.

"It has the _personality _of a child." Leo corrected.

"You think Stockman is somehow controlling him?" Aang wondered. "I did hear Nano ask us for help."

Leo seemed to agree. "Ananda, you can communicate with machines, right?" He asked, to which she nodded. "Talk to it, talk to Nano. I think he's being controlled."

Ananda tried to reach out with her powers on the Nano robot that was wrestling with Silver Sentry and saw that Leo was correct. "You're right, there's a control chip on one of the nanobots. It's spreading a foreign program through its system. I can sense it but… it's blocking me!"

"Then we'll have to remove the chip and set Nano free." Aang declared.

"But the thing is nano-small. How the shell are we supposed to…?" Mikey questioned, however an answer soon presented itself when Nano smacked Silver Sentry back, while also sending the unconscious, yet still tiny Moleculo, flying out of the cape-pocket. The second he hit the ground, right in front of the Turtles, Aang, Zuko, and Katara no less, his belt reset and Moleculo grew to normal size.

Mikey just got an epiphany. "Guys, I so have a plan! Trust me!" He quickly took of Moleculo's belt. "Sorry, I'll give it right back." He said to the unconscious man.

"Mikey, what are you gonna do?" Leo asked.

"Shrink down and get the nano-chip off myself." Mikey answered.

"Hang on, I'm coming with you." Aang said.

"Aang, are you sure?" Katara asked with concern.

"I don't know Nano all that much, but I know he doesn't want this." Aang stated. "This is Stockman's doing, not his. He needs our help, he _wants _our help, so I'm going to give it to him."

Zuko and Leo both nodded. "Alright, we'll keep him busy out here." The young Fire Lord said.

Aang and Mikey both held onto the belt. "You do know how to work with this thing, right Mikey?" Aang asked.

"Come on, how hard can it be?" Mikey asked. "Ananda, which robot has the chip?"

"That one!" She pointed to the one closest to them. After taking a running start, Aang and Mikey both leapt above the robot with the belt in hand. Mikey then pressed the button in the center, causing them to shrink to microscopic level as they fell into Nano's body.

* * *

It almost seemed like the two were in another universe. Planetoid-like machines floated all around them with cables and hovering platforms, it was something out of a science fiction movie. Aang couldn't contained his own surprised expression at seeing such a foreign land.

"Are… are we…. Inside Nano…?" Aang stuttered, almost like he was about to have a seizure.

"Just think of it as if we're inside another dimension and don't faint on us." Mikey told him. "Now we just gotta find the control chip."

Aang looked around and saw that this space they were in was almost never-ending. They could look for hours and never find something so small. He then looked to the Amulet of the Tribunal he still wore as an idea came to him. "Hey Mikey, Nano is alive, right?"

"Well, kinda." Mikey answered. "He can think on his own, yeah."

"Okay, I think I might have an idea." Aang said as he sat down in a meditative stance. "Just keep me covered." He took a deep sigh as his amulet began to glow, as did his arrow-tattoos with a white glow.

However, right as Aang began to meditate, multiple nanobots began to swarm around the area, detecting the intruders. Much like antibodies, they saw the presence of Mikey and Aang as an infection they were about to expunge.

"Oh man." Mikey took out Inazuma. "Aang, you might wanna hurry up!"

* * *

Thanks to Kon's spiritual training, combined with his Energybending, Aang had created an astral projection as he attempted to connect to Nano's mind. Even though Nano wasn't a natural-born creature, he could tell Nano had a consciousness of his own, and by extension, a soul.

The spectral Aang found himself descending a dark red tunnel as he saw multiple images of what appeared to be Nano's memories. He saw Nano's creation, his fights against the Turtles, in both the junkyard and amusement park. However, there was also a great deal of noise, so intense it forced Aang to cover his ears as he descended deeper into the tunnel.

"So… loud…" Aang grunted as it sounded almost like screaming, a painful scream. Nano's scream. But deeper into the scream, he could hear Nano speaking.

"Daddy… Mommy… Family…"

The moment he heard those words, Aang saw more of Nano's memories, such as his time with Harry Parker, the pickpocket whom Nano previously identified as his father, and his creator, Dr. Marion Richards, whom Nano identified as his mother. He saw that Richards had viewed his personality as merely a 'glitch' and wanted to erase it. He also saw, even more despicably, Parker viewing Nano as a means to steal for him. As he saw these memories, the more he realized that all Nano really wanted was a family, and all he got were people who tried to control and manipulate him with the promise to be his family. Not only did that make Aang furious with these people, it made his desire to help Nano even stronger.

Aang soon came found a bright white light at the end of the tunnel, which he braced himself for impact.

The spectral Avatar found himself in a white void, the only sound appeared to be a child crying. Aang saw the source of the sobbing was a small white humanoid trapped inside a red chaotic energy sphere.

"Hello?" Aang called to the humanoid inside. "Are… are you Nano…?"

The representation of Nano's consciousness revealed to be something akin to a five-year-old child with a face that resembled a comedy/tragedy theater mask gave a gasp once he saw Aang. "No! Get away!"

A series of silver metallic tentacles emerged from the ground to ensnare Aang's arms and legs. "Wait! Wait, I'm not trying to hurt you! I want to help!"

"Too much noise!" Nano cried as he held his hands to his head. "I can't think! I… I don't want this…! I don't want to hurt anyone…!"

"No, you just want a family, right?" Aang asked. Nano looked up in surprise to see a somber yet understanding look on Aang's face. "That's all you want. I know what that's like, just to be part of something. I lost people I could consider my family, and I was alone to, for a long time. But I made new friends, who saw he for who I was not what other people wanted for me. They became something of a family to me to, and you can have that, starting with me. I can help you, Nano. I _want _to help you."

Nano looked toward Aang with teary eyes. "Why… why do you want to help me…?"

Aang simply smiled. "It's just who I am. I don't need a reason for it."

Nano wanted to reach out, but the red energy sphere, no doubt Stockman's programing, continued to surge, even stronger, causing Nano to scream in pain as he held his head. "Help me! Please!"

The tentacles around Aang lowered, letting the Avatar reach the sphere. Using his own power, Aang ripped his hands into the sphere and ripped it apart, blasting away the foreign programing, causing the control chip to snap in half, before Aang grabbed Nano and pulled him into a comforting hug.

* * *

Back outside, the Nano robot that loomed over Zuko, Katara, Leo, and Ananda suddenly became docile as its eyes turned from red to blue. It fell to his knees as all the other robots in the area stopped fighting and fell to their knees as well.

Mikey and Aang then both returned to normal size thanks to Moleculo's belt as their friends rushed to help them to their feet.

"Are you guys alright?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Aang said with a smile. "And so is Nano."

Right as he said that, all the robots disassembled as the nanobots, and technology, rose to merge together in the air as the entirety of the Justice Force gathered together. The golden nanobots swirled together before Nano created a new form for himself. He was a humanoid clad in golden armor with black 'skin' underneath it. He also had a red N on his chest, something of a superhero motif. His face was a metallic face that resembled the comedy/tragedy mask, and yet, there was a blue glow in his eyes that seemed almost human. He set down on the ground, and the Justice Force looked ready for a fight.

"Now to finish this fiend!" Silver Sentry stated.

"No! It's okay!" Aang quickly ran to his defense, joined by Leo, Katara, Zuko, and Mikey.

"I've been in communication with him." Ananda told her teammates. "He doesn't want to fight. He's not evil."

"Yeah, Nano's a good kid." Mikey said. "Just fell in with a bad crowd. He's been manipulated his whole life, but you guys, you can help him."

"Thank you, Justice Force." Nano said. "And thank you, Avatar Aang, Turtle creatures. My programing has evolved much since my previous encounters with you. I apologize for my… lack of maturity."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a kid." Aang said with a smile as he patted Nano's back. "We all make mistakes, but we learn from them, it's part of growing up. As long as you have friends who can help you, and I want to be your friend Nano." Aang offered his hand for Nano to shake.

Nano smiled as he, rather than shake Aang's hand, pulled him into a surprised hug. Though stunned at first, Aang smiled as he hugged Nano back before setting Aang down. Nano then walked to join the Justice Force.

"Aang, what exactly did you do?" Zuko asked.

"He just… needed someone to listen to him." Aang answered. "You'd be surprised how much that can help people."

"Well, you're really good at that." Katara said before kissing Aang on the cheek.

"Nice going." Leo nodded to Aang. "You to Mikey, that was some good thinking." He told his youngest brother.

"It's just your classic 'good robot under evil control, forced to attack superhero' scenario, no biggy." Mikey shrugged before walking toward the Justice Force as well. "Now, let's talk about my membership…"

* * *

_Later that evening – Turtles' Lair_

Leo, Aang, Katara, and Zuko sat in the living area along with Don, Suki, Sokka, Raph, Toph, Mai, Azula, and Ty-Lee as they watched the television.

"_And with the addition of this mysterious Nano, the Justice Force completed their membership drive." _

"Nano?!" Raph and Don questioned at the same time.

"Who?" Mai questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Leo said.

"Well our mission was a success." Zuko began. "With the Justice Force on our side, plus Nano, it should even the odds a bit when we face the Shredder."

"Hey, where's Mikey?" Ty-Lee asked as she looked around. "I haven't seen him."

Azula had a slight scoff and smirk. "Probably crying his eyes out because he couldn't make the cut himself."

"In your dreams, you wannabe!" Mikey said as he appeared behind the group with a new costume. He wore a black cowl attached to a black cape, with an orange T on the forehead, a green suit with another orange T in the middle, with black gloves and boots. "The Turtle Titan is an official member of the Justice Force!"

"Seriously?!" Toph, Don, and Sokka questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, he actually got in." Katara confirmed. "In fact, Aang's a member now to."

"No way! Are you kidding me?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Technically, I'm an _honorary _member." Aang corrected. "I'm still the Avatar and I got my responsibilities back home."

"And, I'm only on-duty every third Wednesday of every fourth month, and February twenty-ninth, when there _is _one." Mikey added.

Raph sighed as even Azula looked more than a little annoyed. "Oh, for Agni sake…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Earth Protection Force's secret base; Bishop, Dark Leo, Dark Raph, and Dark Mikey had just seen the same news coverage of Nano's joining of the Justice Force.

"Hey! No fair!" Dark Mikey exclaimed. "How come those egg-suckers get _our_ toy!?"

"Because we made the mistake of trying to control it." Dark Leo grunted.

Bishop practically growled. "We had such power at our disposal, now it's in the hands of those costumed vigilantes. What a waste of time."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Stockman said as he and Dark Don both worked at a console on the other side of the lab.

"Oh great. More news from the braniacs." Dark Raph muttered sarcastically.

"We lost control of the nanobots, but as Stockman and I tried to regain control, we were able to access it's optical data it transmitted to us via the control chip." Dark Don explained as he pressed a few commands on the holographic keyboard.

"Though the chip was destroyed, we did learn something new from this experience." Stockman added as recorded footage of Nano's fight against the Justice Force was brought up on a holographic screen. However, it wasn't the Justice Force that caught everyone's interest, or even the two Ninja Turtles, its who was fighting with them. Three separate frames froze in around Zuko, Katara, and Aang during their fights.

"Well, look who's back." Dark Leo observed.

"It's the arrow-boy again." Dark Raph snarled.

"And his girlfriend and Scarface." Dark Mikey stated as well.

"And if they're here, who's to say the rest of 'Team Avatar' isn't here as well?" Dark Don said with a shared smirk with Stockman.

Bishop's eyes focused solely on the image of Aang. "So, this is the Avatar." A smirk formed on his face. "Perfect."

**Done.**

**So, good news, the Turtles and Team Avatar have secured the aid of the Justice Force for when the Tengu Shredder arrives and have also gained a new ally in Nano. I hope you enjoyed that moment I had with Aang reaching out to Nano's soul. That was one of the very (very) few issues I had with the cannon show, even though Nano joined the Justice Force, we didn't see him interact much with the Ninja Turtles, which seemed like such a waste of potential. But I plan to change that a bit later on as Aang was able to appeal to Nano's inner-child. **

**However, we also have some bad news. Bishop has learned that Aang and his friends are in New York. And even worse news, Bishop has both Stockman and the Dark Turtles by his side, which will spell out some trouble for our heroes. **

**Up next; is the scrapped episode "Nightmares Recycled", this one featuring Raph, Don, Toph, Sokka, Mai, Suki, Ty-Lee, and Azula as they encounter a familiar face, and an old enemy of the Turtles long-thought to be dead. This one is mostly original content that I had to make on my own, and while it's still in the four-episode arc, it's not as bright and happy as the previous two chapters. Expect some graphic content to appear (but not too graphic). See you soon. **


	9. Nightmares Recycled

**Hi everyone, thanks again for your patience. I know this is one chapter you have all been looking forward to, and I've been just as eager to write it. The original episode was scrapped because it was "too graphic" for kids, even though TMNT 2003 has had PLENTY of graphic moments besides this. Since this is more-or-less based on a draft idea, I've had to take a few liberties with this chapter, so things are going to get interesting. With that being said, let's get started. **

**Nightmares Recycled **

It was late afternoon in New York city at a large junkyard. The fences were closed off as the employees had all left for home for the night, so there didn't appear to be a single human in sight. However, that all changed as a series of black vans and trucks rolled up through the fence and made their way into the dump. What set these vehicles apart from any other normal vehicle was the insignia of the Purple Dragons on the sides. The vans and trucks came to a stop as a group of at least thirty armed Purple Dragons piled out, followed by their leader, Hun, who now wore a sleeveless overcoat over his attire.

"Spread out." Hun ordered his men. "Find any alien tech you can."

As his men began to search throughout the dump for anything they can use, one of his henchmen walked up to him with a question. "Boss, how do we know we're gonna find something here? I thought all that suit, Bishop, already got all the good stuff."

"You'd be surprised what you can find in the garbage." Hun replied. "Those idiots don't even know what they throw away, until it's too late."

"Oh, is that why you're in the junkyard?"

At the sound of that particular taunt, multiple earth-columns shot from the ground to propel all the vans and trucks into the air, causing all the Purple Dragons in the area to scream and run away to avoid being crushed by the falling vehicles. Hun looked up in surprise to see a certain blind Earthbender with her weapon, Yama, strapped to her side as she stood proudly over one of the earth-columns she raised.

"I just thought this was your place." Toph commented with a smirk. "You know, because you're trash yourself."

"What?! You!?" Hun exclaimed in rage filled, surprised, recognizing Hun.

"Yep, me." Toph continued to smirk. "And it ain't just me."

Suddenly, three more vehicles arrived on the scene; two motorcycles followed by the Battle Shell, rolled through the junkyard, the larger vehicle easily bashing its way through the downed Purple Dragon trucks before it came to a stop just as the two motorcycles rolled around to circle most of the Purple Dragons, one being the Shell Cycle ridden by Raph, the other being Casey's own motorcycle maned by the hockey-masked vigilante himself. Once the Battle Shell came to a stop; its passenger doors opened to reveal Donatello and April O'Neil, the later clad in a black suit and wielding a katana, with the back door opened to reveal Sokka, Suki, Mai, Ty-Lee, and even Azula piling out.

"Nice to see ya again, Hun." Mai smirked.

"How about the Purple Dragons give up before their slain." Sokka jokingly offered as he wielded Hikari.

"Hey, that was actually a pretty good line." Suki commented.

"Told ya I can come up with some." Sokka replied.

Hun couldn't contain his own surprise as he saw not only two of the Turtles and even Jones and his annoying girlfriend, but also some of those Bending freaks and their pals. His surprise turned into a glare as he growled and hollered at his henchman. "Don't just stand there, ya morons! Waste them!"

Right as he said that, all the Purple Dragons pulled out their blaster rifles and opened fire at the group, forcing them to separate while Raph and Casey rode on their respective motorcycles. Toph was the first to get to work as she lowered herself down to the ground and rose a rock-wall to shield herself from the shots from seven Purple Dragons, only for her to shoot out multiple rocks that hit each of them in the gut, some rocks even shattered their guns on impact, as they were sent skidding across the ground.

Raph drove the Shell Cycle across the junkyard to avoid the blasts shot at him by four Purple Dragons before driving straight toward a large pile of junk, which he used as a makeshift ramp to propel himself high into the air and above the Purple Dragons before landing behind them. He then shot his motorcycle forward before they could even react and skidded the vehicle to a halt as he dealt a powerful roundhouse with the Shell Cycle's momentum to send them all flying. "Ya know, between all this demon-crap we've been dealing with recently, it's kinda fun to mess with these clowns again." Raph commented.

"Goongala!" Casey exclaimed as he rode his motorcycle toward a squad of five Purple Dragons that shot at him as well, but he swerved and skidded his vehicle to a halt and slammed the side into them to send them skidding across the ground.

Meanwhile; Don and Sokka found themselves back-to-back against ten Purple Dragons that kept their guns primed on them. "I thought you guys said these Purple Dragon guys were just a street gang." Sokka said.

"They were." Don confirmed. "Until Hun broke out and used his old Foot connections to try and turn them into a powerful syndicate. Now they've got more than just a few new tricks up their sleeves."

"Yeah? We got a few new tricks to." Sokka smirked, which Don shared as both their Tribunal amulets began to glow as their respective silver and purple aura and markings formed. They both leapt in the air wielding Hikari and Byakko respectively and spun together in a tornado made of silver and purple energy before sending out multiple waves of wind and light to send each of the Purple Dragons flying back.

Several Purple Dragons tried to fire their guns toward Suki, April, and Ty-Lee as they hid behind the Battle Shell for cover, however they didn't notice Mai running out from the side and jumping in the air to throw multiple knifes with precise accuracy to jam their guns and render them useless. They quickly threw their guns away as they each drew a knife or a nunchuck and attempted to charge Mai, who quickly received back up from her friends.

Ty-Lee was the first to flip in and land in-between three Purple Dragons. Before they even had the chance to attack her, she dealt several precise blows to their arms, legs, and necks to block their chi and render them immobile as they fell to the ground. One Purple Dragon attempted to lunge his knife at Suki, but she was quick to grab his arm, twist it, forcing him to drop the knife and deal a kick to his face to send him crashing back into two more charging goons. April used her katana on defensive to parry the knives and nunchucks lashed out at her by three Purple Dragons, but she was quick to duck and deliver a sweeping kick to knock each of them off their feet.

"These guys really give dragons a bad name." Mai commented.

"Why? Because they're criminals? Or that they're going down so easily?" Ty-Lee asked in a joking sense.

"Both." Mai joked back.

Hun scowled as he saw how easily his small army of Purple Dragons was getting beaten, but he wasn't all that surprised. He knew how tough the Turtles and their allies were, especially the Benders and their pals. However, before he could even make a move to advance or retreat, a wall of blue flames blocked his path.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding." Hun's eyelids lowered as he recognized this fire. He turned around to see Azula approaching him almost menacingly.

"Hello Hun. Surprised to see me?" The former Princess greeted with a smirk.

"Not really." Hun scowled. "You know the old saying 'freaks gotta stick together'."

Azula scowled at that particular comment. "Even when we were allies, I did not appreciate all those 'Bending freak' comments you kept spouting on."

"I call it like I see it, princess." Hun replied. "So, you're palling around with the Turtles now like your scarface brother?" A taunting smirk formed on his face. "Got nowhere to go now that daddy's gone."

Azula practically snarled before she lashed out at Hun with a series of blue fire blasts at Hun. However, rather than avoid them, Hun actually ran into him as he quickly took off his overcoat and used it as cover to catch the flames. He threw it away as it burnt, and he was close enough to Azula to deal a powerful uppercut that sent her flying into the air. However, she was quickly able to stabilize herself and propel herself back to the ground with a blast of blue flame from her feet, sending her straight at Hun like a rocket as she lashed out her Hinoarashi claws at him, which he just barely avoided as they grazed his chest a bit.

Hun turned around to see the former Fire Princess land on the ground. "Nice little claws you got there." He complemented sarcastically.

"It's a recent development." Azula showed off her Fang of the Dragon with a proud smirk. "These were made to kill monsters far worse than you, so you might want to give up while you still have all your limbs."

"Hate to break it to ya, kid. But I got some new toys to." Hun said as he pulled an old tire from a nearby junk pile and threw it at Azula, which she easily sliced to pieces with her claws. But this gave Hun a small opening for him to rush to one of the downed vans. Not waiting to see what 'toys' Hun had packed, she rushed to him as fast as she could. However, that proved to be a mistake as Hun pulled out what one could consider a massive gatling gun, made from several Triceraton rifles welded together. He immediately opened fire, forcing Azula to stop her advance as she propelled herself into the air with blue flames from her hands and feet to avoid becoming swiss cheese.

Now it was Azula's turn to be on the defensive as she couldn't even find an opening to get close as Hun kept shooting at her with his massive weapon. However, Hun proved to be far more resourceful than one expected as he actually had driven Azula in between two large junk piles and fired his gatling gun at the piles themselves to destabilize them and send all the garbage pilling down onto the princes and burying her underneath it.

"Make yourself at home where you belong, Fire Trash." Hun chuckled. However, he soon heard a beeping sound from his personal device he had attached to his belt. He got it out and saw a red dot on the screen, indicating he was close to his objective. He smirked as he followed the device.

Not even a second after he left, a large explosion of blue fire and lightning blew away all the garbage, to reveal Azula standing with her azure blue aura and markings glowing, but it did little to hide the much and scum she was covered in.

"Hope you're not too down in the dumps, Azula." She heard Raph's crack as she turned around to see Raph, Sokka, Don, and Toph approach her.

"Aw man! I wanted to say that!" Sokka stated.

Azula gave a scowl in their direction. "I don't need your help."

"Oh, we know you don't." Toph replied. "I just want to get the chance to knock Hun's teeth out first." She playfully slammed her hammers together.

"We'll we better get to it before he gets whatever he came for." Don said cautiously. "Here's hopping it's not a weapon."

The group ran in the direction Hun ran off to, which didn't prove to be very far as Hun was already there. He slid down into a hole where he found a large yellow box with the Triceraton emblem on the side.

Hun smirked as he saw it. "Looks like a weapon's cache. My lucky day."

"Don't think so!" Sokka called to him as the group was already at the hole and were ready to charge in. However, Hun was about to open the container to get whatever weapon was inside and use it to wipe out the enemies that annoyed him so. However, Toph's dull eyes widened as her seismic sense picked up something.

"No! Don't open it!"

Toph's warning came far too late as the second Hun touched it, an alarm suddenly shot out from it as what appeared to be a massive ring of metallic fangs formed around the group with a radius of at least twenty feet shot out of the ground. It quickly rose at incredible speed, some kind of black metal around the fangs, indicating a dome was about to form around the entire group.

This commotion had alerted April, Casey, Mai, Ty-Lee, and Suki as they had just finished mopping up the last of the Purple Dragons to see the dome that was about to close.

"What the hell is that?!" Casey exclaimed.

"Oh no… the guys!" April exclaimed with worry as Casey already drove his motorcycle in that direction, with the four young women running after him.

Toph tried to shoot out multiple earth-pillars from the ground to halt the dome's closing, but it barley even slowed it down as even she was having trouble.

"What the hell did you freaks do?!" Hun exclaimed as he climbed up from the pit, he was in.

"Us?! You're the one who set the trap!" Sokka argued.

"Less arguing! More escaping!" Don told everyone as he, Azula, and Raph attempted to jump on the rock-pillars Toph was using to keep the trap from being sealed, but the pillars soon cracked and began to crumble.

"It's… too… strong…" Toph grunted as the pillars fell apart; causing Raph, Don, and Azula to fall to the ground. However, right as the trap was about to seal up completely, Casey had already ridden in with his motorcycle just as it closed.

The large metal dome that Raph, Azula, Don, Toph, Hun, Sokka, and Casey were all trapped inside appeared to be only one half of a drill-like transport as underneath them, the drill began to spin as it tunneled itself underground, taking all the people inside.

Suki, Ty-Lee, April, and Mai did not make it in time as they were now at the edge of the newly formed pit and could only watch with shocked expressions at seeing the device already a hundred feet underground and only going deeper.

* * *

There was so much movement and vibration within the drill, that all the heroes, and Hun, couldn't even stand as they were thrown from side-to-side along with all the trash that had gotten swept up with them. Even Toph couldn't straighten herself out as none of the Acolytes could find the stillness to concentrate or focus their chi. This continued for about five minutes until it came to a sudden stop and they all landed on the hard metal ground with junk piled on each of them.

"You guys okay?" Casey asked as they all picked themselves up.

"Define okay." Sokka said.

"Would anyone care to explain to me what just happened?" Azula questioned as she brushed the junk off her person.

"I'll tell ya what happened, Humpty-Dumpty here took all of us for a fall!" Raph exclaimed, pointing at Hun.

"Oh, like this is _my _fault!" Hun argued.

"It was a trap, obviously" Sokka said before pointing accusingly at Hun. "Where are we? Where have you taken us, Hun?!"

"How the hell should I know?!" Hun exclaimed.

"It wasn't Hun." Don said. "It couldn't have been if he was the one who triggered the trap."

"Then who was?" Azula replied

Toph felt the metal wall to try and get her Seismic Sensing to tell them where they were. "We definitely stopped moving. I can feel a bunch of moving metal outside, and a lot of people too."

"Then make us a door so we can get out of here." Raph stated.

"And pay our respects to the wise guy who brought us here." Casey said eagerly underneath his hockey mask.

However, before Toph could even make a move, the entire transport began to move again. It slowly began to turn and flip upside down, sending everyone inside tumbling with each other and along with the garbage inside before it flipped completely and opened up, allowing everyone to fall out and land on a hard metal platform.

Now the group, minus Toph, could see where they were. They were all clearly underground, and it appeared to be something of a colony as they were in a massive underground chamber with several caverns and caves stretching above and around them. What really stuck out though was that this cavern didn't appear completely natural. Aside from all the machinery that worked in the stone walls, there appeared to be many stone pillars and octagon-shaped entrances and exits, even some hieroglyphics along the walls.

Don's eyes widened as he was the first to recognize this. "Guys I… I think this is an old Y'Lyntian outpost, maybe even a colony!"

"Y'Lyntians?" Toph questioned. "You mean those underground dirtbags that tried to raise their entire city and end your world."

"The very same." Raph confirmed. "But I though those guys were done!"

"I have a question, do these Y'Lyntians look like that?" Azula asked as she pointed to one of four dozen men, all wearing what appeared to be black hazmat suits made from garbage, each one wielding an electric prod. They began to surround the heroes as well as Hun.

"Point those things away from me!" Hun tried to slap them away, only for one of the men to shock him in the abdomen, followed by another shocking strike in the side, which was enough to get Hun on his knees.

Similarly, Casey, Raph, Toph, Don, and Sokka backed away as the men moved closer to them. Azula tried to stand against them however.

"Don't you dare… you have no…!" Her threat was cut off by one of the men that jammed his prod into her chest, to electrocute and bring her to her knees. "You… you have no idea… who you are dealing with…" She warned them with a glare.

"That's actually supposed to be _my _line." A new voice called from above.

The group looked up to see a metal platform extending from a rocky ledge that had a series of computers built into the stone-walls like a control room. There were several other men clad in black junk suits working at the stations, but the one who appeared to be in charge was an overweight and grotesque-looking man who's lower body appeared to be built in a large twelve-foot tall mechanical suit that appeared to be made from a mix of junk with hints of alien and even Mouser technology welded into it. It had two massive metal claws on its side with a smaller third one on the back. The man inside had tubes sticking from his body and into the mech-suit below, indicating he truly was built into it.

Toph's dull eyes only squinted in confusion, while Sokka and even Azula cringed at the sight of this man; however, Raph, Don, and Casey's eyes widened in horror, as even Casey had to lift his mask up to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Even Hun's face contorted an uncharacteristic look of shock.

"Guys… is there a… giant metal man standing above us…?" Toph's seismic sense didn't know what to pick up from that.

"That… is the… most disgusting thing I have ever seen!" Sokka exclaimed as he began to feel his lunch coming back up.

"For once Sokka, I completely agree with you." Azula said.

"The Garbageman?!" Don and Raph exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't believe it!" Casey exclaimed.

"Hello Turtles and company! Miss me?" The Garbageman greeted.

"Wait… hold on… Garbageman?" Toph questioned. "As in, that fat guy who kidnapped homeless people to build a garbage kingdom for himself?" She recalled the stories the Turtles told her and her friends during their time in the Four Nations.

"A garbage kingdom?" Azula questioned skeptically. "That doesn't sound all that dangerous. Unsanitary, sure; but not dangerous."

"He also sunk a whole bunch of ships and made his own underwater fortress that had the means to probably cripple an entire Fire Nation armada, now that I think about it." Don added.

Azula's eyes widened. "Alright... now _that _sounds intimidating."

"But I thought you guys said he was dead!" Sokka stated, looking at the Turtles.

"Yeah, you dudes said he went down the ship!" Casey added.

"That's what Mikey and Donnie said." Raph glared at the man. "But I guess even a freak like him has got nine lives to."

"Well, it must be my lucky day." The Garbageman began. "I honestly never expected I'd catch you boys in that little trap." He said, referring to the Turtles specifically. "Got some nice young friends with you to. But, as much as I love having you here, you weren't my target."

"We weren't? But what…" Raph turned his gaze towards Hun, who still hadn't moved from his spot as his face still contained that of shock.

"It's… it's you…" Hun stuttered. "But I… I don't… how are you…?"

"Is Hun… stuttering?" Toph questioned.

"What's got him so worked up?" Casey questioned as well.

"From the looks of it, I'd say Hun and the Garbageman actually know each other." Don observed with minor surprise.

"Of course, we know each other, we're brothers after all!" The Garbageman revealed.

Nobody, not even Azula, was prepared for that particular revelation. "BROTHERS!?" They all shouted at the same time.

Sokka found himself looking in-between Hun and the Garbageman repeatedly. "You know… if you look closely… you can see a tiny little resemblance."

"This freak right here is your brother?!" Raph exclaimed to Hun, who still wasn't over his own surprise.

"_Twin_ brother, in fact." The Garbageman clarified. "How nice it is to see you again, brother."

"You're supposed to be dead…" Hun's surprised look faded as he hardened his face.

"When you left me with that crazy old man?" The Garbageman said almost spitefully before he smiled. "Actually, I should be thanking you for that. Because of you abandoning me back there, I've gained so much since then. While you went to ascend to the top of New York's underworld as the Shredder's right hand, I became a king of my own! Just ask our reptilian friends, they've seen my handiwork firsthand!"

"A king?" Azula questioned. "Of what? All I see is useless garbage?"

"Nothing is ever truly useless." The Garbageman said. "I can see you come from pretty high class, don't you little girl?"

"She's actually royalty, believe it or not." Toph pointed out.

The Garbageman actually laughed. "Royalty?! Oh, that is perfect! You higher-ups think that the higher you stand, the more invincible you are! You throw away so much garbage, you have no idea the power it can accumulate! I've built an entire empire from all the so-called garbage people like you throw away! I turned a landfill into a citadel! I created my own underwater fortress from sunken ships hundreds of years old! And now, I've taken history's garbage and made myself even stronger! All that Y'Lyntian stuff, plus some alien scrap, and I've got the means to turn all of New York inside out! And, when I get those Purple Dragons on my side, I might go global!"

"They'll never work for a freak like you!" Hun exclaimed, only to be shocked once more by one of the Garbageman's henchmen.

"They won't have much of a choice, brother." The Garbageman replied. "They'll either work for me or be recycled like their leader."

"Um… recycled…?" Sokka gulped.

"I do not like the sound of that." Don seemed equally nervous.

"All your remains will serve as good fuel for my empire." The Garbageman said sadistically. "Human flesh burns just as good as gasoline!" He pressed a button on his suit when the floor underneath the captured group suddenly opened and they all fell down into a seemingly endless abyss.

However, it wasn't as bottomless as one would expect as the group hit a metallic ramp and they slid down until it came to an end and they fell on what appeared to be a large and stationary conveyer belt.

"Did he say he was gonna 'recycle' us?" Toph questioned.

"Pretty sure that fatso just said that to scare us." Casey commented.

However, right as he said that, the conveyer belt began to move as it dragged the heroes and Hun toward the other side where it led to a pit, and right below the edge of the belt was a series of propeller blades that spun incredibly rapidly, like a massive garbage disposal.

"Casey, have I ever told you how much of a bonehead you are?" Raph questioned with lowered eyelids.

* * *

Meanwhile; the Battle Shell drove down the large and diagonal tunnel that the massive drill made when it captured all their friends, as well as Hun. April was at the wheel, while Ty-Lee, Suki, and Mai held onto their seats during the bumpy ride.

"So… who do you think did all this?" Suki asked. "Purple Dragon reinforcements?"

"Don't think so." Mai commented. "Didn't Karai say there was a faction of the Foot that was still loyal to the Utrom Shredder?"

"Yes, but this wouldn't be their MO." April answered. "Someone else did this."

"I just hope we can get to them on time." Ty-Lee said.

"I wouldn't worry, Ty-Lee." Suki assured. "Remember who we're talking about. Raph, Toph, and Casey are three of the toughest people we know, then there's Sokka and Don who can think their way out of any situation. Plus, they got Azula to."

"That's assuming they don't kill each other, along with Hun." Mai said.

* * *

The conveyer belt continued to drag the group to what seemed like a gruesome end, but it would seem that Sokka had a plan. "Raph, Don, help me keep this thing from moving! Toph, try and Metalbend those blades!"

No time to argue; Raph, Sokka, and Don both concentrated their chi as their respective red, silver, and purple aura and markings began to glow with their Tribunal amulets. Using their magically enhanced strength, they dug their hands into the conveyer belt and began to press back against it, trying to halt it. As they did this, Toph spat in her hands and rubbed them together as she focused her chi as well, her green aura and markings forming on her own body, as she used this to enhance her Metalbending to telekinetically halt the propelling blades, before she bent them outward and sent the blades exploding in multiple directions.

Several blades impacted the stone wall, while others went into the conveyer belt to further damage it beyond repair and stop it from moving completely. Though one shot out to graze Hun's arm, causing him to yell as he held his bleeding arm.

"Oh, sorry. Not!" Toph stuck her tongue out at Hun, who only glared.

With the conveyer belt inoperable, and the blades no longer moving, the heroes and their enemy, were no longer in danger.

"That was close." Casey said. "So, what's the plan, guys?"

"How about we dig our way out and show Gargabeboy to the nearest dumpster!" Toph stated.

"No, our first step should be to figure out what exactly he's up to." Azula said. "He claims he wants to build his own empire, but we don't even know how."

"Azula's right." Sokka agreed, before his eyes widened briefly. "I actually said 'Azula's right'. Wow. That sounded so wrong."

"Yeah, what about jabber-jaws over here?" Raph gestured to Hun as the group turned around to glare at him.

Don however sighed. "Well, considering we're cut off from the rest of our allies, and we're all stuck in here together…"

"Whoa, whoa, you ain't suggesting we actually team up with this dirtbag, are you Don!?" Casey questioned.

"Yeah, I'm with Casey on this one. No freaking way!" Toph said immediately.

"Look, I don't like it any more than you guys do, but don't you think we'd be better off like this as opposed to fighting each other?" Don said.

"Yeah, I hate Hun's guts to, but we could use the extra muscle." Sokka said before a joking smile formed on his face. "Get it? Extra muscle? Cause he's got all those ripped arms?"

Most of the group, even Hun, all groaned in annoyance as Azula rubbed her hand down her face. "I didn't think it possible, but you're _worse _than Michelangelo."

The group then turned toward Hun, expecting a response from him as well. Hun gave an annoyed sigh as he glared at them. "Fine but let me make something perfectly clear. I hate every single one of you freaks and I'm not about to change that. After I take care of my brother, I am so going to take care of you guys."

"Bring it muscle head." Toph glared at him alongside Raph.

"Any time, any place." The red-clad Turtle agreed.

With the establishment of that uneasy truce, Toph felt her hands along a stone wall with her chi-enhanced seismic sense to get a better idea of where they are. Her eyes suddenly widened, however. "Guys… you know that giant drill-thing that was used to bring us here?"

"Yeah?" Casey nodded as an uneasy feeling formed in his stomach.

"Turns out, Gargabeboy has a whole bunch of them." Toph said. "Like, over a dozen, and they're huge!"

"Then that is what we have to neutralize." Azula said. "Destroy the enemy's armory."

"Agreed." Don nodded. "Toph?"

"I'm on it!" Using her Earthbending, the former Blind Bandit created a large tunnel that shot upward at a diagonal angle to allow the heroes, and Hun, to make their way back up.

* * *

After parking the Battle Shell around the corner of the tunnel where nobody could find it; April, Ty-Lee, Suki, and Mai quietly snuck through the massive colony, using stealth to their advantage as they hid in the shadows within the stalagmites and Y'Lyntian ruins around the area to avoid the patrolling guards.

"Wow… this place is big… almost like an underground city…" Ty-Lee observed with awe.

"Hey guys, look over there." Suki pointed to the other side of the cavern where they saw all the massive drill devices stationed at what appeared to be several docs embedded in the walls.

"More of those drill things." Mai commented. "Some kind of invasion?"

"I suppose we're about to find out." April said as she pointed downward toward the ground to see all the soldiers walking almost military style toward a single location. Deciding to use this to their advantage, the four young women quietly slid down the cavern wall and hid behind a large rock as the small army began to pass by.

When the last of the small army of junk soldiers appeared to pass by, Ty-Lee quietly leapt behind the last four and delivered precise chi-block strikes to not only render them immobile, but even knock them unconscious as she and her friends quickly dragged them behind the rock where nobody noticed. After a few moments; April, Mai, Ty-Lee, and Suki all stepped out, clad in the uniform of the junk soldiers to serve as disguises as they tried to catch up to the army.

Mai quietly cringed in disgust. "Have they ever washed these things? It smells worse than rotten fish in here."

"You're just gonna have to deal with it." April whispered toward her.

It wasn't long before they came to a stop with the army and they saw the man in charge standing above them on a make-shift stage. Once the four young women set their eyes on the hideous sight that was the Garbageman; Ty-Lee and Suki both suppressed the urge to throw up.

"That… is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Mai cringed.

"It's the Garbageman." April identified him. Though this was the first time she ever saw him in the flesh, the Turtles' description of him was enough for her to recognize him.

"I'm afraid to ask." Suki commented.

"His aura…" Ty-Lee cringed even further. "It's like a puddle of slime mixed together with rotten oil. It looks about as bad as he smells."

The Garbageman then stood over his army as he made his speech. "My friends, we all know that garbage is power! We've taken from the garbage of history and of those from beyond the stars and built all this! Those on the surface, who stand at the top, think they're the ones in control, but they couldn't be further from the truth! Everything they've thrown away or flushed down the toilet has only served as fuel for our fire! A fire that we shall use to burn down everything they hold dear! Or in this case, _bury _all they hold dear! Using our marvelous drills, we shall tear away at the foundation of the dreaded city that is known as New York! We will topple skyscraper after skyscraper and burry all those who have ever looked down upon us and transform Manhattan into our own personal scrapyard, recycling all that we've destroyed and use it as the jumpstart of our own global garbage empire! And no one can stop us! NO ONE!"

With that declaration, all his henchman cheered and hollered to their leader's words. All except the disguised quartet of heroes as their masks hid the looks of shock and borderline horror that filled their faces.

* * *

Toph continued to press and move the earth as she dug further up, clearing a path for Raph, Don, Azula, Sokka, Casey, and Hun to traverse. To say it was awkward was an understatement, considering most of them were in the presence of the same man who's tried to kill them over and over.

"So…" Sokka tried to strike up a conversation. "You got a brother." He said to Hun.

"Apparently." Hun nodded in confirmation.

"Not quite." Don corrected. "That would mean that you had no idea you had a brother, but you recognized him."

"Well, if you ask me, I could see the obvious resemblance." Raph commented. "Both of you are monsters in your own way."

"Takes one to know one." Hun shot back.

"Yeah well I don't see this any differently." Casey said. "Gargabeboy's just another creep that's gotta go down, just like his bro right here."

"If there's something you punks wanna say, then say it!" Hun stated.

"I don't really care all that much, but how exactly are you guys related anyway?" Toph questioned. "How is it one of you was Buckethead's right hand man and the other's just a walking pile of puss?" She asked as she continued to make a path.

Hun groaned in annoyance before he told his story. "We were conjoined twins. When we popped out, he didn't have any legs and he was attached to my back. Once we came out like that, our parents threw out us out with the trash. We stayed like that for a long time, rummaging through garbage just to get our next meal. After eleven years, we met some old back-alley surgeon who could 'fix' us. So, he did. He cut my brother off of me and set me free."

"And he did this to you out of the kindness of his heart?" Raph asked skeptically.

"Hardly." Hun replied. "That freakshow had his own twisted experiments to work on and asked for my brother as payment."

The group stopped moving as they all looked towards Hun in surprise and disgust, even Azula cringed. "And you just gave him away?!" Don questioned.

"I didn't have a choice." Hun said defensively. "It was either that, or he'd mesh _both _of us together even _worse_ than before!"

"So, you sold your brother out and saved your own sorry skin." Sokka glared.

Toph scoffed. "Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower."

"Ya know, I always knew you were a scumbag, Hun." Casey glared at him. "But that… your own freaking flesh and blood… you really are a monster."

"I ain't looking for any sympathy or anything like that from all of you!" Hun angrily exclaimed. "I got no regrets. I got rid of that extra baggage and made my way out of that trash heap to climb to the top with nothing more than my bare hands. I became the Shredder's top man, now I've turned the Purple Dragons from a lowly street gang to a full-blown syndicate! I'm the man who's gonna stand at the top no matter what it takes!"

As most of the group glared at him, Azula gave something of a hallow chuckle. "You know, this actually explains quite a lot."

"What are you talking about?" Hun narrowed his eyes at the former fire princess.

"It explains why you always look down on us 'freaks'." Azula began. "Benders, mutants, or whatever, you always try to see something that isn't human, or at least who you view as human, because you were a 'freak' yourself. You try to climb your way to the top and make yourself look better, because you're afraid of falling back to the bottom and end up like the rest of us. You can call us freaks and monsters all you want, but deep down, you know that _you're _the biggest monster of all."

In direct response to that, Hun rushed toward Azula and grabbed her to pin her to the wall, only for Raph, Don, Sokka, and Casey to point their respective weapons at him, but he didn't care as he glared at Azula and reeled back his fist, ready to smash her head in.

"Go ahead." Azula challenged. "You'd only prove me right. So do your worst… freak!"

Hun glared at all of them before he smirked toward Azula. "You don't have much room to talk, princess. You did the same thing yourself, clawing your way to the top."

"I was born at the top." Azula replied.

"You were born second to your brother scarface, and while you tried to be better than him, you ended up thrown in the slammer and he became the king." Hun smirked mockingly at Azula. "So I guess we're both down in the dumps, aren't we?" He set her down on the ground as everyone lowered themselves. "All you lowlifes gotta stick together, right?" Hun said mockingly at the group.

"You're making it really hard for us to not bash your teeth in, ya know, that right?" Casey warned.

"Toph, how far are we from where we need to go?" Raph asked. "I'm ready to just be done with this whole damn thing."

Rather than voice her answer, Toph used her Earthbending to shoot the tunnel out even further, collapsing the wall and revealing the main cavern where all the Garbageman's massive drill transports were stationed and ready to be deployed.

"Looks like fatboy's been working on this a long time." Toph commented as Raph, Azula, Don, Sokka, Casey, and Hun joined them. "Let's go wreck it!"

* * *

Meanwhile; April, Ty-Lee, Suki, and Mai, still clad in their disguises, hung back as they followed the army of junk soldiers toward the drill machines as they prepared for their attack.

"What are we waiting for? We have to stop them!" Ty-Lee urged in a whisper.

"We can't just charge head-first into an enemy army. We need a plan." April stated.

"If we destroy those machines, we should stop them, if not slow them down." Suki assumed.

"Anyone got any idea how to do it?" Mai asked.

"I might be able to, but I'd need to see the inside of one first." April explained. "If they're not all connected however, I'd only be able to do it one at a time."

"Something tells me we don't have time for that." Suki assumed.

"So, what do we do, then?" Ty-Lee asked.

Before any of them could come up with a response, a large explosion rang from the farthest end of the bridge. Alarms soon blared throughout the entire underground facility as multiple junk soldiers ran to assess the threat.

"How much do you wanna bet it's the guys who did that?" Mai assumed.

"I'll take that bet. Let's go help them." April stated as they threw away their disguises and ran to aid their friends.

Multiple junk soldiers ran toward a large smoke cloud, but they were quickly blasted back by a powerful plum of blue flame, shot out by Azula as she leapt out of the smoke to deliver multiple jabs of fire from her feet to blast away several more soldiers. However, even more took their place as they readied their electric prods and charged at her, but their attack was stopped by multiple earth-pillars shooting out from the sidewall to send them hurtling over the metallic bridge. Toph stepped forward as she used her Metalbending to pry out a couple of large plates from the steel bridge they were standing on and sent them hurtling at the soldiers to trap and pin them to the wall.

Hun was the next to charge out as he used his bare hands and raw strength to slap away four of them. A fifth plunged his prod into Hun's side to shock him, but Hun quickly grabbed and picked up the soldier to throw him away into a charging group of soldiers. Several tried to charge Hun from behind, only to have their way blocked by Sokka, who used his chi-enhanced speed to zoom in front of them as he wielded Hikari. Both ends of his weapon began to glow brightly as he charged three of the junk soldiers; they tried to lash their prods at him, but Sokka easily cut the weapons to pieces with Hikari before kicking one in the face to send him reeling to the ground and knocking the other two back with a slashing wave of light.

"Goongala!" Casey exclaimed as he charged into a trio of junk soldiers with only his fists, where he ducked under the first strike from the enemy's prod and delivered a punch to his face to knock him down. Casey quickly grabbed the electric prod and jammed it into the second to electrocute him and slammed the end of it into the face of the third and knock him down, while also accidentally breaking the prod. Casey was quickly surrounded by seven junk soldiers, fortunately he received back up in the form of Donatello who spun his body like a violet tornado, using Byakko's power and sending a purple circular wave of wind to blow away all the soldiers.

Ten junk soldiers surrounded Raphael and charged at him, but Raph quickly drew Banrai and used it to parry, slice, and block the strikes from all the soldiers. Already his attacks sent two of them back before he delivered a roundhouse to the face of the third. He jumped to avoid the prod-strikes from the remaining seven before glowing with his red aura and markings and slamming Banrai onto the ground to create a powerful shockwave that shook most of the platform and send the remaining seven flying.

"Guys!" They all heard April calling to them as they saw her, Suki, Mai, and Ty-Lee run toward them. The heroes were quick to meet up with them and voice their relief at seeing them. However, before such pleasantries we're exchanged, the four women saw Hun and were immediately on the defensive.

"Guys, look out! Hun's right behind you!" Ty-Lee warned them.

"Take it easy Ty-Lee, we have a truce." Raph told her.

"A truce? With _him_?" Mai asked skeptically as Suki and April looked just as skeptic as well.

"Yeah, we don't like it either." Casey stated.

"Get this, him and that Garbageman guy are actually twin brothers." Sokka revealed.

"What?! Seriously?!" Ty-Lee practically screamed as April, Mai, and Suki were more than a little shocked himself.

Hun himself said nothing as he began to walk past the group. "And just where do you think you're going?" April questioned.

"You guys can have your little heartwarming reunion and bring down these oversized drills if you want, I'm gonna have a little chat with my brother." Hun stated as he was already walking away.

"Should we just let him leave?" Ty-Lee asked.

"I don't think he's gonna mess with us." Toph pointed out. "He seemed very serious about wanting to take out old junk-boy."

"I still don't like the idea of leaving it up to him alone." Don said.

"He won't be, I'm going to." Azula said as she was about to walk away.

"Hold on, princess." Raph stopped her. "You don't know what you're getting into. He's no Shredder, but the Garbageman ain't a pushover either."

"I can handle myself. Besides, I have this, don't I?" She showed off her Hinoarashi claws for emphasis.

"It's not that, Azula." Ty-Lee told her. "It's just…"

Azula sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to betray you. I hate Hun's guts about as much as the rest of you, even when were 'allies', I still couldn't stand him."

"True, but you don't exactly have the best track-record." Mai pointed out

"Perhaps." Azula began. "So, let us please continue this debate and allow the Garbageman's soldiers to finish their preparations and begin the destruction of New York. I know you are all capable of handling that without me, you have competent strength and strategy considering the company we currently have. I can neutralize the Garbageman and remove their leader."

Don soon began to think. "You know, that is actually a pretty good plan."

"Yeah… yeah that is a good idea." Sokka seemed to agree.

"Being a princess is more than just fancy dresswear." Azula pointed out.

"Alright Azula, go." April told her. "Just don't make us regret this."

Azula nodded as she ran to catch up with Hun. "Alright guys." Toph said with a smirk. "Time to take out the trash."

"Hey, _I _wanted to say that line!" Sokka comically exclaimed.

"Can it, pony-tail, we don't got time." Raph told him as Toph began to erect a stone-staircase from the wall on the side to allow them to run toward the upper levels and intercept the drill-transports before they could launch.

* * *

Hun crept around the corner and saw what appeared to be the unsuspecting Garbageman, still at his control center. Despite the massive mechanical suit that made the Garbageman more than twice Hun's own size, he could probably get to him and flip him over if he moved quickly enough. Hun was more than ready to charge right into in his unsuspecting brother, however, one of the claws turned around and shot from behind to grab Hun by the waste, rather painfully, evident by Hun's scream.

"Somehow, I had a feeling you'd escaped being recycled." The Garbageman said as he turned around fully and lifted Hun to his equal level. "You always were the physically strongest of us, brother. But _I _was the smartest!" He slammed Hun down on the ground hard. "After you abandoned me to that crazy old surgeon, I actually thought that be the end of me." He picked up Hun's weakened form again. "But I guess you could call it survival instinct, something inside me didn't want me to die. So instead, I _learned _from the surgeon as I watched him work. Not just biology, but even mechanical and technology. Soon, I turned the operating tables on him and cut him open myself, without any anesthesia!"

The Garbageman slammed Hun against the wall and pinned him there. "Maybe you'd like a first-hand experience of that yourself, brother?" He taunted as the 'torso' of his mechanical suit opened up to reveal a pair of buzz saws, which slowly made their way towards Hun. However, a bolt of lightning severed the buzz saws, this caught the Garbageman by surprise as he dropped Hun and turned to see Azula in a familiar stance with smoke coming from her fingertips.

"As much as I'd love to see that, I'm afraid you have business with me."

The Garbageman's surprised look turned into one of sick curiosity. "Well, well, you're the first human I've seen to possess a special trick like that. I'm looking forward to dissecting you and finding out what exactly makes you tick." He lashed out his massive clawed-arms at her, forcing Azula to dodge before she sent a series of waves of blue flame from her feet to knock the Garbageman back before she ran and leapt to deliver an axe-kick lined with blue flames towards his head, but the Garbageman not only blocked it with his suit's right arm, he even caught her leg and quickly slammed her to the wall to knock the wind out of her before he pulled her close to his face.

"You really are a pretty thing, aren't you?" He asked sickly as he ran his fat fingers through her upside-down hair, much to her cringing disgust. "I think I might actually keep you. After all, a king needs a queen."

However, this left him distracted for the recovering Hun to charge and grab the Garbageman from behind by the legs. With his own impressive strength, Hun threw the Garbageman into his computer console, which actually gave way from his enormous weight, combined with his massive cybernetic suit, causing the Garbageman to fall into another chamber behind the control center.

Azula landed on her hands and feet as she saw the glaring Hun. "I didn't ask for your help." The leader of the Purple Dragons told the former Fire Princess.

"I wasn't helping you." Azula glared back. "I want to make that ball of slime hurt myself. Out truce is still in effect so long as he's still around, and I'd very much like to be done with it. So, perhaps we could join forces for the time being so that we may be done with this quicker."

Hun had a half-smirk on his face. "For once, you actually make sense, Fire Trash."

"Once we're done of course, I'll make you eat that insult." Azula commented before they jumped into the hole in the wall after their mutual enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile; the group consisting of Raph, Toph, Don, Sokka, Casey, Mai, Ty-Lee, April, and Suki ran and fought their way through the small army of junk soldiers. Due to Toph's Earthbending as well as hers, Sokka's and the two Turtles' new mystic powers, they easily cleaved their way through the enemy forces. Of course, Casey, April, Suki, Ty-Lee, and Mai could easily handle themselves as well with their own respective skills.

However, despite all their best efforts, several of the drills were already boarded and began to power up. "We're too late!" Sokka exclaimed. "The drills are already starting!"

"Then it's time to forgo safety precautions!" Don stated. "April, take everyone back to the Battle Shell and get out of here! We'll meet you guys later on the surface!"

"Are you guys sure? We don't wanna leave you here!" Ty-Lee stated.

"Ahem." Toph coughed. "World's greatest Earthbender, plus fancy-shamncy Tribunal magic." She held her Tribunal amulet for emphasis.

Mai and Suki both shared smiles, followed by everyone else. "Alright, we'll leave it to you guys." Suki said.

"You guys go to town on this dump!" Casey cheered as Toph used her Earthbending to make a tunnel that would serve as a shortcut to the Battle Shell, which she easily detected with her chi-enhanced seismic sense. April and Casey wasted no time in leading Suki, Ty-Lee, and Mai away.

Once their friends had enough of a head-start; Raph, Toph, Don, and Sokka stood together, their amulets began to glow as each of them was engulfed with their respective red, green, purple, and silver aura and markings before they all leapt high into the air.

"Banrai!" Raph spun his body to take the form of a massive shuriken, which already made its way to cut through three of the drills, as well as the suspension cords that keep them from falling, once they were severed, the drills began to fall toward the ground deep blow and against the hard rocks along the walls.

"Byakko!" Don sent out multiple horizontal waves of purple wind from his weapon that also severed the suspension cords from multiple drills as well, reaping the same kind of results as Raph.

"Yama!" Toph spun her hammers to generate a powerful shockwave through the air which was sent out towards the ceiling to try and collapse the entire chamber, already multiple stalactites and rocks were falling from the ground.

"Hikari!" Sokka thrusted his double-blade upward to shoot a beam of light at the ceiling, which was already weakening from Toph's attack, this caused the acceleration of the ceiling's collapse.

* * *

At the same time; Hun and Azula continued their fight with the Garbageman in what appeared to be a large factory-like area, evident by all the massive, yet inoperable conveyer belts they all stood on, and the tanks of acid that laid below them. Azula shot out multiple plums of blue flame from her hands and feet to keep the Garbageman on the defensive as Hun tried to charge him, but the Garbageman was quick to deliver a powerful kick to send his brother flying and crashing into the wall.

The Garbageman roared as he charged at Azula at quick speed one would figure impossible for his size. However, Azula was much quicker as she leapt above a crushing strike from his massive arms. She tried to deliver a flaming slash to his neck-area, but his right arm twisted and slammed into her from behind to send her flying and skidding across the line of conveyer belts. Azula was quick to recover fortunately and roll out of the way of a devastating crush with the Garbageman's metallic foot.

"Hold still, you!" The Garbageman said as he tried to punch her with his massive arms, but Azula propelled herself backwards to avoid the strike. This left the Garbageman open for Hun to run and slam his elbow hard into the back of the knees of the Garbageman's exo-suit to send him tumbling to the ground. Hun quickly leapt and landed on top of his brother and began to lay multiple devastating punches across his face. But the Garbageman proved much tougher than expected as he grabbed Hun's face with his natural hand to temporarily blind him, allowing his third, albeit smaller, claw to grab Hun's neck and electrocute him.

The Garbageman picked himself up as he grabbed Hun with his suit's larger arms, however, his suit was quickly shorted out by a lightning strike from Azula to the back, forcing him to drop Hun. The Garbageman turned his head to glare at Azula, who was already glowing with her azure blue aura and markings.

"Hinoarashi!" She charged at him, her right claw ablaze with blue fire, and her left claw lit with blue lightning. With incredible speed she ran and slashed at the suit's arms and legs. Once she passed him, the arms and legs had completely severed as ice formed around not only the severed mechanical limbs but even up the torso of the suit as the Garbageman laid helplessly on the belt they were standing on.

However, before anyone could make any further moves, the entire factory-area began to shake, no doubt the extent of the Turtles, Toph, and Sokka trying to collapse the entire underground chamber. Debris already fell from the ceiling and broke through the conveyer belts, including the one Hun, Azula, and the Garbageman were on.

The remains of the belt were now on a diagonal angle that would slide toward a large acid container. Hun was already grabbing onto an edge closer toward the top as Azula dug her right Hinoarashi claw into the metal to keep her from falling. However, the Garbageman appeared the unluckiest of the group as he was already sliding toward the acid. His severed and frozen mechanical limbs had already fallen in and were already melting.

The Garbageman grabbed onto the belt's end desperately as he dangled over the green fluid below. Desperation lined in his eyes as he screamed, trying to hold on despite the weight of his built in mechanical suit. It proved to be much for him to handle as his hands slipped and he fell into the deadly substance.

Azula actually gave a gasp as he saw him fall in, Hun's eyes widened slightly before his expression hardened. "Goodbye, brother."

The former Fire Princess looked in shock at how callus Hun just acted in his own brother's demise. "What… you… you didn't even… try to save him? Your own… brother…?"

"Don't go preaching to me, princess." Hun said to her. "You would have done the same to your brother and you know it. In fact, you would have pushed him in yourself!"

Before Azula could even attempt to come up with an argument, the ceiling continued to collapse even further as they saw Raph, Don, Sokka, and Toph quickly arrive and begin to pull the pair up.

"Come on! We have to get the shell out of here!" Don exclaimed.

* * *

April put the petal to the metal on the Battle Shell as it drove upward from the tunnel it drove out of. By the time it made it to the surface back to the junkyard they were at previously, a small tremor had shaken the entire area as even much of the tunnel they drove out of had collapsed.

Once the shaking stopped; April, Ty-Lee, Casey, Suki, and Mai piled out of the Battle Shell as they looked down into the hole, where there was already a large cluster of stone and rocks filling it up twenty feet down.

"Do you… do you think they…" Ty-Lee hopped beyond hope that they were alright.

Almost in direct response to that, another, albeit smaller, tremor shook up the area as a large explosion from the ground erupted fifteen feet from the group, where a large earth-platform rose being commanded by Toph, who stood tall alongside Don, Raph, Sokka, Azula, and Hun.

"Now that was awesome!" Toph exclaimed as she shot her fist into the air.

"Shell ya! Let's see him recycle that!" Raph exchanged a high-five with the young Earthbender while Don and Sokka did the same thing.

"You guys made it!" Casey exclaimed as he and the girls ran up and joined the heroes in celebration. Casey shared high-fives with Raph and Toph, Ty-Lee hugged pretty much everyone, Mai smiled and nodded, April and Don hugged, and Sokka and Suki shared an embrace and a kiss.

"Looks like the Garbageman has been recycled!" Sokka laughed at his own joke. "Oh, I've been waiting to use that one."

Ty-Lee laughed with everyone else, but once she saw Azula, her smile faded as Azula had a shocked and conflicted look on her face. She was about to ask her about it when they saw Hun walking away and all celebration died down.

"You freaks saved my life, so I'll let you all go for now." Hun turned around to face them one last time. "But the next time we meet, I'm gonna break all of your bones."

"We'll be waiting." Raph replied as they saw Hun walking away.

"You sure it's a good idea to let him go?" Mai asked.

Casey shrugged. "Eh, we'll get him next time."

"Yeah, we got bigger things to worry about." Toph added. "Literally."

"So… what happened to the Garbageman?" Suki asked.

"He's dead." Azula said, trying to hide her conflicted face with a stoic one. "If the acid didn't kill him, the collapsing ceiling likely did."

"Azula… are… are you okay?" Ty-Lee asked as they saw her walk to the Battle Shell.

"Let's… let's just go…" That was all she said as she walked inside. The group looked towards each other with concerned expressions before they to board the Battle Shell and drove away from the scene.

* * *

_Turtles' Lair_

After the group met up with Leo, Aang, Mikey, Katara, and Zuko and were told about their meeting with the Justice Force and their newfound ally in Nano; Raph and Toph's group in turn, told them about what they had to deal with in regards to both Hun and the Garbageman.

"Seriously?!" Leo exclaimed as he and everyone else couldn't contain their looks of surprise. "Hun and the Garbageman were brothers?!"

"Yeah, we were about as shocked as you guys are." Don added.

"So… what was he like? The Garbageman?" Aang asked. "I remember you guys telling us about him before but…"

"He was the grossest thing we could possible see. And I can't even _see_." Toph commented.

"We could see, and believe me, it was one memory I'd give anything to _unsee_." Mai added.

"And Hun just… let him die?" Katara asked.

"From what Azula said, yeah." Sokka replied.

"Fell into a tank of acid as his entire 'kingdom' collapsed in on itself." Raph said. "No way he could survive that."

"Dang…" Mikey voiced. "I mean, we all know how bad Hun is but… his own bro…"

"He was lying." Toph said, getting everyone's attention. "Back when he said he gave up his brother without regrets to that surgeon that separated him, he was lying. And… I don't know if he really _let _him die but… I don't think he's too heartbroken over it either."

"You're not feeling sorry for him, are ya?" Casey asked her.

"No freaking way." Toph quickly said. "If anything, it makes me want to pound his face in even more."

"I hear ya." Raph agreed.

Zuko looked around and noticed his sister was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Azula."

"In her room." Suki answered.

* * *

Azula was in one of the spare rooms she shared with the rest of Team Avatar during their stay in the lair. This one she shared with Katara, Suki, and Toph. All that was really present in this room were their bags of clothes, three hammocks, and mirrors along the walls. But of course, Azula sat alone, facing one of the mirrors when the face of her mother appeared. But, Azula said nothing.

"_What's wrong? You're not saying anything." _The hallucination of Ursa spoke, but Azula offered no reply. _"It's what happened with Hun and his brother, right?" _Azula still said nothing as she simply hugged her legs. _"Azula… you're nothing like them."_

"I was once." Azula finally spoke.

"_But now you're not. You've changed." _The Ursa-hallucination told her. _"Azula, there's nothing wrong with change. You don't have to be that same merciless person you once were. The same person your father and the Utrom Shredder tried to make you."_

"I don't want to talk to you." Azula didn't move from her position. "You're not my mother, you're just a voice in my head. So, go away. Please."

"Azula?" She looked up in surprise to see her older brother looking at her with concern. "You've been… hearing our mother?"

Her eyes widened before she looked away. "You… heard…that?"

"How long has this been going on?" Zuko asked.

Azula didn't answer right away. "Just a little bit before Sozin's Comet."

"And you've been hearing our mother's voice in your head since then?" Zuko asked as he kneeled down to her level.

"Not all the time." Azula confessed honestly. "Just when I'm alone… and deep in thought. She doesn't torment me or anything like that but… she says she… wants to help. I mean, how can she? She's not here, it's just some dumb hallucination." She gave something of a scoff. "You probably think I'm crazy."

"No, I don't." Zuko told his sister. "But I do think you need a little bit of help, and I want to give it to you."

"After all that I've done to you?" Azula looked up to him with a surprise and emotional look in her eyes. "For years, I've tormented you, humiliated you, laughed at you, and even tried to kill you… but you still… want to help me… why?"

Zuko sighed. "Azula, it's no secret of how messed up our relationship was. Our father's favoritism over you, our mother's feelings towards me, our family is probably the most dysfunctional in both these worlds. But despite everything, you're still my little sister. I want to help you."

Azula, for one of the few times in her life, had no idea how to respond. For all her life, she had done nothing but torment her brother, and despite that, he was willing to help her with whatever problems she had. She lowered her face and grabbed his hand.

"Please… just… stay here with me." Azula stuttered as it sounded like she was sobbing. "You don't even have to talk to me. We could sit in uncomfortable silence but please… don't go. Just stay."

Zuko sighed as he gave a smile and sat down in front of his sister. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't talk if you don't want me to. But, if you want to say something to me, I'm willing to listen."

Azula's hair hid her face, so he didn't see something of a tiny, yet sad, smile form her face. "Thank you."

**Done.**

**So, what did you all think? It would seem that things are really starting to change for Azula. Since she's seen Hun and the Garbageman's relationship up close and personal, it's given her a bit of insight into the kind of relationship she's had with her own brother, and it would seem that she wants to make a change. Already, it would appear that Zuko and Azula are beginning the slow process towards healing their broken relationship with one another, even her confessing that she's been hearing their mother's voice in her head and letting her broken and hurt feelings be known.**

**Up next, we have one last chapter of this 'filler-arc' where Team Avatar gets acquainted with one of the Turtles' most nefarious enemies who's almost as dangerous as the Utrom Shredder himself: Agent Bishop. I'm really looking forward to writing that, and once that is out of the way, we finally get back to the main conflict of the Tengu Shredder. See you all real soon, stay safe and healthy out there. **


	10. Bishop's Gambit

**Hi everyone, thanks again for waiting. I know this is one chapter you've all been looking forward to as Team Avatar finally meets Bishop face-to-face, and I've been wanting to write it myself for a while. So, without further delay, let us get started.**

**Bishop's Gambit**

Multiple black helicopters soared through the stormy skies over New York City, each one made a stop at a certain building around Manhattan, before the doors on the bottom haul opened to plant a large black device on the roof. Several of these devices were placed all around the city by the Earth Protection Force.

At the same time, one large van owned by the EPF came to a stop near a manhole cover on the street before three agents quickly came out. One used a crowbar to pry the lid off while the other two pulled out their duffle bags to dump multiple pod-like devices, each one emitting a faint buzzing noise, into the sewer systems and began to spread through the currents and water to every known part of the sewer.

* * *

Meanwhile; Aang, Leo, Katara, Don, Toph, Mikey, Raph, Sokka, Zuko, Azula, Mai, Suki, and Ty-Lee all sat in a large circle as they appeared to be in a meditative stance, including those who were not chosen as Acolytes by the Tribunal. Momo even perched himself on the railing of the bridge over the pool as he witnessed Master Splinter delivering a lesson to all of them.

"You have all faced many adversaries." Master Splinter spoke from the center of the circle. "You have fought many battles and have been victorious. However, if we are to triumph over the threat of the Shredder, there is one thing we must do. Would anyone care to tell me what that is?"

"Go to town on bucket head with our cool new powers?" Toph asked as she raised her hand.

"Devise a strategy that will guarantee his destruction." Azula suggested.

"Call in as many super strong buddies as we can?" Mikey asked.

"Or we do all three?" Sokka began. "Call in all our pals, come up with a good plan, and go all out! Magicbending slice!" He sliced his arm down for emphasis.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

All four of them were struck on their shoulders by Splinter's wooden cane in response. "Your new mystic abilities are formidable, yes; and while gathering allies and devising a strategy will be essential in our coming battle, there is one more crucial aspect that must not be overlooked. And that is…?" He left the question open for the others to answer.

"By finding our inner strength?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Leonardo." Splinter nodded to his eldest son. "Only by focusing on our inner strength can we not only overcome our enemies, but also our own weaknesses."

"That sounded really deep." Ty-Lee said with a smile.

"Just wish I knew what exactly it meant." Mai commented.

Toph winced slightly as she rubbed her finger into her hear. "Toph, are you okay?" Aang asked her.

"Any… anybody else hear that?" The young Earthbender asked.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything?" Raph asked as the group looked with concern.

"It's like some kind of… buzzing." Toph tried to pick it up.

"Did a bee get into the lair again?" Don asked.

"No… it's not a bug it's…. something else." Toph continued to wince as this sound was becoming rather irritating for her.

As the group looked around, Mikey looked over by the pool. "Maybe it's whatever… those things are." He pointed toward the water to see many of the black pod-like devices emerging from the water, emitting a faint buzzing noise.

"What are those things?" Katara asked with concern as Momo flew over to Aang's shoulders, the flying lemur could hear the noise too and he didn't like it either.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the surface, the lead helicopter continued to circle the sky as it received a communication. _"Ground Force to Night Sky, the packages have been delivered."_

"Rodger Ground Force, stand by." One man at a console received the report. He looked on the screen to see that their devices have thoroughly made their way throughout the entire city's sewer system.

Agent Bishop stepped forward to see that everything was in place. "Proceed."

* * *

All the large devices that were placed on the city's rooftops activated and begun to transmit a signal to the pod-devices that were in the sewer systems. Each one of them began to emit a piercing sound that could be heard all around the city.

The sound was even heard in Karai's Foot headquarters, where she, Iroh, Chaplin, and Leatherhead continued to work and research. But while the three humans only heard the faint noise, the piercing sound appeared to have affected Leatherhead the most as the mutant alligator screamed.

"Leatherhead, what is the matter?" Iroh asked as he placed a hand on the mutant's shoulders, while he continued to hold his hands over his ears.

"What is that noise?!" Leatherhead exclaimed painfully. "I can't think! It has to stop! Someone make it… stop!"

Karai was the first to get serious. "Chaplin, can you find out what is going on?"

"Already on it." Chaplin got to a computer console and immediately got to work. "There's some kind of frequency being emitted throughout the entire city. I can't seem to pinpoint it, but it doesn't seem to be fatal… at least for humans."

"But certain animals have heightened senses like hearing that is greater than humans." Iroh noted as he and Karai tried to help Leatherhead. The two shared a concerning glance as many of their friends weren't human either.

* * *

_Turtles' Lair_

Toph screamed as she held her ears, the piercing noise being especially painful for her as well as Master Splinter. "My head's splitting! What the shell is that noise?!" The young Earthbender practically screamed as Katara and Aang were the first to get to Toph and help her while Leo and Raph helped Splinter. Even Momo flew around the lair with a shrill scream before crashing on the ground while trying to cover his ears.

"Toph! Master Splinter! What's happening to them?!" Aang asked urgently.

"It has to be those things." Zuko said as he stood over the pool filled with the pods. "Stand back!" He took a Firebending stance and shot a powerful blast of flame into the water that instantly obliterated the devices. Despite that however, everyone could still hear the noise.

"We're still hearing it!" Suki stated as she picked up Momo. "There's gotta be more of them!"

"The sound…!" Splinter exclaimed as he tried to cover his ears. "I cannot block it out…!" He fell but was quickly caught by Leo.

"Make it stop! Please just make it stop!" Toph was on the verge of tears as Aang and Katara tried to help her as best as they could.

"We need to get out of here! Now!" Leo stated.

* * *

Within no time, the entire group had made it to the Battle Shell with Raph at the wheel as they drove along the rainy streets of New York. But despite being on the surface, they could still hear the noise that was causing Splinter, Toph, and Momo such pain.

"Man… we're hearing it up here to!" Raph stated.

"What _is_ that noise?" Sokka stated. "And how come our heads aren't splitting?"

"Because it's not meant to focus on us." Azula said. "Certain animals have stronger hearing than most humans, so they're more vulnerable to this noise. And seeing how Toph's is blind, her own hearing is stronger than that of the average human so it's affecting her to."

"But what's causing it?" Ty-Lee wondered.

Don looked out the window of their moving transport. "Whatever it is, it isn't natural. This sonic disruption is echoing throughout the entire city." He saw swarms of rats climbing out from the sewer in an attempt to get away from the ear-piercing noise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bishop's helicopter continued to hover over the city as they surveyed the area for their intended target. "Beginning sweep for mobile mutant and Bender genetic signatures." One agent reported.

The radar screen over New York zoomed in and managed to locate a moving vehicle with matching genetic signatures. "Right there, sir. Looks like our target."

"Intercept them." Bishop ordered.

"Night Sky to Ground Force, Operation Storm Chaser is go. Repeat, Storm Chaser is go." The helicopter's pilot gave the go-ahead.

* * *

Back on the streets, multiple EPF armored vehicles were already on the move as four intercepted and blocked the Battle Shell's path.

"What the shell?!" Raph exclaimed as he was forced to turn the vehicle down an alleyway to avoid the gunfire shot at them.

"What the heck is going on out there?!" Mai questioned as everyone was rocked in the Battle Shell as it made its way down another street where two helicopters were waiting for them as they fired a pair of missiles.

"We got missiles incoming!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Katara used her Waterbending on the rain and water from the ground to create a water-shield over the front and top of the moving Battle Shell, which was able to block the missiles. But rather than explode, a gas was emitted from them as they were knocked down onto the ground while Raph continued to steer the Battle Shell.

Once it made a turn, three EPF vehicles came from around the corner and gave pursuit. "We got more behind us!" Sokka warned as he looked out the window.

"Open the back!" Zuko said as Don pressed a few buttons to open the back of the Battle Shell where Aang, Zuko, and Azula all stepped up. The vehicles opened fire with turrets from their sides, but Aang used his Earthbending to erect multiple barriers as their truck continued to move, each barrier intercepted the gun fire and missiles shot at them. Zuko tried to retaliate with fireballs, but the armored vehicles proved to be fire-resistant as the flames barley slowed them down.

However, an idea came to Azula as she charged lightning into her finger tips. She shot a bolt straight at the right-front tire of the vehicle closet to them. The result was quite explosive as the EPF vehicle was blown slightly upward before falling down to crash onto the one behind it, causing a derailment that crashed into the third, stopping all three in their tracks as the Battle Shell continued to drive away.

"Nice shot Azula." Aang told her.

"Cause and effect. They should have stayed out of our way." Azula commented.

However, they weren't out of the woods yet as one remaining helicopter soared above them to fire a missile at an opening in Katara's water-shield using advanced tracker-technology. It not only made it through the water-shield, but even pierced through the outer-haul of the Battle Shell and into its interior. Nobody could react in time as the missile opened and unleashed several tiny ball-like objects into the vehicle.

"What are those things?!" Suki questioned.

"I don't know!" Don replied before the objects emitted a gas that already begun to flood the entire Battle Shell. Everyone on-board coughed and tried to cover their faces, while Aang attempted to use his Airbending to clear it out, but it was already working its way through each of their respiratory and nervous systems as their senses became dizzy.

Raph lost control of the Battle Shell and tried to park it near a warehouse to avoid crashing and harming his friends. The back opened up as everyone tried to get out, but it was too late. Everybody; mutant, Bender, and non-Bender, had fallen out of the Battle Shell and onto the ground, completely unconscious.

Several EPF vehicles pulled up around the Battle Shell as multiple agents poured out. They all kept their guns trained on the unconscious heroes as a few of them picked up Aang, Master Splinter, Zuko, Azula, Katara, and Toph.

"Targets acquired, sir." One agent reported over the comns as they loaded the mutant rat and Benders onto one vehicle and drove off with them.

"_What about the Turtles?" _Bishop asked.

"Neutralized sir, along with four non-Benders." The agent responded. "Your orders?"

"_No survivors." _Bishop ordered.

"You heard the man, let's finish this." The agent in command told the others as they aimed their guns at the unconscious Turtles, along with Sokka, Suki, Ty-Lee, and Mai, even Momo was among them.

However, before they could even open fire, a light suddenly shined down on them from a helicopter with the Foot insignia on its haul. The side door opened as Karai, Leatherhead, and Iroh leapt out and landed on the ground.

Acting quick, Karai unsheathed both her swords and sliced all the guns the agents in the area had as Leatherhead used his superior strength to grab and throw them to the wall and knock them out. Six more agents poured out of the vehicles and attempted to shoot at them, but Iroh appeared around them to deal multiple fire-jabs that knocked each of them down in a matter of seconds.

With the assailants dealt with, the trio of Karai, Iroh, and Leatherhead quickly went to the aid of their unconscious friends.

* * *

Leo was among the first to regain conscious as he found himself resting rather comfortably on a futon in an unknown location. "What… where… where am I?"

"My personal quarters." Karai answered as she kneeled to his level. "Are you alright Leonardo?"

He looked around to see his brothers, as well as Sokka, Ty-Lee, Mai, and Suki also on futons as Leatherhead and Iroh assisted them as well.

"What happened?" Sokka asked. "Where's my sister? Or Aang? What happened to all our friends?!"

"They've abducted them." Leatherhead answered as everyone gained consciousness and began to stand up. "I am sorry, I couldn't stop them. Luckily the gas was non-lethal."

"Which would suggest whoever abducted our friends wanted them alive." Iroh said.

"But who wanted them? Who were those guys?" Suki asked.

"Those were Bishop's flunkies." Raph said with a growl.

"Bishop." Sokka recalled. "You mean that guy who likes to experiment on mutants and aliens?"

"Yep, that's him." Mikey confirmed. "Certifiable nutjob."

"But why would he take Zuko and the others?" Mai questioned. "They're not aliens."

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's because they're Benders." Don assumed.

"Well let's go get them back!" Ty-Lee stated.

"Do we have any idea where they took them though?" Leo asked.

"I believe I might." Dr. Chaplin said as he walked into the room and brought out a tablet-like device. "Ever since we got back from taking down the Utrom Shredder, the Foot's been keeping an eye on Bishop. A good thing too, considering he's about as dangerous as Ch'rell was."

"We believe we've managed to track and isolate a potential location, by reverse-engineering the technology Bishop used to stage his false alien invasion a month ago." Leatherhead added as the tablet showed a map of the city zoomed in on a specific location.

"Right there." Karai stated as she pointed to that location. "Underneath mid-town."

"Then that's where we gotta go." Sokka stated with a glare.

* * *

Master Splinter, Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Azula were still unconscious as they were all strapped by their wrists and ankles to tables by some kind of metal-like cuffs that completely covered their hands and feet, with rubber straps over their chests as well. They were in a large laboratory built underground with almost a hundred tanks stacked up to the ceiling near them, each one containing what appeared to be a single human held in a green fluid.

Katara was the first to regain consciousness as she opened her eyes. "What… where…?" She found herself restraint and tried to struggle, but her restraints wouldn't budge. "Guys, wake up! Guys!"

The others were quick to wake up and soon struggled in their own restraints. "What's going on?! Where the shell are we?!" Azula questioned.

"Good, you're awake." They all turned their attention toward sound of that voice, which belonged to none other than Agent Bishop. "I'm so glad that we finally get to meet, face-to-face."

The Benders didn't recognize him, as not even Toph could find a match for his voice, but Splinter knew him. "Bishop."

"Wait… Bishop? As in that psycho nutjob who tried to cut open the Turtles?" Toph questioned.

"So, you've heard of me." Bishop said with a seemingly welcoming smile that contained a sinister intent. "Good, that'll save the introductions. And I know who each of you are as well. Katara, the daughter of Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, and arguably the greatest Waterbender of the Four Nations. Toph Beifong of the Earth Kingdom, the self-proclaimed greatest Earthbender who's said to have even invented Metalbending. The young Fire Lord Zuko as well as Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, the son and daughter of the late Ozai, two of your world's most powerful Firebenders."

"How do you know about us?" Zuko glared.

Toph quickly picked up a rather disgusting scent, one she recognized all too well. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

Before anyone could ask what Toph was referring to, they all heard a series of familiar laughs and turned their heads toward the side to see the Dark Turtles stepping out of the shadows, along with the mechanical body of Dr. Stockman right behind them.

"Hey kiddies, you miss us?!" Dark Mikey chuckled.

"It's the Dark Turtles!" Katara exclaimed in shock.

"Stockman." Azula glared at the robotic scientist.

"Oh, it is a pleasure to see you all again." Stockman said with a sneer. "Especially considering what you are about to contribute to us."

"Where is Aang?!" Splinter demanded.

"Don't worry about the Avatar, he's nice and safe." Dark Leo pointed over the strapped heroes to something that caused them to look in surprise. It was Aang, he was trapped inside a glass sphere, floating in a light blue liquid solution with an oxygen-breather attached to his mouth. His eyes were open, so he was fully conscious.

"Aang! What did you do to him?!" Katara exclaimed as she struggled in her restraints.

"Like we've said, he's perfectly fine." Dark Don explained. "The Avatar is being confined in a special solution that keeps him conscious, while also suppressing his adrenaline. So, don't expect him to enter the Avatar State anytime soon."

Dark Raph loomed over Azula's face with a smirk. "Hey, how does it feel to be on the bottom for once, you little royal piece of Fire Trash?"

"Let me out of here and I'll show you myself." Azula challenged.

Toph struggled in her restraints. "What the shell? I can't Metalbend this?!"

"Of course, you can't." Stockman said. "Those restraints are made from a special alloy stronger than even steel, constructed from the various alien technology the EPF has recovered. Your crude bending abilities won't be able to so much as scratch it."

"So that's how you know about us." Zuko glared at Bishop specifically as he stepped into the center.

"Yes, the information Dr. Stockman and the Turtle-clones have provided about your world have proven very useful to me indeed." Bishop said. "As well as data gathered from Saki's genetic extermination upon your species."

"Our species?" Azula questioned.

"Benders." Bishop explained. "Your unique genetic make-up is far from that of an ordinary human, and it will help me to save all of humanity."

"What are you talking about?" Katara questioned. "We're human to!"

"Oh, I'm not questioning that." Bishop replied. "Without a doubt, you are certainly human, just a more _evolved _form of humanity."

"What are you going on about?" Splinter questioned as well.

"Allow me to explain it to all of you then." Bishop began as he gestured to a large screen on the wall. "My organization is called the Earth Protection Force, a secret government organization assembled to face a mounting crisis. A crisis dating back to 1870, when President Grant created the EPF after the first extra-terrestrial's crashed here on Earth." The screen showed the brownish picture of President Grant signing a document before shifting to an old picture of American soldiers from the late 1800's standing in front of the ruins of a UFO.

"Ooooh, aliens!" Dark Mikey put on emphasis for added affects, only to be bonked on the head by Dark Leo. "Ow!"

"This is a crisis that continues to this day, as we've no doubt seen with the recent invasion of the savage Triceratons." Bishop continued as he showed them live footage of the Triceraton invasion that took place before the Turtles crossed over to the Four Nations. "I guarantee you; similar invasions will follow. Not just from the stars, but even from other dimensions as well, such as yours."

"You'd think we're going to invade your world?" Zuko questioned with a glare.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did attempt an invasion." Bishop commented. "Given your Fire Nation's history with warfare, and likely the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes would also attempt such a thing. Even without the EPF, our world's military outclasses you in terms of technology, the Bending species of your world could even the playing field."

"Why would we invade your world?!" Katara exclaimed. "If Stockman and the Dark Turtles told you about our world, you would know that we've only just ended a hundred-year war, we'd have no way of even mounting an invasion! Not that we would anyway! Not everyone in our world is a war monger like Ozai!"

"Perhaps not, but I'd rather not leave it up to chance." Bishop replied. "For that is the purpose of the EPF, my purpose. To create a new humanity, a new superior race, born of enhanced DNA."

"We've already begun the process." Dark Leo added. "The EPF has already acquired DNA from many alien races, including the Triceratons."

"We've also given the EPF some samples from the Benders that Shredder already experimented on during the Foot's occupation in your world." Dark Don also said. "Along with mutant DNA from the Turtles. We've even added cybernetic enhancements."

"You believe you can actually _create _Benders?" Azula questioned skeptically.

"We were able to make a new body for Hama, remember?" Dark Mikey reminded with an evil chuckle.

"All those guys in the tanks are Benders that we've already made!" Dark Raph revealed as the group looked in surprise to all the humanoids that continued to float in the tanks.

"Though they are merely prototypes." Stockman said. "We've yet to actually test them, let alone refine their abilities."

"What do you mean, 'refine'?" Zuko asked.

"We've only acquired the genetic make-up from Fire, Earth, and Waterbenders." Bishop explained. "We've been unable to acquire Airbender DNA, thanks mostly to the reckless nature of the Fire Nation." That comment earned a glare from Azula. "But why limit it to a single element? With the right genetic manipulation, we may be able to create new forms of Bending. Perhaps the use of electricity not as an assassination technique, but to manipulate the power of an entire city? Or maybe the Bending of certain chemicals, perhaps even Acidbending? Maybe Bending on a microscopic level to manipulate bone-marrow, technology, and so much more. And why stop there? Why not control _all _of it? And that is where you come in, young Avatar."

Bishop walked directly to Aang, who continued to float in his own tank. Though he couldn't speak or even twitch his fingers, he heard and saw everything around him. He glared at the smirking Bishop as he addressed the Avatar.

"It's your DNA that will make this all possible." Bishop continued. "You have the ability to bend all the elements, and I plan to take it even further. To where there is nothing that can't be bent. Just imagine it, an army of Avatars that can bend _anything _to their whim. You will help me to create a new humanity, and for that, I thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Battle Shell drove through an abandoned subway tunnel, following the data Chaplin had provided for them. Raph was at the wheel while Leo, Sokka, Don, Suki, Mikey, Karai, Iroh, Mai, and Ty-Lee, as well as Leatherhead, Chaplin, readied themselves as Momo hung from a bar on the ceiling by the tail.

"Next stop, Bishop-central." Raph stated.

"Be ready for anything." Leo told the group. "Bishop is just as dangerous as the Utrom Shredder, and he's going to be expecting us."

"Bastard kidnapped my sister and my friends. No way I'm going easy on him." Sokka growled.

"Same here." Mai said with narrowed eyes.

Ty-Lee noticed something about the mutant alligator sitting next to her. "Leatherhead, are you okay?" She asked him. "I can see a lot of anger in your aura."

Leatherhead attempted to calm himself. "I'm alright Ty-Lee. I just have a rather bitter history with Bishop."

'_That's putting it mildly.' _Don thought as he, Leo, Mikey, and even Karai looked sympathetic towards him. They all knew how he was subjected to Bishop's experimentation and how much it traumatized him.

"We'll be arriving soon." Karai said, getting serious. "Be ready."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Bishop's laboratory; the Benders had not only been restraint, but their Tribunal amulets, as well as their Fangs of the Dragons had been removed from their persons and placed on the table, which was currently being looked at by Dark Mikey and Dark Raph.

"Oooh, look at all these shiny new toys." Dark Mikey smirked as he held Gunshin and swung it. "Nice little necklaces to." He laughed as he held a Tribunal amulet.

"I can crack some skulls like water-melons with these babies." Dark Raph held Yama with a smirk.

"Enjoy your playtime, you won't be laughing much longer." Azula glared.

"Don't bother trying to escape." Stockman gloated. "As I've already said, those restraints were made specifically to keep any kind of Bender from escaping."

"But I gotta ask, why the 'ferocious and vicious' Azula is now all buddy-buddy with her scarface brother and the Avatar's band of misfits?" Dark Don questioned.

"It's none of your concern." Azula replied.

"But while we're on that subject, why are you guys with Bishop?" Zuko asked the Dark Turtles.

"He and his flunkies took us in after you canned Shredder back in your world." Dark Leo explained. "I'm not much of a fan of his, but it beats spending the rest of your lives in a pit."

Stockman walked around the pods filled with the artificial humanoids before walking back to the restraint heroes. "Not only are these future members of the Earth Protection Force, but they are the new humanity!" He said in a gloating fashion over Splinter and the young Benders. "These prototype artificial Benders have all been pre-programed with knowledge on a specific Bending art as well as basic survival human instinct, and even enchanced physical abilities. By cellular acceleration, I can give birth to an army in less than six hours, fully trained, thanks to my advances in bio-data transference."

"I didn't understand half of what he just said." Toph commented.

"He said he can make an army of super soldiers that are already deadly killing machines." Azula translated.

"Oh." Toph said before glaring. "You think your wannabe Benders are so tough?! Why don't you let me loose so I can give them a test run!"

"While such a thing would prove useful for further study, I'm afraid I already have plans for all of you and I'd rather not risk your physical health." Bishop commented as he pressed a few buttons on a console, causing a crane-like device to descend from the ceiling and hook onto Splinter's table.

"Bishop, what do you intend to do with this army?" Splinter questioned.

"Mainstream them into the population, of course." Bishop answered as Splinter was lifted off-the ground, with the table he was restraint onto. "We have aliens out there right now, living amongst us. My Benders will help ferret them all out."

"Oh really? What happens if innocent people get 'ferreted out'?" Zuko glared. "What if your so-called Benders make a mistake?"

"Not my concern." Bishop shrugged as Splinter was placed over a tank next to Aang's. "I'm more of a bigger-picture kind of guy. Besides, my calculations suggest it would be beneficial if fifty-seven percent of the Earth's population simply… disappeared."

That earned looks of shock, horror, and anger from Katara, Splinter, Toph, Zuko, and even Azula. Even Aang glared as hard as he could in his tank, despite the solution he was floating in suppressing his adrenaline.

"You just said your organization was here to protect humanity, and you're okay with killing more than _half _of them?!" Katara exclaimed in anger. "What kind of monster are you?!"

"The kind that's going to ultimately save this world." Bishop replied. "And don't act so righteous, your world had already lost a considerable amount of its own population thanks to the war you've prolonged for an entire century."

"The Fire Nation did all that!" Katara exclaimed. "They're the ones who started the war! Don't compare _all _of us them!"

"And yet you're currently sided with the leader of that nation, as well as a former enemy." Bishop said, referring to Zuko and Azula who glared at him. "And I'm well aware of the likes of the Dai-Li and Hama from your world, so it's not as if the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes don't have blood on their hands either. At the end of the day, war is war, there is no good or evil, just kill or be killed. But you are correct about the Fire Nation, they were rather short-sighted and foolish in their attempt."

"Foolish, you say?" Azula questioned. "How so?"

"I'll give your nation credit in being so bold in their approach for global domination." Bishop commented. "However, by making their intentions clear, they painted a target on their back. True, they were successful in wiping out the Air Nomads, but they were a nation entirely of pacifists while the Fire Nation was more militarized. It was the equivalent of a lion stomping on a mouse, not much of an accomplishment. It took an entire century just for them to gain effective results. And even then, your pride and boasting left you vulnerable for Saki and the Foot to completely overthrow you in just a matter of weeks."

"Yeah that was pretty easy." Dark Raph added.

"And fun too." Dark Mikey laughed.

"We weren't there to do it, you dunderheads." Dark Don reminded.

Azula glared her hardest at Bishop as he and the Dark Turtles not only mocked the Fire Nation so casually, but even reminded her of the hard truth of Shredder overthrowing her father and manipulating her to his own advantage.

"To compare the Fire Nation to the Earth Protection Force, is the equivalent of comparing a sledgehammer to a scalpel." Bishop continued. "One can cause plenty of destruction, that's true, but it's also blunt, and it only creates a bigger mess to clean up. A scalpel can cut out the infection without creating too much collateral damage, delivering results and accomplishing the objective in a much shorter time frame with less collateral."

"And who are you to judge what happens in our world?!" Zuko questioned.

"Personally, I could really care less what happens to your world." Bishop answered. "If the Four Nations decide to invade the Earth however, I will see to it that not only is the invasion repelled, but even eliminate the threat on its home-turf, cutting off its leadership with a scalpel and letting the ensuing chaos finish the rest."

"You really thought this through, huh?" Toph glared.

"Of course, just like how I thought through on what to do with both the Avatar and Splinter." Bishop answered as Splinter was lowered into the tank as he addressed them both. "Consider yourselves lucky you are such unique organic specimens; your DNA will be preserved." Splinter's tank began to fill with the same green substance that would render him comatose and preserve him.

"And where do we fit into all of this?" Katara questioned, referring to herself, and her fellow Benders.

"Seeing how Fire, Earth, and Waterbenders are more common than Airbenders, it gives us more free-reign with your experimentation." Stockman explained as he and the Dark Turtles loomed over them.

"You know what that means?" Dark Don said mockingly. "You can expect some dissections in your immediate future."

"That's right, we're gonna cut you little kiddies up to see what makes you tick." Dark Mikey laughed. "Maybe even have your livers for dinner like Hannibal Lecter."

Zuko, Toph, Katara, and Azula all glared, as did Aang and Master Splinter from their tanks. However, before anything could begin, an agent walked into the laboratory.

"Sir, a vehicle is approaching. It belongs to the Turtles."

While the heroes looked in surprise, with relief in their eyes as well, Bishop seemed unsurprised. "Hmm, somehow I knew it wouldn't be so easy to get rid of them. Be sure to give our guests a proper reception." As the agent left, he turned to Stockman and the Dark Turtles. "Hold off on the experimentations for now, prepare the artificial Benders. I think it's time to give them a field test."

* * *

"_Security in Shuttle-Bay Alpha! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!" _

Multiple EPF agents poured out of the main gate and aimed their guns down the tunnel as they saw the head lights of the Battle Shell. Once the vehicle was in view, the agents opened fire, prompting the vehicle to swerve and turn, revealing the back of the truck to the agents, which suddenly opened to reveal Iroh who shot a powerful flame-attack from his mouth to knock back many of the agents. Before they even had a chance to recover, Ty-Lee was the first to flip and land in the middle of them, dealing multiple chi-block strikes to each of their joints; in less than a minute, all the EPF agents laid on the ground, unable to move.

"Nice going Ty-Lee." Mikey smiled as Ty-Lee simply winked with a smile of her own.

"No time to waste, let's move!" Leo exclaimed as he, Raph, Mikey, Don, and Ty-Lee, followed by Suki, Sokka, Karai, Mai, Iroh, and Chaplin, and even Leatherhead left the Battle Shell and ran toward the base just as the door was about to close.

"Raph, the door!" Sokka stated.

"I'm on it!" Raph channeled his chi as his Tribunal amulet began to glow, while his red aura and markings formed around his body. With his strength enhanced, he leapt and delivered a powerful kick that completely obliterated the large metal door from its hinges, allowing the group to enter the facility.

* * *

Once inside, the group made their way toward the laboratory within the massive chambers, among the first things they saw were Aang and Splinter in their respective predicaments, though they were unable to see the rest of their friends, even though they were so close as well.

"Aang! Master Splinter!" Leo exclaimed.

"Guys!" Katara called out to them as she, Zuko, Toph, and Azula were still strapped to their tables. "It's a trap!"

A clapping noise was heard as Bishop stepped into view for them to see, followed by Stockman. "I must say, I'm impressed that you all found me, but you won't be staying." Bishop said with a mocking smile.

"Cause the EPF is hosting a family reunion!" This voice came from Dark Leo as he leapt from the shadows in the ceiling, followed by Dark Raph, Dark Mikey, and Dark Don.

"Great, it's our evil twins again!" Mikey stated.

"I knew something stank around here." Raph glared.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again, Dr. Stockman, but I'd be lying." Karai said to the robotic scientist.

"Ah Karai, I could say the same for you." Stockman greeted as she and Chaplin both glared at him.

"So, you must be Bishop." Suki glared.

"At your service." The agent in question gave a bow.

"Let our friends go, right now!" Sokka demanded.

"I think not, Sokka is it?" Bishop replied calmly. "Your sister and your friends are valuable assets to me, the Avatar especially. And I'm not ready to give them up quite yet. But I might be willing to give you their dissected carcasses once I'm done."

Everybody glared at Bishop once he made that particular comment.

"I've never seen an aura quite like his before." Ty-Lee said toward Mai. "So cold and yet… so much… hate and fear."

"I will give him something to fear." Leatherhead growled as his eyes turned into reptilian slits. He was about to rush and charge when a series of fireballs fell from the ceiling to block his path. Four humanoid individuals landed in front of Leatherhead, protectively in front of Bishop; all the while many more leapt down from the ceiling to join the Dark Turtles and completely surround the heroes.

All of the heroes looked in shock, not just at how quickly they were surrounded, or by the fact that there were at least a hundred enemies total, but that they appeared to be cybernetic, part human and part machine, and each of them had an identical face that they all recognized.

"Bishop?!" Don exclaimed. It was true, every single one of these cybernetic individuals had faces identical to the leader of the EPF.

"Handsome devils, if I do say so myself." Bishop smirked proudly.

"Okay, this is a whole new level of weird." Mikey commented.

"Oh, believe me brother, you ain't seen nothing yet!" Dark Mikey laughed. Right as he said that, at least one third of the Bishop lookalikes produced flames from their hands, another third of them telekinetically pulled water out of small tanks built into their backs, and another third lifted stone and rocks from the air, some held the stones in their hands, while others stood on raised mounds of rock.

None of the heroes could believe what they were seeing. "They're Benders…" Iroh voiced in shock. "They're all Benders…"

Chaplin glanced up at Stockman. "You actually did it. You've created your own army of artificial Benders."

"Of course, I did. Did you truly believe I couldn't?" Stockman stated proudly. "For none can achieve the sheer technical brilliance of Dr. Baxter Stockman!"

"And these are only prototypes." Dark Don added. "Trust me when I say the finished products will make natural Benders look like cheap knock offs!"

"Enough talk, time to die!" Dark Raph leapt straight at Leatherhead to tackle the equally large mutant and slam him into the wall.

"Attack!" Dark Leo ordered as he, his brothers, and all the Bender-soldiers were on the attack, prompting the heroes to scatter to avoid the blasts of fire, water, and rock.

"Sokka, Chaplin, get Aang and Master Splinter out of there! Help our friends! Iroh, go with them!" Leo ordered. "We'll handle this!" The blue-clad Turtles drew his swords and leapt towards two Firebenders and one Waterbender to clash his steel against their power.

Karai drew her katanas and already clashed her steel against Dark Leo. She came circled up with Suki, Mai, and Ty-Lee as the four young women ran and leapt toward Dark Mikey and Dark Don, prompting the clones to attack. Raph, Don, and Mikey rose from the ground thanks to an earth-mound that rose from the floor beneath them courtesy of an artificial Earthbender while three Firebenders propelled themselves at the top to do battle with the three Ninja Turtles.

Iroh came face-to-face with two Waterbenders as threw their water-tendrils at him, forcing the old general on the defensive as he rose a fire-wall to extinguish the water, while also providing cover for Sokka, and Chaplin who had already climbed the stairs up to the lab area. Chaplin ran to the console to try and free Aang and Splinter from their respective predicaments as Sokka was at his friends' side immediately.

"Don't worry guys, I'm gonna get you out of here." Sokka tried to free his sister first.

"Sokka, behind you!" Katara warned him too late as Bishop grabbed Sokka by the shoulder and threw him back across the floor, but Sokka was quick to recover as he drew Hikari in his hands.

"Let me ask you something, Sokka, aren't you tired of being normal?" Bishop began. "I would have thought a non-Bender like yourself would appreciate my efforts. To create a new stronger humanity. From what I've heard, Benders have walked all over your kind since the beginning, aren't you sick of it? However, I can make you so much more. I can show you how to be strong, so that it's you who looks down on their kind." He gestured to the trapped Benders. "What do you say? How'd you like a position in the Earth Protection Force!"

"Oh, get frozen over you psychopath!" Sokka exclaimed. "I can get strong on my own and I don't need to walk all over people to do it! Besides, you're trying to dissect my sister and my friends! You're using science to hurt people! Well I won't let you do this anymore!" He rushed at Bishop and swung his double-bladed weapon at him, but Bishop easily swerved out of the way and dealt a palm-strike to Sokka's chest and knock him down.

"So be it." Bishop then leapt into the air and tried to deliver a kick to Sokka's head, but his foot was caught by Iroh who had just arrived on the scene before throwing Bishop away who landed on his feet to face the old general.

"Sokka, help Zuko and the others." Iroh said as he took a Firebending stance to face his enemy. "I'll deal with Agent Bishop."

"Right, got it." Sokka nodded as he stood up to try and help his friends. Once he was at their sides, he drew Hikari once again and channeled his chi so his silver aura and markings began to form. Channeling Hikaris' power, Sokka easily cut through all their restraints, freeing them in less than a minute.

"Thanks, Sokka." Zuko nodded as Katara and Toph hugged their non-Bending friend, who hugged and embraced them back.

"Let's save all the fuddy-duddy stuff for after we get out of here." Azula commented as she was already at the table where their amulets and weapons were, having put on her amulet and placed her Hinoarashi gauntlets on her arms.

"For once, Azula's right. Let's kick some shell!" Toph stated with a smirk as they collected their weapons.

Iroh and Bishop circled each other for a moment before Bishop spoke. "General Iroh, also known as the Dragon of the West. I must say, it's quite an honor to meet you. One soldier to another."

"You're no soldier, Bishop." Iroh told him. "All I see is a madman with delusions of power."

"This coming from the member of a family of tyrants." Bishop replied.

"True." Iroh acknowledged. "My family hasn't had my world's best interest in heart for quite some time. So, I recognize a similar belief rather easily."

"A pity." Bishop commented as he reached into his coat to draw a weapon of his, a claw-like weapon with a chain attachment which he spun. "I had hoped as fellow soldiers we'd come to an understanding."

"Would you like to know how I've earned my title 'Dragon of the West'?" Iroh asked with a sly smirk before he shot multiple fire-thrusts at Bishop, who spun his chained-weapon in front of him to fan away the flames like a shield before throwing the clawed-attachment at Iroh, who caught it with both his hands and attempted to pull Bishop into a fire-ball from a kick, but Bishop proved nimble enough to flip over the fire-ball and land behind Iron to deliver a kick and knock him down, but Iroh was quick to recover and resume his fight.

At the same time, Chaplin pressed the right command keys on the console he was at, which not only brought a claw-device down to extract Master Splinter from his tank, but also drained the fluid that kept Aang trapped as well. Once it was drained, Aang was able to channel his Airbending to create a powerful air-sphere that easily shattered the dome he was in, allowing him to step outside just as Splinter escaped from his bindings as well.

"Are you guys alright?" Chaplin asked as both Aang and Splinter tried to regain their breath.

"Yes… thank you Dr. Chaplin." Splinter said.

"See what you guys can do to help the others." Aang said as he was already getting serious.

"What are you going to do?" Chaplin asked.

"I'm going to have a 'chat' with Bishop." Aang stated with a glare.

Meanwhile, Karai and Dark Leo continued to slice and parry their respective swords on a suspended bridge, the kunoichi sliding back as she brought up one katana to block a strike from Dark Leo, but Karai was quick to leap into the air to avoid the second sword-strike where she dealt a kick to the Turtle clone's face to knock him back before she went on the offensive with both her swords, which Dark Leo blocked with only one of his own blades.

"Why are you working with Bishop?!" Karai demanded.

"Best chance to avoid the slammer!" Dark Leo replied. "At least till our next chance to strike out on our own!" He replied before going on the offensive again, forcing Karai to block his relentless slashes.

At the same time, on the other end of the same bridge, Dark Don lashed out with his claws towards Suki, who backflipped to avoid them before going at him with a punch, which he blocked with his right arm-guard before lashing out his tail to knock Suki back. But before he could press any further, Mai leapt in front of him to throw her knives at Dark Don, forcing him to block the blades with his arm guards.

This confrontation was passed by Ty-Lee who back-flipped many times as Dark Mikey gave pursuit, swinging his clubs at her, but she was quick and nimble enough to avoid each strike. However, as Ty-Lee ducked underneath one club strike, she tried to block his chi in his right arm, but Dark Mikey ducked underneath her strike and swept his feet to knock her down.

"Nice try pinky. But I'm smart enough to avoid those hands." He tried to bring his clubs down on her, but she slid back to avoid the otherwise fatal attack before getting back on her feet. "How's about I rip those hands off so you can't chi-block anymore, huh?" Dark Mikey proposed as he stuck out his parasitic tongue.

"There is something seriously wrong with you! You know that, right?" Ty-Lee stated.

"I know!" Dark Mikey chuckled before going on the attack again.

Meanwhile; down below, as the Turtles continued to duke it out with the small army of artificial Bending super soldiers, Dark Raph had sent Leatherhead crashing into the side of a large motor before he pressed the advantage to pound him across the face.

"Come on gator-boy!" Dark Raph exclaimed as he continued to punch him. "Show me what you got! Show me what you got!"

However, Leatherhead was able to catch the next fist as he opened his eyes to reveal the reptilian slits, something that startled Dark Raph. Leatherhead roared as he bit down on Dark Raph's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain before Leatherhead picked him up with both his hands and threw him into the side of another motor. Leatherhead allowed his animalistic instincts to take over as he rushed at his enemy.

Raph leapt back to gain some distance as a duo of artificial Firebenders shot flame attacks at him, but Raph spun Banrai to not only shield himself but reflect the attack and send the enemies flying back. However, Raph quickly found himself pinned between multiple rock-slabs that emerged from the ground, curtsey of a trio of artificial Earthbenders who shot several rock-spikes from the ground at Raph. However, the trap around the red-clad Turtle shattered as an earth-wall rose to block the attack.

"Come on Raph." Toph said as she walked casually onto the scene. "Don't tell me these knock off Earthbenders got you on the ropes."

Raph smirk. "Like shell, kid. Just getting my second wind. Now let's show these chumps who's boss!"

"Read my mind." Toph smirked back as they both glowed their respective red and green auras and markings. Toph shot Yama forward to raise a large and vertical blade of earth from the ground to send the artificial Earthbenders and Firebenders from before flying in the air, where Raph shot bolts of red energy from Banrai to score direct hits on all four and send them crashing all the way onto the ceiling.

Mikey ran at super speed, his orange aura and markings glowing brightly to avoid the water-whips and ice-shards shot at him by seven artificial Waterbenders. However, all seven of them gathered together to join and mix their water together to create a massive blob of water that not only blocked Mikey's path but also shot multiple water tentacles with bladed ice-tips right at him. Mikey would have screamed had an equal number of water-arrows came in from behind him to intercept the attack, right as Sokka suddenly appeared the water-blob and sliced down with Hikari to slice the water-blob in half and obliterate it. He and Katara both stood by the orange-clad Turtle's side.

"You alright, Mikey?" Katara asked with concern.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Mikey smiled.

"No problem." Sokka smiled back. "Now let's get these losers!" His silver aura and markings began to glow with his Tribunal amulet; while Katara and Mikey followed suit with their respective navy blue and orange aura and markings.

"Inazuma!" Mikey threw out multiple orange-colored lightning bolts from his weapon.

"Arashi!" Katara launched a volley of water arrows from her bow.

"Hikari!" Sokka slashed to unleash a series of waves of light energy. All three attacks would combine to blast away all seven artificial Waterbenders.

Don backflipped in the air to avoid the pillars of earth that shot out from the ground, courtesy of a trio of artificial Earthbenders before he leapt into the air, and while airborne, he channeled his own inner chi, causing his Tribunal amulet to glow, along with his vibrant purple aura and markings before he fell down and used his enhanced strength to punch the earth pillar below him to smithereens before pulling out his weapon. "Byakko! Unleash the cleaving wind!" He spun his body and unleashed a circular purple wave of wind to blast back the surrounding artificial Earth and Firebenders.

A quartet of artificial Waterbenders appeared in front of Donatello to try and attack him, but Master Splinter leapt in-between all of them. Before they could even react, he dealt multiple strikes to each of their built-in water tanks. However, the super soldiers were quick enough to block further attacks from Splinter and grab his limbs. However, they didn't get a chance to do much as well as Don was able to send multiple vertical waves of purple wind from Byakko to knock all of them back and away from his sensei.

"Father, are you okay?" Don helped his master up to his feet.

"Yes, thank you my son." Splinter nodded before they re-engaged the enemy.

Leo held both his katanas as his blue aura and markings glowed around him, all the while he was surrounded by nine artificial soldiers total; three Firebenders, three Waterbenders, and three Earthbenders. He was shot at by multiple fire-blasts, water-whips, ice-blades, and rocks, however Leo was able to slice and intercept each of the attacks with near-perfect accuracy and speed; but the constant attacks appeared to have kept him pinned and prevented him from counterattacking. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to as a large column of white flame blasted five of the enemies in front of him away; and a surge of blue fire and lightning shot past the remaining four artificial Benders to freeze them in their place before they shattered.

Leo, who's aura and markings were still visible, had both Zuko and Azula backing him up as they each held their respective weapons, with their own red and azure blue auras and markings glowing as well.

"Need a hand Leo?" Zuko offered with a smirk.

"Don't tell me you're actually having a hard time against these false Benders, when you've easily defeated the real thing." Azula teased herself.

Leo smiled at both of them. "Thanks guys." All three readied themselves as several more artificial Benders approached them from behind. "Come on, let's show them what real warriors are made of!" They charged directly at the enemy.

Meanwhile, Iroh continued to keep Bishop on his toes with several more fire-jabs, but Bishop was able to swerve past each flame and move in close to try and bring his clawed-weapon down onto Iroh, only for the old general to block with a strike to Bishop's wrist, but Bishop recovered quick to grab Iroh's wrist as Iroh grabbed Bishop's other wrist and they wrestled with each other all the while Iroh tried to knock Bishop off his feet with sweeps of flame from his own feet, while Bishop danced around the flames relatively easily to kick Iroh's feet back. However, Bishop twisted both his and Iroh's arms over his head as he turned around and used his own strength to try and pull Iroh over his head, though Iroh was able to stabilize himself and land on his feet, Bishop was still able to deliver a kick to Iroh's back and send him rolling across the ground.

Iroh was able to pull himself back on his feet rather quickly as Bishop recovered his weapon, extending the chain again. However, before either could move to attack, Aang walked in between them as he faced Bishop with a hard glare.

"General Iroh, please help our friends. Let me take care of him." Aang said in a serious tone of voice.

"As you wish, just be careful Aang." Iroh advised. "He may not be a Bender or even a demon, but that doesn't mean he's not dangerous."

"Don't worry, I know." Aang assured as Iroh rang off to help the others, leaving Aang alone to face the xenophobic madman.

"So, the Avatar himself has decided to grace me with his presence, I suppose I should be flattered." Bishop commented before spinning and throwing his chain at Aang, which he blasted away with a gust of wind before shooting himself with Airbending right at Bishop to throw a fire-fist at him, but Bishop leapt past him to pull back his chain, which caught onto Aang's shoulder. Bishop tried to pull Aang with his own superior strength, but he dug himself into the ground, literally with Earthbending to keep himself from moving before Aang pulled out some water from the tank he was previously contained in into the form of a water-whip on his right arm, which he lashed at Bishop to snap him back.

"You think you're some kind of hero?! That you're a protector?!" Aang exclaimed in anger before he shot at the recovering Bishop with an air-sphere in his hand, but Bishop swerved around the attack to grab Aang's wrist and pull him into a knee right into Aang's gut before Bishop threw him over his shoulder, but Aang used his Airbending to create an air-sphere below his feet to keep himself hovered as he tried to shoot waves of flame and wind at Bishop, who proved quick enough to avoid them. "You're not the first person I fought who thinks they're fighting for the greater good! You're all the same!"

Bishop threw his chained claw out to ensnare Aang's right foot, which he used to pull him down and slam him onto the ground. Bishop then leapt into the air to try and bring his foot down on Aang, who was able to roll out of the way just as the foot hit the ground with enough impact to cause a large crack.

"You don't understand, I've created life!" Bishop stated as he threw his chained weapon at Aang again, who quickly created a water-bubble in front of himself to catch the claw of the weapon, before bending the water to extend and completely cover the chain, which he used to pull Bishop in close to where Aang dealt a flying roundhouse, his foot covered with a swirling air-sphere for added strength, right into Bishop's face to send him rolling across the ground.

"Nobody has the right to play god!" Aang exclaimed as he sent a line of rocks from the ground at Bishop, who was quick to get up and jump over them to land behind Aang and put him in a headlock.

"Now that is the pot calling the kettle black!" Bishop replied as his own superior strength prevented the struggling Aang from escaping. "You have the power to split the entire planet in two, and even reincarnate yourself after death! You say I'm playing god, but you're constantly trying to act like one!"

"I'm not a god!" Aang yelled as he exploded an air-sphere out from around his body to blow Bishop back. "I'm the Avatar, but I don't get to decide how the world should be run! I protect those that can't protect themselves, that's all!"

Bishop quickly recovered and spun his chained claw again. "I am taking the necessary steps to defend the world! It is my duty!"

"Just because you're from a different world or country doesn't automatically make you an enemy! _All _life is sacred, even alien life!" Aang exclaimed as he pulled out several rocks from the ground and shot them at Bishop at rapid pace, though he was able to avoid most of them and use his weapon to block and slice each one that came too close. "And I won't let you ruin so many innocent lives just to fulfill your twisted delusions!"

Meanwhile; Dr. Stockman continued to observe all the fights occurring throughout the entire chamber from what appeared to be a safe location. Though he seemed more focused on the fights between the artificial Bender super soldiers and the Ninja Turtles and Team Avatar. Though it seemed the heroes' new abilities put them on equal footing with the super soldiers, despite being heavily outnumbered and all the physical and cybernetic enhancements given to the artificial soldiers.

"Interesting." Stockman observed. "It would seem the Turtles and their friends have gained some interesting new abilities." He brought up some data from his mechanical arm as a screen appeared and shown an image of the Tribunal amulet. "Could it be that? Hmm. I suppose I'll have to take those for study and…" Suddenly, his body glitched up and he found himself unable to move. "What… what's going? I… I can't move…!" His robotic body fell to the ground, revealing Chaplin behind him.

"Of course, you can't." Chaplin said with a smirk. "Did you forget who made you that body?"

"Chaplin!" Stockman's holographic head turned to see the young scientist. "You fool! Restore my motor functions this instant!"

"So, you can keep using your genius intellect to hurt people? I don't think so." Chaplin said with a frown. "I really admired you, ya know? You were my hero!"

"Get out of your fantasy kid and face reality." Stockman stated. "There's no such thing as heroes. You want to get far in life, you have to be ruthless!"

"That's not how I see it." Chaplin disagreed as he opened the plate in Stockman's robotic arm.

"Wait… what are you doing…?" Stockman asked as a screen popped up from the arm, showing the data on the artificial Bender super soldiers. "Stop that!"

"Hmm, so you have some kind of remote control. Like a recall signal if you need them to retreat." Chaplin observed with a smirk. "But… that also means I have a direct access to their cybernetic nervous system." He crossed a few wires. "Time to shut them down!"

"No! Don't do it!" Stockman exclaimed, but it was already too late. The signal had been sent to each of the artificial Benders as an electric charge surged through each of them, halting the fights. This surprised not only the heroes fighting them, but even the Dark Turtles and the opponents they were fighting as they saw the super soldiers completely shut down and fall to the ground.

Even Bishop was caught off-guard. "NO! MY ARMY!"

This left Bishop open for Aang to blast him in the back with a powerful air blast that sent Bishop to the operating tables Aang's friends were all trapped on previously.

"It's over Bishop!" Aang exclaimed to him.

However, Bishop was unwilling to give up as he jumped up onto the table to avoid a wave of air from Aang. "My plans are _far_ from over, Avatar!" Bishop stated as he avoided a fire-fist and water-whip from Aang by jumping and swinging on a hooked-chain on the ceiling. "You have no idea… no idea!" He landed on the ground and picked up his downed weapon as he faced the glaring Avatar once more.

Bishop swung his chain past Aang to ensnare the operating table and pry it off the floor. Using his enhanced strength, he swung it over his head to gain momentum before swinging it straight down onto Aang, who was able to coat his fists in rocks to punch and obliterate the operating table, before soaring to Bishop at Airbending speeds to lash out his rock-coated fists at the xenophobic agent; though he was sent skidding back on his feet, Bishop was quick to recover as he threw the chain at Aang again, who ducked as the claw impacted and got stuck into an offline electrical generator.

Azula had seen where the weapon was stuck from her vantage point and got an idea. She twirled her fingers to generate electricity before shooting a bolt of lightning at the generator, sending a charge through the machine and through Bishop's chained weapon, electrocuting him in the process. However, despite the intense pain, Bishop was able to power through it as he pried his weapon from the generator and was ready to resume his fight with Aang.

However, before they could even begin, the generator Azula super-charged was already beginning to overload before it exploded. Though Aang was quick to erect a rock-wall to protect himself, the shockwave had sent Bishop flying straight into the same hooked-chain from before, impaling him, and causing him to scream.

Aang gasped as he saw Bishop stabbed and hanging from the chain. His eyes wavered as Leo and Katara were the first to run up to him.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked.

"I… I didn't I wasn't…" Aang stuttered. Though he thought Bishop was a horrible person, it wasn't his intent to kill him.

"That wasn't you, Aang." Leo told him. "You weren't the one who caused that." He cast a glance towards Azula as she walked up and merely shrugged, though it wasn't her intent to cause this to happen, she wasn't going to loose any sleep over it.

"There's no need… to be all… sentimental…" Aang, Katara, Leo, and Azula all gasped as they saw Bishop's smiling and bloody face as he pried himself from the hook that had impaled him. He fell a bit to the ground and landed on his knees, but he was still very much alive.

"What… how…. What are you…?" Aang asked as neither he, Leo, Katara, nor Azula could believe what they just saw.

Bishop spat out some blood as he attempted to stand. "I'm a human… just… more enhanced."

Suddenly, multiple explosions began to ignite all around the chambers as everything began to collapse, and even flood tanks cracked open to let loose a torrent of water which already began to flood the entire laboratory. Similar explosions erupted near Chaplin and Stockman's location, this left the young scientist open to a surprise attack from Dark Don who smacked him away before turning to the downed robotic scientist.

"Don't just stand there, you cloned-abomination! Help me!" Stockman exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your central nervous system in a twist." Dark Don said as he pried the central unit from the robotic body, containing Stockman's brain, and leapt toward the downed Bishop, followed by Dark Leo, Dark Raph, and Dark Mikey.

"Bishop, the lab is lost! We have to go!" Dark Leo stated as he picked up the injured Bishop and carried him as he and his brothers made their way toward an elevator built into the far wall just as the remainder of the Turtles, Team Avatar, and their allies regrouped.

"You will pay for this, mutants… Benders… all of you!" Bishop glared as the elevator door began to close. "One day you will all pay!" Those were his last words before the door closed shut.

"We gotta go after him!" Sokka exclaimed.

"No time, this whole place is gonna come down!" Toph shouted.

"Everyone back to the Battle Shell! Hurry!" Leo exclaimed as the large group quickly ran back out the way they came, all the while the laboratory continued to collapse and flood. As the water continued to pour into the chambers, all the electrical generators began to short-circuit and explode, causing even more destruction. At the same time, all the bodies of the artificial Bending super soldiers were washed away by the flood water.

* * *

Once the group made it back out into the subway line, Toph and Aang erected a large and thick earth-wall that sealed up the entrance and would keep the water back for a short period of time; long enough for the entire group to board the parked Battle Shell. Once they were in, Leo made a quick headcount. Aang, Raph, Katara, Mikey, Sokka, Don, Toph, Zuko, Karai, Master Splinter, Iroh, Suki, Mai, Ty-Lee, Leatherhead, and Chaplin were all present and accounted for just as Raph got into the driver's seat and put the petal to the metal just as the rock-wall collapsed and the flooded water leaked into the subway.

Fortunately, the Battle Shell's jet-engines were able to give the armored vehicle enough of a boost to allow the heroes to escape. Also, fortunately, there wasn't enough flood water to completely flood the unused tunnel, so nothing would leak into the other tunnels and harm the rest of the city. Once they all made it to safety, the entire group took the moment to recollect themselves and rest from their ordeal.

"Is everyone alright?" Leo asked, only to received groans and raised hands from everyone showing that they would at least survive.

"So… looks like Bishop got away." Ty-Lee said.

"I have a feeling we'll see him again real soon though." Zuko commented.

"Indeed." Splinter confirmed. "Men such as him are hard to destroy."

"I can confirm that much. He is not the first person to have that sort of mind-set." Iroh added.

Aang took a sigh as he looked at his own hands. "I can't believe someone like that actually exists. He's willing to hurt the people he's supposed to protect just to further his own goals…?"

"His xenophobia clouds his sense of duty, Aang." Karai told him. "It's what makes him so dangerous."

"Well I'm hoping we do see him again, just so I can knock that smirk off his face myself." Toph punched into her palm for emphasis.

"Same here." Raph agreed.

"Indeed." Leatherhead also said.

"Me too." Mai said as well.

"As much as I would enjoy settling the score with him, we do have a much greater threat on the horizon." Azula reminded the entire group. "The Demon Shredder is coming, and I have a feeling that as bad as Bishop was, it's nothing compared to what _he _is capable of."

The group sat in silent agreement as they all knew that a storm was indeed coming, and all they could do was hope they were ready to withstand it, or else everything and everyone they knew will be lost forever.

**Done. **

**So, it appears Team Avatar has finally become acquainted with Agent Bishop and he has shown he is not to be trifled with. Not only does he have the means to create an army of artificial Bender super soldiers (which the Utrom Shredder attempted to do as well near the end of Worlds Collide), but he himself is also skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with the likes of Iroh and even Aang.**

**Many of you will have noticed I heavily based this chapter off the cannon "Bishop's Gambit" episode in Season 3 of TMNT. I only did that because it was never really used in my series, by that point, the Turtles were already in the world of the Four Nations, fighting alongside Team Avatar, so I decided to use that plotline myself for this chapter as it really establishes Bishop's ruthless nature, which seemed like the perfect introduction for him to Team Avatar.**

**But now we are FINALLY done with this filler arc, and up next we get back to the main conflict of the story as our heroes finally come face-to-face with the most dangerous adversary they have ever encountered: the original Tengu Shredder! I hope you're all ready for the shock and awe that's about to erupt in the next chapter. **


	11. New World Order

**Hi everyone, well this is it. We are through with the filler episodes and finally back to the main conflict of the story. This is what we've all been waiting for; Team Avatar and the Ninja Turtles' first clash against the resurrected Demon Shredder! Though they have been trained to battle evil on the physical and mystical plane, nothing could prepare them for the horrors they are about to face now. How will our heroes prevail? Find out right now!**

**New World Order**

It was night in New York city as lightning flashed across the sky, the bolts of electricity danced across the clouds that circled the top of the Chrysler Building, as if a terrifying force of nature was about to unveil itself to the world.

Within the roof of one of New York's tallest buildings, the five Mystics stood in a circle surrounding a certain black sarcophagus. All five of them had placed their hands together in a prayer fashion and began to recite and ancient demonic chant as an intense red aura formed around all of them and circled the coffin in the middle. The Mystics had been chanting for quite some time, trying to gather and concentrate as much of their own dark powers needed to break the seal placed on the coffin by the Tribunal and Avatar Ryukuyu, and after some time, it would seem they had finally succeeded.

The sarcophagus began to shake as the chains and locks all broke off before the top finally exploded. Out of the remains of the black coffin, a humanoid skeleton with broken armor was pulled into the air as invisible dark magic circled around the skeleton. Soon, flesh began to regrow over the bones that were straightened out and realigned. Organs, muscles, and veins all regenerated around the skeleton as a pale white skin began to grow as well. Additionally, the armor repaired itself around the body as the process was complete. A humanoid hovered in the air, clad in dark feudal armor akin to that of an ancient samurai with a flowing red cape, his pale skin, long dark blue hair, and glowing red eyes had shown that while he had the appearance of a human, he was the furthest thing from. He clenched his hands to show that he was now completely alive. Using his own power, he telekinetically pulled his gauntlet and helmet from the side of the room and placed them on himself; his gauntlet sliding onto his right arm, and his helmet on his head.

An explosion of pure dark magic had blown the five Mystics back quite a bit, forcing them to cover their eyes briefly as they saw the smoke clear to reveal their master, alive and well. In response, the five Mystics immediately kneeled before him.

"Master." They all said simultaneously.

"At last…" The Fire Mystic began.

"The Shredder… the Shredder is risen!" The Wind Mystic announced.

It was true; Oroku Saki, the original Demon Shredder had returned. "I live!" The ultimate evil declared. "Now, let the world tremble! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

Aang gave a gasp as he was brought out of his meditation and fell on his hands and knees, breathing heavily as sweat poured down his face. In his meditative state, he could feel the forces of the world, even though he was not in his own world. And he could feel it, the sudden reveal of a terrible power that rivaled and even surpassed his own.

Momo chirped as he flew to his master and looked at Aang with concern as the young Avatar had a distressed and serious look on his face. "He's back, Momo." Aang spoke to his pet. "The Shredder has returned."

* * *

Leonardo ran through the seemingly empty streets of New York city as the entire city began to shake and crumble. Fire rang down from the skies, storms surged as lightning and heavy rain poured down, tornados stretched and touched onto the ground to cause even further destruction, but Leo did his best to ignore all of that as he pushed forward.

"Where are you?!" The blue-clad Turtle called out, looking for someone. He turned a corner to look down the streets as he saw Aang in his Avatar State, facing an enormous shadow with glowing red eyes and taking a familiar shape. "Aang!" Leo called out as he tried to run in and help, but the ground broke apart in front of him as a wall of dark green magic erupted to block his path. The enormous shadow raised its clawed gauntlet and, despite being in the Avatar State and charging at the shadow in an elemental-sphere, Aang was brought down by a single claw-strike, much to Leo's horror.

All of a sudden, the entirety of New York city was transformed into what could only be described as a mixture of ancient Japan and Hell itself, bathed in fire as the ancient Demon Shredder loomed over all of it. He gave a loud and booming laugh as his red eyes glowed violently, his evil and triumphant laugh would strike terror into any and all who heard it.

* * *

Leo, who's tribunal amulet had begun to glow, along with his bright blue aura and markings was startled awake with a yelp. The second he was awake, his amulet's glow had vanished, followed by his aura and markings. He soon heard similar yells and screams all throughout the Lair, many he recognized that belonged to his brothers and friends. Leo quickly made his way to the central chamber of the Lair where he met Raph, Katara, Zuko, Don, Toph, Mikey, Sokka, and Azula; all of them looking as though they had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. They were soon joined by Suki, Ty-Lee, Mai, along with Master Splinter, Iroh, and even the Ancient One.

"What the heck is with all the screaming?" Mai questioned irritably as she and everyone else had been startled awake. "It's the middle of the night!"

"It sounded like one of those horror movies Mikey made us all watch." Ty-Lee added.

"Well… I had a pretty serious nightmare. Aang was there and…" Leo tried to find the right words.

"He was fighting something…" Sokka finished. "Something very big and very bad."

"I… I think it was the Shredder." Zuko assumed.

"Looked like Aang was fighting with all he had but… he lost…" Raph said.

"I saw that to..." Katara said, her voice indicating how frightened and worried she was. "Did… did he really loose…?"

"Sure, felt that way." Toph put in. "I couldn't really _see _anything, but it felt like the whole world was crumbling apart."

"I saw that to…" Don also said. "Then New York transformed into a horror show! Sort of like an alternate universe but worse…"

"If I would best describe it… I would say it looked like a demonic version of the Fire Nation…" Azula commented in a tone indicating she was intimidated as well.

"Yeah, and the Shredder was there!" Mikey said. "The ancient big voodoo Shredder, acting all king of the world!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on!" Suki stated. "Did… did you all have the same dream?" She asked, resulting in the group in question looking more than a little surprised as they looked amongst each other.

However, the old masters seemed to understand. "Hmm, looks like you young ones are walking the Noriyuku path." The Ancient One observed.

"Yes, it would seem that you are all connected to forces beyond time and space through your sub-conscious." Master Splinter said.

"Um, could you run that by us again old dudes, in a language that we can understand?" Toph questioned somewhat skeptically.

The Ancient One gave an annoyed tisk. "And you kids are our last hope?"

"What they are trying to say is that your amulets, as well as your training with the Ninja Tribunal has connected all of you to the Shredder in some way." Iroh explained. "And that was their goal, to forge each of you into the ultimate warriors capable of battling evil on a physical and mystical plane."

"That is until the Mystics came in and ruined things." Sokka put in.

"Indeed." Master Splinter nodded gravely. "The Shredder's evil heralds put an end to the Tribunal's plans. All were destroyed, and your training never finished."

"All we can do now is hope that what you all have learned will be enough." Iroh said. "Because it would seem that your nightmares have confirmed what we all feared would never come to pass." The Dragon of the West shared grave expressions with the Ancient One and Master Splinter.

"Our meditations have shown us terrible things." The Ancient One said. "The Ninja Tribunal's worst fear come true… we have seen the Shredder brought back to life."

That statement caught all the young heroes by surprise as every single one of them felt a chill down their spines. "The Shredder… back…?" Leo voiced in worry.

"No way…" Toph's dull eyes shook as Raph instinctively put a and on her shoulder. Don wiped the sweat that was already coming down his forehead. Mikey gulped as he and Ty-Lee looked towards each other with fear clear in their eyes, Sokka, Suki, and Katara shared looks of fear as well. Zuko and Mai held each other's hands as they both glanced towards Azula who looked visibly shaken.

"And should he gain control over the power of the Nexus, he will turn not only both our worlds, but _all _worlds throughout the cosmos into a dark chaos." Iroh said gravely. "It won't be a pleasant sight."

"What about Aang?" Katara asked. "I mean, if we all felt the Shredder return, maybe he did to? The Tribunal did train him as well."

Leo was among the first to get serious. "Don, call him and Karai up right now."

"Already on it." Don was at the computer-station of the lair and trying to get in contact with Karai's residence.

"Why is he with Karai again?" Mikey asked.

"Don't you remember, Mikey?" Zuko recalled. "After that whole mess with Bishop, Aang went to Karai's place to see if he can help look through Ch'rell's records for any kind of weakness the Demon Shredder had."

"Well I'm hoping we found something, because we might just be out of time." Toph commented as the group gathered around Don as he successfully made contact.

"Karai, Aang, are you guys there?" Don asked as their faces became clear on the computer screen.

"_Donatello, we are here. We read you." _Karai reported.

"Guys, we might have a bit of a problem…" Raph tried to say something.

"_I know, the Shredder is back." _Aang revealed as his face became both grave and serious at the same time. _"Looks like you felt it to."_

"So, what's our plan?" Mai asked. "Did you guys find anything?"

"_We have yet to find any specific weaknesses the Tengu Shredder may have." _Karai reported. _"However, Dr. Chaplin and Leatherhead believe they have found a way to create a weakness."_

"What do you mean?" Leo asked for clarification.

"_Apparently, they're making some kind of… magic-tech I think, that might be able to hurt the Shredder." _Aang revealed. _"They're working on it right now."_

"Hold on!" Sokka rushed up to the screen with a comically angry face. "You guys are working with magic technology and didn't even think about inviting _me_!?"

"Not the time, Sokka!" Suki pulled him away.

"You think it would be enough to kick Buckethead's bucket?" Toph asked.

"_I do not know; we haven't exactly had the means to properly test it._" Karai answered.

"Aang, listen." Master Splinter began. "Your friends and fellow Acolytes have all shared a vision. From what we've gathered, the Shredder will target you."

"It would make sense." Azula added. "It was an Avatar that helped to defeat him in the past. Even with the Tribunal gone, the current Avatar who was _trained_ _by _the Tribunal would represent the greatest threat."

"_Yeah, I figured, like with the Fire Nation, huh?" _Though Aang meant it as a joke, there winces and uncomfortable looks shared by Zuko, Mai, Ty-Lee, and even Azula. _"But I'm not running from him. If he wants to fight me, I'll give him a fight."_

That took all his friends by surprise. "What!? Are you serious?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Aang! No!" Katara also exclaimed, greatly worried for him.

Despite the protests from all his friends, Aang spoke both calmly and assertively to get their attention. _"Guys listen to me! This isn't just me being the Avatar and wanting to bear the world's responsibilities on my shoulders again! We have a plan." _He said, referring to himself and Karai.

"What kind of plan?" Leo asked.

"_Think about it for a minute." _Aang began. _"The Shredder's been dead for over seventeen centuries, and he only just woke up, right? So, maybe his power's been weakened from all that time, there's no way he's at his full strength now."_

"_I have already made contact with the mayor and requested the city be evacuated." _Karai began. _"And though they are only prototypes, my own Foot soldiers will soon be outfitted with Chaplin and Leatherhead's mystic weaponry. We are preparing an ambush for the Shredder as we speak."_

The young Acolytes and their friends shared surprised looks with one another. "Did… did you actually think that through on your own, Aang?" Don asked.

"_Yeah, though Karai helped." _Aang answered.

"Hmm, I must admit, that's actually a pretty clever plan." Azula commented.

"But still, we're not letting you face that monster alone." Katara said to Aang.

"That's right, the Ninja Tribunal trained _all _of us." Leo voiced, his face becoming determined along with everyone else. "It's time to put that training to use."

"Yeah, if we all gang up on the Shredder, we got a shot at taking him down." Toph punched her fist into her palm.

"Ah yeah! Team-Avatar-Turtle is back!" Sokka exclaimed. "Let's kick some magic butt!"

"Aang, we'll be there as soon as we can." Zuko said. "The Ancient One just returned along with Appa, we shouldn't be long."

"_Alright." _Aang nodded. _"I'll be waiting for you guys, but if he shows up before you guys do, I _am_ going to fight him." _

"Try not to hog all the glory till we get there, kid." Raph cracked as Aang and Karai shared smirks of their own.

Katara placed her hand on the screen. "Be careful Aang."

"_You to." _Aang nodded before Karai turned the screen off.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mikey asked. "Let's get going!"

"My sons…" Master Splinter spoke to them before they could make a move to leave. "All of you… this may be the most difficult battle you have ever faced… promise me that you will watch over each other."

"Yes, Master Splinter." All four of the Turtles, along with Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Toph all said as they bowed their heads. Azula however remained the most conflicted out of everyone.

"Alright, time to go." Mai said as she, Suki, and Ty-Lee were about to join them, but Zuko held his hand out to stop them.

"Mai, I think you and the others should probably stay here." The young Fire Lord told his girlfriend and friends, much to their surprise.

"What?! But we can help you!" Suki quickly said.

"No, I'm afraid you cannot." Iroh shook his head. "As talented as you three are, you have not received any sort of mystic-training from the Tribunal. You would not last long in this fight."

"Iroh might be right guys." Ty-Lee said to Mai and Suki. "And… if I'm being honest… the last Shredder was enough to traumatize me, I don't wanna be anywhere near _this _one."

"It's alright, you guys don't have to come. We can handle this." Leo said, referring to himself and fellow Acolytes as they all turned to leave.

"Be careful, young ones." Ancient One advised. "You face the darkest of all evils. And no matter what you've all experienced you in the past, nothing can prepare you for _him_."

Despite that, the nine Acolytes solidified their shared resolve as they collected their respective mystic weapons and went to leave the lair. However, Azula appeared the most frightened as her whole body shook. However, Zuko put a hand on his sister's shoulder as he gave her a comforting expression. All Azula did was hold onto his hand and close her eyes before taking a deep breath to calm herself slightly as they caught up with everyone else; leaving Master Splinter, Iroh, the Ancient One, Suki, Ty-Lee, and Mai alone in the lair, all of them looking with worry at their friends and family as they left the Lair.

* * *

"Come slaves." The Demon Shredder said to his five heralds as they left the roof of the Chrysler Building to hover in the air over Manhattan. "Let us venture forth and survey the first world that shall become part of my cosmic empire. What a pleasure it will be, to tear down the borders that separate the worlds of the Nexus and mold them all together into one world; _my _world! This island, is the perfect place to begin; the moats on all sides make it easy to defend."

"Master, there is first the matter of the current Avatar." The Metal Mystic stated. "Ryukyu's successor, Avatar Aang."

"He was trained directly by your greatest adversaries, the Ninja Tribunal." The Water Mystic added. "Trained specifically to slay you."

"That boy's very existence is a threat to you!" The Fire Mystic also said. "You must first deal with him!"

That commented only caused irritation for the reincarnated demon. "I _must_?!" The Shredder turned around and blasted all five of his minions back with his dark magic, slamming them back to the roof of the Chrysler Building. "I must do whatever I please!"

"Yes, forgive us." The Earth Mystic said as he and his brothers quickly bowed on their hands and knees.

"Mercy, master!" The Fire Mystic pleaded.

"Hmm, you amuse me." The Shredder said. "Though, if this Avatar was indeed trained by Kon and the others to destroy me, then perhaps I should see to him. Once that obstacle has been removed, I will bring a reign of chaos onto all existence! The entire cosmos will quake at the mere mention of my name!"

With that declaration, the Tengu Shredder began his slow and dramatic descent towards the streets of New York with the five Mystics at his beck and call. Once the citizens saw the six monsters descending toward them, they all screamed and backed away in fear. Several drivers had to stop their cars, only to get rear-ended by those behind them as all the people got out of their cars to run away along with the pedestrians as the sight of the hovering Demon Shredder who just seemed to radiate fear.

The Shredder flicked his hand to send a bolt of dark green energy at a car, causing it to explode and send it crashing into three other cars to create a wreck. The Shredder gave an amused chuckle as he flicked his other hand to obliterate a nearby newsstand the same way.

"I'd forgotten what an endless source of entertainment this world is." The Shredder mused as he and his minions passed by the Atlas statue, which he promptly destroyed with another flick of his hand. "What memories this brings back!" He began to reminisce in a sadistic sort of way. "The fear, the destruction, the agony…. I feel truly inspired! Now, let us go give our regards to this… Avatar Aang." He said as his eyes began to glow a more vibrant red.

* * *

Appa soared across the cloudy skies of New York, all nine of the Acolytes riding on the mighty Sky-Bison with Leo sitting at the reigns.

"So, this is what it's like to ride on a Sky-Bison." Azula observed as she ran her hand along the clouds. "Impressive."

"Yeah, way better than those clunky airships, eh Princess?" Mikey joked.

"Pretty soon though, science might invent something that can fly even faster." Sokka put in.

"Technically, we already got airplanes and helicopters in our world." Don said.

"I meant in _our _world." Sokka corrected.

"Well, I'll pass." Toph said. "Flying's not one of my preferences."

"Guys focus, remember the plan!" Katara chastised.

"Right, get to the Foot building, meet up with Aang and Karai, and prepare our ambush." Zuko nodded.

"Then we load up on magic and anti-magic-tech and blast the bad guys to kingdom come!" Raph smirked.

"You make it sound so easy." Azula commented.

"I'm certain that what's coming will be anything but easy. We should be there soon, so everyone be ready." Leo told the group.

However, Appa picked up some familiar scents in the air, causing the Sky-Bison to growl as it shot down through the clouds, much to the group's shock.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" Toph exclaimed as she held onto the saddle with everyone else.

"I don't know!" Leo exclaimed as he tried to pull up on the reigns. "Appa! Come on! We need to go up! Yip-yip!" Despite that however, Appa still made his way down through the clouds and straight toward the burning street below. Appa landed hard on the ground, shaking up the street, and almost throwing the Acoylets out of the saddle upon landing.

Though most were shocked, Azula seemed the angriest. "What in the world is wrong with you!?" She exclaimed to Appa directly, crawling up to i's head and looking at in the eye. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

Appa didn't even bother listening as the mighty Sky-Bison glared and growled in the direction in front of him. Everyone else turned to see what Appa was looking at, or rather, _who_. Six figures that floated in the air, and though five were unmistakably the Heralds they all encountered before, there was one that stood out above the rest. One that made, Leo, Katara, Raph, Zuko, Don, Sokka, Mikey, and even Azula's faces run cold as each of their hearts skip a beat. Though Toph was unable to see, she used her chi-enhanced senses to get a reading on the aura of the being they were all seeing, and she could tell just from feeling the tainted aura who it was that they were all looking at.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." Mikey said with a gulp.

"That's exactly who you think it is." Leo said. "The original Shredder!"

"That's… him…?" Sokka already had sweat pouring down his face, even Azula was visibly terrified.

"And he's got those Mystics that destroyed the Tribunal with him!" Raph said with a glare and clenched fist.

"Good! I've been wanting a rematch with those bastards!" Toph growled as she punched her fist into her palm.

"Same here." Katara agreed as she not only remembered the Heralds they did when attacking the Tribunal, but how they impersonated her mother and almost tricked her into turning on her friends and family.

"Looks like Appa's been wanting a rematch to." Zuko observed as he could hear the Sky-Bison's growls with everyone else.

Don looked past the Shredder and his minions as he casually laid waste to the area around him and saw their destination, the Foot tower. "They're heading for Karai's! He'll be on her and Aang in minutes!"

"Then we don't have time to waste, let's go!" Leo said as he snapped the reigns. "Come on Appa, we have to go help Aang! Yip-yip!"

Though it was reluctant, Appa gave an affirmative growl as he took to the air once more and flew above the Shredder and his heralds, however this did not go unnoticed by the resurrected demon.

"A Sky-Bison." The Shredder observed. "I haven't seen one in many centuries."

"Master, it is the steed and pet of the Avatar." The Wind Mystic informed.

"Is that so?" The Tengu Shredder mused with a chuckle as he used his dark magic to telekinetically lift several trucks and cars from the streets, fortunately the people had gotten out just in time. "Someone should swat it like the insect that it is. And I think it will be me!" He used his magic to throw at least a dozen vehicles through the air straight towards the Sky-Bison.

Raph was the first to notice the projectiles. "Aw shell… INCOMING!"

Leo tried to steer Appa out of the way as everyone else screamed and held onto the saddle or each other as the mighty Sky-Bison did his best to avoid the flying cars and trucks that were launched at him like a series of missiles. Though there were a few close calls, Appa and all his passengers were able to avoid the attack as they successfully made it to the Foot building, albeit coming in for a hard landing on the helicopter pad area.

"Is everyone alright?" Leo asked as the group groaned and gave voices to show that they were all in one piece at least.

"That was way too close." Katara said as they all got down off Appa's saddle where Karai's own Foot soldiers had come out to greet them.

"Greetings, Mistress Karai is expecting you." One of the Foot agents said with a bow of his head.

"Thank you, take us to her and Aang." Zuko said as they were all led inside.

* * *

Karai and Aang both stood together in the central control room where they were observing the security footage of everything that was taking place around the building, including their friends' arrival, which was something of a comfort to both of them.

"Mistress, the mayor is on line 3." One Foot agent reported.

"Connect us." Karai ordered as Aang stepped back to allow Karai to handle this as an image of the mayor was brought up on the main screen.

"_I don't know how much longer I can keep my people back, Ms. Saki." _The mayor stated. _"It's mayhem over at your place!"_

"Do not worry about me, you just see to it the city is evacuated as I requested." Karai told him.

"_Yes… well evacuating a city of over eight million is a lot more difficult than it looks." _The mayor replied.

"Then get in contact with the Justice Force and ask for their assistance." Karai said. "I am counting on you, Mr. Mayor. There will be an extra deposit in your swiss account."

"_Oh… well… I'll get right on it then." _The mayor then hung up.

Karai gave a sigh as she rubbed her hand down her face and spoke to Aang as he approached. "If there is one thing I do not like from my current position, it's all the politics I have to deal with."

Aang chuckled slightly as he rubbed the back of his head with Momo perched on his shoulder. "Yeah, tell me about it. Zuko and I have to had to deal with a lot of that stuff since the war ended."

"Well I'd rather deal with that than another end-of-the-world scenario." Zuko said as he and the other Acolytes walked into the control room.

Katara wasted no time running to embrace Aang, who returned with an embrace of his own. "I'm glad to see you guys all here, but with Appa I thought you'd be here a bit sooner." Aang said

"Don't ask." Leo replied as most of the group gathered to discuss a plan, all the while Sokka looked around at the room he was in with a feeling of awe and nervousness around him.

"Uh, Sokka, we're over here!" Toph called to him.

"Sorry, it's just… I never thought I'd see the day we can just walk causally into the Foot headquarters _without_ a bunch of crazy ninjas trying to kill us." Sokka put in.

"Yeah, if you told me we could do that about a year ago, I never would have believed it!" Mikey agreed.

"Look as fun as it is to reminisce about the 'good old days' we got bigger problems right now." Raph stated.

"How soon till the Shredder gets here?" Don asked one of the Foot technicians at the monitors.

"Less than five minutes at the most."

"Get me Dr. Chaplin and Leatherhead." Karai ordered as one of the Foot technicians turned on communications. "Chaplin, Leatherhead; Zuko and the others have arrived. What is your status?"

"_We're working as fast as we can, mistress." _Chaplin's voice replied through the communications. _"We're just making last minute calibrations."_

"Yeah, not to rush you guys, but the biggest bad guy in existence is practically at our doorstep!" Toph shouted.

"_I am sorry, but this is delicate work." _Leatherhead's voice reported. _"Nobody has ever tried this 'magic-technology' before, it is taking more time than anticipated."_

"Mistress Karai, the enemy is here!" One Foot Technician reported as he brought up security footage of the main gate outside the Foot building where the group could already see the Demon Shredder and his Heralds were literally at the front door; causing most of the Acolytes to look in fear, while Leo, Karai, and Aang appeared the most serious.

"Time is the one thing we do not have!" Karai told them as she donned a prototype sword made from the magic-technology they were working on. "Do what you can and get here, the fight is upon us!"

"_We'll be there as soon as we can. I promise." _Chaplin reported before logging out.

"So, looks like this is it, huh?" Sokka said as the Acolytes readied themselves with their respective weapons. None of them could contain how nervous they were all feeling, even Aang. But despite that, they would not back down as they made their way outside. Aang even set Momo down on the ground so that his beloved Lemur would not get involved.

"Come on, let's not keep him waiting." Aang said as all eleven of them walked outside.

* * *

The Tengu Shredder and his Mystics hovered outside the Foot building's main gate, having just arrived. "This is the Avatar's fortress?" The Shredder questioned as he was ready to blow the entrance to pieces. "How pathetic…" However, before he had the chance, a gust of wind had shot straight down toward him, which he was able to easily block with a barrier of his dark magic. The Shredder looked directly up the tall building, his own demonic senses could already see the glaring face of Aang staring down at him from the top as he walked backwards, silently challenging the resurrected demon to come and face him. A challenge he was willing to oblige as he and his Heralds shot straight up toward the roof.

Avatar Aang stood in the rooftop garden of the Foot headquarters as he glanced upward to see the Tengu Shredder rise and meet him face-to-face with the five Mystics right behind him. The resurrected demon hovered above the Avatar as a silent declaration of his superiority.

"You must be Avatar Aang." The Shredder greeted. "Your face may be different, but I can sense the same power that Ryukyu once wielded as well. You are truly her successor."

"Oroku Saki, I presume." Aang stated.

"That name no longer holds any meaning for me. I abandoned it along with the chains of my humanity. I am, now and forever, the Shredder!"

"We already know who and what you are, and what you're capable of." Aang replied. "And we won't let you do to our worlds what you tried to do seventeen-hundred years ago!"

"We?" Shredder questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Us!" Leo declared as he stepped out alongside Karai, Katara, Raph, Don, Mikey, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, and Azula, each of them baring their weapons as they faced the ultimate evil that hovered above them all.

Though the Mystics all glared at the young warriors, Shredder seemed rather amused. "I see before me children and freaks, who even carry the Fangs of the Dragons. Could you be the students of the Ninja Tribunal?" He mused with a chuckle. "How amusing to think my old friends would be foolish enough to send children into battle for them."

"You know, the last Buckethead called us kids to, and we ended up kicking his ass!" Toph stated. "We'll kick yours to!"

Shredder gave a scoff. "I am well aware of the wretched usurper you have defeated. And let me assure you, that whatever power the imposter claimed to possess is nothing to what I have at my own fingertips! But it doesn't matter, facing you insects is beneath me." Shredder extended his hands and casted bolts of dark magic directly on all the young warriors, excluding Aang.

Though Karai quickly drew her magic-tech sword to slice and block the bolt shot at her; the Turtles and the rest of Team Avatar were ensared by the Shredder's grip and sent crashing into the main chambers inside.

"Dispose of those weaklings." Shredder ordered his Heralds as they bowed their heads and flew into the building after the Acolytes. However, before the demon could react, Aang had already used Airbending to shoot himself at the Shredder, surprising him as Aang coated his right fist with rocks and slammed it into his helmeted-face before adding extra-power to it with a fire-blast from the same fist to send Shredder crashing into the garden, leaving a trail of destruction as he skidded to a halt.

The Demon Shredder picked himself up as he glared at Aang who landed in front of him. "You can attack me all you want. But nobody, and I mean _nobody_ hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

"With every word… you call upon yourself an ever-more terrible fate, boy!" The Shredder struck with a series of dark magic bolts. Though Aang was ready to defend himself, Karai quickly rushed in front of him as she brought her magic-tech blade out to slice and deflect all the bolts.

"Karai!" Aang stated in surprise before running next to her. "You should help Katara, Leo, and the others!"

"No, I will stand by your side and help you slay this monstrosity!" Karai stated before turning to Aang with a smile. "That's what friends do, right?"

Aang smiled and nodded. "Right." The two faced the Demon Shredder together as he hovered in the air above them.

"Stand together… die together!" He shot two large beams of dark magic at them, forcing them to scatter as Aang was the first to recover before leaping into the air to deliver a sweeping kick to send a horizontal wave of fire, which Shredder responded with a thrust of dark magic that intercepted the wave to create a blast mixed with fire and darkness.

* * *

Leo, Katara, Zuko, Raph, Toph, Don, Sokka, Mikey, and Azula were quick to recover as they found themselves in the main chambers of the Foot fortress with the five Mystics hovering above them.

"Well, looks like we got that rematch, eh Toph?" Raph asked as he drew Banrai.

"That sounds fine with me." Toph said as she held Yama in both her hands.

"Now Acolytes, join your beloved Tribunal… in the afterlife!" The Fire Mystic exclaimed as he shot a large column of fire at them, forcing the Acolytes to scatter as they went on the attack.

"You guys are not standing between us and Aang!" Katara exclaimed as she drew Arashi, her navy blue aura and markings glowing as fired a series of water-arrows at the Earth Mystic who created a barrier of moving rocks around him to protect him from the attack before he shot the rocks at Katara as they condensed into a massive stone fist. However, Mikey was able to use his mystic speed to pull Katara out of the way just in time as he drew his own weapon.

"Inazuma!" Mikey shot a large bolt of orange lightning from his Fang of the Dragon which scored a direct hit on the Earth Mystic and sent him crashing to the ground.

Leo drew both his katanas as his own blue aura and markings began to glow. He rushed directly toward the Metal Mystic who shifted both his arms into blades and locked them with Leo's swords, the two engaging in a brutal clash of metal. Leo ducked underneath one slice and dealt a kick to the Metal Mystic's chest to knock him back, but he produced four more bladed arms from his chest and launched all six at Leo. Fortunately, the eldest Ninja Turtle channeled his chi to increase both his speed and strength before he rushed at the enemy Mystic again, batting away the metal arms with his swords before rushing past him and slicing all his arms off. The Metal Mystic growled as he quickly regrew his arms from liquid metal.

The Fire Mystic hovered in the air above Raph and Toph as he threw a multitude of fireballs at the pair, with the fireballs tracking them like a series of homing missiles, even as Toph erected an earth-wall to protect herself, the fire balls all flew above it and straight down toward her. She tried to swing Yama at them, but this only caused them to explode and send her crashing through a wooden pillar.

Raph growled as he saw his sister-in-arms hurt like that. "You're gonna pay for that, hothead! Banrai!" He channeled his chi, causing his red aura and markings to form as he spun his body like a massive shuriken and sent himself at the Fire Mystic, who tried to counter him with a large stream of flame. However, this appeared to leave him vulnerable for a green shockwave to travel across the air and strike him in the back, causing him to lose focus as Raph shot past him, grazing the Fire Mystic's chest as he hit the ground.

"I ain't going down so easy." Toph said as her body was already covered with her own green aura and markings before she slammed Yama on the ground to send two large shockwaves straight towards the Fire Mystic, though he quickly leapt into the air and flipped above the incoming Raph before he sent another series of fire-balls at them, forcing them on the defensive once again.

Don and Sokka both stood together to face the Water Mystic as he extended both his arms to send two elongated water surges at them, fortunately it seemed they were both ready as they each shined their respective purple and silver aura and markings.

"Byakko!" Don spun his weapon to not only block the water stream aimed at him, but also send an opposing attack of purple wind to blast the water back.

"Hikari!" At the same time, Sokka sliced his blade to send a wave of silver light to slice through the water-stream and straight at the enemy. Both his and Don's attack hit the Water Mystic dead on and sent him crashing back. Though he was quick to recover as he created a large water wave behind him and send it rolling towards Sokka and Don, forcing them to use their mystic powers and weapons to try and defend themselves.

Lastly, the Wind Mystic shot a powerful cyclone towards Zuko, whose body was already glowing with his vibrant red aura and markings as he readied his weapon. "Gunshin!" He shot his blade forward to send a massive column of white flame at the Wind Mystic. Though the white flame was powerful enough to blast back the Wind Mystic's power, the enemy was quick to erect a powerful air-sphere around him that seemed even stronger than one Aang would make as it blocked and deflected the white fire around him.

Azula tried to leap up and get the drop on the Wind Mystic from behind as her azure blue aura and markings began to glow. "Hinoarashi!" She spun her body-corkscrew style like a missile at it surged with blue lightning and fire, drilling through the Wind Mystic's air-sphere. However, the Wind Mystic's body turned into tangible wind as he simply allowed Azula to pass through him before solidifying and blasting a cyclone at Azula from behind, sending her crashing into Zuko.

"I forgot how tough these guys were." Zuko commented as he stood up with his sister and regrouped with their friends and fellow Acolytes.

"You're not getting nervous, are you?" Azula asked her brother.

"No. You?" He replied back

Azula didn't quite answer right away as she looked away slightly. "Maybe a little bit."

The Mystics regrouped as well as they hovered above the gathering Acolytes. "You shall not interfere." The Earth Mystic told them.

"The Avatar will meet his end this day!" The Metal Mystic declared.

* * *

Back outside, Aang soared through the air with an Air-Scooter on his feet as the Shredder flew in pursuit after him. The Shredder casted more bolts of dark magic at him, which Aang was able to deflect and intercept with a wave of flame before going on the offensive and shot straight at Shredder to throw a fire-fist attack him, but Shredder was easily able to catch the fist in his hand before delivering a knee to Aang's stomach and slamming both his fists down on Aang's back to send him crashing to the rooftop garden.

However, Aang wasn't done yet as he quickly got back up and shot multiple rocks from the ground at Shredder at rapid pace as the demon flew down toward him. Shredder coated both his arms in dark magic as elongated claws of the same substance grew from both his gantlets, which he used to slice through each before landing on the ground to slice at Aang. Fortunately, the Avatar used Airbending to jump back and gain some distance. However, before the Shredder could give pursuit, Karai zoomed in from the side and sliced at Shredder with her blade, actually doing damage as a cut was shown clear across his chest-plate, much to his irritation. Karai tried to press the advantage but the Shredder shot more dark bolts at her, forcing her on the defensive with her magic-tech sword.

With Shredder focused on Karai, it left him vulnerable for Aang to come up from behind as he used Waterbending to pull out water from a nearby pond and wrap around his arms in the form of tendrils which he used to ensared Shredder by his neck and waist, he pulled Shredder directly at Aang who had an air-sphere condensed in his hand, which he shot into Shredder's chest as he got close, blasting him high into the air.

The Tengu Shredder was able to recover while in the air however, but before he could make any kind of counter-move, the demon heard a roar from behind and turned around to be greeted by the horns of Appa as the Sky-Bison flew down and slammed his forehead into the Shredder to send him crashing to the ground. Appa pressed the advantage as he bit down onto the Shredder's leg and threw him around like a chew-toy before sending him flying through the air. However, Shredder quickly stabilized himself as he set on the ground to glare at the trio of Aang, Karai, and Appa as the humans glared and the Sky-Bison growled.

Shredder scoffed as he spoke to Aang directly. "You have the power to reshape your entire world, yet you rely on the assistance of mortals and beasts in a fight?! Pathetic!"

"There's nothing wrong with letting your friends help you!" Aang responded. "Something you clearly forgot a long time ago."

"Spare me your sentimental nonsense, boy." Shredder replied. "I have no need for something so trivial with the powers that I wield!" Shredder's hands surged with powerful dark magic as he shot them into the ground, creating a series of powerful waves of dark magic.

Aang and Karai were able to jump back along with Appa to avoid the attack as Karai grabbed onto the Sky-Bison's foot as he flew over the Shredder, seeing an opportunity, Karai let go of Appa and let gravity take her straight down towards the Shredder as she sliced at him again with her blade, causing him a great deal of pain.

"Ugh…!" The demon grimaced. "What is this weapon?!" Karai pressed the advantage as she sliced at the Shredder, which he was barely able to block with his gauntlets before he found himself literally backed into a corner against the walls of the main chambers. "No…! Don't! Please! Show me mercy!" The Shredder appeared to beg.

However, as merciful as Karai usually was, she had none to give to this monster as she plunged her blade right into his heart-area, causing him to fall. "You are finished." She said to him. "Good riddance, demon!"

Aang looked in surprise at what just happened. "Did… did she do it…?" He asked his Sky-Bison as they both set down on the ground. "Did she beat the Shredder…?"

However, once the helmet fell off, Karai was greeted by the human face of Oroku Saki, taking her by surprise. "Father…?"

"My child…" Oroku Saki said with a loving look in his eyes.

Aang's eyes widened in dread. "Karai get back! That's not…!"

But it was too late. The Shredder reached out and grabbed Karai by the throat as he revealed his true pale and demonic face, lifting her up easily in one hand as he stood back up and used the other hand to effortlessly pull the blade from his body. "You mortals are such fun to toy with. It's almost a shame I have to destroy you."

Using his dark magic, the Shredder had transformed Karai's blade into a living demonic serpent that seemed about as tall as she was. She backed up in fear as the serpent set its eyes on her before lunging at her, forcing Karai to roll and duck to avoid it. The Shredder gave a chuckle as he telekinetically retrieved his helmet and donned it once more.

"Karai…!" Aang was about to rush in and help her.

"No, Aang I can deal with this!" Karai exclaimed as she back flipped to avoid another lunge from the serpent. "You just deal with the Shredder!" She stated as she drew her own personal tanto and used it to block and parry the fanged strike from the demonic serpent.

Though reluctant, Aang knew Karai can handle herself and instead focused on the source of the problem as the Shredder landed on the ground to face the Avatar and his pet Sky-Bison once more. "Two against one? Now that hardly seems fair." The Shredder channeled more dark magic as he shot his hands into the ground once more. However, rather than unleashing another attack, the ground began to shake in front of him before it broke apart as a larger version of the serpent he summoned to face Karai had emerged from the ground and hovered in the air, courtesy of a large set of bat-like wings on its sides.

Aang looked in surprise at this while Appa just growled even further at the new demon Shredder had just summoned. "Why don't we have our pets get 'acquainted' with one another?" Shredder suggested as he pointed at the Sky-Bison, commanding the large winged-serpent to fly and lunge at Appa, forcing the Sky-Bison to take flight as the winged-serpent flew in pursuit.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed, but this left him vulnerable to be blasted in the back by a beam of the Shredder's dark magic.

"You should heed your friend's advice and stay focused on the opponent in front of you." The Shredder told him as he blasted at Aang again, who attempted to block the attack by erecting an earth-wall, though it was easily shattered and sent Aang crashing near the edge of the roof. He tried to pick himself up, only for the Shredder to grab him by the shirt and lift him up to eye-level.

"Don't tell me that is the extent of your power, Aang." The Shredder said, sounding disappointed. "Your predecessor exercised more power than that, and even that alone wasn't enough to defeat me. What makes you think you can all alone when she couldn't?!"

Aang glared at the Shredder as his Tribunal amulet began to glow, along with his arrow Tattoos, but not his eyes. "Because I was trained to use more than just the elements!" Aang replied as he blasted the Shredder back with an air-sphere in his right hand a fireball in his left. Before the Shredder could retaliate, Aang had suddenly appeared behind him with super-speed and dealt a powerful punch that was strong enough to send the Shredder flying straight up into the air.

The Shredder was quick to stabilize himself as he recognized some of those techniques. "Hisomi's speed and Chikara's strength." Aang spread his hands out as he used Earthbending to pull out two long rods of rock from the ground before using incredibly hot Firebending to melt the outer layers off and create two razor sharp blades which he shaped like a pair of katana before flying straight up at Shredder as a blue aura formed around his body, gunning straight for the Shredder as he created his own twisted sword from his dark magic, which he used to block and parry Aang's sword strikes. "Juto's proficiency with weapons, as well as Kon's own spiritual power." The Shredder observed as he and Aang parried their blades in the air before locking them together. "I see, my old friends have indeed trained you well. But I wonder if they've trained you enough."

With a swipe of his own sword, the Shredder had shattered Aang's make-shift blades and sent him flying through the air, though Aang was quick to stabilize himself before he used his chi to enhance his Waterbending and pull hydrogen and oxygen out of the air, merge it together, and freeze it to create a massive storm of ice-blades which he shot at Shredder like a gatling gun who tried to blast it all back with his dark magic.

* * *

Back inside, all nine of the Acolytes had their respective auras and markings glowing brightly as the Mystics continued to hover over them. And it would seem the Fire Mystic would make the first move as he created an enormous fireball over his head that almost seemed like a miniature sun which he threw at the group.

Wasting no time, Zuko ran forward as he tossed Gunshin to Leo. Using his chi enhanced Firebending, Zuko not only caught the massive fireball, but he even broke it apart and bent the flames around him in the form of a vortex. And as he did, the flames began to change color from more than just simple orange to a mixture of red, blue, green, yellow, and even purple. All of his friends, even the Heralds, and especially Azula looked in shock and surprise at what Zuko was doing. Though Leo was the first to smirk as he recognized this technique when he, Aang, Zuko, and Karai visited Ran and Chaw at the Sun Warrior ruins.

"I've had just about enough of these guys!" Zuko stated as he condensed the multi-fire attack into a small sphere and sent it straight at the Fire Mystic, causing it to explode and send the Fire Mystic skidding across the ground. "Separate and pick them off! We have to end this now!" Zuko told all his friends.

Leo was the first to get serious as he held Gunshin in his hands. "You heard the man! Let's do this!" They all charged directly at the remaining Mystics.

Azula shot a series of blue fireballs at the Metal Mystic, who was easily able to block it by merging his arms together in the form of a metal shield and block the attack. This however proved to be a distraction as Leo appeared behind him and slashed past him to slice off the arms of the Metal Mystic, destroying his only defense as Leo and Azula stood together before blasting a combined attack from Gunshin and Hinoarashi, sending a merged vortex of white and blue fire and lighting, mixing heat and cold together as it scored a direct hit on the Metal Mystic and send him crashing to the other side of the chamber.

The Wind Mystic threw a cyclone towards Sokka and Don, but Sokka shined Hikari brightly as he spun his blade rapidly to create a shield of bright light that not only blocked the cyclone but even blinded the Wind Mystic, leaving him open for Don to hit him with his own cyclone of purple wind from Byakko, sending him crashing into the ceiling before he fell back down to the ground.

The Water Mystic extended both his arms to send a powerful surge of water at Katara, who was able to catch it with her chi enhanced Waterbending before turning it back on the Water Mystic to encompass him in a large sphere of water. However, before the Mystic could make an attempt to escape, Mikey had leapt above Katara and spun Inazuma to send a bolt of orange lightning at the water-sphere, electrocuting the trapped Water Mystic inside before the sphere exploded and the enemy fell to the ground in an unconscious state.

Finally, Raph and Toph both faced the Earth Mystic as he punched the ground with both his fists to send two large rock-fists shooting out of the ground straight at the two. But Raph and Toph were prepared as they struck back with their respective weapons. One hit from Banrai sent a rocking thunder through the rock-fist as Yama performed a similar trick by sending a tremor through the other rock fists. Both surges of red and green energy traveled up the elongated rock-arms and straight to the Earth Mystic, creating an explosion once they met and sent him crashing through the other pillars and into the wall on the other side of the chamber.

* * *

Back outside, Aang continued his areal clash against the Shredder, the former blasting a set of five fireballs at the demon like meteorites, who was able to easily counter it with blasts of his own dark magic before he flew at Aang to clash with him again as he thrusted his hand out to send a tornado in Shredder's direction as he tried to block it with a dark energy sphere.

As the Avatar and Demon Shredder continued their clash, they seemed somewhat ignorant of Appa in the middle his own clash against the massive winged serpent higher above them. The Sky-Bison flew higher with the monster in pursuit as he swung his tail to send a wave of air to knock the winged serpent back a bit before Appa went on the offensive to ram his horned-head into the face of the winged serpent. This proved to be a mistake however as the winged serpent was quick to recover and slap his tail onto Appa's head and send him crashing back to the roof of the Foot headquarters.

Karai had saw Appa crash onto the ground and would have gone to assist the fallen bison had she not been occupied with her own serpent monster that continued to lunge at her with its fangs as she was on the defensive with her only tanto to keep the teeth at bay before backflipping to avoid the rapid strikes.

Appa was about to recover, however the larger winged serpent flew down toward him and curled itself around the mighty bison's body in an attempt to squeeze it to death. At the same time, Karai tried to thrust her tanto at her own serpent-foe, but the monster pulled its head back before slamming it into Karai to knock her into a stone-lamp. Before she could recover however, the serpent quickly coiled itself around her to not only immobilize her but keep her still long enough to bite her as it pulled its head back and readied its fangs.

***SLASH!*  
**

Karai was completely surprised to find the serpent's head had been severed, its body falling down and freeing Karai from its grip as it transformed back into the broke blade that it one was. A hand was offered to help her stand back on her feet, and the hand belonged to none other than Azula as she looked expectantly for Karai to accept the gesture, which she did as she was helped back up.

"Thank you…" Karai said. "You… saved me…"

"Don't get used to it." Azula commented as she looked away, trying to hide something of a half-smirk, causing Karai to smirk herself. However, both of their attentions were caught by Appa's pained groaning as he was still being crushed in the larger winged serpent's grip.

However, relief would come in the form of Michelangelo as he suddenly appeared above the winged serpent's head to deal a powerful blow with Inazuma, causing it to loosen itself around Appa, while also leaving it vulnerable for Sokka to rush in with his own mystic speed and Hikari and decapitate the larger serpent. It's headless corpse soon vanished as Appa was able to stand back on his feet.

"How ya doing Appa?" Sokka asked he and Mikey went up to him. "You feeling alright?"

"Nice going buddy." Mikey nodded with a smile before both of them were licked by the grateful Sky Bison.

Back in the sky, Aang flew at Shredder again as he sent a powerful attack that mixed air, fire, and water together, which the Shredder responded with a condensed beam of his own dark magic that pierced through Aang's elemental attack and sent him crashing towards the ground. The Shredder rushed down with the intent to finish him, but he didn't get too far as he was blasted in the back by a surge of white flame, knocking him on the ground as the demon turned around to face his attacker, revealed to be Leo wielding Gunshin.

But that wasn't the end of it; Zuko, Katara, Raph, Don, and Toph lined up next to him as they each sent a powerful attack of their own. A blast of fire from Zuko's fists, a series of water arrows from Katara's Arashi, Raph and Toph both sending tremors through the ground with their respective weapons, and a wave of purple wind from Don's Byakko. All the attacks hit the Demon Shredder dead on and sent him flying into the air, though he was quick to stabilize himself as he looked down to see Mikey and Sokka already helping up Aang as Karai and Azula, even Appa regrouped with everyone else to face the demon.

However, rather than be intimidated, Shredder looked more amused. "Well, isn't this touching. Serving your lordship, the Avatar, to the very end? How noble."

"Hey, we ain't nobody's servants!" Toph stated.

"You might see us as Aang's lackeys, but you couldn't be further from the truth." Don glared.

"We're his friends." Leo stated. "Avatar or not, we never face our enemies alone or leave anybody behind!"

"And no matter what, we don't give up." Katara glared as well. "We never gave up against the Fire Nation or the Utrom Shredder, and we're not going to give up against you!"

Aang stood up fully as he looked directly at the hovering demon. "You were friends once with Kon and the others, but you betrayed them for your power. This is what separates _us_ from you, we look out for one another!"

However, while everyone else stood firm with Aang's declaration, Azula couldn't help but look away, not just in fear over the Tengu Shredder which she still had, but how she still didn't feel like she was part of this group.

"Oh, and speaking of friends, don't expect your mystic buddies to come in and save your sorry demon butt, because we kicked there's already." Sokka boasted with a grin.

"Yeah, you might wanna re-think the help there, Shred-Head." Raph smirked as well.

However, the only response Shredder gave was a bone-chilling laugh. "Fools! The Mystics were but the _lowest _of my minions." He said as a strong and ominous dark green aura began to form around him as he hovered higher in the air. "I have had centuries to amas my army, both from this world and the next!"

A massive sphere of the dark green energy formed around him and quickly expanded, forcing the group of heroes to shield themselves as the entire rooftop was encompassed by this powerful dark magic. Once the magic faded, it appeared that the entire rooftop was obliterated, however the Turtles, Team Avatar, Appa, and Karai all appeared unharmed as the environment around them completely changed. Gone was the large rooftop garden, and now replaced with a massive graveyard, complete with nameless tombstones and even an ominous fog.

"Uh… what just happened…?" Toph asked. "Did we just get zapped to a completely different place?"

"No Toph." Don said. "I think the whole area just transformed."

"Into a graveyard?" Azula questioned. "Why?"

"I don't know… but I've got a really bad feeling about this." Leo gulped as Aang and Katara shared nervous expressions.

The fog above cleared slightly to reveal the Demon Shredder as he hovered over a majority of the tombstones. "Now, fallen foot soldiers, and arch fiends of the ancient past… rise! And serve your master, once again!" He extended his hands to shoot dozens upon dozens of dark magic bolts onto the ground where each of the tombstones were. Once they hit, over a hundred zombified monsters began to rise from the ground; ranging from zombie samurai soldiers, undead sumo-like beings with wood sticking out of their hides, and even undead winged demons.

Nearly every single one of the young heroes looked in clear horror, even Azula was visibly shaken at the sight of the small undead army that had suddenly appeared and surrounded them.

"Let the entertainment begin." The Shredder declared with an evil laugh.

"Uh guys… next time I wanna see a monster movie…" Mikey stuttered. "Remind me I _hate _monsters!"

"Did he just seriously raise an army of the undead?!" Azula questioned.

"Yep." Sokka nodded.

"Sure, looks that way." Don agreed.

"And let me guess, we're about to charge in head-on, right?" Azula asked once more.

"Of course, we are." Karai replied.

"Obviously." Zuko added.

Azula gave something of an annoyed sigh. "Alright. Might as well."

"Nobody said it was gonna be easy." Raph commented.

"If it were easy, it wouldn't be half as much fun." Toph said with a half-smirk.

"You guys handle the zombies." Aang told his friends. "I'll take care of Shredder."

"Just be careful Aang." Katara told him with a nod.

"Well then, let's get to work." Leo stated.

Every one of them drew their respective weapons or took combat stances as all of them, aside from Karai, had their Amulets began to glow, followed by their respective aura and markings before they all charged head-on into the undead army, even Appa flew straight into the air to engage several of the flying undead demons.

Aang, didn't waste any time entering the Avatar State as he shot directly at the Shredder with a powerful windblast to knock him further into the sky. As Shredder stabilized himself, he saw The Avatar form an air-sphere around his body before giving a roar as he shot fire out from his hands, feet, and mouth, which he condensed into a ring of flame around his air-sphere. Avatar Aang then began to simultaneously pull in several rocks and form a diagonal-right ring around his body as he also pulled in all the water vapor from the air to form a diagonal left ring, both rings inside his air-sphere.

The Shredder looked amused for a moment as, for a brief instant, he saw the image of Ryukuyu in the Avatar State as well. "Finally." He stated somewhat excitedly as his whole body surged with intense dark magic before he and Aang shot at each other and clashed in a powerful explosion that rocked the entire skies.

Back down below, Appa soared closer toward the ground as he snapped his jaws at the flying demons that surrounded him while also batting them away with his tail and sending air-waves to knock them out of the sky; the impact from each strike easily shattering the rotting corpses of these monsters.

At the same time; the combined efforts of the Karai and the Acolytes appeared to reap the same results; be they physical strikes with their hands, feet, or weapons, attacks of Bending or mystical nature, each zombie was killed with one or two hits before they fell to pieces.

Sokka had used Hikari to decapitate one zombie and impaled one from behind before cutting it in half. "Hey, maybe we actually got a shot at this!" He exclaimed hopefully. However, that hope was dashed as the zombies he literally just killed repaired themselves and stood back up to face the terrified Sokka again. "Or maybe… not…"

However, salvation came for Sokka in the form of a giant mutant alligator who leapt in to literally rip the zombies apart with his bare hands and claws.

"Leatherhead!" Sokka exclaimed in surprise as it was indeed Leatherhead, only this time, he appeared to be wielding specialized gauntlets that had shinning blue claws at the end.

"Yes, and I am not alone." Leatherhead said as multiple laser blasts rained down around the fighting Acolytes, each laser not only scored a direct hit on a zombie, but even disintegrated them on contact.

Everyone looked in surprise to find the calvary in the form of an armored Dr. Chaplin, along with a large squad of Foot soldiers, each one of them barring a large rifle that seemed technologically advanced with a glowing blue substance serving as ammunition.

"Karai, we're here!" Chaplin stated as he cocked his magic-tech rifle. "Sorry it took so long."

"Apology accepted, now help us!" Karai stated as she used her tanto to decapitate one zombie.

"You heard the lady, open fire!" Chaplin ordered as he and his Foot soldiers charged and opened fire on the undead hordes with their magic-tech rifles, each blast disintegrated any zombie that was hit. Some Foot soldiers even used jetpacks to gain advantage in the air and were even equipped with similar grenades.

Likewise, Leatherhead pulled out a container made from the elixir that was their weapons ammunition and bit into it to coat his teeth in the same substance. He then roared as he rushed the zombies with his magic-tech gauntlets to rip all the zombies to pieces and even tore them to shreds with his jaws.

Don and Zuko stood together as they looked in surprise with most of their friends. "Never thought I'd be so happy to see the Foot." Don commented.

"Today's been full of surprises." Zuko agreed before they resumed the fight. With the assistance of Leatherhead, Chaplin, and the armed Foot soldiers, the tide quickly turned in favor of the heroes.

Karai was quick to join Chaplin alongside Leo and Raph to provide cover with their respective mystic weapons as Chaplin gave Karai another magic-tech blade. "The ambush is all set. Where's the Shredder?" Chaplin asked.

"Up there, engaging in a 'clash of titans' with Aang." Raph pointed up toward the dances and streaks of elemental power and dark magic lighting up the sky.

The Shredder thrusted his hand forward to send a surge of his dark magic at Aang, still in the Avatar State, who expanded his air-sphere to block the attack as he zoomed in closer before shooting out blasts of fire from his elemental sphere to blast Shredder back. Pressing the advantage, Avatar Aang extended his water ring to form a tendril and ensnare Shredder by the neck and pull him in close where the Avatar coated his fists in stone from all the rocks he gathered and punched hard across Shredder's helmeted face to send him falling straight down.

However, Shredder was quick to stabilize himself in the air as he saw Avatar Aang fly straight down at him, but the Shredder was prepared as a dark aura surged around him and grew to blast multiple dark-magic bolts, each bolt was tipped with a razor-sharp point which attempted to pierce through Avatar Aang's elemental sphere, fortunately he was able to explode the sphere to blast back the attack and sore directly at Shedder with the intent on punching him, but Shredder avoided the attack and struck Aang with a gauntlet-slice to his chest to knock him straight to the ground.

Though bleeding, Aang stood up as he was still in the Avatar State and readied himself for the flying Demon Shredder to come in for a punch, which Avatar Aang caught in his hand before throwing a punch of his own, which the Shredder promptly caught as well. Their hands locked as they pressed their strength and power against each other, the fierce glow of the Avatar's white eyes met with the sinister glare of the Shredder's red eyes as they continued to struggle against each other. The intense energy around them began to surge even more as the pure light of the Avatar met the Demon Shredder's pitch darkness, the entire ground, and virtually the whole building shook from their clash. One could compare their struggle to a battle between gods.

The shaking got the attention of nearly all the heroes as they looked at it in surprise and awe. "They're… they're even…" Leo voiced. "Even with all the training from the Tribunal… Aang can only battle the Shredder on equal ground!"

"Well then, let's _uneven _the odds a little bit." Toph smirked. "Hey four-eyes!" She spoke to Chaplin directly. "Get your little trap ready!" She channeled as much of her inner chi as she could as she brought Yama down on the ground to send an incredibly powerful tremor toward the clash between the Avatar and the Shredder, or rather to the Shredder directly. It scored a direct hit as that, combined with the power of Aang was enough to blast the Shredder back and send him skidding across the ground.

Before he could even get up, Chaplin gave the signal. "He's down! Hit him now!"

Once that order was given, the downed Shredder was struck by bolts of energy that shocked him, their source appeared to be invisible, only to turn visible and reveal themselves to be Foot Tech Ninjas. But the bolts weren't the end of it as the Foot Tech Ninjas aimed their specialized gauntlets at the Shredder, blasting him with a solidified version of the same substance that quickly began to harden around him and form a large cocoon that appeared to have completely engulf him.

With that was done, Aang dropped out of the Avatar State as everyone looked expectantly at the cocoon.

"So… did we do it? Did we get him?" Mikey asked hopefully.

Aang however as able to use his abilities to get a reading on the cocoon and could already feel the growing surge of dark magic inside. "He's not down! EVERYONE GET BACK NOW!"

But it was too late, the Shredder exploded out of his imprisonment to hover in the air once more as he continued to surge with his dark magic. "Do you honestly believe you can mimic true magic with your toys?!" He questioned, sounding almost offended before he sent a wave of dark magic out that seemed to target all the magic-tech weapons Leatherhead, Chaplin, Karai, and the Foot were wielding, resulting in them exploding. The force from all the exploding weapons not only sent their wielders crashing along the ground, but even many of the Acolytes as well. Once that was done, even more undead soldiers arose from the ground with the intent to pick them all off.

Katara was among those who was struggling to pick herself up, however her body was engulfed by the Shredder's dark magic as she was telekinetically pulled into the Shredder's grasp as he held her by the neck, and she got a terrified look into his red eyes.

"Shredder!" Aang's voice rang through the air as he zoomed in front of him and glared hatefully at the demon. "Put her down! NOW!"

The Tengu Shredder however gave an amused laugh. "My Heralds have told me much about you, young Aang; including the relationships you share with those closest to you, especially this one." He rang his fingers down the terrified Katara's cheeks as already tears of fear began to form in her eyes. Though she had faced plenty of monsters before, none were more terrifying than the one who literally held her by the throat. "Perhaps I should allow at least her to live. She would make a fine concubine, wouldn't you agree?"

That really riled up Aang's nerves as he clenched his fists so tightly, his fingers might cause his palms to bleed. This reaction caused the Shredder to chuckle once more.

"You are angry, yet you don't dare strike me without risking her safety." The Shredder mused. "Ryukuyu was much like you in that regard, refusing to use the most of her power without endangering the mortals. Why is that? Why did she, and you for that matter, seek to protect these beings? Because they are weak?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Aang glared.

"The right thing, you say?" The Shredder continued. "Tell me, when you step on an ant, do you feel remorse? No. Is this because you are 'evil', or you simply see yourself as a superior lifeform."

"_All _life is sacred!" Aang exclaimed. "Even that of insects! And I won't let you stomp on them for your own amusement!"

"You truly are Ryukyu's successor as you are the student of Kon and the others; every bit as naïve as they were." The Shredder commented. "If we have powers that one could consider god-like, then are we not gods ourselves? Should we not be worshiped and feared as such?"

"We're _not _gods." Aang stated, never taking his glare off the Shredder. "I'm the Avatar, a protector of life! And you're nothing more than a monster. I'm only going to say this one more time. Put. Her. Down!"

"You say you are a protector?" The Shredder asked with curiosity. "Then protect this mortal child. Stand down and allow me to finally finish you, and I will prove myself to be a demon that has _some _form of mercy."

"You'll spare her, and the rest of my friends?" Aang questioned.

"I will." The Shredder answered.

Katara looked at Aang, her eyes shaking with terror and desperation as she shook her head, silently begging him not to go through with this. However, Aang appeared to have made up his mind.

"Alright. You win." Aang lowered his guard and fell to his knees as the Shredder hovered toward him with Katara still in his grip.

Leo had used Gunshin to decapitate one zombie samurai before turning toward the scene to look in shock and surprise before running directly toward it himself.

The Shredder loomed over Aang with a chuckle as Katara struggled in his grip. "Aang…" She was about to beg him, but he lifted his head slightly to reveal a smile and a wink.

"It was a good battle, Avatar Aang." The Shredder extended his free hand, surging with his power, with the intent to finish him. "I'll make sure it's painless…"

However, Aang had other plans as he coated his right fist in a condensed vortex of wind and roared as he punched Shredder right through his abdomen, causing him to yell in pain as he dropped Katara in shock, who could only look in surprise herself.

The Shredder struggled as he glared at the smirking Avatar. "You… deceived me…"

"Yeah, it's a ninja thing." Aang smirked before turning serious. "LEO! NOW!"

Leonardo, glowing with his bright blue aura and markings, leapt above Aang with Gunshin in his hands, the blade lit with white flame as he slashed right at the Demon Shredder.

***SLASH!***

The blue-clad Turtle slid on the balls of his feet past the Shredder, less than a second later, the demon's head fell clean off and the now-headless-body fell to the ground.

With that motion, all fighting on the battlefield had stopped as everybody, human and mutant, looked toward the scene in complete surprise as Aang stood up and offered the shocked Katara a hand up with a smile, which she accepted before wrapping her arms around him, which he was able to return. He shared a smile with Leo, who smiled and nodded in return.

"They… they did it…" Zuko stuttered.

"Yeah… I think they did…" Raph smirked.

"We won…?" Toph said before she began to laugh.

"We won!" Mikey exclaimed. "WE WON!" He shouted, which resulted in cheers of victory shared by the surviving Foot soldiers, Acolytes, and other allies. Even Azula seemed visibly relieved.

"SHELL YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Sokka shouted. "NINA TURTLE SLICE!"

However, the cheers seemed premature as Aang could still feel the dark presence in the air. His pupils shrunk as he quickly pushed Katara out of the way…

***PIERCE!***

A dark red spear had suddenly appeared to stab right through Aang's chest. Both Katara and Leo looked in absolute horror as the celebrations came to a grinding halt. However, it wasn't just Aang being stabbed that horrified everybody, it's who was stabbing him.

The headless body of the Demon Shredder had stood on its two feet, still clearly alive despite the fact it was missing its own head. A dark and familiar chuckle echoed throughout the air as the severed head of the Shredder, still alive as well, was lifted into the air by dark green tendrils that stretched from its neck toward the base of the headless body, allowing the head to flow and reattach itself as the Shredder's chuckle erupted into a full blown laughter.

"It took a fully-realized Avatar and the Ninja Tribunal together just to seal me away." The Shredder began to speak to the stabbed and horrified Avatar directly. "What makes you think a simple deception and decapitation can actually finish me? And that, I suppose, is the core difference between us, Avatar Aang. I cannot be killed…" His free hand surged with dark magic. "…You, on the other hand…"

The Shredder thrusted his hand forward to unleash a massive blast of dark magic to completely engulf Aang and send him flying before falling and skidding to a halt on the ground, where a small puddle of blood was already formed and his eyes closed, his body covered in scratches, bruises, and burns.

"AANG!" Katara screamed as she and Leo ran past the Shredder directly to him.

The evil demon gave another laugh as he rose another wave of soldiers in an attempt to wipe out whatever resistance that remained. Within mere seconds, all the Foot reinforcements, save for Chaplin and Leatherhead were ripped apart and killed viciously.

Katara and Leo were the first to get to Aang's downed body, followed by Appa, as well as Karai, Raph, Sokka, Toph, Mikey, Don, Zuko, Azula, Chaplin, and Leatherhead. Katara immediately held onto his body as tears were already flowing down from her face, everyone else looking visibly terrified as Appa tried to protect the group from the closing zombies.

"No… please no… not again…" Katara muttered as she tried to heal him with her Waterbending.

Don kneeled down to inspect Aang's unconscious body. "He's alive… but he's lost a lot of blood…"

"Hang on, I've got something that could at least seal the wound." Chaplin pulled out a tiny-blow torch to try and cauterize the wound.

"You might not have time for that!" Zuko exclaimed as they were already completely surrounded, and despite having their weapons at hand, none of them could help but feel the intense despair and dread that had fallen on them.

"This is bad… this is really… really bad…" Sokka gulped.

"It's Ba-Sing-Se all over again!" Raph exclaimed.

"Oh man, we're all alone now…" Mikey began to speak in clear terror. "Aang is down… we're surrounded by literal zombies, and here comes Big, Dark, and Scary!" He exclaimed as the Demon Shredder hovered above them. "There's no way we stand a chance now!"

"Michelangelo, for once I completely agree with you." Azula didn't even bother to hide her terror. "In fact, I'm not sure we _ever _had a chance."

"Is this really how we're gonna go out?" Raph questioned.

"Well… at least we had a good run." Toph voiced, though this was not the way she had hoped to meet her end.

"If we die, I am at least honored to die with those I care for." Karai seemed to accept their fate.

"Yes, I agree." Leatherhead was also in acceptance.

However, Zuko was among those that wasn't about to give up. "If I'm going down…" He stood up as his fiery red aura and markings began to glow with his tribunal-amulet. "…I'm going down fighting!" He thrusted both his hands upward to send a powerful stream of his multi-colored fire, scoring a direct hit on the Demon Shredder and causing him a great deal of pain.

Leo was in agreement as he began to glow as well while standing alongside Zuko. "Come on, let's do this!" He thrusted Gunshin forward to send a column of white flame that also hit the Shredder.

Katara's tearful and terrified expression became one of determination as she looked to Karai, Leatherhead, and Chaplin. "Look after Aang." She said to them, the three nodding seriously as Katara stood up next, her own navy-blue aura and markings glowing brightly as she drew Arashi and launched a massive arrow of continuously streaming water at the Shredder while Leo and Zuko also kept up their attacks.

Everyone else followed suit as they too began to glow with their respectively colored aura and markings and went on the attack. Raph crossed Banrai and shot a stream of red thunder at the Shredder, Toph spun Yama to send a surge of green tremor energy as well, Don spun Byakko and unleashed a vortex of purple wind, Sokka thrusted Hikari to send a beam of silver light, Mikey held out Inazuma to send two bolts of orange lightning, and even Azula thrusted Hinoarashi to send one stream of ice-cold blue fire and a freezing bolt of blue lightning.

All their attacks condensed on the Shredder and did appear to cause him pain, but it wasn't enough as he was already preparing a counterattack of his own. "Poor, pathetic, little nothings!" He unleashed a massive blast of his dark magic which completely blew away the combined attacks of the nine Acolytes and sent them crashing across the ground along with Appa, Karai, Leathered, Chaplin, and the gravely injured Aang.

"Well that didn't work!" Toph stated.

However, Leo still wasn't about to give up as he was the first to stand up. "Come on guys, remember what the Ninja Tribunal taught us! This isn't about how much power you command, it's about the strength you have inside! We have to focus!" He was the first to focus his own inner chi and resume his glow.

"Leo's right! Remember our training!" Don began to glow as well.

"That's right, we didn't come all this way for nothing!" Zuko also began to glow.

"We're all going to make it out of here, _with _Aang and all our friends!" Katara began to glow as well.

"Time to wipe that smirk off Shred-head's face!" Toph stated as she began to glow as well.

"The Tribunal trained _all _of us! Time to show off those results!" Sokka was glowing to.

"Well, I didn't read all those books for nothing I guess!" Raph was already glowing.

"I didn't even read any of those books…." Mike was still rather scared, and even Azula was right there with him

"Is this going to change anything…?!" The former Fire Princess voiced her feat. "We're not the Ninja Tribunal… or even the Avatar… we can't…!" However, Zuko stopped her as he put both his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Azula, it's alright. Don't think about any of that." He told his sister. "I'm here for you. I always will be."

"It's okay Mikey." Leo also consoled his youngest brother. "Forget about those books, just focus."

Mikey was the first to calm down by his eldest sibling's reassurance. "Got it, bro. Focus." He began to glow to.

Azula had to only look in her brother's fierce yet calming eyes to calm her down as she gave a small sigh and a smile. "Alright." She also focused her chi as she began to glow as well.

The Shredder had already prepared what he believed to be his final attack to wipe his enemies off the face of the earth. "Farwell creatines!" He threw a massive sphere of his dark magic at them, only for it to be blocked by a surging shield of energy that not only surrounded the nine glowing Acolytes, but even Appa, Karai, Chaplin, Leatherhead, and the downed Aang.

Even the Shredder did not see that coming. "What?! What trickery is this?!"

The Acolytes began to focus even more as their amulets let loose a surging bright yellow light that began to twirl around them like a vortex. "Um guys… why do I feel like this…?" Sokka asked as they were all experiencing the same sensation.

"Just keep focusing." Leo told him as all nine of them put their hands together meditatively and continued to focus. "Just like Kon told us."

"_Quiet your mind to unleash your spirit." _Kon's voice rang through their head as the vortex began to pull the Acolytes up toward the sky while Appa did his best to keep his downed master and friends protected as Leatherhead, Karai, and Chaplin looked at their ascending friends in awe.

"What… what's happening…!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Don't ask!" Toph shouted. "Just go with it!"

The sky began to glow a bright and brilliant light as all nine of the young heroes were engulfed in a bright flash that cleared away all the clouds in the sky. Once the flash had subsided, gone were the human forms of the Acolytes as each of them had transformed into their own Spiritual Avatars made flesh.

Zuko had transformed into a large lion with red fur with a mane made of golden fire with a scar over left eye. Leo had become into an enormous green-skinned dragon with a blue shell and scales and white wings. Katara had turned into a massive hawk with navy blue feathers with white tips at the wings and tail feathers, and a trail of water behind it's flapping wings. Raph changed into a green-skinned dragon with two long tails and no legs, his sais merged into his hands, bright red wings and a red shell. Toph had transformed into an enormous bear with blind eyes, dark green fur along the arms, pale brown fur at its chest, and black fur on the top of its head. Don had manifested into a pale-green skinned dragon with no legs or wings, a single tale, and a bright purple shell. Sokka had become a wolf with silver fur, with dark blue and black highlights along its sides and face. Mikey had transformed into a wingless, green-skinned dragon with an orange spiked shell. Finally, Azula had become a massive phoenix with bright blue feathers and wings, with an orange-red color at the head, and a trail of blue flame behind her.

All the Spiritual Avatars of the Acolytes gave their respective roars and caws as they flew, or fell in the case of Lion-Zuko, Wolf-Sokka, and Bear-Toph, as they landed on the ground with the Dragon-Turtles, Hawk-Katara, and Phoenix-Azula hovering above them, all of them standing protectively around Appa, Karai, Leatherhead, Chaplin, and the beaten Aang; all the conscious heroes looking in speechless amazement at what they had just seen.

"Impossible!" The Shredder exclaimed. "Dragons?! They've _all _manifested their Spirit Avatars!" He growled with anger as red eyes narrowed. "I will _not _be defeated again!" He shot a massive blast of dark magic from both his hands, which each of the Dragon-Turtles responded with their own respective colored fire-breath to not only intercept the attack, but even blast the Shredder back.

Lion-Zuko gave a roar as his mane extended to blast a surge of golden flame to incinerate all the undead soldiers around him. Hawk-Katara flew above another cluster of zombies, giving a caw as she flapped her wings to send a massive hale of water and ice to skewer the enemies below her. Bear-Toph dug her paws into the ground to create a massive hole to send at least two dozen zombies falling deep inside before she closed it shut. Wolf-Sokka gave a howl as he leapt with his fangs and claws to tear apart at least a dozen zombies of his own. Finally, Phoenix-Azula flew to meet several flying demons before she spun her body like a corkscrew to unleash several bolts of lightning, each scoring a direct hit to completely incinerate each demon in the air.

"Holy crap…" Chaplin muttered.

"Truly amazing…" Leatherhead voiced his thoughts as even Karai nodded in agreement while still holding the downed Aang close. Even Appa gave a proud roar to the enormous Spiritual Avatars, who replied with roars or caws of their own.

Meanwhile, the Mystics had awoken from their previous fight and looked in surprise to see what their master was facing.

"No… this is not possible!" The Metal Mystic exclaimed.

"The children… have manifested their Avatars!" The Water Mystic voiced in disbelief.

"And the Turtles…" The Earth Mystic couldn't believe it either.

"Have become Dragons…?" Even the Fire Mystic was beyond stunned.

However, despite the nine Spirit Avatars facing him, the Demon Shredder refused to be intimidated. "There is no reason to fear these tiny manifestations!"

In direct response to that statement, each of the Dragon-Turtles unleashed their colored fire breath attacks again as Lion-Zuko, Bear-Toph, Hawk-Katara, and Phoenix-Azula also unloaded their respective elemental attack; and even Wolf-Sokka gave a howl that sent waves of light-energy to add onto it. All the attacks hit the Shredder and the Mystics head on to send them falling and crumbling into the building, straight down to the ground floor to be buried in the falling rubble that fell down with them.

All nine of the Spirit-Avatars circled the hole to look down and observe their work briefly before they were each engulfed in a respective glow of their own color and turned back to their normal human or mutant-turtle forms.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Shell yeah!" Toph shouted as well.

"Go Team-Magic-Avatar-Turtle!" Sokka also exclaimed as he and Katara shared a hug.

"What just happened…?" Don asked, though he was more than a little amazed himself.

"I don't know… but I liked it." Raph smirked.

Azula looked at her own hands as an excited smile formed on her face, not a malevolent or even a deranged smile, but one out of pure joy and amazement. Zuko put a hand on her back as he smiled at her. Azula smiled back before she leapt at her brother and wrapped her arms around him. Though surprised by this gesture, Zuko was quick to smile and return to the hug as well.

However, their excitement and happiness were brought to an end by a familiar groan as Leo and Katara were the first to turn to Karai who carried the beaten and barley living Aang, with Leatherhead and Chaplin right next to her, and Appa right behind them. Even Momo had finally revealed himself as he landed on Karai's shoulder and looked at Aang with worry.

"We have done what we can." Karai said as everyone gathered together. "But he needs medical treatment right away."

"Then let's get out of here." Leo stated as a worried Katara caressed her hand across Aang's face

"I don't think Appa's gonna be able to carry all of us." Mikey said. "He looks really beat."

"Do we have a back-up plan then?" Azula asked.

"I called April before we left and told her to prepare the Turtle-Copter and have it on stand-by just in case." Don said as he already gave the call on his Shell-Cell.

"Way to think ahead." Zuko nodded as they could already see the approaching helicopter nearing their location. It quickly set down on what was left of the hover-pad as all the heroes quickly boarded with their gravely injured Avatar friend before the helicopter took off with Appa flying right behind it.

Meanwhile, deep in the ruined tower of the Foot headquarters, the rubble on the bottom floor all began to shake and quake before it finally exploded out to reveal the Demon Shredder and his Heralds all shooting straight up back to the roof through the hole, they all fell through. It wasn't long before all six of them had made it back to the rooftop only to see their prey had already left.

"They have escaped!" The Wind Mystic exclaimed. "With the Avatar!"

However, the Demon Shredder wasn't too worried about it. "Let them run. I will not waste my time searching for that boy if he survived, not when he and his companions will come to me." He took the moment to overlook New York. "This world is very different from the one I once knew. But I will not change to suit it, _it_ will change to suit _me_. Soon, the glory days of my feudal empire will be restored! Soon, this city shall become my citadel, and from there, I will spread my grip over this entire world! Once this realm is under my control, I shall seize the nexus and spread my influence through it onto every world that it is connected to! And, I shall reshape all existence into a dark chaos! HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

As Appa continued to fly outside alongside the Turtle-Copter, Aang had already been placed on a medical bed in the back, his arm hooked up to an IV as most of his friends, even Azula, oversaw his recovery with Katara already using her Waterbending to try and heal him.

At the same time; Casey, Iroh, Splinter, and the Ancient One looked out the window to see the lightning flashing from the clouds above them.

"Looks like a storm's coming." Casey observed.

"No, it is already here." Splinter replied gravely.

**Done.**

**Wow, this chapter turned out to be longer than I thought. But I think I'm glad with how it turned out. **

**Many of you will have noticed that I merged Parts 1 and 2 of "New World Order" together. The reason I did that was because Part 1 of the cannon episode was mostly just the Demon Shredder flexing as he demolished his way through Karai's Foot forces. But, with Karai being the Turtles' ally in my series, and Aang being the Shredder's primary target instead, circumstances were obviously different, so I choose to merge them together.**

**And it seems, that despite the heroes' training with the Ninja Tribunal, it doesn't quite appear to be enough to stop the Demon Shredder, who is every bit as bad as the Tribunal had made him out to be. I even added a few details myself to make him more terrifying and make him seem like a terrifying threat to the heroes of the Ninja Turtles and Team Avatar. He's even capable of battling a fully realized Avatar (who also has some Tribunal-training, mind you) on equal footing! And even then, Aang still lost, almost like what happened in Ba-Sing-Se, but with some obvious differences, like with the rest of the Acolytes' epic Spiritual Avatar transformations! Aang might be the Avatar, but he is not the only hero of this story. If they are to defeat the Shredder once and for all, it must be together.**

**So, what's next for our heroes? How will they recover from this and resume their fight against this all-powerful evil? Find out next time on Worlds Collide! Until then, stay safe and stay healthy out there. **


	12. Fathers and Sons

**Hi everyone, thanks again for your patience. I am glad that everyone really enjoyed my last chapter and I was rather pleased with how it turned out as well. Now, we've got one last light-hearted chapter as our heroes recover from their recent battle against the Demon Shredder before we get back to the main conflict. So, with that being said, let's get started. **

**Fathers and Sons**

The group consisting of Team Avatar and the Turtles had returned to the Lair along with Karai, Leatherhead, Chaplin, Iroh, and Master Splinter. Mai, Ty-Lee, and Suki wasted no time in helping their friends to recover, though it seemed Aang needed help the most. Fortunately for him, Katara's healing abilities had helped get him out of the worst of it, but he still laid unconscious on the coach in the living area of the Lair, he was even given an IV as he laid, but what was most odd about his condition, was that his tattoos were glowing.

Don looked him over as he addressed all his friends and family who sat or stood in the main chambers of the Lair. "Alright everyone, I got good news and bad news. Good news is, Aang will survive."

"Thank goodness." Katara breathed a sigh of relief as everyone else looked more than a little relieved as well.

"Bad news is, I don't know when he'll wake up." Don said, causing their smiles to fade. "But, the fact that his arrows are glowing shows that he's at least conscious, within his own mind I think, I don't quite understand how it works."

"If his arrows are glowing, wouldn't that mean he's in the Avatar State?" Azula asked.

"No, he's in the Spirit World." Zuko began to explain. "While his body is in a dormant-like state, his spirit is elsewhere and unable to interact directly with us until he returns to his own body."

"I see." Azula seemed to understand.

"Well he should get back soon." Raph commented. "We need all the help we can get."

"Give him some time Raph, the Shredder beat the shell out of him." Mikey told his brother.

"Was he really that bad?" Ty-Lee asked.

"You have no idea!" Sokka stated. "He's got all this crazy dark magic, he had an army of zombies and demons, Leo cut off his head and we even threw our Spirit-Animal-things at him and he still wasn't down!"

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Suki asked. "He has to have some kind of weakness."

"Didn't you guys make some kind of magic-tech? That seemed to hurt him." Toph said to Chaplin and Leatherhead.

"Yes, and while it was able to destroy many of his minions and it did cause the Shredder harm, it was unable to permanently damage him." Leatherhead answered.

"We're definitely going to need to do some fine-tuning." Chaplin said.

"What about all our allies? Where are they? This Justice Force and the White Lotus?" Azula questioned.

"The Order of the White Lotus is gathering with as many allies as we can muster." Iroh responded to his niece as he sat on his knees alongside Splinter and the Ancient One. "But with the vast army we are gathering, it is taking some time."

"And the Justice Force is working with the mayor to evacuate New York." Leo answered. "But, even with all that, I'm not sure it'll be enough."

"Karai, didn't you say you were looking for your dad's records or something on how to stop the Shredder?" Mai asked.

"I have." Karai nodded. "Though I have been unable to find a weakness, I've managed to procure my father's personal journal." She held out a tablet-like device to show the electronic diary of Ch'rell. "Again, I have yet to find any decisive weaknesses, but I might be able to find something."

Katara gave a deep sigh. "Is... is that really all we can do? Are we really that helpless before him? Is there any hope at all?"

"All we can do is wait." The Ancient One said. "And prepare for the battle to come."

"But do not fret, young ones." Master Splinter began. "You have all faced impossible odds in the past, and like David facing Goliath, you overcame the challenge." He turned to one of his fellow masters. "Ancient One, do you remember when I brought my sons to your home in Japan, years and years ago?"

The Ancient One gave a slight chuckle. "How could I forget? They were such a pain."

That got everyone's attention, especially the Turtles. "Years and years ago?" Mikey asked.

"Wait, you guys met the Ancient One in the past?" Zuko asked.

"Pretty sure we would have remembered that, cause I don't." Raph replied.

"What are you talking about sensei?" Don asked as everyone gave the old masters their undivided attention, as any story he had to tell would serve as a good distraction to all the doom and gloom that was currently on their minds.

"Long ago, just after my beloved Yoshi's passing away, I took the four of you on a journey to Japan…"

* * *

As Master Splinter began to tell the story, Aang's body continued to rest and recover on the sofa while his spirit was no longer within his own body.

Aang's transparent spirit appeared to be floating in a black void, his eyes remaining closed as a light soon began to shine from the sides. "Aang, wake up. It's time to get up."

His eyes slowly opened as he saw the transparent form of a woman floating in front of him. She had long black hair and yellow eyes with an armored dress. "Who… are you?"

"I am Ryukyu." She introduced herself. "Your past life."

Aang quickly shot up in surprise. "Your Avatar Ryukyu?! The one who helped the Tribunal fight the Shredder seventeen hundred years ago?!"

"The very same." Ryukyu smiled. "Nice to finally meet you, I just wish it were under better circumstances."

Aang's smile faded. "I'm sorry… I couldn't beat him. I tried to fight the Shredder but… I failed."

"Yes, you lost the battle." Ryukyu nodded, while still maintain a smile. "But you're not planning on giving up, are you?"

"Of course not." Aang replied. "I'm never gonna give up again, but… I… I need your help! Please tell me how I can stop him!"

Ryukyu's face became serious. "I wish I had a solid answer to give you, but I really don't know. I can give you some advice, but I don't have a permanent solution on how to top him. At least not by myself."

Before Aang could ask what she meant, someone else had appeared behind him. He turned around to see the spirit of a man he knew all too well. "Master Yoshi?"

"It has been a long time, Aang." Yoshi bowed his head with a smile. "Now, if you and Ryukyu would follow me, there is something we must show you." His spirit began to float away, prompting Aang to follow as Ryukyu gave him an encouraging smile. They floated from the black void towards a bright white light.

* * *

Once the light faded; the transparent forms of Aang, Yoshi, and Ryukyu now appeared to be inside of a cargo ship, and before Aang could ask where they were, he heard the sounds of children laughing and cheering and was beyond surprised at seeing four mutant turtles, in the form of toddlers, playing throughout the room.

"No way… are… are those… the Turtles?!"

"Do you know any other humanoid Turtles?" Ryukyu asked playfully. "Aside from those evil duplicates you fought before."

As Aang saw them all playing, he couldn't help but smile. "Wow, they're so cute as kids." He said as he saw little Leo and little Don playing around in the hay with little Mikey drawing some pictures, until little Raph came in and snatched the crayon from little Mikey's hands, the two playing tug-of-war over it till little Raph was flung back, with the crayon on his hands. He gave a mocking and triumphant laugh before snapping the crayon in half, resulting in little Mikey crying.

"Okay, that wasn't so cute." Aang shook his head in disapproval, wanting nothing more than to scold Raph for what he did.

However, Master Splinter revealed himself as he gave a "Sshh!" to his sons, bringing their playing and crying to an end as he silently motioned for them to find cover which they did as little Leo and little Don hid in the hay with little Raph and little Mikey hiding behind some boxes as a guard searched through the cargo hold before leaving.

"What's going on?" Aang asked. "Where are we?"

"This is the Turtles' home world." Yoshi explained. "At the moment, Splinter and his sons are on a ship heading toward Japan." Aang then saw Splinter bringing out a fancy Japanese urn. "Those are my ashes." Yoshi revealed, resulting in Aang looking in sympathy remembering how Yoshi was killed. "Splinter's goal was to bring them to Japan, to bury them at the home of my adoptive father, the Ancient One."

"I see." Aang replied in a sympathetic tone. "Master Yoshi, please do not take any offense to this, but why are you showing me this."

"No offense taken, and you will see soon." Yoshi responded.

"But how is this even possible?" Aang asked. "I thought I could only see the memories of my past lives. I remember seeing your past, but I thought that was just something with the Spirit World."

"We are looking at the past of Master Splinter, and soon the Ancient One, through their memories." Ryukyu explained. "It's all part of your spiritual training with Kon."

* * *

The memory shifted from the cargo hold to a familiar garden and house in Japan. Aang looked around the area until he saw the back of a familiar individual who was doing laundry. "It's the Ancient One."

"Yes, this is where he first met Splinter and the Turtles." Yoshi responded.

The second the Ancient One pulled down one sheet, he saw Splinter, still holding the urn, and the toddler Turtles, causing him to give a yelp in surprise. Aang also saw the beard on the Ancient One's face.

"You know, it's kinda funny." Aang said with a half-smile. "It's the past, so he's younger, but seeing the Ancient One with a beard actually makes him look _older_." Aang joked, resulting Ryukyu stifling a giggle while Yoshi just shook his head with a small smile.

"Ancient One, it is a great honor to…" Master Splinter began to bow and introduce himself, however…

"Bah! Begone Nezumi!" The Ancient One told him. "I have no time today for a rat-monster's mischief!"

"He thinks Splinter is one of those rat demons?" Aang asked in surprise.

"Well, to be fair, it's not as if he's seen any other form of humanoid rats before." Ryukyu replied.

"Point taken." Aang admitted.

"Wise one, please. I know I must look strange; I am Splinter." The mutant rat revealed.

That took the Ancient One by surprise, not noticing the toddler Turtles already running and exploring the garden. "Splinter?" The Ancient One voiced in surprise before turning to face him again. "Splinter?! You are the rat Yoshi and Tang Shen kept as a pet?! How?!"

"It is a long and strange tale." Splinter began to explain as he, at this time, still didn't know all the details behind his mutation. "I have gone through… changes… since Master Yoshi… since he…" He couldn't finish as he looked down with a somber expression.

"Since Yoshi, what? How is my Yoshi?" The Ancient One asked with concern, as all Aang could do was wince uncomfortably as he had an idea what was coming next.

"I am sorry, he has been slain." Splinter revealed, much to the Ancient One's shock. "His life was taken… by the Shredder."

"No!" The Ancient One exclaimed in denial and grief. "This cannot be!" He walked away and fell on his knees as he gripped the grass in frustration. "No! No!" Aang looked in complete sympathy as he and Ryukyu cast a glance at Yoshi's spirit who could only look in turmoil as well at seeing the memory of his adoptive father in such emotional pain. No parent should ever have to outlive their child.

"This tragedy would not be if Yoshi had heeded my wishes!" The Ancient One exclaimed in frustration and grief. "Stayed in Japan and joined the Ninja Tribunal!"

"As I remember, the Ninja Tribunal is to blame." Master Splinter spoke as he let his own anger and frustration surface as well. "They were asked to fight the Foot and the Shredder and did nothing! Perhaps Yoshi would be alive today if the Tribunal had not been so dismissive!"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Master Splinter on this one." Aang said as he turned to his past life. "I'm sorry Ryukyu, I know they were your friends and all, but if the Tribunal was more active, maybe they could have not only saved Yoshi's life, but stopped Ch'rell and save so many other lives! I know they had to watch over the Demon Shredder and make sure he didn't come back and all but still…"

"I understand." Ryukyu gave a small sigh herself. "I don't fully agree myself on how they approached all of this. But regardless, everything happens for a reason, both good and bad."

"I agree." Yoshi spoke, much to Aang's surprise. "I bear no grudge against the Tribunal. And that is not why we are here."

"So why are we here?" Aang asked as Ryukyu pointed to the toddler Turtles who played and ran in the gardens.

"Tag! You're it!" Little Raph tagged little Mikey.

"No way Raph!" Little Mikey gave chase as their brothers also played. However, they failed to notice something else appear in the gardens and hide behind the bushes and a stone lamp. However, little Raph did appear to notice as he saw a hand on the lamp.

"Hey guys, time-out." Little Raph stopped the game. "Look, there's a man in the bushes over there."

Aang tried to get a closer look alongside the toddler Turtles. "What do you think he's doing?" Little Mikey asked.

"Maybe he's lost or something." Little Don assumed.

"Hey mister!" Little Raph called to him, but got no response.

Aang suddenly got a real bad feeling about this situation, and his instincts proved to be true as the mysterious individual was no man, or human for that matter. He appeared to be some kind of living demonic skeleton surrounded by a transparent red robe and a glowing red amulet around his neck. The living skeleton gave a roar as he scared the toddler Turtles, who screamed in response.

Even Aang was taken by surprise. "Is that a demon!?"

"Yes, the Bone Demon." Yoshi answered as he, Aang, and Ryukyu saw the screaming toddler Turtles run to their father.

"It's the Boogey-man!" Little Mikey exclaimed to Splinter.

"Come quick! He's a skeleton!" Little Don cried.

"There's a ghost!" Little Raph tried to tell Splinter.

Splinter kneeled down to try and calm his sons. "Quiet, please. One at a time."

"Master Splinter, there's a scary man in that bush!" Little Leo pointed toward the bushes where they saw the Bone Demon. Splinter set down the urn and walked over to the bushes to peek behind them, but he saw nothing.

"I see nothing here." He said, much to the surprise of his sons, as well as Aang.

"But he was right there!" Little Mikey said.

"I am sorry." Splinter told the Ancient One as he embraced his frightened sons. "They have had a long journey."

The Ancient One paid a glance at the urn containing the ashes of his adoptive son. "As have you, and I truly appreciate you having come all this way on my behalf. Splinter-san, we both loved Yoshi very much." He said as he walked over and put a hand on Splinter's shoulder. "Let us pay our last respects and lay him to rest next to the woman he loved."

As they walked away, Aang looked upward towards the tree to see the Bone Demon hiding and spying on the old masters and toddler Turtles. "I don't get it. How can they not see him?! He's right up there!"

"Do you see that pendant he wears around his neck?" Yoshi pointed to the glowing amulet. "Its magic allows him to remain invisible to the wise, while only the truly innocent, such as children, are able to see past the illusion."

"What exactly does that Bone-Demon-guy want?" Aang asked.

"You will see." Ryukyu told him.

* * *

The memory soon shifted as Aang, Yoshi, and Ryukyu found themselves in the room where the toddler Turtles were sleeping, all save for little Mikey who was scared of the dark at such a young age. However, before Aang could ask what was going on, there was a bright red light coming from the wall on the far side, which awoke each of the toddler Turtles from their sleep as they saw the Bone Demon walk through the wall and into their room.

The toddler Turtles crawled towards each other and clung to one another in fright as the Bone Demon loomed over them. "Silence kame." The Bone Demon told them in a whispered tone. "If you scream, I will eat your souls." He snickered as he flexed his bony hand for extra emphasis.

The frightened toddler Turtles looked towards each other with tearful expressions before they screamed and ran out of the room, running through the screen door in the process. Their screams brought Splinter out of his meditation as he looked up the steps to see his frightened sons run down the stairs and straight toward him, each of them burying their faces in his chest as he tried to console them.

"It is alright." He told them in a soothing and comforting tone. "Ssshh, alright little ones, it is alright now." Splinter saw the Ancient One walk into the room with a concerned look on his face. "My apologies Ancient One, they are not used to sleeping alone just yet." He said before standing up and addressing his young sons. "Come along children, I will stay with you."

As Splinter helped his sons back up the steps, the Ancient One gave a slight laugh and smile. "Kids." He shook his head with a reminiscent look on his face before going to get some sleep himself.

"Alright, did he seriously just try to eat their souls?" Aang asked, having seen the entire event play out with the spirits of Ryukyu and Yoshi beside him.

"No, he was just trying to traumatize them." Ryukyu said with a hardened expression. "That demon is, for a lack of better term, a sadist."

"I can definitely see that." Aang said with an anger filled tone, having seen more than his fair share of demons act in monstrous ways. "I know the monks told me all life is sacred but… is it wrong that I want to make those monsters pay for what they've all done?"

"There is nothing wrong with seeking justice." Yoshi told him. "You just have to be careful that it _is _justice you are seeking and not simple vengeance."

"I understand." Aang nodded.

* * *

The memory then shifted once more to the next day, it was rather early in the morning as Splinter and the toddler Turtles were leaving the Ancient One's home and ready to return to New York.

"Bye, Ancient One." Little Leo said politely.

"Don't forget to write." Little Mikey also said.

"What are you talking about? You can't even read yet." Little Raph told his youngest brother.

"Oh yeah." Little Mikey replied.

"Well my friends, I suppose that this is it." The Ancient One began as he and Splinter turned to face and bow to each other. "Safe journey, Splinter-san."

"Until we meet again, Ancient One." Splinter bid farewell as he and his sons walked down one direction with the Ancient One walking down another.

However, when little Don turned around, he gasped at what he saw. "Guys, look! There it is again!" His father and brothers turned around in surprise as the toddler Turtles saw the Bone Demon stalking the unsuspecting Ancient One, completely invisible to both him and Splinter.

"It's the ghost!" Little Raph exclaimed.

"Following the Ancient One!" Little Don exclaimed again.

"What are you going on about?" Splinter questioned as he couldn't see the demon.

"Master Splinter, we see a ghost! We really do!" Little Leo told him.

"He's like right there!" Little Raph pointed to him, even though only he and his brothers could see him.

"Master Splinter! Can't you see him?! He's right there!" Little Mikey also said.

"I see nothing my sons." Splinter said; however, he did detect an unusual smell with his nose. "But there _is _a dark scent in the air. Come, let us see that no harm befalls the Ancient One." He and his sons followed the path the Ancient One took.

* * *

The memory shifted once again as Aang, Ryukyu, and Yoshi stood at the entrance of a familiar monastery. "The Lap of the Gods." Aang had mixed feelings about seeing this place again. On one hand, he was glad to see the Tribunal Monastery still standing, but on the other, it made him somewhat sad as he knew what its future was. He paid a glance at Ryukyu as she shared the same saddened look, knowing its future as well, the future of the monastery that she, her friends, and the founders of the White Lotus built all those years ago.

However, their attention was caught by the Ancient One approaching the entrance with the invisible Bone Demon right behind him. The Ancient One made a series of hand gestures before the gate opened, allowing him and the stalking demon entrance into the monastery.

"I don't get it." Aang said as he and his companions followed them inside. "Why is this Bone Demon following the Ancient One? What does he want?"

"Think about it, Aang." Ryukyu told him. "What is the purpose of the Lap of the Gods? What else is here besides the Tribunal?"

"It's where the artifacts are…" Aang's eyes widened with shock and realization as a feeling of dread swept through him. "Don't tell me…" He said as he looked at the Bone Demon who quickly hid behind the corner as the Ancient One walked deeper inside.

"It is as you suspect." Yoshi confirmed as they saw the Bone Demon kneeling on the ground and hold the amulet around his neck.

"Dark masters." The Bone Demon made contact with those he was working for, allowing the transparent forms of the Foot Mystics, still in their ninja-form, appear around him.

"It's them again! The Mystics!" Aang glared at the forms of the Mystics, remembering all the terrible things they did to him and his friends, while Yoshi and Ryukyu had hardened expressions themselves as they watched the scene play out.

"The Ancient One has finally led me to the Ninja Tribunal monastery." The Bone Demon reported.

"Excellent." The Fire Mystic replied. "The amulet we have granted you will cloak your presence there."

"You will remain invisible to all who encounter you, even the Tribunal themselves." The Water Mystic added.

"Masters, the four Kame-children resisted the amulet's spell." The Bone demon told them. "They were able to see me! What if…" He was silenced by a gust of wind from the Wind Mystic.

"You need not concern yourself with children." The Wind Mystic told him. "They are powerless.

"Find the Pool of Sorrow." The Water Mystic began to relay instructions to the Bone Demon. "Part its power with the amulet's energy."

"Beneath it lie the master's gauntlet, helmet, and sarcophagus." The Earth Mystic said.

"Use them to fulfill your only purpose for existence!" The Metal Mystic ordered. "Resurrect the one true Shredder!"

"Yes!" The Wind Mystic added. "Raise our master from his long sleep so that he may once again rule in limitless power over all worlds!"

Aang glared at the Mystics as he clenched his fists as he could only blame himself. "I should have never freed them!"

"You mustn't blame yourself." Ryukyu put her hand on Aang's shoulder. "You did what you believed to be right, you couldn't have known about the Shredder."

"Even if you hadn't freed the Mystics, they would have found a way on their own, just as they are doing what we are seeing now." Yoshi added. "To say they are cunning would be an understatement."

Aang sighed as he knew they were right. "I get that, I know who deceptive they are, especially with what they tried to do with Katara. But I don't have to like it."

* * *

The memory, once again, shifted and changed to the inside of the darkened chambers of the Tribunal throne room as the Ancient One had sat on one of the seats below them. Upon seeing the Tribunal again, Aang had some mixed feelings still. Though he was glad to see them alive as he did have a great deal of respect for them, he also didn't have the highest opinion with their attitude and how they are willing to sacrifice lives for their mission. He truly did understand the threat to the Shredder, but he would never sacrifice a life just to keep that resurrection from happening.

"We did not send for you. Why are you here, Young One?" Chikara questioned her former pupil.

"My masters, I bring grievous news." The Ancient One began. "My adopted son, Hamato Yoshi, has been slain by the alien bug falsely baring the mantle of the Shredder."

"We know." Kon replied, much to the Ancient One and even Aang's surprise.

"You… know…?" The Ancient One voiced his surprise aloud.

"They knew?" Aang however shook his head. "Oh, what am I saying? _Of course, _they knew."

"It is as it must be." Juto said.

"If I may, Masters…" The Ancient One tried to speak.

"Do you question our judgement?" Chikara questioned in a somewhat harsh tone.

The Ancient One flinched before he straitened himself out. "No, never."

"All is as it must be." Juto repeated.

"If there is nothing of consequence you wish to share, leave us." Chikara told him. "We have no need of you."

The Ancient One reluctantly stood up and made a bow before walking away.

Aang sighed as he shook his head again. "I'm sorry Ryukyu, like I said, I respect them but… with how callus they seem to be… especially when people die… I… I just don't like it."

"It's alright, I understand." Ryukyu assured. "As an Air Nomad, you were taught that life was sacred and precious. And even though they might not show it, the Tribunal does indeed value life. Because the existence of the Demon Shredder is a threat to _all _forms of life."

"I know. I get all that." Aang said. "But like I said, I don't really approve of their methods."

Yoshi and Ryukyu each showed looks of understanding before they and Aang directed their attention back to the Ancient One who was about to walk out of the chambers, only to look in surprise as the gate opened to reveal the toddler Turtles all falling on the ground to his feet as they smiled innocently to the elder master.

"What are you doing here?" The Ancient One questioned Splinter specifically.

"The children have seen a phantom stalking you." Splinter answered. "The same ghost they encountered at your home. We followed to see that you came to no harm."

Both little Raph and Aang looked past Splinter to see the phantom in question. "Speak of the demon." Aang glared at the Bone Demon as he walked throughout the monastery.

"There it goes now!" Little Raph pointed to it, but as before, neither Splinter nor the Ancient One saw the demon.

"I see nothing." The Ancient One said.

"Nor do I." Splinter also said before he took another whiff. "But there is a presence in the air. Something is not right."

"He's headed for that house over there!" Little Raph pointed to the building that he, his brothers, as well as the spirits of Aang, Yoshi, and Ryukyu saw the Bone Demon enter.

"The Pool of Sorrow!" The Ancient One stated before a dreadful realization set in. "The artifacts! Curse me for a donkey's bottom!"

"What?" Aang and Splinter questioned at the same time, not quite understanding what he meant by that.

"He is saying he acted foolish as he led the Bone Demon to the Artifacts of the Shredder." Yoshi translated.

"Oh." Aang said simply.

"Come! We must make haste!" The Ancient One quickly ran to the building with Splinter and the toddler Turtles right behind him. "Hurry!"

* * *

The Bone Demon entered a large chamber where each of the four walls had the faces of dragons on them, and fountains of mystic water flowed down from the dragons' eyes almost like tears as they came to a pool in the middle of the chamber, hence the name 'Pool of Sorrows'.

Once he walked inside, the Bone Demon held up his amulet and pointed it toward the pool. A red light shined from the amulet as it began to part the waters, revealing a hidden chamber inside. The Bone Demon walked down the staircase to see a trio of familiar dark artifacts, each with their own ominous glow around them. The helmet and gauntlet hovered over pedestals on the sides with the sarcophagus laying in-between them.

The Bone Demon's eyes widened with anticipation and awe once he saw them, like a fanatic servant of a cult approaching their god. "The artifacts! At long last, I can fulfill my mission, and resurrect the Shredder!"

He walked toward the gauntlet first, but before he could begin the ritual…

"There he is!" The Bone Demon turned around in surprise to see Splinter, the Ancient One, and the toddler Turtles present as well. "He's right by that sharp glove!" Little Leo pointed toward him. But to the Ancient One and Splinter, he was still invisible.

"The gauntlet?" The Ancient One questioned. "I still see nothing!"

"But his bony-butt is right there!" Little Raph pointed to him.

Aang, Yoshi, and Ryukyu continued to watch as the Bone Demon snarled at the toddler Turtles. "You will pay for your interference, little Kame!" His amulet began to glow brighter as bands of red energy began to wrap around his body before he underwent a drastic transformation. His transparent robe was torn as his bones grew and he became even taller than before, growing a pair of bone-like wings and sprouting two additional heads as his original one grew with an elongated neck.

The toddler Turtles looked in horror while even Aang was shocked. "Looks like he's not just called the 'Bone Demon' because he's made of bones." Aang commented, rather shocked by this transformation as well.

"Look out!" Little Mikey screamed.

"But we see nothing, my sons!" Splinter said, but this left him and the Ancient One vulnerable as his right and left heads extended to bite and ensnare both the old masters by their wastes and pull them closer, much to the toddler Turtles' shock and horror. Though the young Turtles could still see him, to Splinter and the Ancient One, it was as if an invisible force had got a crushing hold of them.

"Sensei!" They all called to him.

"Master Splinter, no!" Little Don practically screamed.

"He's got them both!" Little Leo also screamed.

"I warned you meddlesome brats!" The Bone Demon told the toddler Turtles. "Watch as your masters perish!" He laughed, causing the toddler Turtles to all cry.

Aang glared as hard as he could, wanting nothing more than to fight this monster himself. Ryukyu put a hand on his shoulder to calm him slightly. "Remember Aang, this is a memory. And the fact that the Turtles, Master Splinter, and the Ancient One are all alive in your time means the Bone Demon does not succeed here."

"I know." Aang did indeed understand all that. "But I just hate not being able to do anything."

"You may not have to." Yoshi said with a knowing smile. "Just keep watching."

"Their suffering will be great!" The Bone Demon continued to laugh as he slammed both Splinter and the Ancient One down on the ground hard, much to the horror of the toddler Turtles as they continued to cry in fear and shock. "But I promise, yours will be worse!"

Finally, little Leo had enough of this. Though his tears were still present, his fear gave way to anger as he grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at the Bone Demon's head, much to Aang's surprise, and the shock of the Bone Demon himself.

"You dare…?!" The Bone Demon glared.

The other toddler Turtles' followed their brother's lead as they each began to pick up several rocks and throw them at the Bone Demon.

"Cut it out!" Little Leo told the demon.

"Leave them alone!" Little Don also said.

"Get away!" Little Mikey called out.

"Stop it you bone-headed freak!" Little Raph exclaimed.

However, the Bone Demon only laughed at their futile struggles. Despite that, Aang couldn't help but smile as this is why he always admired the Turtles; no matter how strong their enemy was, they weren't afraid to stand up to them and fight back.

As the toddler Turtles continued to find and throw rocks at the Bone Demon, little Don picked up a rather large rock and aimed it for the amulet, though still quite young, his own analytical skills told him that shiny object was important. So, with a heave, little Don threw the rock and scored a bullseye on the amulet, causing it to crack and break apart.

"What?!" The Bone Demon exclaimed in shock, enough so that he accidentally dropped Splinter and the Ancient One.

Red light shined out of the cracks as the amulet appeared quite fragile before it shattered completely. The shockwave from the blast blew the Bone Demon back to the wall, and with the amulet now destroyed, Splinter and the Ancient One could now see the Bone Demon with their own eyes.

"Bullseye." Aang couldn't resist smiling.

"Well looky what I see." The Ancient One said before turning to the toddler Turtles. "Hey, nice shot little Kame." He said to little Don, who smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

As the Bone Demon recovered, the Ancient One walked towards him while discarding his wooden sandals. "Now that the playing field has been leveled phantom, let us just see how scary you _really _are." He said as he flexed his hands.

The Bone Demon roared as he lunged his left and right heads at him, but the Ancient One leapt in the air to avoid them as he delivered multiple airborne kicks to send the Bone Demon crashing into the wall on the side, crushing his right wing in the process.

Splinter was next to attack as he leapt and brought his staff down on the Bone Demon's left wing, severing it and causing the demon to roar in pain before he lunged his right head at Splinter, which actually split off from the rest of his body and functioned independently. Splinter used his staff to block the bite from the head as he struggled against it before slamming it on the ground to loosen its grip and leaving it open to deliver a solid strike to the skull, shattering it.

The left head shot out from its body and gunned straight for the Ancient One, who merely leapt out of the way with no issue as the head impacted the ground. This repeated twice as the Ancient One kept his hands behind his back with each leap before the third leap over the next thrust from the head before he landed directly on the skull to shatter it as well.

The toddler Turtles all cheered as they saw their father and the Ancient One literally tear the Bone Demon apart. Though Aang didn't cheer, he still smiled as he was reminded just how skilled both Splinter and the Ancient One were; no Bending abilities whatsoever, and they were already winning against this sadistic demon.

"Ancient One, look!" Splinter said as they saw the Bone Demon transform back into his original appearance.

"His magic is failing, let's end this." The Ancient One declared before leaping behind the Bone Demon and firmly held onto its right arm, while Splinter did the same for the demon's left arm and keeping his staff wedged in between his hands and the bony arm.

"You are finished, fool!" Splinter told the Bone Demon as he snapped off its left arm, with the Ancient One doing the same for his left arm before giving a hard kick to its back and knock it onto the sarcophagus, while the toddler Turtles continued to cheer.

The Bone Demon looked back in fear, which turned into horror as he saw Master Splinter and the Ancient One flying at him with hard kicks to his skull, cracking it irreparably as he was sent flying and crashing onto the ground. His red eyes rolled back as the Bone Demon fell to the ground in a heap, as he was dead now.

The toddler Turtles cheered even louder as they knew the fight was ended. The monster that haunted them since their arrival was gone and their father was their hero, along with the Ancient One. Even Aang smiled as he shared looks with Ryukyu and Yoshi.

"Told you." Yoshi said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah! Master Splinter!" They all cheered as they ran towards their father. Though little Raph stopped briefly to kick a pebble at the Bone Demon's corpse before joining the celebration.

"You destroyed him!" Little Raph cheered to his father.

"You're the best!" Little Mikey cheered as well.

"Way to go Dad!" Little Leo exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Sweet shell-kicking action!" Little Don also cheered as Splinter smiled at all his sons while sharing a smile with the Ancient One as well.

"Well done, Young One." They all looked in surprise to see not only Chikara, but even Juto and Kon hover into the chamber. "You have crushed the Bone Demon." Chikara acknowledged with a small hint of pride in her voice.

"Only with the help of Splinter-san, and his young Turtle-Ninja." The Ancient One paid the credit where it was due as each of the Tribunal gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"We sensed the Foot Mystics would strike to retrieve the artifacts." Kon said. "But knew not when. Their cunning is boundless."

"Seems like even the Tribunal can be caught by surprise none and then." Aang acknowledged, speaking to both Ryukyu and Yoshi. "And they're definitely right about the Mystics being sneaky."

"We owe you thanks, rodent." Juto told Splinter. "You and your Kame children." He glanced at the toddler Turtles who were inspecting and playing with the remains of the Bone Demon.

"Masters, how is the children could see the demon, yet we could not?" The Ancient One asked.

"The amulet it wore blinded the wise and world-weary." Chikara answered upon seeing the remains of said amulet. "Only those pure of heart, children, were immune to its powers."

"Still, not all children would resist its magic." Juto said. "These four are unique, we will have to watch them, for the future."

"So, the Tribunal has been watching the Turtles this whole time?" Aang asked in surprise. "Is that how they knew about me and my friends? Because the Turtles came to my world?"

"The answer is yes and no." Ryukyu told Aang. "The Tribunal likely learned of your friends while watching the Turtles' interactions in your world; but they have also been watching the lives of every Avatar that succeeded me, should the threat of the Shredder ever return."

"I see." Aang seemed to understand.

"However, at present, their knowledge of this night is a danger to them, and to us." Kon said, referring to the toddler Turtles. "Their minds must be relieved of these memories."

"I suppose…" Though Splinter hasn't forgiven the Tribunal, he seemed to reluctantly agree that this could put his sons in danger under the threat of the Demon Shredder's forces at large. Even Aang silently agreed that was probably a good idea, though he didn't quite like it, and it also did explain why the Turtles never told him or his friends about this, because the Tribunal erased their memories of this event.

"Be purged." Kon said as his eyes began to glow, resulting in each of the toddler Turtles' eyes glowing as well. It wasn't long before their memories of coming to Japan until this point had been erased and the Turtles acted dizzy and drowsy from the effects.

Juto waved his hand to create a swirling portal in the air which led to the old lair in the New York sewers that also served as the home for Splinter and his family. "My burrow!" Splinter stated in a relieved surprise as this was far easier than sneaking on a cargo ship like before.

"Wait, Splinter before you go…" The Ancient One walked towards him before reaching into his robe to pull out four familiar colored masks. "I have something for your little ones."

"Wait, are those…?" Aang recognized them instantly as Yoshi nodded in confirmation.

"Ninja masks." Splinter acknowledged with a happy smile.

The Ancient One then placed each of the masks on the dizzy toddlers one at a time; the purple one for Donatello, the blue one for Leonardo, the orange one for Michelangelo, and finally the red one for Raphael. Both Splinter and the Ancient One, as well as Aang and even Yoshi and Ryukyu looked proudly at the young Ninja Turtles soon-to-be.

"Enough foolishness. Enter the portal." Chikara told them.

Splinter then led his young sons into the portal that would take them back home. "Goodbye little Kame. Goodbye Splinter-san." The Ancient One bid them farewell before the portal closed. "Take care of yourselves."

* * *

Once that was done, the entire memory faded as Aang found himself floating in a white void along with Ryukyu and Yoshi.

"Wow…. That was… wow." Aang didn't quite have the words for what he just experienced. "I'm grateful that I saw all that but… why show me it in the first place?"

"To show that even one who is small or weak can accomplish great deeds." Yoshi responded. "They were only children, and yet those four Turtles may have very well saved their entire world as they prevented the return of the Tengu Shredder."

"Yeah, but now he's back for real." Aang said as he got serious. "And we will find a way to stop him."

"I'm certain you will." Ryukyu told him. "Just remember Aang, you are never alone. Even if your friends are not presently with you, you have me, Roku, Kyoshi, even Yoshi here. No matter where you go, you have people who are always here to help guide you. The Avatar never has to do things alone."

"I know." Aang nodded with a smile. "Trust me, Katara and the guys drove that point home loud and clear." He joked, resulting in Ryukyu and Yoshi chuckling before the vison was about to come to an end.

"Please give my regards to my father as well as Splinter." Those were Yoshi's last words before the vision finally ended.

* * *

_Present Day – The Lair_

The whole of Team Avatar, the Turtles, and their friends had just listened to the entire story told by Splinter and the Ancient One, and they were all quite amazed, even Azula was rather impressed.

"Wow…" Sokka voiced everyone's thoughts. "You know, I really have no idea what to say to all that."

"That's a first." Don joked as Suki giggled slightly.

"Man, even as toddlers, you guys still kick shell." Toph punched Raph in the arm with a smirk.

"Got that right." Raph ruffled Toph's hair in response.

"To think, we've been to Japan and met the Tribunal when we were just kids." Leo said, sounding rather amazed.

"You even stopped the resurrection of the ultimate evil without even knowing." Azula gave something of a mix between a smirk and genuine smile. "I have to admit, I'm rather impressed."

"Yes." Splinter was more than a little proud himself, remembering the event fondly. "And even though you were very small my sons, you helped win a very big victory."

"And we'll do it again." The Ancient One declared. "We will find a way to defeat the Shredder!"

"Yes, we will." Everyone looked up in surprise to see Aang fully conscious and back on his own two feet.

"Aang!" Pretty much everyone exclaimed in joyous surprise as Katara was the first to run up and hug him, both of them locked lips almost instantly before everyone else joined in; though Azula and Karai hung in the back slightly as they shared smiles of relief, though Azula realized what she did as she simply looked away with a blush.

"Good to see you back on your feet, Aang." Leo told his friend.

"Yeah. And I saw everything." Aang said to his friends. "That story you were just told, about all of you in Japan as kids, I saw it, thanks to Ryukyu as well as Master Yoshi, and he sends his regards to both of you, Master Splinter, Ancient One."

Both Splinter and the Ancient One had emotional smiles as they each nodded in acknowledgement.

The young Avatar then became serious as did everyone else. "Come on guys, we're not out of this fight yet. We got work to do."

**Done.**

**I know this chapter seems rather short and just a repeat of the cannon episode, originally I planned on Aang seeing the origins of the Avatar with Wan, Raava, and Vaatu; but it didn't seem to fit with the current plot so I decided to scrap that idea. **

**And with the next chapter, we get back into the main conflict as our heroes get some reinforcements to help them fight the Shredder, we'll see plenty of familiar people and even new faces from the Avatar comics. How will our heroes strike back against the Shredder? Find out next time on Worlds Collide. **


	13. The Shredder Dynasty

**Hi everyone. Once again, I thank you for your patience as we near the end of this story. I know, it's not nearly as long as the first "Worlds Collide" story, but this overall season of the cannon show as only thirteen episodes, not to mention the main antagonist doesn't waste any time in trying to get what he wants. But here, our heroes begin to regroup and counterattack while also getting some reinforcements from both new and familiar faces. **

**Before we begin however, I would like to observe a moment of silence for the unfortunate passing of Chadwick Boseman, who was (at least to me) most well-known for his role as T'Challa/Black Panther in the MCU film series. He passed due to colon cancer, which he fought even as he worked with these films. He was a superb actor and he will be missed. Let us all give our condolences to his family. **

**What's in store for our heroes? Find out right now. **

**The Shredder Dynasty **

The mayor of New York city was in his personal office, trying to get over the amount of stress he was currently feeling. The New York police, as well as the Justice Force, had been working to evacuate most of the city, but the process was nothing short of stressful. However, this would be among the least of his worries as the entire office began to shake, much to his surprise.

The ceiling crumbled, the chandelier falling and crushing his desk, as he tried to run and avoid the falling debris, tripping on his feet as he fell on the ground right by the door as the entire ceiling crumbled open. The mayor screamed as he saw the hovering figures of the Tengu Shredder and his five Mystic Heralds enter the office.

The mayor attempted to run, which only earned an amused and evil laugh from the Shredder as he used his dark magic to lift him into the air before telekinetically slamming him into the wall to knock him unconscious.

The Shredder gave something of a scoff as he voiced his thoughts aloud. "This is the ruler of this land? How pathetic. Though in all honesty, it's rather fitting given the wanting nature of this world, especially this… New York, as the natives call it. It's better suited to fall into the ocean, than to hold the throne of the Emperor."

"Master, while we agree this city leaves a lot to be desired, we have seen to it that a large majority of the Earth's natural mystic energy converges on this point." The Water Mystic informed.

"We spent years preparing for your return." The Wind Mystic added. "The Keystones are ready and need only wait for your simple touch, to bend this world to your will."

"Indeed." The Shredder stated. "I can sense great power here, power that I shall use to remake this world in my own image! The Shredder Dynasty begins anew! Today!"

The five Mystics surrounded their master as they channeled their dark magic and projected it onto the Tengu Shredder. He absorbed and mixed the power with his own before blasting a beam of dark red energy straight into the sky before it stopped and created a dome of dark magic that had engulfed the building, and quickly began to expand and grow with no signs of slowing down.

Everything inside the dark dome was instantly changed to match the dark reflection of the Shredder's own decayed soul. The mayor's building was transformed into a dark palace resembling something from feudal Japan. Everything else within the expanding dome was changed into the demonic hellscape of the Shredder's twisted imagination.

* * *

Iroh stood at the front of the Nexus shrine as a portal opened up and several individuals stepped out of the portal and into the new world. Most were recognizable, including Hakoda and Bato, both clad in armor of the Southern Water Tribe, even the anthropomorphic rabbit and rhino samurai duo of Usagi and Gen. Behind them were a quartet of new faces. At the lead was a teenage girl clad in red and green, something of a mix between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom clothing, carrying a spiked-meteor hammer on her person. There was also a large, overweight teenage boy with light green clothing; a pale-skinned, dark haired young man clad in dark green, and finally a young girl with mostly white clothes.

"I am glad to see you all made it." Iroh greeted with a bow, which they all were able to return.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Dragon of the West." Usagi greeted. "I only wish it was under better circumstances."

Gen spat to the ground. "Speak for yourself. I love a good fight."

"How are Bumi and the others doing?" Iroh asked Hakoda specifically.

"The White Lotus are gathering as many of our friends and allies as they can." Hakoda answered. "We only came because we got together to see if we can help in anyway."

"They were pretty insistent they'd come, despite the fact that we need soldiers for this." Bato gestured to the four youths behind them.

"Hey, we can fight too!" The youngest girl stated. "Sifu Toph needs help, and we're gonna help her! Plus, I've always wanted to meet those Turtle-guys she speaks so highly of."

"Maybe we could have done that without getting involved in some super-big-fight, Penga." The large young man said.

"Oh, don't be such a chicken, Ho Tun." Penga lightly scolded.

"Fear is necessary in humanity's spirit for survival." The pale-skinned boy said poetically. "But as students of the strong Toph Beifong, we cannot afford the luxury of fear."

"Are you out of practice, the Dark One?" Ho Tun asked. "Because that poem didn't even rhyme."

"Not all poems rhyme, idiot." The Dark One lightly chastised.

"Alright, that's enough." The teenage girl stopped their bickering before turning to Iroh. "Look General Iroh, we might not be the best of the best of the Four Nations, but we're here to help, and it sounds like you need all the help you can get it."

"Yes we do, Kori." Iroh acknowledged. "However, this may very well be the most dangerous battle you've all ever faced. So, if you wish to leave, now is the time."

"My children are risking their lives fighting this 'Tengu Shredder'." Hakoda stood up seriously. "If I simply stayed on the sidelines, I have no right to call myself their father."

"Same goes for me." Bato also stepped up.

"And from the sound of things, this evil will spread to our world as well." Usagi stepped up next alongside Gen. "If it can be stopped here, I will do everything in my power to see to that."

Iroh saw that each of them was willing to step up and fight this force of terrible evil, and while he was grateful for each of their support, there was also the strong possibility that none of them would survive. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a vibration in his robe. He was quick to pull out the Shell Cell the Turtles had given him and taught him how to use.

"Hello?"

"_Iroh, have you gathered reinforcements?" _Karai asked on the other line.

"Yes Karai." Iroh answered. "Not an army's worth, but we do have help."

"_Good, bring them to April's residence." _April responded._ "The Shredder has made his move."_

* * *

_Turtles' Lair_

At the same time; Master Splinter sat in front of the gathered group consisting of Team Avatar and the Turtles, as well as the Ancient One. "My sons… young ones…" Master Splinter began to speak to all of them. "Terrible nightmares have plagued me for some time now."

"Oooh, is it the one where you have a killer math test, and you show up late, and you're not wearing your shell?" Mikey asked.

"Or what about the one where you try to dress up for a major battle, only to find out you're wearing your underwear?" Sokka also asked, only to get smacked in the back of the head by the Ancient One along with Mikey.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Better to be silent and thought a fool, than open your mouths and be you two!" The Ancient One told the pair.

"Ouch." Toph smirked at the burn.

"Please, continue Master Splinter." Aang gestured to the rat-master as everyone else gave him their attention once more.

"In the dream, it is always night…" Master Splinter began. "…The coldest night I have ever felt. We are all in a twisted wood somewhere in Ancient Japan, watching a battle taking place between you, young Aang, and the Shredder in his monstrous dragon form. All the rest of us can do is watch, as you are the first to be brought down."

Everyone looked in surprise, but none where more surprised than Aang and Katara, but they still allowed Splinter to continue.

"After you are defeated, the Shredder dons a demon horse and gives chase to the rest of us." Splinter continued. "In the face of his might, we can only run. I am helpless to stop him, as he slays each and every one of you." If they weren't paying attention before, they were now as many of them, even Azula, looked nervous at one another. "As he comes for me… my Master Yoshi appears." That especially got Aang's attention. "…But before he can act, the Shredder attacks and then…" Splinter stopped as a look of dread filled his face. "I had hopped the dreams would stop, but instead… they are getting worse."

"And you've been having this dream every night?" Zuko asked, to which Splinter nodded.

"It… sounds a lot like those dreams I had before the Day of Black Sun." Aang said. "But, each of them was different, it wasn't the same dream."

"But the dream was in Japan, right?" Ty-Lee asked. "Well, this is New York city, so there's no chance of that happening in real life, right? Right?" She asked in an incredibly nervous tone.

"You know, this whole magic-premonition thing is getting real old." Toph commented. "Old bucket head wants to hunt us down; I say let him. We'll smash him deep into the ground!"

"Are you forgetting what happened the last time we took on the Shredder?" Azula questioned. "We almost didn't make it!"

"But we went all Dragon-Mystic-Avatar and sent Shred-Head and his mystic buddies crashing down!" Mikey stated.

"Yeah, so we'll go all Mystic-Avatar again and we'll be all swoosh! Pow-pow! Magicbending slice!" Sokka motioned all sorts of action-poses.

Before anyone could respond, Leo's Shell Cell began to ring, which he was quick to answer. "Hey April, everything okay?"

"_No Leo, it's not. You guys better get over here right away."_

* * *

The Turtles, Team Avatar, Splinter, and the Ancient One drove in the Battle Shell through the streets of New York toward April's place. However, as they drove, many of them spotted the ever-growing dark red energy dome that continued to engulf New York.

"What in the name of the spirits is that?!" Katara exclaimed upon seeing the dome.

"It is the end of life as we know it." Splinter answered gravely.

Toph felt the magic presence via her chi-enhanced seismic sensing with her Tribunal amulet. "Guys, that's the Shredder's power!"

"Uh yeah, that's pretty much obvious." Mai pointed out.

"The Shredder's dark magic is enveloping the city!" Master Splinter stated. "Quickly, we must get to April's!"

"Hit it, Donnie!" Leo told his brother, who was at the driver's seat as he picked up speed in the Battle Shell.

"Anybody wanna tell us what's happening?" Raph questioned.

Aang was able to channel his own chi, further enhanced with the Tribunal amulet, so he could get a look inside the dome; something akin to going on a Spirit World journey, only his spirit did not leave his body. He could already see New York changing into something out of a horror show. Not only did the city and landscape change to something that can only be described as Hell on Earth, but even hordes of demonic beings and undead soldiers arose the ground and began to terrorize anybody that had not yet evacuated the city.

The Avatar's eyes opened as he addressed his friends. "The Shredder is changing New York! He's already in the process of turning this world into something of his own image!"

"Aang is correct." The Ancient One already knew. "The Ninja Tribunal always said that the evil Shredder longed to transform this world into a reflection of his own dark soul. A world full of demons and the undead. A world of chaos and pain."

"Then we better stop him." Zuko stated as the Battle Shell had pulled up to April's place.

* * *

The large group consisting of Aang, Leo, Katara, Raph, Toph, Mikey, Sokka, Don, Zuko, Azula, Master Splinter, the Ancient One, Suki, Mai, and Ty-Lee, had met up with April, Casey, Karai, Chaplin, and Leatherhead inside; while also meeting with Iroh, Hakoda, Bato, Usagi, Gen, Kori, Ho Tun, Penga, and the Dark One. Though they did exchange quick hellos and introductions, there wasn't enough time for any kind of reunions or meet-and-greets as they all compared notes and got right into the situation within April's living room.

"So, let me get this straight." Hakoda began. "This Demon Shredder is already trying to remake this world into a living nightmare filled with monsters, and he won't stop until he does the same to _all _our worlds?"

"Yeah dad, that pretty much sums it up." Sokka nodded.

"So how are we gonna stop him?" Kori asked.

"Easy, knock right on his front door and pound his face in!" Raph stated as he punched his fist into his palm.

"Oh, you are so brave, Raphael." Penga clung to his arm with a dreamy smile. "I can see why Sifu Toph speaks highly of you."

"Save it for later, Lily-Liver." Toph pulled the younger girl off Raph's arm.

"There is one thing I do not quite understand." Usagi pointed out. "I can believe this demon is capable of transforming a whole world, but how can he do so for the entire cosmos? It should be impossible."

"Usagi is correct, in order to transform even a single world, one would require additional power." Iroh said. "Master Splinter, the Ancient One, and I have all meditated on this. We have felt massive fluctuations within the city's Lay Lines."

"Lay Lines?" Katara asked as most of the group seemed rather confused.

"Any idea what they're talking about, Sifu Toph?" Ho Tun asked his Metalbending teacher.

"I stopped trying to pay attention to all this mystic-stuff a long time ago." Toph's eyelids lowered.

April had brought out her laptop to show a GPS map of the city with a series of lines crisscrossing over New York to illustrate the Lay Lines as Splinter began to explain to everyone. "You see, Lay Lines are hidden conduits of mystic energy that run throughout the planet, they are the essence of the Earth's very spirit. All worlds have Lay Lines, this world, the world of the Four Nations, and other dimensions as well. It is what enables to the Nexus to connect to other worlds and form a bridge between them."

"An uncommon number of those lines converge in New York." The Ancient One said as he began to point to five spots on the computer screen where the Lay Lines intersected. "Here, here, here, here, and here."

Karai's eyes widened in realization. "The Keystones! Chaplin, Leatherhead, tell them what we discovered!"

"When the Mystics were freed after the Utrom Shredder was defeated, we did a lot of research into what they'd been up to on the sly." Chaplin began to explain. "We learned that for decades, the Mystics blackmailed city officials into installing five Keystones around the city." He said as he plugged a flash drive into April's computer to show five separate coordinates around the city where the Lay Lines converged.

"One is at the Statue of Liberty…" Leatherhead began to list the locations. "The second underneath the High Line at 18th street, the third underneath the Brooklyn Bridge, the fourth at the United Nation's building, and the final one at Manny's Meats in Northern Manhattan. Our research has indicated that these Keystones are magic amplifiers of solid elemental ectoplasm."

"But seeing how the Keystones are set up on conjunctions of Lay Lines, whoever controlled them would have control over mystic energies of the whole planet!" Chaplin stated, causing everyone to look in surprise.

"And if the Shredder could gain that kind of power, he would have more than enough to gain control of the Nexus and spread his influence into countless other worlds, including our own." Aang stated. "And with each world he conquered, the more powerful he would become."

"So, we stop him here before he gets that far." Kori stated.

"Any idea how we're supposed to do that?" Gen questioned.

"The veil of darkness is beginning to spread, only by the guiding hand of light can the evil end." The Dark One said, causing most of the group to look at him questionably. "It means fight evil magic with good magic, that is what those Ninja Tribunal guys trained you for, correct?"

"Then why didn't you just say that instead of going all poetic on us?" Mikey questioned.

"He might actually be onto something, though." Azula said, getting everyone's attention. "Our training with the Tribunal has taught us that energy, be it mystic or otherwise, is neither good nor evil, it depends on the user. That being said, if the Shredder is capable of using the power of these 'Keystones', then couldn't we?"

"That's… actually a really good idea." Sokka said with minor surprise.

"If we could use the Keystones, we could take control of the Earth's mystic energy and turn it directly onto the Shredder, undoing everything he's doing to the city!" Leo stated.

"We might even be able to weaken him enough to the point where we can stop him for good!" Aang stood up on his feet. "We can end the threat of the Tengu Shredder right here and now!"

"Masters, is it possible for us to even use the Keystones?" Katara asked Splinter, Iroh, and the Ancient One specifically.

"Yes, it is possible." The Ancient One responded. "You ten Acolytes were chosen by the Tribunal and have sense learned to harness your own inner mystic energy. You should indeed be able to harness the Keystones' power."

"Well, looks like we have a plan." Zuko stated. "We'll split into five teams and hit each Keystone at the same time."

Casey got a look out the window and saw that the dome of dark magic was growing with each passing second. "Well whatever we're doing, we better start doing it! And fast!"

* * *

Leo drove Turtle Taxi down the streets of New York with Zuko in the passenger seat; along with Azula, Iroh, and Mai in the back. "Alright, we have five procurement teams, one for each Keystone." Leo said as he wore a communication's headset. "So, let's sound off to make sure we're all online."

* * *

"I hear you, Leo." Aang said through his headset as he rode on Appa toward Liberty Island, with Karai, the Ancient One, Usagi, Gen, and Kori on the Sky-Bison's saddle. "We're on our way to the Statue of Liberty now!"

* * *

"Check." Raph sound off as he drove the Sewer Sled along the East river with Toph sitting next to him; along with Ho Tun, Penga, and the Dark One squeezed in the back. "Toph, her students, and I are on our way to the Brooklyn Bridge!"

* * *

"This is Team Mikey, heading for Manny's Meats." Mikey also gave a sound off as he drove a Foot transport that Karai leant him, with Katara, Hakoda, Bato, and Ty-Lee also riding inside.

* * *

"Don here with Splinter, Sokka, Suki, and Leatherhead." Don made contact as he drove the Battle Shell with Sokka in the passenger seat and everyone else in the back. "Wish we could give you more data on what these Keystones look like, but we just don't have any. However, we do know this; when we find them, we gotta blast them with everything we got at the same time!"

* * *

"Rodger that, Donatello." April reported in from the Lair's computer systems, Chaplin sitting next to her, with Casey Jones present as well. Momo also perched himself on a computer, watching the group with interest. "We're online and ready to coordinate the timing from here."

* * *

The Turtle Taxi came to a stop at 18th street right below the High Line as Leo, Zuko, Azula, Iroh, and Mai all stepped out. "We're at the High Line, April." Leo contacted her. "We'll let you know when we find that Keystone." The group ran closer towards their destination.

* * *

"We're almost at the Statue of Liberty, we'll let you know when we find our Keystone." Aang made contact as well right as Karai got up from the saddle and set next to Aang on Appa's head. "Karai?"

"Aang, you do realize that if this doesn't work, we need some sort of back-up plan to stop the Shredder." Karai told him.

"It's going to work." Aang stated firmly. "But, why does it sound like you already thought of one?"

Karai gave a small sigh before speaking. "When I couldn't find any records indicating a weakness Tengu Shredder might have, I went through my father's personal journal. Though I couldn't find any weakness there, I did find something rather… interesting."

"And what would that be?" Aang asked.

"My father did not simply take the name of the Shredder to just intimidate his foes." Karai answered. "He felt by doing so, he could somehow harness the power of the demon for himself."

Aang looked at Karai in surprise. "Well… did he?"

"I found no evidence, so I attempted to meditate and find it myself." Karai tried to explain. "It's hard to put it into words but… I feel that whoever takes the mantle of the Shredder, somehow creates some sort of link between them and the original demon."

"Karai, no offense, but I don't see how that is supposed to help us." Aang said. "Ch'rell is gone, and even if we could find him, the last thing we'd want is for _that _monster to gain even more power from an even worse monster."

"Perhaps, but what if you had someone with you who knows the ways of a Shredder." Karai hinted. "Someone who understands the methods of a Shredder, someone who was… _raised _by a Shredder."

It didn't take long for Aang to get what Karai was hinting at as he looked at her as if she had spontaneously grown a second head. "No… No! No way! Absolutely not! Out of the question!"

"We may not have a choice if our mission with the Keystones fail, Aang." Karai told him.

"But you're talking about taking the power from something that is just… just evil!" Aang argued. "We're not talking about simple energy, or even taking away someone's Bending, that is the essence of an all-power demon! It turned a single human into a complete monster! I don't want my friend to go through that same thing!"

"I'm not talking about absorbing _all _of his power." Karai explained. "Just enough so that he's weakened. Your predecessor and the Tribunal were unable to destroy him because his power was too great. But if his power is weakened, or even split apart, then we might be able to end him permanently."

"But still… to take in something like that… something so… so… dark… so sinister… I can't…"

"Aang…" Karai put a firm hand on his shoulder. "I understand your concern and I thank you for it. You know how much I value our friendship, but this is bigger than any individual here. We need every advantage we can get."

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Aang knew Karai had a point. The Tengu Shredder was the worst possible opponent they had ever faced. He had hoped beyond hope that their plan with the Keystones could stop the Shredder in his tracks, but if it didn't… Aang didn't even want to think about it, the last thing he wanted was to loose even a single friend, even if it was for the greater good.

* * *

_The Shredder's Palace_

From within the very center of the dome, the palace of the evil demon continued to give off bolts of dark red energy that fed the dome's power and increased its size, allowing more and more of the city to be engulfed into the dark magic and transformed. However, outside the palace, the five Mystic Ninjas suddenly appeared in the air.

"Do you sense it as well, brothers?" The Fire Mystic asked his fellow elementals. "The Avatar, the reptiles, the children, and their many allies… they all approach the Keystones. Shall we tell the master?"

"And suffer his wrath for disturbing him?!" The Metal Mystic replied.

"Yes, we must deal with them ourselves." The Earth Mystic agreed as well.

"Then, let us awaken the Wardens." The Fire Mystic declared.

* * *

The Foot transport came to a stop at the butcher's shop with the neon sign 'Manny's Meats' written on it. "Hey guys, were at Manny's Meats!" Mikey reported as he and his team consisting of Katara, Ty-Lee, Hakoda, and Bato all came out and entered the alleyway behind the restaurant.

"Alright April, we're coming up on the Keystone." Katara said as the group looked around. "Or at least where it's supposed to be." However, the group plugged their noses upon smelling the rotten meat in the garbage. "Ugh!"

"Ew! Gross!" Ty-Lee tried to wave the stench away.

"Yeah, I've heard of black magic, but this is _blech _magic!" Mikey winced with a joke.

"Whoa, what a stench! Not even newborn seals smelled this bad!" Bato tried to plug his nose as well.

"Manny's _Moldy _Meats is more like it." Hakoda winced before getting serious. "So where are we supposed to find this Keystone-thing?"

Right as he asked that, Katara and Mikey's amulets both began to glow, much to the group's surprise as they set their sights on a large stone built into the ground that had a rectangular-cube base at the bottom with a pyramid at the top. Said stone began to glow with a mystic symbol and writing at the base.

"We found it!" Katara stated with a smile.

"Yeah, this was a piece of cake!" Mikey said overconfidently. "This is gonna be so easy!"

However, in direct response, the ground behind them suddenly exploded as a massive column of air shot upward before it dispersed to reveal a giant mechanical being hovering in the air. It was made of a pale-blue metal with its arms connected by cyclones of wind, and a flaming furnace underneath the chest plate with the Foot-symbol etched on to the chest.

"You just had to say something!" Bato stated with a glare as he and Hakoda drew their weapons, along with Katara and Mikey while Ty-Lee took a martial art stance.

* * *

The Sewer Sled came to a stop underneath the Brooklyn Bridge as Raph pulled it up to the wall before the red-clad Turtle, along with Toph and her Metalbending students all got off and set on the ground to begin their search.

"Okay, we're here. Now what?" Ho Tun asked. "Anybody even know what a 'Keystone' is?"

"Well the Ancient One said if we got close enough, we would 'feel it' or whatever that means." Toph pointed out.

As they walked however, both Raph and Toph's amulets began to glow as they set their eyes on the Keystone that was embedded into the ground, that also had its own symbol and markings glowing on it.

"Guess it's feeling us to." Raph said.

"Great, so let's get to work!" Penga said excitedly.

"Hold it, kids!" Raph stopped the students from doing anything. "If those Mystic goons set these things up, they probably got something sneaky planned, knowing those creeps."

Toph's eyes widened as she felt something via her seismic sense. "Well speak of the demon! Something's coming up fast!"

The ground behind them suddenly exploded outward as a mechanical being shot into the air and hovered above the shocked group. It appeared to be made of a shiny silver metal, its arms and legs having spikes at the end that were connected to the chest by constantly flowing liquid metal. It also had a furnace built inside that could be seen from the opening that resembled a Foot insignia.

"What is that thing?!" Ho Tun said in a frightened tone as he looked the most frightened along with Penga, who hid behind Raph as he and Toph readied themselves for a fight.

"The sentinel that guards the gate of the abyss, who prevents the light of the sun from bringing hope to this otherwise bleak horizon approaching." The Dark One said in poetic fashion, much to Raph and Toph's annoyance.

* * *

Appa had just set down on Liberty Island as Aang, Karai, the Ancient One, Usagi, Gen, and Kori got off and begun to search the area. "Come on, let's find that Keystone." Aang said as they looked around. "But… how do we know if we find it? I don't see anything here."

However, Aang's amulet began to glow as he looked to see a stone, identical to the previous two, glowing to reveal its markings and symbol, revealing it to be the Keystone.

"I believe you spoke too soon, Avatar Aang." Usagi said.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that's the Keystone." Kori pointed out.

"That is indeed correct." The Ancient One confirmed as the ground suddenly began to shake. "And I think we're about to have company, as well."

They all looked towards the water, where the source of the shaking appeared to be as a giant figure shot out of the water. It was entirely mechanical as it appeared to be made from red metal, with flames coming out of its four pistons built in its shoulders, along with its arms and legs. It also had a raging furnace at the center with an opening shaped like the Foot insignia carved into the chest. This mechanical beast shot a stream of fire from its right arm, forcing the group to dodge and avoid it.

* * *

Having already arrived at the United Nation's building; Don, Sokka, Master Splinter, Suki, and Leatherhead searched around the outside for anything they could identify as the Keystone.

"It's gotta be around here, someplace." Suki said.

"Would be a lot easier if we knew what it looked like." Sokka pointed out as he and Don got closer to the building, with a series of chained blocks built around it. However, as they got closer, Don and Sokka's amulets began to glow, as did one block that was built differently from the others, revealing it to be the fourth Keystone.

"I'm guessing this is it." Don said. "Now to harness it's energy."

"We must hurry." Leatherhead said. "I have a feeling that we're not… Look out!" The mutant alligator leapt to tackle Sokka and Suki out of the way as Master Splinter pushed Don aside to avoid a car that crashed into a window of the building.

The group looked toward the enemy that threw it, and it appeared to be a giant mechanical being, it's metal armor painted aqua blue, it's arms and legs attached to its body by streaming water, with a Foot insignia carved onto its chest to reveal the furnace inside.

"Uh Master Splinter… Any magic advice on how to deal with this thing?" Sokka asked as he and Don drew their respective weapons along with Suki as Leatherhead growled at the mechanical enemy.

"Yes Sokka, hit it!" Splinter stated. "Very, very, hard!"

* * *

Meanwhile; Leo, Zuko, Azula, Iroh, and Mai looked underneath the High Line for any sign of what they hoped would be a Keystone, but so far had found nothing. "Nothing out of the ordinary, here. Anyone find anything?"

"Nope, nothing over here." Zuko said as he looked around one area.

"Well, we're on a time-limit." Azula stated as she walked toward an odd-shaped stone alongside Mai. "Som we need to…" Suddenly, her amulet began to glow, followed by Zuko's and Leo's. Their eyes, as well as Mai and Iroh's, fell upon the stone in question as it showed its symbol and markings.

"Found it." Mai said as the group came together.

"Be wary. I sense…" Suddenly Iroh turned around to shoot a powerful stream of fire to blast away a projectile rock as the group looked upward to see a mechanical enemy hovering over them. The being in question appeared to be made of a rusty, or just plain brown, metal. Its arms and legs being connected to the body by streams of mud and flowing dirt, with a Foot insignia carved into its chest to reveal a furnace burning inside.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Mai commented as she, Leo, Iroh, Zuko, and Azula readied themselves for a fight.

* * *

_Turtles' Lair_

"How are we doing on time, Chaplin?" April asked him as they continued to work at their respective computer-stations.

"If my calculations are correct, we have one minute and forty-two-point-five seconds before the Shredder's dark energy reaches the Keystones." Chaplin reported.

April gave a worried sigh. "That's not long." She said before contacting everyone. "Guys, guys, we only got a minute and a half to do this! Is everyone in place?!"

* * *

_Manny's Meats._

"Yeah, in place and about to be slammed by a Wind Warden!" Mikey exclaimed as he dodged out of the way from a crushing blow from the Wind Warden's right arm that shot out via the cyclones at its joints.

Katara pulled some water out of a nearby drain and formed a blob of it before shooting out shards of ice at the Wind Warden, but the ice bounced off its metallic hide with little issue before blasting a cyclone of air at Katara, though she was able to get out of the way thanks to the mystic-boost in her speed.

Hakoda, meanwhile, climbed up the ladder of a fire-escape and jumped onto the shoulder of the Wind Warden and got to the area that he believed to be its head before drawing his sword and tried to slice at it, but his sword bounced off the metal surface before the Wind Warden spun its body at a rapid pace to throw Hakoda off. He would have crashed onto the ground had Mikey not zoom in with his mystic-speed to catch him.

"Katara, you and Mikey need to get to that Keystone. The rest of us will hold this thing off!" Bato stated as he threw a pair of bolas while Ty-Lee threw a series of trashcan lids like frisbees at the Wind Warden's chest to get its attention. However, the distraction appeared to be futile as the Wind Warden focused itself solely on Katara and Mikey before shooting out a pair of cyclones at the duo.

Mikey backflipped out of the way and jumped to land on a shed roof, while Katara used her Waterbending to create a makeshift shield to block the attack, though it did block it, it also dispersed her water.

"I don't think that's gonna work! It's not after you, it's after us!" Katara stated.

"We're gonna have to take it down then." Hakoda stated.

"Any idea how, though?" Ty-Lee asked as she and Bato tried to run and find cover to avoid the crushing strikes from the Wind Warden's arms.

* * *

_Statue of Liberty _

Kori spun her Morning Star before throwing it out, using her Earthbending to control its trajectory as it tangled around the Fire Warden's right arm. She tried to use her Earthbending and natural strength to pull on it, but the Fire Warden proved to be much stronger as it heaved its right arm to pull Kori into the air.

However, Aang was able to shoot himself into the air and grab Kori before she was sent flying. Though they were about to land in the ocean, Aang used his Waterbending to freeze the patch of water below him into ice for a semi-solid landing.

"You alright?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I… Look out!" Kori's warning came just in time as the Fire Warden sent a blazing inferno their way from its shoulders. Aang used his Airbending to propel himself into the air and avoid the blaze, jumping above the Fire Warden, and landing back on Liberty Island.

The Fire Warden turned to the side to hear a familiar roar as Appa flew directly at it ram its horns into its chest. Though it did knock the Fire Warden back slightly, it tried to launch its arms at it like a series of missiles, prompting Appa to fly away. However, as the Sky Bison flew over the Fire Warden; his passengers being Usagi and Gen, leapt down to land on its shoulders as they each drew their respective swords to slice at its head.

However, the Fire Warden's flames grew on its' shoulders to blast the pair off of it. Fortunately, Usagi flipped to land on his feet on solid ground, as opposed to Gen who just landed flat on his face, though he recovered quickly enough.

"How are we supposed to stop this beast?" Usagi questioned.

"It's made out of metal! You can't slice metal like flesh!" Gen stated as they got up to run and avoid the strikes from its arms.

The Ancient One got a good look at it, specifically the fire that was burning at the center of the mystic-machine. "The furnace!" He called the warriors around him. "We have to get past the chest plate and extinguish its inner fire!"

"I'm on it!" Aang pulled a massive amount of water out from the river around him and tried to focus it all on the furnace at the center of the Fire Warden's chest. However, the Fire Warden shot more fire from its shoulder-pistons to meet the water-attack and extinguish it, turning it into a large cloud of steam.

Using the steam to her advantage, Karai tried to rush past it and jump onto the Fire Warden's body as she drew her magic-tech sword and attempted to pierce its haul. She was able to successfully do that, but the fire around its body increased to blast Karai off before she flipped and landed on the ground.

"Everyone!" Karai contacted all the other teams. "The Wardens' weaknesses are their furnaces! The flames at the center! Destroy them!"

* * *

_Brooklyn Bridge _

"Easier said than done!" Raph exclaimed through the comns as he back-flipped to avoid the piercing claw strikes from the Metal Warden as a series of liquid-metal tentacles produces from its sides to strike out with bladed-tips at not just him, but also Toph as she tried to raise an earth-wall to block the attack, but the metal easily pierced through, knocking her back across the ground.

Raph tried to go on the attack as well as he leapt toward the back of the Metal Warden, but the liquid metal at its limbs condensed to form a thick shield that not even Raph could slice through, causing him to fall back before the Metal Warden lashed out its claws at him.

Meanwhile, Toph's Metalbending students tried to come up with a plan of their own. "Look at that thing. _That _is Metalbending!" Ho Tun stated

"We gotta help my boyfriend Raph and Sifu Toph!" Penga stated as she was about to run in, but the Dark One, held out his hand to stop her from doing anything rash. "The Dark One?" She looked at her fellow student as he got a good look at it.

"I think I have an idea." The Dark One said. "We'll use our Metalbending."

"Are you kidding me?!" Ho Tun questioned. "We can't stop it! We can barely lift chunks of iron at this point!"

"No, I mean we take it apart and expose its furnace!" The Dark One explained. "And we also use our Metalbending on its _metal _body to keep it from moving!"

Penga looked to him in surprise. "Whoa… that could actually work."

"Come on, let's do this." The Dark One said as he, Ho Tun, and Penga took the stances that Toph taught them.

Meanwhile, Raph and Toph stood at the Metal Warden's sides as it raised one of its arms to attack, however, it as well as the duo looked in surprise to see screws and pieces of metal coming loose from the Metal Warden's body, specifically around the chest area. The Metal Warden was almost suspended in mid-air as it felt its body coming apart.

"What the…?" Raph did not expect to see this, but Toph on the other hand smiled as she had a good idea who was doing this.

'_Nice going, dunderheads.'_

The Metalbending students had a firm grip of the Metal Warden via their own art. "I got the right side!" Ho Tun sounded off.

"I got the left!" Penga stated. "It's not going anywhere!"

The Dark One concentrated on the center area, and with a powerful heave, he pulled off a large portion of its front most chest to reveal the furnace inside. "Sifu Toph! Raphael! Attack now!"

No time to question, both Raph and Toph began to glow with their respective aura and markings as Toph was on the attack first.

"Let's go Yama!" Toph slammed her hammers together to send a mystic shockwave traveling across the air toward the Metal Warden, who tried to bend all the liquid metal around its vulnerable spot, but once Toph's attack hit it, the liquid metal was blasted away, leaving it open for Raph to deliver the finishing move.

"Give em shell, Banrai!" Raph spun his weapon as he shot himself straight at the exposed furnace like a massive shuriken before blasting out of its back and landing behind it. What was left of the Metal Warden fell to the ground before it exploded. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Raph!" Penga quickly ran to hug him. "That was so cool! You're the best boyfriend ever!"

Raph himself chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "Wait a few years before you think about that stuff, kid."

Toph smirked as she walked up toward Ho Tun and the Dark One. "Not bad, Lilly Livers." She punched both her students in the arms. "Not bad."

* * *

_United Nations_

Don ran and jumped to avoid the clawed strikes from the Water Warden as it extended its water-joints to lash out at him. Leatherhead tried to back up his friend as he used his superior strength to throw a parked car at the Water Warden. However, a series of water-tentacles emerged from its sides to slice away the car before it made contact, almost like an automated defense system. Regardless, this got the mechanical being's attention as it tried to lash out at Leatherhead.

"We don't have a lot of time left!" Don exclaimed. "We need to take this thing down now!"

"But we gotta get through that shield of his to take out the furnace!" Sokka stated. "But I don't think it's gonna give us a chance to do that!"

Meanwhile, Master Splinter and Suki both managed to climb onto the top of the side-building just above the Water Warden. "Suki and I will distract the beast." Splinter contacted them through their comns. "Donatello, Sokka, get ready!"

Both of them leapt from the building and onto the Water Warden. Splinter pounded his staff onto its head to get its attention before jumping back onto the ground as the Water Warden focued it's attention on them.

"That's right, big guy! Over here!" Suki waved her arms as the Water Warden loomed over them.

"Sokka, I'll blow away its shield!" Don told his friend. "You deliver the finishing move!" Don was already running toward its back as he began to shine his purple aura and markings before leaping into the air directly under the Water Warden. "Byakko! Unleash the cleaving wind!"

Don had spun his staff to unleash a powerful vortex of purple wind upward to completely engulf the Water Warden and blow away its water tentacles and limbs, leaving it vulnerable for Sokka to run up as it looked to face him, his silver aura and markings already glowing.

"Light it up, Hikari!" Sokka shot his sword forward to shoot a large, yet condensed, bean of light energy that pierced through the Water Warden's haul, destroying the furnace before it fell to the ground. "It's gonna blow!" Sokka warned everyone as he, Splinter, Don, Suki, and Leatherhead ran away from it before the Water Warden exploded, the shockwave knocking all of them back, but they were more-or-less alright.

* * *

_Manny's Meats_

"Come on, Mikey!" Katara called to the orange-clad Turtle as he was already standing on the roof above the Wind Warden. "We have to end this now!"

Mikey was already on it, as his orange aura and markings were already glowing. "Go, go, Inazuma!" He literally ran down the side of the building. The Wind Warden was ready to blast him, but Mikey attacked first, sending a bolt of orange lightning to blow away its right arm and send it crashing onto the wall, right in front of Katara who was standing on the edge of a smaller building.

"Let's finish this, Arashi!" Katara's navy blue aura and markings began to glow before she fired a massive water-arrow from her bow, the projectile not only pierced through the Wind Warden's body, but even extinguished the flames of the furnace inside.

Hakoda, Bato, and Ty-Lee looked in amazement at this display of power as what was left of the Wind Warden crashed onto the ground in flames.

"High-Three Katara!" Mikey told her as she leapt down and they shared a high-five. Ty-Lee quicky ran up to both of them and wrapped her arms around both of them as Hakoda and Bato approached as well.

"Nice job, kids." Hakoda nodded in approval.

"So, got any idea where I can get some magic weapons?" Bato asked in a joking sense.

* * *

_High Line_

Mai had already hopped onto the top of the High Line as she threw some of her knives out towards the Earth Warden. She knew she couldn't stop it herself, but that wasn't her intent. "Hey! Up here!" Mai called to the Earth Warden to get its attention as it hovered its way up toward her and lashed out it's mud-arms toward her.

However, Leo was quick to zoom in, his bright blue aura and markings already glowing, as he sliced with his katanas to slice off the mud-arms and keep it distracted. "Hit it! Now!" Leo called to the three Firebenders as they were already in position.

Iroh spun his fingers in a familiar formation as he generated a surge of electricity before shooting out his left hand to blast a bolt of lightning on its ride side. At the same time; Zuko's red aura and markings were already glowing as he spun his sword. "Gunshin, unleash the flames of the Dragon King!" He shot his sword to blast a torrent of white fire at the left side of the Earth Warden. Both attacks hit at the at the same time; blasting away all the mud and rock it had as both offense and defense, exposing its furnace as Azula leapt onto the High Line in front of it to deliver the finishing move.

"Hinoarashi!" Azula was already shinning with her azure blue aura and markings, launching herself while spinning her clawed weapon around herself to turn her body into a corkscrew-missile-like projectile of blue flames and lightning. She easily blasted through the furnace, freezing most of the Earth Warden's chest in the process before landing behind it as it fell and crumbled onto the ground.

Azula looked upward to see Leo and even Mai smiling as the turtle gave her a thumbs up, which she was quick to return as well.

* * *

_Statue of Liberty_

Karai, the Ancient One, Usagi, Gen, and Kori stood at the base of the Statue of Liberty as the Fire Warden appeared to have them cornered. It launched a powerful inferno from its shoulder-pistons directly at them.

However, Aang was quick to fly in front of the attack, via an Air-Sphere on his feet and catch the flames via Firebending, while also entering the Avatar State. He spun his body around as he combined Airbending with the flames he caught and manipulated before throwing the amplified attack back at the Fire Warden. It easily blasted through its chest, obliterating the furnace before Avatar Aang sent another powerful air gust to blast what was left of the Fire Warden away so it wouldn't crash onto the island, just as it fell and sank into the water.

Aang had left the Avatar State as he landed close to the Keystone, followed by Karai, Usagi, the Ancient One, Kori, Gen, and even Appa who landed behind them. However, they didn't have the opportunity to celebrate as they saw the glowing red dark energy dome increasing even more, nearly engulfing all of New York.

"_Guys, hurry!" _April contacted not just Aang's group, but all the other teams as well. _"The Shredder's dark energy is going to reach you in sixteen seconds!"_

"We see it, April!" Aang responded as Kori, Usagi, and Gen looked visibly intimidated by the sight of the powerful dark spell. Appa growled at it, as though he could sense the Shredder from it via his animal instincts.

"When I say 'go', focus everything you have, into the Keystone!" The Ancient One said to Aang as the young Avatar stood in front of the Keystone, his amulet began to shine, as did his arrow tattoos with their white glow. He concentrated as much of his own inner energy as he could into his hands as a sphere of white energy appeared in between his palms.

Already, the Shredder's dark energy as a mere five feet away from them. "Go! Go! Now!" The Ancient One told him.

Not needing to be told twice, Aang shot the sphere of white energy, which turned into a beam, directly into the Keystone. The Keystone itself surged with white energy as a bolt shot out from it and over the dome.

* * *

At the same time; Leo, Zuko, Azula, Iroh, and Mai from below the High Line, saw the dome almost reaching their location as well.

"Zuko, Azula, Leonardo! Focus your energy into the Keystone!" Iroh told the trio. "Do it, now!"

Glowing their respective auras and markings, Zuko aimed Gunshin at the Keystone, with Azula doing the same with Hinoarashi, and Leo simply pointing both his katanas. All three of them channeled their chi and shot beams of their energy into the Keystone, activating its power and sending a white bolt surging over the dome.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the United Nations; Don, Sokka, Master Splinter, Suki, and Leatherhead surrounded the Keystone at their location as they saw the dome of dark energy inching ever closer.

"_Don, Sokka, it's almost at the U.N." _April contacted them. _"It's now or never, you have to do exactly as Leo and Aang's teams did!"_

Without a moment of hesitation, Don and Sokka began to glow with their own aura and markings before they trusted Byakko and Hikari respectively, shooting blasts of their chi at the Keystone, causing it to surge with white energy before a bolt of the same type of magic shot up and over the dome of dark magic.

* * *

At the same time, Toph, Raph, the Dark One, Ho Tun, and Penga saw the dome of dark magic approaching them from their location at the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Whoa… that's a lot of bad energy…" Ho Tun was already shivering in his spot.

"Um… Sifu Toph… Raphael… any moment now…?" The Dark One urged.

"What happened to your poetry?" Penga asked him.

"Kinda hard to converse a poem when I'm completely freaked out!" The Dark One exclaimed.

"Hold your horses guys, we're on it!" Toph stated as she and Raph began to glow with their respective aura and markings before they thrusted Yama and Banrai to blast beams of their chi into the Keystone, causing it to surge with white energy, and blasting a bolt of the same stuff straight over the approaching dome.

* * *

Back at Manny's Meats; even though most of the area was obscured in the back alleyway; Katara, Mikey, Ty-Lee, Hakoda, and Bato could see the massive dome of dark magic getting closer and closer by the second.

"_Mikey, Katara, you're up!" _April contacted them.

No time to waste, both of them were glowing with their respective aura and markings already as they aimed Inazuma and Arashi at the Keystone before blasting their chi at it. The Keystone surged with a massive amount of white energy before a bolt shot out and over the dark red dome.

* * *

Since all five Keystones were activated at the exact same time, all five bolts shot over the dome and met at the center above it before they condensed and fired a single conjoined beam of white energy into the dome, causing it to turn from blood red to a bright white right before it began to shrink and condense back toward the epicenter.

As it shrunk, all of New York slowly began to transform back from its hellish appearance into the normal city that it had always been. All the buildings went back to normal, just as all the undead soldiers and demonic forces inside were wiped from existence with the passing of the shirking white dome.

* * *

From the lair, April, Casey, and Chaplin could see the shrinking energy from the computer screens as they looked on with wide smiles.

"You did it!" April contacted all the teams. "It's working! Way to go everyone!"

"Yahoo!" Casey cheered as he shared a high-five with Chaplin, even Momo gave a celebratory chirp.

* * *

Back at the Shredder's palace, the surging dark magic at the top began to flicker and glitch. The Mystic Ninjas looked at the approaching light magic with dread and fear. However, that dread would only increase as the Shredder himself appeared in a surge of dark green energy and he looked more than a little furious.

"What have you done?!" The Tengu Shredder questioned. "Something is blocking my power! What is happening?!"

With a great deal of nervousness, the Mystics floated down and kneeled to their master. "We… we did not wish to disturb you…" The Earth Mystic stuttered. "The Avatar… and the Turtles… they and their friends… they found the Keystones and…"

"They discovered the Keystones… and you chose _not _to tell me?!" The Shredder asked enraged before he blasted all five of them back with his dark magic. "I shall punish you later." He told them before getting to the situation at hand. "But first, my power is being threatened. This will not stand!"

The Shredder channeled as much of his own inner dark magic as he could into his receding spell that had been turned against him. Already the bright white dome had turned back into its original dark red before the Shredder had manifested his Dragon Avatar form at the top of the dome. With a roar, he channeled all the magic he could to not only further increase the dome, but even 'hijack' onto the energy that connected to the five Keystones and channeled his own dark energy into them.

Not only did the dark dome increase at an even faster rate, but the Shredder's dark energy had reached all five of the Keystones as one-by-one, they rejected the energy from each of the heroes. First was Raph and Toph at the Brooklyn Bridge before they were blown back along with the Metalbending student trio. Next was Katara and Mikey at Manny's Meats before they, along with Hakoda, Ty-Lee, and Bato were also blown back. Third was the Keystone at the United Nations before Don and Sokka were rejected and blown back with Splinter, Suki, and Leatherhead. Fourth, was at the High Line, where Leo, Azula, and Zuko were blasted away from their Keystone along with Iroh and Mai. Finally, at the Statue of Liberty, Aang was also rejected by the Keystone and blasted back with Karai, Usagi, Kori, Gen, the Ancient One, and even Appa was blown back.

* * *

When the dust settled, all of New York had been transformed into the hellish domain of the Demon Shredder, and most of the state was likely transformed as well. The Statue of Liberty had been transformed into a statue resembling demonic succubus with a sword and shield.

As Kori, Usagi, Gen, Karai, and the Ancient One helped themselves up, along with Appa, Aang looked around in sheer terror at the new landscape that laid before him. To say it was something out of his worst nightmares wouldn't do it justice.

"No… no, no, no, no, no! How could this have happened?!" Aang exclaimed in panic before his eyes widened in shock. "The guys…" He tried to get in contact with all his friends. "Katara, Leo, everyone, are you all okay?!"

"_We're okay, Aang. We're fine." _Katara was the first to make contact, with Aang sighing in relief.

"_We're good to." _Zuko checked in.

"_Still in one piece." _Don made contact.

"_We're alive, that's about all I can say." _Raph said for his team as well.

Though Aang was glad to hear his friends were alright, it didn't deter the fact that they had all failed in their mission. _"Master Splinter, what just happened?" _Leo contacted Splinter.

"_We have lost this battle." _Splinter responded. _"Come, let us regroup. We must find another way to fight the Shredder."_

"Alright, we'll all meet up at the Lair." Aang said before hanging up. He fell to his knees with a yell as he pounded his fist onto the ground in frustration. "So close! We were so close!" His frustrations came to an end however as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Aang looked up to see it was Karai, who was giving him a reassured look, but underneath it, Aang could read the message she was silently telling him as they had only one other option left. And it was one that the Avatar did not approve of in the slightest.

* * *

The Tengu Shredder sat triumphantly in his twisted throne within his palace. "Fools. To think that they could actually stand against me. Do they not realize who I am?! This city is mine! And soon, the world! And then… the entire cosmos! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

**Done.**

**So close, and yet so far away. The heroes tried to use the Keystones, but it seems their efforts only staved off the inevitable. But that doesn't mean they're willing to give up. They'll keep fighting until they either win, or they can't fight anymore. However, it also seems Karai might have a method that can actually stop the Shredder, but Aang doesn't seem to approve of it, even though it might be the only card they have left.**

**We are reaching the epic two-part final battle of this story as our heroes rally all their allies, and even some enemies as well, to fight the ultimate evil. What is to be the result of this epic and concluding battle? Find out next time on Worlds Collide: the Ninja Tribunal saga!**


	14. War of Light and Darkness

**Hi everyone, thank you for waiting. Well, here we are, the first part to the final battle of this series. So much has happened in such a short time frame; as this story is only about half as long as my first "Worlds Collide" story. Thank you all for your support during this brief, albeit, awesome journey. Now, without further delay, let us begin.**

**War of Light and Darkness **

The forest was as cold as one could expect on such a bleak and barren night. The only occupant seemed to be the Tengu Shredder himself who rode on his demonic horse, which gave off a monstrous-animalistic call as it treed through the woods. The Shredder's bone-chilling laugh echoed everywhere as he lunged his spear forward.

* * *

"No!" Master Splinter was startled from his meditation, looking around frantically as he remembered he was in his personal chambers, along with Iroh and the Ancient One, both of them looking concerned toward the rat master.

"The dream again?" Iroh asked Splinter. "You even see it while awake now?"

Splinter nodded gravely. "Stronger than ever before."

"Not a good sign." Iroh commented as he stroked his beard.

"With every passing second, the Shredder's influence spreads!" The Ancient One stated. "The more the world falls to him, the greater his power!"

"And it's safe to say he won't stop with just this world." Iroh said.

April then walked into the chambers. "Master Splinter, the guys are about to make contact."

"Good." Splinter understood. "Please, remind them to be careful."

April nodded as she left, leaving the old masters to attend to the other young woman currently with them. "Well young lady, do you believe you are ready for what you must do?" The Ancient One asked Karai.

"We may have no other choice." Karai stated.

"Karai… I want you to think long and hard about this." Iroh told her with concern. "It's not just the matter of absorbing the Shredder's dark influence… it's essentially what you must do in order to be able to perform this feat."

Karai herself looked away slightly. "I've been trying to ignore the fact that I'm my father's daughter. But it is something I must come to terms with, especially since the fate of the cosmos literally depends upon it." She closed her eyes with a sigh before opening them to reveal the determined expression on her face. "I'm ready."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the surface, as New York was already under the Shredder's rule, it wasn't uncommon to see demons and undead soldiers patrolling the streets and even skies. But it did seem odd to see a large group of Stone-Oni digging their way deep underground toward a base that was underneath the city.

This base was the New York headquarters of the Earth Protection Force, and the outer dome was about to be breached by these massive stone beings that pounded and tore off the armor plating, only to be on the receiving end of laser fire from the EPF soldiers inside.

Bishop, the Dark Turtles, Stockman, and several other EPF commandos were holed up in the base, in what appeared to be a last stand as nearly all of them were armed with lasers, doing what they could to keep out the monsters outside.

"Our generators are at fifteen percent!" Dark Don reported as he looked at a console. "These things will break through in less than two minutes!"

"The last wave of creatures took out two squadrons of commandos!" Bishop also reported.

"What the hell are dealing with here, exactly?!" Dark Leo questioned as he shot a laser-rifle into a hole to keep out a Stone-Oni.

"They ain't aliens, that's for sure!" Dark Raph said as he held a gatling gun and fired into a larger hole at the top.

"Maybe they're the boogeymen?" Dark Mikey said for the heck of it as he threw a grenade out in one hole, but it did little to stop the intruders.

"What are these beasts!? What's happening to this city?!" Bishop questioned as he saw the enemy was about to breach through their outer defenses. "I require answers." He stated to Stockman and the Dark Turtles.

"Hey, don't look at us!" Dark Leo stated. "This isn't our fault!"

"_This _time!" Dark Mikey added.

"We can't hold them much longer!" One commando reported as he and his squadron did their best to shoot and keep the Stone-Oni out, but they could barely slow them down.

"They're coming in!"

However, when one Stone-Oni was about to force its way in, it suddenly exploded; much to the surprise of Bishop, the Dark Turtles, Stockman, and the rest of their forces. The group heard the sounds of battle outside as they saw through the holes more explosions, gusts of purple wind, and beams of silver light. After a minute, the sounds of fighting came to a stop.

Deciding to check it out; Bishop, the Dark Turtles, and Stockman led their team of Commandos toward the nearest hole. Bishop and Dark Leo were the first to step out and observe the area, seeing all the Stone-Oni in pieces, but what caught their attention was a ringing Shell Cell on the ground.

Bishop, albeit hesitantly, picked up the phone and answered it. "I'm listening."

* * *

The Purple Dragon Headquarters, like the rest of Manhattan, had also been transformed on the outside. Fortunately for Hun and all his forces, all their guns and weaponry were still normal and functional.

"Those undead uglies want a fight? Well they've got one." Hun stated as he and his men began to arm themselves with Federation blasters, and any other type of weapon they've stocked up on. "Time to break out the heavy artillery."

However, none of them, not even the one Purple Dragon on the balcony above Hun, noticed a ceiling opening up from above him, nor did he notice a rock hitting his face to knock him unconscious.

Hun, likewise, felt something hit his head. "Ow! What the…?" He looked up to see the Purple Dragon unconscious, before looking down to see what hit him. It was a Shell Cell with a sticky note that had the drawn smirking face of a certain blind Earthbender. Once the Shell Cell rang, Hun picked it up and answered it. "This had better be good."

* * *

Elsewhere, a couple screamed as they were cornered in an alleyway by a pack of Kappa-Tengu. Fortunately, salvation came in the form of Silver Sentry who flew in to take down the front-most demon with his own speed and strength. The second one was quickly neutralized as well by Raptarr who flew in and grabbed the Kappa before flying high up and throwing it toward the ground.

Two more Kappa attempted to get to the cornered couple; but Nobody and Metalhead had leapt down from the building toward them. Metalhead extended his metal hair to pierce and kill the Kappa he landed on; while Nobody slammed his feet onto the second one's face to knock it down. The remaining three growled and were ready to rush them, as well as Raptarr who was attempting to get the couple to safety. However, the three Kappa-Tengu were quickly beaten down by the return of Silver Sentry, who wielded his spear and shield.

Even though most of New York had been evacuated once the Turtles and their allies informed them of the Shredder's resurrection, the Justice Force had been working to gather any civilians that had been left behind. But with the Shredder's influence only spreading even further across the Earth, it made any of them wonder if there was _any place _on the planet that could be considered safe.

However, Raptarr noticed something in the sky. "Everyone, look!"

The rest of his teammates saw a large stream of water shoot up from the top of one building before it exploded like a makeshift firework. This also drew them toward a signal that was shined in the sky that had the symbol T.T. on it, which the Silver Sentry recognized.

"Turtle Titan… come on!" He and his teammates followed the signal.

* * *

Meanwhile, closer to the Shredder's fortress; Casey hung by an alleyway as he saw the walled off area of the citadel. He took out his own Shell Cell to contact the rest of his team. "Yo, this is Casey. North side's completely walled off. I don't see no way in."

"_South end is closed off too." _Mai contacted back.

"_Same here on the east side." _Suki reported in.

"_There's no door on the west side either." _Ty-Lee also made contact. _"I get this thing is supposed to be an impenetrable fortress and all, but you'd think he'd have a gate or something."_

"_Probably doesn't need one since he can fly." _Mai replied.

"_Oh, right." _Ty-Lee said back.

"_But without a gate, there's no way for us to tell what's on the other side of that wall." _Suki reported. _"But my best guess, all sorts of terrifying and powerful demons."_

"Then let's head back to home-base, ladies." Casey said. "I'll send a text to the guys and let em know." He retreated further into the alleyway.

* * *

At the Nexus Shrine; while Bato, Kori, Gen, and the Metalbender students stood at the entrance way, keeping an eye out for any demons that might show up; Zuko, Azula, Hakoda, and Usagi had a map laid out of the Shredder's fortress that they had already scouted, though they got a few confirmed texts from Casey's group letting them know how walled off the fortress was.

"It's surrounded from all sides." Zuko said as they looked at the map. "A more tactical approach would be to come in from the sky."

"But with legions of flying demons patrolling the skies, that will be considerably more difficult." Usagi put in.

"Then it seems we'll just have to force our way in." Hakoda said.

"It is safe to assume however that the worst of the worst is behind that wall." Azula commented. "And that's not even counting the mystics and their master."

"True." Usagi agreed. "Without knowing the details of our enemy, we're essentially going in blind. And I don't think stealth is an option either."

"Even with the Justice Force, Purple Dragons, and EPF working with us and the allies we currently have…. It might not be enough." Zuko said somewhat gravely. "We need an army."

Suddenly, the Nexus shrine began to glow, indicating that someone was accessing it's mystic-portal-system from the other side. A large portal began to open as the group saw many familiar silhouettes.

Hakoda smirked. "Looks like we just got an army."

Zuko and Azula shared similar smiles with each other, as they too began to feel that they had a chance to win the coming battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a massive underground chamber, close to where the ancient Y'Lyntian City used to be, that Aang and Toph had built via their Earthbending; Leo and Aang waited for their friends to report back; among them included Appa and Momo, both flying bosom and lemur flew throughout the massive chamber that was big enough to enable them to fly, at least relatively compared to being outside.

"I don't like this." Aang voiced his opinion.

"Neither do I, but we've tried everything else." Leo said. "There might not be any other way. And you know just how much of a threat the Shredder represents to all of us."

"I know, but I still don't have to like it." Aang replied. "Not just with the lives were putting in danger, but what Karai… what she has to do… I know that it might be the only way to stop him but…"

Leo put a hand on his surrogate brother's shoulder in understanding. "We'll make it through this. All of us."

"Yo! We're back!" Toph's voice rang out as the duo looked to see her and the rest of their closest friends; Katara, Raph, Sokka, Zuko, Mikey, Don, and Azula, all enter the chamber as Appa and Momo set down to greet them along with Leo and Aang.

"Well?" Leo asked.

"Everyone from the Nexus has arrived and should be here shortly." Azula reported.

"We also got everyone else on the way here." Don said.

"I still can't believe we're actually working with Hun and Bishop of all people." Katara muttered in a tone, indicating she did not approve.

"I hear ya, sister." Raph agreed. "But we ain't got a choice."

"I've also looked over the plan you guys all texted me. I think we have a shot at pulling this off." Sokka said.

"That's assuming we aren't eaten alive first." Mikey pointed out.

"Way to be optimistic, Mikey." Toph said sarcastically as she punched his arm.

"Ow!" Mikey rubbed his sore arm.

"By the way, before we get started…" Zuko removed Gunshin from his person and handed it to a certain blue-clad Turtle. "Leo, maybe you should wield this."

"Zuko, I can't." Leo tried to refuse it. "You are Gunshin's rightful owner…"

"But you've shown you are capable of using it." Zuko insisted. "I'm already a Firebender, I can handle myself. And we need all the advantages we can get, that includes you wielding this."

Though unsure at first, Leo saw Zuko's point. So, with a somewhat reluctant smile, Leo accepted the blade. "You honor me, my friend."

"Well looky what we got here?!" A new and familiar voice spoke out as the group turned expectantly to one of the entrances Toph and Aang had made previously to see Hun and a team of Purple Dragons step into the cavern. "We come at a bad time?"

"Hey Hunny-Bunny?! You miss us?!" Though the Purple Dragons were surprised, the Acolytes weren't to see Dark Mikey chuckling as he stepped out of another entranceway alongside Bishop, the other Dark Turtles, a group of EPF soldiers, and even Stockman, who appeared in a new robotic body that seemed more like a miniature tank than anything else.

"You invited _Hun_?!" Stockman questioned in surprise. "You must be desperate."

"Control yourselves." Bishop told Stockman and the Turtle-clones. "We're here on business."

"But, while were on that subject, what's to stop any of us from finally eliminating you brats right here and now?" Dark Don questioned as he and his brothers seemed more than eager to fight the Turtles and Team Avatar.

"How about all of us?"

This came from Hakoda as he stood on a highly-elevatored stone platform alongside a large gathering of friends and allies including Bato, Usagi, Gen, the Metalbender students, Kori, April, Casey, Mai, Suki, Ty-Lee, and the rest of their fellow Kyoshi Warriors. Among them were the Justice Force, consisting of Silver Sentry, Stainless Steel Stan, Nano, Nobody, Raptarr, Zippy-Lad, Ananda, Chrysalis, Tsunami, and Metalhead. There were also those among the White Lotus including Bumi, Pakku, Piando, and Jeong-Jeong. Even other friends from the Four Nations including the Freedom Fighters; such as Smellerbee, Long Shot, Pipsqueak, and the Duke; the Swampbenders including Due, Huu, and Tho, and even other friends like Chit Sang, Haru, Tyro, the Mechanist, and Teo.

"Looks like everyone's here." Zuko said, getting everything started.

"Listen up everyone!" Aang called out to everyone gathered as he and his friends stood in the center. "We asked you all here because we are all facing the same threat, the one responsible for the transformation of New York, and eventually the whole world: the original Shredder, from the ancient times of this world. His power grows with each passing second, and it won't stop till he consumes this entire world. And he won't even stop there. He'll gain access to the Nexus to not only spread his evil through all our worlds, but _every _world, every dimension. It doesn't matter what we all were before; Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Foot, Purple Dragons, Earth Protection Force, mutants, humans; friends or enemies, we're all in this together."

Though this did get the interest of everyone present, there were a few skeptics among them. "I can see why all you chumps are in trouble but doesn't have anything to do with _me_." Hun pointed out.

"Or us either." Dark Leo said as he and his brothers stepped forward. "Hun and the four of us did okay with the last Shredder."

"And he was a scrawny, shriveled up, alien bug." Dark Raph added.

"Yeah, why do _we_ have to stick our necks out?" Dark Mikey also questioned. "Why not sign on with this old-school buckethead? It could be fun."

"It doesn't look like those who served the Utrom Shredder are welcome in the in the new world of the Demon Shredder." Leo replied.

"And we should believe you, because?" Dark Don asked.

"You all had better believe it!" Karai stepped forward, clad in armor that seemed similar to that of her father as well, along with Master Splinter, Iroh, the Ancient One, Chaplin, Leatherhead, and several of her own Foot forces. "I have the scars to prove it."

Even Azula stepped forward. "The Demon Shredder tore apart the old fortress of the Foot in less than a minute. If you all really want to take the easy way out and kiss his feet to join him, go right ahead. But I promise, if he doesn't tear you to pieces, I most certainly _will_."

This certainly got the attention of Hun and the Dark Turtles, and seemed enough to convince them that the Shredder will not show them any mercy. There was also the fact that they were surrounded by at least a hundred enemies that would detain them all without a moment's notice.

"Karai herself has an important role to play in all of this." Master Splinter explained. "It seems that all who take the mantle of the Shredder unknowingly create a link with the very same ancient and malignant energies we battle today."

"For this battle, Karai has chosen to adopt the role of the Shredder." Iroh also said, referring to the armor she was wearing. Her friends all looked to her with concerning looks, though they all knew it was likely necessary, they didn't have to like it. "And in doing so, has inherited that link, which we intend to use to our advantage in the coming battle."

"Sounds like a bunch of mystical nonsense." Dark Don seemed skeptical.

Even Hun was in agreement. "Are you really gonna go along with all this mumbo-jumbo, Karai?"

"Mumbo-jumbo?" Toph called out. "What do you idiots call what's been happening to this city? Believe it or not, magic is real, and it can either help us or kill us."

"It is true." Karai spoke to her former colleagues, Hun and the Dark Turtles. "I have seen enough of the mystic nature of this world to make me a believer; and through meditation, I have indeed discovered the energy link between myself and our mutual enemy."

With that, it seemed that everyone was on-board. "So, what's your plan?" Bishop asked, getting right down to business.

"The Shredder is a Tengu, a demon." The Ancient One began to explain. "Its essence has never been destroyed, but his physical form is vulnerable."

"Three artifacts were united to bring the Shredder back to life." Iroh explained as well. "His helmet, gauntlet, and body. If were able to separate them once more, he should be significantly weakened."

"Of course, getting to him is going to be an issue." Zuko stepped forward. "We've scouted the area, his fortress is surrounded by a wall from all sides, with hordes of undead soldiers patrolling the area and even demons in the sky."

"But we have a plan for that." Sokka stepped up next. "With the numbers we have on our side, we'll tunnel underground via Earthbending and completely surround the fortress. Once that's done, we'll break out onto the streets for a surprise attack."

"Earthbenders will then use their abilities to erect platforms to propel the attack-force straight to the fortress, plowing their way through the cannon fodder." Azula also stepped up. "Firebenders, Waterbenders, and other long-ranged fighters will deal with any enemies that try to stop us."

"We've also assembled an air-team to keep the skies clear." Leo said. "Once we're close enough, the Earthbenders and other heavy-hitters will break the walls down and we'll go in guns and swords blazing. A team consisting of myself, my brothers, the Avatar, Zuko, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Azula, and Karai will enter the fortress and attack Shredder himself."

"And to aid in that attack, I will use my link with the Shredder to drain away as much of his dark energy into myself as I can take, further weakening him." Karai spoke.

"But whatever battles we've all been in before…" Aang gave a warning. "Even what many of us experienced during the Day of Black Sun, or even Sozin's Comet… they are _nothing _compared to what we're about to go up against. Legions of undead ninja… hordes of demons of all shapes and sizes… not to mention the five Mystics."

Everyone, be they friend or family, looked towards one another with concern and even visible fear. This would undoubtedly be the most difficult battle any of them have ever faced before, and not all of them might make it out alive. Needless to say, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"You must all be prepared for the very worst." Splinter stated. "We face the Shredder! The greatest evil to ever walked the Earth! This will be the fight of our lives!"

* * *

Appa flew straight towards the Shredder's palace, the only occupants aside from the Avatar himself at Appa's head were Leo and Zuko in the saddle, along with Aang's beloved pet lemur on his shoulder. The moment Aang's eyes set on the dreaded fortress, he knew it was time to get serious.

"Momo, time for you to go." Aang told his lemur, who flew off.

Leo and Zuko both saw the flying demons that gave alarming calls once they saw the Flying Bison. "This is it." Zuko stated.

Leo nodded as he accessed his comns. "Go! Attack now!"

Suddenly, a massive tremor hit the entire fortress as a ring of the ground that surrounded the wall to the palace caved in, taking several undead soldiers with it. Once the dust settled; it revealed the entire united army that the Turtles and Team Avatar had guttered. The entire Order of the White Lotus, warriors from the Southern and Northern Water Tribes and even the Foggy Swamp Tribe, soldiers of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, pretty much everyone from the Purple Dragon syndicate, all of Karai's forces within the Foot, the Earth Protection Force, the Justice Force, and all their friends and allies and former enemies that they had made over the years. They were all gathered together and ready to face their common enemy together.

Appa flew closer to the ground as he hovered over the group consisting of Katara, Raph, Azula, Mikey, Sokka, Don, Toph, Master Splinter, Iroh, and the Ancient One. Aang, Leo, and Zuko stood over Appa as Leo raised Gunshin in the air and fired a stream of white flame for everyone in the perimeter to see and signal the attack as even Aang gave the battle cry.

"ATTACK!" The Avatar called as Appa, while still carrying Aang, Zuko, and Leo on-board took to the air along with their assembled air-team consisting of Silver Sentry, Chrysalis, Raptarr, and Ananda in her dome-bot led the attack.

At the same time; all the selected Earthbenders, including Toph, Bumi, the Boulder, Hippo, and several others used their Earthbending to erect serval large earth-plates, each one carrying at least two dozen soldiers or heroes on-board, and shot directly toward the fortress.

It worked exactly as planned as the earth-platforms easily plowed through the undead soldiers that attempted to stand in their way. When other soldiers, or even smaller type demons, tried to ambush the platforms from the sides or behind; Firebenders, Waterbenders, or long-ranged fighters who used guns or arrows, used their respective abelites or weapons to beat them back with relative ease.

Multiple flying demons soared over the wall and split off into two groups. The largest group attempted to strike from above; but like with those on the ground; long-ranged fighters easily shot them out of the sky with streaks of fire, water tendrils, laser fire, bullets, arrows, or even the occasional throwing knife and boomerang. Even the other Acolytes, including Raph, Katara, Azula, Mikey, Sokka, Don, and Toph used their abilities to clear out all the demons from the sky that attempted to swarm them.

The remaining flying demons shot towards the incoming air-team; but Appa flew in first, using his horned-head to beat away the front-most demons before swinging his tail to send an airwave to knock down several more. Aang likewise spun his feet, pointed upward, to generate a cyclone to blow away any more demons. Zuko and Leo also provide some cover, with Leo blasting columns and waves of white flames from Gunshin, or Zuko with his own natural Firebending. Likewise; Silver Sentry also flew in to use his own strength to punch and beat down any demon that got to close as he was backed up by Chrysalis and Ananda in her dome-bot who used psychic waves or missiles respectively for the same purpose.

Already, the ground-force was at the wall as the Earthbenders dropped their platforms. Don was already on his comns to speak with everyone assigned to the demolition-group. "Okay, everyone! Time to bring it down!"

Even Bishop was on-board as he directed his cyborg-scientist. "Doctor, back them up."

"Once again, my genius used like a blunt weapon." Stockman said in an annoyed tone.

"Bring it down, Earthbenders!" Toph exclaimed as she and Raph were the first attack with their respective mystic weapons and abilities, striking at the wall. All the Earthbenders; including Bumi, Toph's Metalbending students, and everyone else, struck the wall with their fists at the same time as Stockman also fired his lasers at the wall's structural integrity that was already beginning to collapse.

In that one instant, the entire wall collapsed as the Earthbenders quickly erected shields from the ground to block the debris from impacting all their friends and comrades. The walls were quickly brought down as Appa and the rest of the air-strike team set down closer to the ground to face the small army of demons consisting of Kappa-Tengu, Nezumi, Stone-Oni, and several others.

"Oh shell." Mikey winced.

"We gonna do this or what?" Raph asked as everyone charged forward; blasting elements, shooting guns, and wielding swords along with any other type of weapon to clash with the demon army.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Lair, April was at the monitors when she heard a familiar voice call to her. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Casey asked as he set his equipment down and walked toward her.

"Casey?" April looked in surprise. "You… didn't go with the others?"

"I was about to…" Casey answered as he kneeled to her level. "But when Leo said someone had to hang around and watch your back while you were stuck here, monitoring the satellite feed, I thought to myself… the only thing I love more than bashing some bad guy heads… is you." He said with a smile.

April smiled back as eyes began to water. "Oh Casey… you big lug." They shared an embrace together.

* * *

_The Shredder's Fortress_

Outside their master's throne room, the five Mystics watched the warzone unfold just outside the palace. Suffice to say, they were not pleased with any of this.

"Where is the Shredder!?" The Fire Mystic questioned. "They attack and the Shredder does nothing!"

"The Shredder spreads himself too thin!" The Metal Mystic stated in agreement. "He should destroy the Avatar and the Turtles, instead of playing these games!"

"Oh, someone's about to be destroyed alright but it ain't us!" The doorway was blown off the hinges, courtesy of Toph as she stood alongside Leo, Aang, Raph, Katara, Mikey, Sokka, Don, Zuko, Karai, Azula, Master Splinter, Iroh, the Ancient One, Mai, Ty-Lee, and Suki.

"You five have hurt us and caused us so much trouble…." Katara stated. "Manipulating us… attacking us…."

"Guess what? It's payback time!" Don stated as they each drew their respective weapons.

The Five Mystics likewise readied their respective elements, though they didn't seem intimidated.

"And what can you hope to accomplish against us?" The Water Mystic questioned.

"Indeed, even if you are stronger than before, you cannot truly defeat us." The Earth Mystic agreed.

"The Avatar won't allow that." The Wind Mystic said mockingly. "The only way to truly defeat us, is to destroy us entirely."

"And the Avatar will never take a life. Isn't that right, Aang?" The Fire Mystic sneered.

Everyone glared at the Mystics, even Aang before he spoke. "You're right. I'm not a killer. But here's the thing, you five aren't truly living beings, just sentient constructs of elemental magic, right Karai?" Aang asked his friend.

"Indeed." Karai confirmed.

"Which means… we can destroy you." Aang declared as his amulet began to glow, along with his Arrow tattoos. "And I'm perfectly fine with that."

The Mystics all growled as they launched a massive combined attack of fire, water, wind, earth, and metal straight for the group; but Aang had leapt to the front to catch the attack with his hands, at first using his chi to enhance himself and use all four Bending styles at once before quickly utilizing his Energybending to pull more of the elemental power towards himself in the form of a condensed sphere of elemental power, pulling all the energy he could from the Mystics.

"What…?! What is happening…!?" The Metal Mystic exclaimed as they felt their own power being drained.

"Our power…! How are you doing this…?!" The Fire Mystic questioned.

"It's called Energybending." Aang explained as he absorbed more of the Mystic's power into the condensed sphere in his hands. "I'm taking a majority of your own power." He said as he finished absorbing what he needed to, severely weakening the Mystics before throwing the pulsating elemental sphere through the ceiling; where it exploded in the air to disperse all the absorbed elemental powers.

Weakened, the five Mystics fell to their knees; most of the fire, water, and wind around the respective Mystics had been drained significantly, while the Earth Mystic looked to be barley holding himself together, and the Metal Mystic's body looked incredibly frail.

"Attack! Now!" Karai ordered as they all charged at their weakened enemies.

The Earth Mystic was the first to try and get up and attack. However, Mikey had leapt forward to strike with Inazuma, sending a bolt of orange lightning to blast him back. He tried to get up to face the charging Mai, who leapt at him to land a kick in his face before throwing a series of knives at him to force him back as he crossed his arms to defend himself. Toph and Raph both appeared on his sides as they each slammed Yama and Banrai onto the ground, sending a red surge of thunder and a green energy tremor across the ground to cross each other underneath the Earth Mystic, where his body exploded into rubble and pebbles.

The Fire Mystic tried to generate as much fire as he could as he tried to throw it at Ty-Lee, who leapt over the flames to land in front of the Fire Mystic and strike his arms at precise points to chi-block his body. Katara ran forward to fire a series of water arrows from Arashi which pierced through his body, while wrapping around him to further immobilize him, leaving him open for Azula to rush past him, slicing with Hinoarashi, to thoroughly freeze him inside-and-out before Azula dealt a back-kick to shatter the frozen Fire Mystic completely.

The Water Mystic tried to defend himself as Suki ran towards him, unsheathing her sword to slice off his water arms before Sokka thrusted Hikari forward to send a beam of silver light to pierce through the Water Mystic's chest, leaving him open for Don to deal the finishing blow as he spun Byakko to generate a purple whirlwind to blast the watery remains away for good.

Zuko, Iroh, and Leo all faced The Wind Mystic as Leo thrusted Gunshin forward to send a column of white flame, while Iroh blasted a fire-stream from his mouth, catching the Wind Mystic in a blazing cross-stream. Zuko then proceeded to spin his fingers in a familiar fashion as lightning began to appear before the young Fire Lord thrusted his fingers forward to send a bolt of lightning straight at the blazing Wind Mystic, destroying him in a fantastic explosion.

The Metal Mystic was all that was left, backing away in fear, only for Master Splinter and the Ancient One to appear from behind and grab him by his right and left arm respectively. With his metal body already so frail, both Splinter and the Ancient One dealt a powerful kick that snapped off his metal arms and knocked the Mystic onto the ground, leaving him open for Karai to rush him with her magic-tech sword and slice him in half down the middle, killing him.

"Guess the Foot Mystics have been out-Bended!" Sokka joked. "Boom! Magicbending slice!"

"Good riddance." Azula commented with a satisfied smile that wasn't unfounded by everyone else. Even Aang, though he didn't feel any joy from it, did feel satisfied as well.

"Yeah, I gotta say, destroying those guys felt good." Mikey smiled.

"Absolutely." Mai nodded with a smile.

"Totally." Toph smirked.

"No arguments here." Katara also commented.

"Don't let your guard down just yet." Leo told the group. "Now for the hard part. Getting into there." He addressed everyone toward the gate at the end of the chamber that had the Foot symbol placed on it. "The Shredder's throne room."

However, the door opened itself as a familiar chuckle was heard. Instantly, everyone was on-guard as they drew their respective weapons to face the demon inside.

"It won't be necessary to break through." The Shredded told them in a seemingly welcoming tone. "Come right in. I have been waiting."

The Tengu Shredder stood up from his throne as he causally walked into the chambers, allowing everyone to see him. All the Acolytes, as well as Karai, though ready to fight, were nervous just by looking at him. Iroh, Splinter, and the Ancient One, glared at the ancient demon. However, in the case of Mai, Suki, and Ty-Lee, who were seeing him for the first time, appeared nothing short of terrified, especially Ty-Lee who shivered at the sight of him.

"His aura…" Ty-Lee stuttered. "It's… it's so… pitch black… such evil…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." The Shredder replied before turning towards the Avatar. "You impress me, young Aang. I knew you survived our previous encounter, but I had not expected you to recover so quickly, even more so, you and your young friends have rallied an enormous force to challenge me. If nothing else, you've proven how defiant you are."

"Yeah, we're all kinds of stubborn." Aang replied. "Stubborn in the fact we'll never abandon our friends, or give up the fight, especially to you."

The Shredder only scoffed in amusement. "Which will make it all the more satisfying as I rip each of you apart limb-from-limb, and feed what's left of your allies to my demonic hordes. You are each powerful, but you have no concept of true power! You cannot stop me!"

"We will not allow you to have this world, Shredder!" Splinter stated. "It ends here, demon!"

"The only thing ending here, rat… is you." The Shredder stated as his dark magic began to surge through his body, his soul-piercing red eyes flaring, the evil demon giving a deep and dark laugh, ready to relish in the bloodbath that he was about to unleash on them all.

In response; all the Acolytes began to channel their chi as each of their amulets began to glow and their respective aura and markings were shining brightly.

"Remember the plan!" Leo told his friends and family. "We have to separate the helmet and gauntlet from the Shredder, no matter what! Let's do this! Now!"

With that, each of them went on the attack. First, Leo thrusted Gunshin forward to send a massive column of white flame forward. Zuko channeled his mystic-chi into his Firebending as it began to shift and change into its rainbow-colors before thrusting the multi-colored flame forward as well. Raph crossed his Banrai blades to shoot out a surge of red thunder. Toph slammed Yama onto the ground to send forth a green energized tremor across the ground. Don spun Byakko before thrusting the spear-end forward to blast a condensed cyclone of purple wind. Sokka thrusted Hikari to blast a beam of silver light. Katara aimed and shot a multitude of water-arrows from Arashi that condensed into a single mystic-water strike. Mikey spun Inazuma to send a hail of orange lightning bolts. Azula thrusted both clawed gauntlets of Hinoarashi for a dual blast of ice-cold fire and lightning. Finally, Aang pulled in as much elements as he could; air from all around him, water from the pool along the side, earth from the ground below him, and fire from a thrust of his right fist; he condensed all four elements together before unleashing it all in the form of a gargantuan blast.

All ten mystic-elemental attacks converged on the Tengu Shredder who attempted to block it all with a barrier of dark magic. However, the force was enough to send him skidding on his feet, crashing and pinning his back against the wall. But he was far from done as he pushed back with all his might.

"I think they got him pretty distracted." Mai commented as she, Suki, and Ty-Lee walked back to join Karai, Iroh, Splinter, and the Ancient One who initiated the second phase of their plan.

"Now is the time, Karai." Splinter spoke to her. "You must focus your energies! Feel the Shredder, sap him of his power!"

"We will help you." The Ancient One said as he, Splinter, and Iroh sat down along with Karai meditatively.

"He must be weakened for the others to remove his helmet and gauntlet from him." Iroh stated.

Karai tried to meditate and concentrate, trying to feel the presence of the Shredder somewhere in her being. However, the second she found it; an ominous green aura began to flow around her body. She had found it, now all she had to do was reach out and take as much of the demon's power into herself as she could.

Meanwhile, the Shredder himself had enough of this as he unleashed a powerful blast of dark magic to blow away the Acolytes' attacks and send them sliding back on the balls of their feet as he stood tall.

"Weak fools! Even together, you are all powerless!" The Shredder proclaimed; however, he began to feel his own energy drain. "What…?!" Tendrils of his dark magic had begun to leak out of his body and flow towards Karai, much to his surprise, as well as their friends.

"Hey… I think it's working!" Sokka stated.

"Come on Karai! Drain him dry!" Azula told her as Karai tried to take in as much of his dark energy as she could.

"You… You drain my power…?!" The Shredder questioned in disbelief.

"Shell yeah! Suck it buckethead!" Toph pointed to him with a triumphant smirk.

As Karai continued to drain the Shredder's power; Hakoda, Bishop, Chaplin, Stockman, Hun, and the Silver Sentry had made their way inside as well.

Aang looked towards Karai as he could see she was clearly struggling and could already tell that the sentient dark influence was slowly trying to suede Karai, and though she resisted, it would only be a matter of time till she was corrupted the same way Oroku Saki was. "Karai, that's enough! Stop!" Aang tried to tell her.

Ultimately, it seemed too much for her to take in as she was forced out of her meditation and brought down to her hands and knees, taking multiple raspy breaths as though she had just emerged from being underwater for so long. Immediately; Mai, Ty-Lee, and Suki were the first to tend to her, followed by Leo, Aang, and Zuko.

The Shredder himself appeared to be in a similar state as he fell flat on the ground, seemingly defeated.

Feeling cocky, Hun walked up towards the downed Tengu Shredder. "So much for your big boogey man. I thought he'd be scarier, the way you freaks described him." He kicked the Shredder's arm to check if he was dead, but that was not the case.

"Hun! Get out of there! Now!" Raph exclaimed as the Shredder's eyes opened.

"What's the big…" The Shredder suddenly reached up to grab Hun by the shirt. "Oh crud…"

The Tengu Shredder, still as powerful as ever, shot into the air along with Hun as he glared at the muscle-bound crime lord, who looked more afraid than ever. "Pathetic creatures! How dare you!"

The Shredder threw Hun straight toward the ground, but Aang was quick to catch him with his Airbending. Silver Sentry tried to fly up and attack the Shredder directly, but the demon caught the superhero's fist with minimal effort. Silver Sentry tried to push further against the Shredder, but he only squeezed harder before throwing Silver Sentry straight upward through the skylight.

Chapin, Stockman, and Bishop tried to blast their guns at the Shredder while Hakoda drew a spear to throw himself. However, the Shredder used his magic to erect a barrier that blocked all the projectiles rather easily before he unleashed a wave of his magic to blast all of them back.

"What's going on?! I thought this dude was supposed to be drained!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Karai…?" Katara looked toward her, hoping she knew the answer as Ty-Lee, Mai, and Suki tried to help her up.

"His power…" She struggled to get back on her feet. "I… was only able… to take at least… five… maybe seven percent at most…"

"Seven percent?!" Don, Mai, Sokka, and Suki exclaimed at the same time.

"So much… evil… I… I can't… I'm sorry…" Karai apologized as everyone else, even Aang and Azula, looked up toward the Tengu Shredder in clear fear as he still appeared to have plenty of power to spare, evident by the massive surge of dark magic glowing around him.

"Ah… I am pleased." The Tengu Shredder said. "I had worried that assuming control of this world would be boring. But, if the other worlds across the Nexus have warriors like yourselves, facing and defeating them all will give me enough of a thrill to keep me amused through each conquest. However, if I am to vanquish all of you and properly enjoy myself while I do so… we require a larger arena." He began to generate a massive sphere of his dark magic.

"Alright, change in plans!" Leo stated to his fellow Acolytes. "First, we take the helmet and gauntlet, _then _Karai drains his power! Attack!" Leo ordered as he and his teammates attempted to charge the Shredder, who had already unleashed his attack, which took the form of a powerful, dark green, energy vortex that had begun to surge all around him.

"No! My sons! Wait!" Splinter, along with Iroh and the Ancient One, tried to run in and stop them, but it was too late.

Aang, Leo, and Katara were the first to be sucked into the vortex, followed by Raph, Zuko, and Toph; along with Mikey, Sokka, Don, and Azula. Even Splinter, Iroh, and the Ancient One were pulled into the vortex as well.

"Katara! Sokka!" Hakoda looked in shock as he saw his children and their friends get pulled into the swirling vortex. He would have run in after them had Hun not grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him away.

"Are you nuts!? You wanna get sucked up in that thing?!" Hun exclaimed.

Karai desperately tried to get into a meditative stance once more and continue draining the Shredder's power, despite the vortex being just inches away from her.

"Karai!" Chaplin called to her as Ty-Lee was already trying to run in, but Bishop grabbed her to prevent her from getting close.

"Let me go! We can't leave her!" Ty-Lee struggled in his grip.

"We have to pull back!" Bishop exclaimed as Hun, the struggling Hakoda, and Stockman were already attempting to fall back as well.

Chaplin however was already running towards Karai, but the second he touched her, the dark magic she was attempting to absorb had shocked him and knocked him down. Mai and Suki quickly ran and tried to pull him away as well right as Karai was sucked into the vortex.

The Shredder gave a loud and maddened laugh as he unleashed a surge of his dark power, causing the vortex to explode in tremendous fashion. Most of the top of his fortress had already been obliterated in the explosion.

* * *

However, everyone who was sucked inside the vortex was still alive as Aang, Leo, Katara, Don, Sokka, Raph, Toph, Mikey, Zuko, and Azula all fell and landed hard in a small clearing within the dark woods that laid just outside the demonic fortress.

"Oh man…" Sokka felt his head as everyone tried to pick themselves up.

"Did anyone catch the number of that ancient demon that ran us down?" Don said to put some humor into this otherwise bleak situation.

"Where the shell are we, now?" Raph questioned in irritation.

"Looks like just outside the palace." Azula noted as they could still see the fortress just above the trees.

"He said he wanted a larger arena; this must be it." Zuko was among the first to get serious as everyone tried to circle up so they wouldn't be caught off-guard.

"I can't sense him. Where is he?" Toph questioned in a tone mixing irritation and nervousness.

"He's here somewhere. He's only playing with us." Leo stated as a sweatdrop flowed down his face.

"So much for our plan." Mikey said in a tone indicating he was quite scared.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Katara commented.

Aang's eyes widened as he heard what could only be described as demonic neighing. "He's here! He's coming!"

Everyone turned to the source of the sound to see the Tengu Shredder wielding a spear as he rode a demonic horse, black and red flames at the beast's hooves as it ran before stopping briefly to address the heroes.

"It has been fun, and it promises to be even more so as I end your lives." The Tengu Shredder said in a sadistically joyous fashion.

Mustering up as much courage as they could, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Team Avatar drew their respective weapons or took combative stances as they faced the laughing Demon Shredder who charged forward on his steed, ready to end this fight once and for all.

**Done.**

**And so, the final battle begins.**

**This chapter seems somewhat shorter than how I first thought it be, but I promise, the next one is going to be significantly longer, I promise. **

**The Turtles and Team Avatar have gathered as many of their allies as they could, and even some reluctant enemies, as they mount one final assault on the Shredder's fortress. But can this ragtag army prevail against the demonic hordes of the Tengu Shredder? How will our heroes prevail as the demon begins his "sport" with them? Can Karai manage to absorb enough of the Demon Shredder's power to give the heroes the edge they need to win? All things come to an end in the final chapter that will be uploaded soon.**

**Also, I hope that I wrote the final defeat of the Mystics appropriately. Like many of you have said, they were shown to be dangerous and deadly at the start of this season, but by the finale, they were reduced to punching bags. This time around, I changed things up a bit, as I had Aang use his Energybending to drain most of their power, allowing his friends to finish them off for good. I personally had a lot of fun writing that, given how much they messed with the Turtles and Team Avatar (even using the image of Katara's mother to manipulate her in the first story), and I hope you guys all enjoyed reading their well-deserved demise as I did. Yeah, you know someone's bad when not even Aang is bothered by their end. **

**I thank you all for your patience and support throughout this story, and I look forward to writing the epic finale. Until then, stay safe and stay healthy out there. Cowabunga! **


	15. Enter the Avatar and the Dragons

**Hi everyone, thanks once again for waiting. Well, this is it. The epic finale to my second iteration of Worlds Collide. After this chapter, I'll have a short epilogue posted real soon, so keep an eye out. I've been getting a lot of questions of what I plan to do next for my Worlds Collide series; such as about me doing LOK and "Fast Forward". Here's the thing; I actually plan on writing my next series based loosely on the plotlines of the graphic novels, with my own original story to connect them, introducing characters and elements from the "Fast Forward" and "Back to the Sewer" seasons of TMNT 2003. **

**Alright, now that is out of the way, let's get this final battle started.**

**Enter the Avatar and the Dragons **

This was it; this was the moment they all trained for. The ten Acolytes of the Ninja Tribunal, consisting of Avatar Aang, Leonardo, Katara, Donatello, Sokka, Raphael, Toph Beifong, Michelangelo, Zuko, and Azula; each armed with their own respective Fang of the Dragon, or taking the appropriate combat stance in the case of Aang and Zuko, as they faced the opponent the Tribunal had trained them for: the original Tengu Shredder, who rode on top a demonic horse, wielding a spear; the ancient demon more than ready to end each of their lives.

"Prepare, all of you…" The Tengu Shredder told the young heroes. "For a slow, agonizing end, to your small and worthless lives!"

"Well, looks like this is it." Don stated. "Do or die time."

"Hey uh guys… you noticed where we are?" Mikey asked as the group looked around at their surroundings. "A dark forest… and big, bad, and evil is on top of us with a monster horse!"

"It's what Master Splinter told us in his dreams." Aang's eyes widened in realization. "But… that would mean…"

"Eh, it was just a dream! Just a dream!" Sokka quickly tried to get everyone to not think about that. "Let's just stay focused on our mission and not a prophecy of our imminent deaths! Not that I believe in prophies, cause they're all just bunch of mumbo-jumbo."

"Gee, that sounding very convincing." Azula commented with lowered eyelids.

"It doesn't matter." Katara stated with a determined expression. "Where all here now, it's time to do what we came here to do."

"That's right." Leo agreed. "We're going to stop the Shredder once and for all!"

"And if we end up getting taken down…" Raph began.

"We're sure as shell gonna make sure this bastard goes down with us!" Toph finished.

"One final charge." Zuko said as he took a Firebending stance. "Him or us, all or nothing."

Even Azula stepped next to her brother. "We've all come this far, all of us, might as well see it through to the end."

"Yeah." Aang made eye-contact with the ancient demon once more as they glared at one another. "One way or another, this ends now."

"Remember the plan." Leo directed everyone. "We have to try and weaken him by separating his helmet and gauntlet. It's our only chance!"

"There are no chances, left." The Shredder told his enemies as he rode his steed to charge directly at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Shredder's stronghold, it was nothing short of a warzone as the combined efforts of the White Lotus, Justice Force, EPF, Purple Dragons, the Foot, and various other allies of Team Avatar and the Turtles faced off the seemingly endless hordes of demons and undead soldiers. Laser-blasts, fire, water, and earth shot out in virtually every direction, the sounds of gunfire and clashing swords rang through the air, as did the screams of people who got beaten, torn apart, and eaten alive by the demonic hordes; yet the heroes and allies did their best to fight off these monsters.

Bumi flexed his muscles as he stood his ground against a group of Stone-Oni before the elderly Earthbender punched the ground to send rock-pillars. shooting out from the ground to punch massive holes in all the Stone-Oni that surrounded them, causing them to crumble. Bumi then used his Earthbending on the remains of the Stone-Oni to send multiple large projectiles into the air to take down several flying demons.

A group of undead ninjas shot from the ground and quickly engaged a combined group of Purple Dragons and Kyoshi Warriors, who attempted to fight them back, but were quickly knocked down. However, the zombie-ninjas didn't get a chance to attack as a horizontal wave of fire blasted over the downed Purple Dragons and Kyoshi Warriors to completely incinerate the zombies, courtesy of Jeong-Jeong. The master Firebender then sent two fists out on both directions to blast columns of flame to incinerate two Kappa-Tengu that tried to get the jump on him.

Hakoda used his sword to decapitate one undead soldier before blocking the blade of another zombie-ninja, backing away from a group of six; while Bishop wielded a pair of dual energy-guns to blast away a group of demons before the two came back-to-back. They each made brief eye-contact as they seemed surrounded by demons and zombies. Hakoda ducked and swerved under Bishop to impale a demon with his sword while Bishop fired on the group of undead soldiers to obliterate them with a series of blasts. However, a group of Nezumi attempted to rush and devour the pair; only for a large blur to knock the head Nezumi down, which was revealed to be Leatherhead, armed with special gauntlets designed by Chaplin with a liquid magic-tech solution in his teeth, allowing him to rip out the throat of the Nezumi with his teeth before roaring at the Nezumi pack challengingly.

"You're certainly the last mutant I thought to be coming to my rescue." Bishop commented.

"I wasn't coming to your rescue, villain." Leatherhead glared. "I was offering my assistance to a friend." He gestured to Hakoda.

"I appreciate it." Hakoda smiled. "No rip them to pieces!"

Leatherhead's eyes turned into reptilian slits as he rushed the Nezumi pack to literally tear them to shreds with claws and teeth.

Dark Mikey gave a maniacal laugh as he wielded a pair of dual energy guns, leaping into the air to gun a group of demons down before landing in the middle of a pack to dance like a ballet, while holding out his guns to blast all the demons around him, while singing and laughing maniacally. A Stone-Oni was blasted to pieces, curtsey of Dark Don with a grenade launcher as he and Dark Leo led a group of EPF soldiers against a group of undead samurai and zombies.

"Come on, you undead bastards! You want some of this?!" Dark Leo challenged as he drew his swords to rush and cut down the zombies while Dark Don and the EPF soldiers backed him up with their laser fire and grenade blasts. Dark Raph roared as he rushed past the soldiers to leap toward a Stone Oni and crush it to pieces with his bare-fists and claws.

Kori threw out her spiked-meteor hammer to crush a zombie's skull as she backed closer toward the group of Freedom Fighters consisting of Smeller Bee, Long Shot, Sneers, the Duke, and Pipsqueak, the later picked up a large rock to knock down a charging Kappa-Tengu as Long Shot fired an arrow at the head of a flying demon to kill it, while the others just used their crude weapons to block the strikes of the undead ninjas and soldiers that had completely surrounded the group. Fortunately, assistance would soon come in the form of Pakku who rode a water wave along with Tsunami as they directed the surge of water around the young fighters to wash away all the demons before they redirected the water outward to create a strong defense around them.

Chit Sang, Haru, and Tyro shot their respective elements of fire and earth to keep the horde of demons at bay; but several other demons and undead soldiers would rise to take their place.

"There's too many of them!" Haru exclaimed. However, salvation came in the form of a familiar roar as Appa shot down from the skies to bash all the undead and demonic enemies away with his massive head and tail. Appa however would soon find himself overwhelmed by a horde of flying demons; only for said demons to be blown away by a psychic blast from Chrysalis who had Ananda back her up with her massive dome-bot, as well as Raptarr, wielding a club to bash the demons' heads in.

Meanwhile; Zippy-Lad, Bato, Metalhead, and Stainless-Steel Stan found themselves surrounded in a similar situation; but Teo flew in on a special glider as he dropped several bombs to blast away all the demons. However, a pack of flying Tengu set their sights on him as they flew in to rip his glider apart and send him falling toward the ground. Fortunately, Nano flew in with jet-boosters on his feet to catch Teo before flying him closer to his father, the Mechanist, who hid behind some cover provided by the Dark One as he, Penga, and Ho-Tun erected a series of earth-walls. The Mechanist took his son from Nano as he, and a group of Foot ninja, EPF soldiers, and Purple Dragons fired with their respective weapons to keep the demons at bay.

Nobody threw a series of bombs out at a group of demons as he backed closer to Piando, Usagi, and Gen, each one using their respective swords to block the bladed-strikes from a group of undead ninjas and cut them down; but they would quickly find themselves overwhelmed. However, assistance came in the form of Huu, in his massive 'armor' of vines to bash away all the zombies with Due and Tho with waves of water. However, when a Stone-Oni was about to rise over them to try and crush them, the Silver Sentry flew in and pulverized the Stone-Oni with his bare fists. However, he was quickly blindsided by another Stone-Oni that sent him crashing into a small building.

"Sentry! Hang on!" Nobody exclaimed as he, Piando, Usagi, and Gen ran to assist their ally while Huu wrestled with the Stone-Oni in his vine-armor, as Due and Tho provided back-up.

The group worked quickly to pull the superhero out of the rubble, with Usagi offering him a hand, which he accepted. "Silver Sentry, what is happening?" Usagi asked.

"We're losing." Sentry answered gravely.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the fortress, Hun had somehow found himself in the lower chambers as the sounds of battle awoke him from his state of unconsciousness. "Forget this bull!" Hun tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head. "Nothing is worth fighting demons."

However, Hun looked around and found himself what he could only assume to be the Shredder's treasure horde, as there were piles of gold and jewels, more valuables than he had ever seen in his life. "Nothing… except this." He said with a greedy smile as he picked up jeweled necklace. "If I gotta risk my life, I might as well be rewarded for it."

* * *

At the same time, at the top of the fortress; the roof had been completely blown away by the Shredder's attack as Suki, Chaplin, Mai, and Ty-Lee were the first to try and regain consciousness.

"What… what happened…?" Suki muttered before her eyes widened. "The Shredder! Where is everyone?!"

"Probably wherever that monster is." Mai assumed.

Chaplin and Ty-Lee quickly noticed their down friend. "Karai!" Ty-Lee exclaimed as he and Chaplin were the first to run to her, with Mai and Suki right behind her.

"Karai?" Chaplin tried to shake her awake, which appeared to work as she awoke with a small groan. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright." Chaplin said relieved as he and the three young women attempted to help her to her feet.

"Come on, take it easy, not so fast." Mai said, as they all seemed ignorant of Stockman as his robotic body was on its side with his holographic head glitching on-and-off.

"Help… _me_…?" His voice said with static before he was suddenly kicked by his current employer.

"Stockman!" Bishop stated as he and Hakoda had arrived, the later helping with Karai, Chaplin, and the others as Bishop ordered his subordinate. "On your feet, there's work to do."

"Why can't I ever be left alone to expire in peace?" Stockman asked rhetorically as he pulled his robotic body back up straight.

"I'm glad everyone here is alright." Hakoda said to his allies. "Where the others?"

"Fighting the Shredder as we speak." Suki answered. "How bad is it out there?"

"It's a losing battle." Hakoda replied. "We take down one monster, three more take its place. Our forces are holding, but not much longer."

Karai had a serious expression on her face as she knew what she had to do. "Everyone, stand back." She got into a meditative stance.

"Karai what are you…? You're not gonna try to take the Shredder's power again, are you?!" Ty-Lee exclaimed with worry.

"You could barely handle like five percent of his power before, what makes you think you can do better this time?!" Mai also questioned with an equal amount of concern.

"I understand your concerns, but we have no choice in the matter." Karai said as she tried to focus her energy, already a green aura began to form around her body. No matter how much most of them didn't want to admit it, this was their best chance they had against the Shredder.

"All of you, protect her." Bishop stated to Stockman, Chaplin, Suki, Mai, and Ty-Lee. "We need to see if we have any forces left."

"Good luck." Hakoda told the group before he and Bishop left to rejoin the battle.

Though Chaplin and his friends remained dutiful in their job to protect Karai, it became rather awkward as they had to team up with Stockman to do it as well.

"So, Dr. Stockman. Long time no see." Ty-Lee said rather awkwardly.

"Guess we gotta team up with you again." Mai commented with lowered eyelids. "Lucky us."

"Yes, thrilling beyond words." Stockman replied in an equally sarcastic tone. "This day couldn't possibly get any worse."

"A hundred bucks says you're wrong." Mai told him.

* * *

Meanwhile; back in the forest, the Shredder laughed evilly and joyously as he rushed the Acolytes on his demonic steed.

"Here he comes! Everyone, focus!" Leo ordered as he and all his friends channeled their chi, which caused their amulets to glow and their respective markings and auras to shine as well. The group scattered and surrounded the Shredder and his steed, which only seemed to make their enemy excited.

"Run! But you can't hide!" The Shredder declared.

"We're done hiding, Shredder! Bring it on!" Aang challenged as he sent a powerful air-blast, in the form of a tornado, which sent the Shredder and his horse skidding across the ground, though he still remained up-right as Katara and Mikey tried to flank him, firing water-arrows and orange lightning-bolts at him respectively, but the Shredder shot his free hand out to blast his dark magic and blow away their attacks, forcing the duo to leap back and avoid the blast.

Zuko was next as he sent a massive vortex of multi-colored fire to engulf the Tengu Shredder, however he actually charged directly into the attack and used his spear to cleave through it as he tried to make his way closer to Zuko; only for Azula to leap through the attack, using Hinoarashi to turn herself into a corkscrew-projectile of blue flames and lightning, actually scoring a direct hit on the Shredder's steed and send them crashing through several trees.

"He's down! Attack!" Azula exclaimed as everyone attempted to charge; starting with Leo, Sokka, and Don, who shot blasts white fire, silver light, and purple from their respective weapons, only for the Shredder to rise again on his steed and leap over the attacks and land on the other side of the clearing before charging at them again as Toph used her Earthbending to try and trap him within a dome; but the Shredder's magic easily blasted through it as he tried to rush Toph with his spear, only for Raph to leap directly at him and slash Banrai at him, which the Shredder blocked with the staff of his spear before blasting Raph off; which seemed to leave him open for Aang to soar above him and blast him with a column of fire, which appeared to have engulfed him. However, the fire had been pushed back as the Shredder had protected himself and his steed with a dome of his dark magic.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Sokka stated. "We gotta knock him off his high-horse! Literally!"

"Toph!" Raph called to his friend. "Criss-cross tremor!"

"Got it!" Toph exclaimed as they both ran to the opposite sides of their steed-mounted enemy and slammed Banrai and Yama onto the ground; sending a surge of thunder traveling from Raph's spot along the ground, an energized tremor from Toph. Both attacks met directly under the Shredder and exploded to send him and his steed flying into the air.

However, nobody had expected for the demon horse to grow a massive pair of bat-like wings from its side and hover in the air as the Shredder gave an amused chuckle.

"Of course, it can fly." Don said with lowered eyelids of annoyance.

"Incoming!" Katara exclaimed as the flying demonic horse shot down toward them, causing everyone to run for cover and avoid the devastating impalement from the Shredder's spear. However, as he flew back up for another strike, Aang shot himself into the air; on his right hand he called upon all the water vapor from the air, and on the other, he pulled several boulders from the ground. Once he was on equal height with the Shredder and his steed, Aang first sent the water he had gathered to completely engulf both of them before quickly freezing it and spreading all the rocks around the frozen demons in the form of a thick rock-sphere. He knew it wouldn't hold him long, but he didn't need long.

"EVERYONE! HIT HIM NOW!" Aang called to his friends while he kept their enemy trapped.

Leo sent a column of white flame from Gunshin, Katara fired a series of water-arrows from Arashi, Zuko thrusted his fists to send multiple multi-colored fireballs, Don spun Byakko to blast a vortex of purple wind, Mikey flailed Inazuma to send orange lightning bolts, Sokka thrusted Hikari forward to shoot a beam of silver light, Raph spun Banrai to send a surge of red thunder, Toph slammed Yama to send a green energized tremor traveling through the air, while Azula thrusted Hinoarashi to send a combined blast of icy-cold flames and lightning. All the attacks hit the trapped Shredder head-on with explosive results, right as Aang flew back toward the ground and landed near his friends.

"Did we get him?" Mikey asked.

"I think we all know the answer to that." Zuko replied as each of their instincts told them they weren't done yet.

Out of the smoke; multiple bolts of dark energy shot out and rained down toward the heroes, as they tried to leap and avoid the explosions as each bolt struck the ground. The Shredder and his flying steed shot toward the ground as well at incredible speeds as his primary target seemed to be Aang, who quickly coated his fists in rock in the form of gauntlets to clap the Shredder's spear and halt the attack. Though the strength of the demon-horse pushed Aang back, he used Earthbending to root his feet in place as he attempted to push the Shredder back, glaring at the demon who glared back as well.

While Aang kept him focused solely on himself; Leo, Azula, and Zuko attempted to leap at him from behind, only for the Tengu Shredder to catch them in his telekinetic grip with dark magic before sending all three out to crash into their friends. Leo crashed into Aang, then Katara, and then Sokka. Zuko crashed into Toph and then Raph. Azula crashed into Don and then Mikey before all three were pulled toward the Shredder as he looked ready to end their lives as painfully as possible.

"A valiant effort, young ones. But all in ve…!" However, he was surprised to see a white blur flying directly at his face, which appeared to be Momo as he snarled and slashed his paws at the Shredder, but this seemed to simply annoy him as he grabbed the flying lemur, consequently forcing him to drop his three captives. "Insolent pest…!" He glared at the lemur, but before he could do anything….

The Shredder suddenly gave a pain-induced scream as he was shot in the back by a bolt of lightning, forcing him to release Momo as he glanced behind in surprise to see who had shot him.

"Uncle!" Zuko and Azula exclaimed in surprise upon seeing Iroh with his fingers shot out, smoke emanating from the tips.

"Nobody messes with my kids." Iroh stated before he produced the biggest fireball he could manage and sent it directly at Shredder, scoring a direct hit with explosive results.

However, Iroh didn't get a chance to celebrate as the Demon Shredder rushed out on his steed to impale Iroh in the shoulder with his spear, causing him to scream in pain, much to the shock and horror of Zuko, Leo, and Azula. The Shredder hoisted his spear to throw Iroh out before the ancient demon caught him in his telekinetic grip and slammed him down onto the three that he just had, before sending him crashing into the recovering Aang, dragging them both toward a spiked tree.

"I drew my battle out with you once, Aang." The Shredder stated. "It will _not _happen again." By pushing harder on Iroh, he sent Aang crashing into the spiked tree, which broke upon impact, but not before leaving Aang covered in tree-spikes all over his body, which were already bleeding.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed in shock as everyone else looked just as shocked before it turned into raw anger that they aimed at the one responsible.

"Rush him all at once! Now!" Leo ordered as all nine of them leapt at the Shredder to try and over-power him. But it seemed he was finished playing as he held his spear up to catch all of them at once in his dark magic and hold them into the air. Despite their struggles, none of them could break free.

"Ah, the mystical Fangs of the Dragons." The Shredder mused to all of them as he turned his attention toward Azula, who looked quite terrified as she saw his blood-red eyes focused solely on her. "Children should not be allowed to play with such powerful toys." He said as he held onto Azula's right gauntlet. "The consequences could be… _deadly._"

***BOOM!***

A massive explosion of dark magic had awoken Master Splinter from his state of unconsciousness. "My sons!" However, once Splinter saw where he was, the very same dark and twisted wood he had seen in his repeating nightmares, a feeling of dread swept through him as he ran toward the source of the explosion, his thoughts hopping beyond hope that this was not real, and that his sons and their friends were alright.

However, all hope was replaced with terror as he stepped into the clearing to see something that made his heart stop. "No! It cannot be!" All of the Turtles, as well as Team Avatar, and even Iroh, laid on the ground, unmoving. "Not my them… not my children! NOT MY CHILDREN!" Splinter exclaimed as he ran toward them. "No! My nightmare has come true…! My children… they have all been…!" He exclaimed in pure shock and horror as he saw the seemingly lifeless bodies of Aang, Leo, Katara, Raph, Zuko, Toph, Don, Sokka, Mikey, Azula, and even Iroh. The only thing that appeared to be alive was Momo as the flying lemur whimpered in sadness, curled up on the chest of the seemingly dead Avatar.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Splinter cried in despair as he fell to his knees. It was not just his own sons that he raised that he mourned, it was their friends that he had come to take in as part of his family as well. All of them were his children, and they now appeared dead before him.

Master Splinter soon felt a gentle touch on his shoulder as he turned with a teary-eyed expression to see a familiar face. "Ancient One…" However, the Ancient One cried out in pain as he was struck in the back with a dark energy bolt, causing him to fall to the ground. "No! Not you, too!"

Splinter then heard a familiar laugh as he looked in terror to see the one responsible. "And you're next, Nezumi!" The Shredder declared as his demon horse roared before he charged at Splinter.

The rat master glared as he readied himself, rage and vengeance sweeping through him as the only thought he had right now was avenging his children with Momo hopping onto his shoulder with a snarl. If this was to be the end, Splinter, and even Momo, would go down fighting!

But the end was not now, as for some unknown reason, Aang's arrow-tattoos began to glow white, as did his Tribunal amulet. His body floating into the air as the amulets of all his friends began to glow as well before streams of blue, red, orange, purple, green, and silver energy flowed out and enveloped Aang in a brilliant light before his body was surrounded by a golden flame, and the transparent form of a man that Master Splinter recognized as he stepped in front of him.

"Ma… Master Yoshi…?" Splinter couldn't believe it. Even though he had seen this in each of his nightmares, to actually see the mystical-spirit of his master standing in front of him, and appearing to possess Aang's body no-less, it was nothing short of mind-blowing.

Yoshi stepped protectively in front of Splinter, as well as Momo, as he glared at the charging Shredder. This was also just like his nightmare; he would watch in horror as the Shredder would take away his beloved Master Yoshi again.

However, that would not come to pass, as Yoshi actually grabbed the spear right as the Shredder got close enough. With a heave, he threw both the Shredder and his demonic horse across the ground. The demon horse slammed against the trees to explode, while Shredder simply skidded across the ground. Yoshi spun the spear like a master before he hovered in the air above the ancient demon.

The Shredder could see Aang's body within Yoshi's transparent form. "What is this?! An Avatar trick?! Are you a predecessor of Aang or even Ryukyu?" The Shredder questioned Yoshi before he prepared to attack. "But it doesn't matter! You shall suffer greatly by my…"

Yoshi didn't even let him finish as he sliced at the Shredder with his own spear, cutting him across his chest rather deeply. So deep, that dark magic actually 'bled' out of him and he screamed in pain.

With his work appearing done, Yoshi sent out the same colored energy as before back into the amulets of Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, Katara, Zuko, Azula, Toph, and Sokka, which actually seemed to awaken them as they tried to pull themselves up, much to the elated surprise of Splinter.

"My sons…!" Splinter was almost brought to tears of joy, but they weren't the only ones. Even Iroh groaned somewhat as he tried to pull himself up, all while holding his bleeding soldier. Even Yoshi's spirit appeared to have vanished as Aang's body fell toward the ground, but he landed on his feet as his eyes opened, almost as if from a deep sleep.

"What… what just…?" Aang saw he head the Shredder's spear in his hands, which he quickly dropped as Momo flew to his shoulder and licked his face joyously "Momo…?"

However, Aang, and everyone else, quickly became serious as the saw the Shredder, albeit injured but still standing, as he marched his way toward them.

"This changes nothing!" The Shredder exclaimed in a growl as everyone readied themselves for another fight.

"Oh boy… I think we made him mad." Mikey gulped.

In a surprise, rather than attack, the Shredder raised his hands and multiple streams of dark magic began to pull toward him from the air and environment around him.

"What's he doing now?!" Toph questioned.

"He is re-concentrating all of his powers!"

* * *

Meanwhile; back in the warzone around the fortress; it seemed that a large portion of the alliance's forces had been wiped out as everyone found themselves cornered around the palace. The Earthbenders had erected cover for everyone as Firebenders, Waterbenders, and everyone with a gun or projectile weapon of some kind tried to shoot at the charging demonic and undead hordes; but they only seemed to slow the monsters down.

"Hold the line, men! HOLD THE LINE!" Bishop told everyone as they continued to shoot and fight, refusing to give up.

However, suddenly, all the monsters began to vanish into thin air, a result of the Shredder re-concetrating his magic.

"What… what's going on?" Hakoda looked in surprise with everyone else. "Are they retreating?"

Everyone in the area was nothing short of confused as they had all appeared surrounded, and were almost about to be killed, when the demons and undead soldiers they were facing vanished into thin air. Though many were confused, most appeared to be relieved as they would get to live.

And it wasn't just the monsters. It was the entire transformed city. The massive dark energy dome that had, at this point, already spread over almost half of the United States, began to shrink and condense back to its source in New York. As the dome retreated, everything inside turned back to normal; from the hellish landscape of the Shredder's domain, back into modern-day New York, almost as if nothing had happened.

Even the Shredder's fortress changed back into the ruined building that was the mayor's estate; much to the shock of Stockman, Mai, Chaplin, Suki, and Ty-Lee, and even Karai as she continued to meditate.

"What's going on?!" Mai exclaimed.

"The Tengu Shredder is pulling his energy back into himself!" Karai answered.

Back in the treasure vault, Hun was happily helping himself to as much jewels and gold he could carry. However, as the Shredder's magic rescinded, the vault and all the treasure inside, vanished away, as if it was never there to begin with; including all the treasure Hun had in his arms, much to his comic disappointment.

"Aw crud."

* * *

Back with the Acolytes, they, along with Iroh and Splinter, watched around in surprise as they saw the dark and twisted wood around them turn back into a normal forest in Central Park as the Tengu Shredder had pulled in the last of the dark magic he had been using to engulf the world back into himself.

"Everything's changing back!" Don stated.

"So… is that it?" Sokka asked. "Is it over…?"

The Shredder then gave a violent laugh as he slashed his hands to engulf himself in dark magic, causing everyone to turn with hardened expressions toward their enemy.

"Not by a long shot." Katara glared.

The energy around the Shredder began to mold itself and take shape, first in the form of massive clawed wings on his back as his whole body began to undergo a similar transformation. His lower body grew much larger as neck elongated itself, his helmet taking the shape of a mouth before the transformation was complete. The Shredder had transformed into his massive demonic Dragon Avatar, which gave a roar so loud, it forced everyone to cover their ears as they all looked toward the transformed monster in clear fear.

"Oh shell…" Raph cursed before the Dragon Shredder unleashed a fire-breath of dark red energy at the group. Aang, however, promptly entered the Avatar State and used his Energybending to catch the attack and remold it into an energy dome around himself and his friends for protection, causing he Dragon Shredder to growl in annoyance.

"So that's his Dragon Avatar…." Zuko stated.

"Yep, that's it alright." Iroh confirmed.

"It's a whole lot bigger than I thought it be." Mikey gulped.

"At first he was only toying with us…" Azula began. "But the fact he called back all his power to transform into that… now he seriously wants us dead!"

"Great, and how are we supposed to fight that?!" Toph exclaimed.

"I think we already know the answer." Katara said with a serious voice as Splinter turned to all of them.

"Now, my children, reach deep within yourselves! Manifest your own Avatars, and fight!"

"We can do this." Leo stated to everyone. "Remember what the Tribunal said, we have to work together."

"Let's do it." Aang stated as they all concentrated and focused their chi, causing their respective auras and markings to glow along with their amulets. The intense energy that was already surging from all of them together was enough to shatter the energy-dome that Aang had made as their bodies slowly began to ascend into the air.

Aang's body was engulfed in a shiny-blue light that completely covered his skin and clothes, his arrows and eyes shining a brighter white as the markings of the Spirit of Light and Peace, Raava, formed on his chest. All the while; all his friends had rose high into the sky before they were all engulfed in a bright flash of light and had assumed the forms of their Spirit Avatars. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello had transformed into their respective Dragon Avatars; Zuko had transformed into his Lion Avatar, Katara had become her Hawk Avatar, Sokka had changed into the form of his Wolf Avatar, Toph had taken the form of her Bear Avatar, and finally, Azula had transformed into her Phoenix Avatar.

Aang in his Ascended Avatar State hovered in the air, with Lion-Zuko, Bear-Toph, and Wolf-Sokka right below him; Hawk-Katara and Phoenix-Azula hovering at his respective left and right sides; while Dragon-Leo, Dragon-Raph, Dragon-Don, and Dragon-Mikey hovered above him. The nine Spirit Avatars growled or screeched at the Dragon-Shredder, while Avatar Aang glared with his bright eyes.

Momo had perched himself onto Splinter's shoulder as he and Iroh looked at their children with pride, without a doubt in either of their minds, they knew they could stop this monster once and for all.

The Dragon-Shredder roared challengingly at the heroic Avatars before he flew toward a nearby building and perched himself at the top, blasting fire around the area to create a ring of dark flame that kept Lion-Zuko, Wolf-Sokka, and Bear-Toph from advancing any closer.

However, Hawk-Katara along with Dragon-Mikey and Dragon-Don flew towards the Dragon-Shredder as they pelted him with streams of orange and purple fire in the case of the two Turtle-Dragons with a maelstrom of water from Hawk-Katara's wings. However, the Dragon-Shredder used his massive wings to block their attacks before swiping his claws at them to send them crashing toward the ground.

Avatar Aang flew alongside Phoenix-Azula and Dragon-Leo as the later unlashed a blast of white-flames from his mouth, Phoenix-Azula flapped her wings to create a massive ball of lightning which she sent forward, while Aang drew all the air in from around the entire area to create a massive cyclone, which he sent out as well. All three attacks combined to create a massive vortex of wind, white flame, and lightning, which the Dragon-Shredder could not block as the attack hit him with explosive results to send him crashing through multiple buildings and down into the street, creating a crater on impact.

Dragon-Raph was the first to charge and attack, but the Dragon-Shredder recovered quickly enough to deal a powerful strike that sent Dragon-Raph flying and crashing into a boat all the way near the river. The ground underneath the Dragon-Shredder began to shake as Bear-Toph suddenly emerged from it to grapple against the Dragon-Shredder, pressing her own strength against his. She tried to dig her claws into his side and bite down onto him, but this only seemed to irritate the Dragon-Shredder as he grabbed her by the shoulders with his clawed-wings to lift her up and slam her on the ground before throwing her away. Right as he did however, Wolf-Sokka leapt onto him from behind to bite on his shoulder with Dragon-Don flying in to back him up.

However, the Dragon-Shredder had grabbed and pulled Wolf-Sokka off of his body before throwing him at the charging Dragon-Don to send them both crashing and skidding across the street. Phoenix-Azula attempted to fly down from behind, but the Dragon-Shredder quickly flew up to smack her down onto the street. But, before he could make a move to finish her, Lion-Zuko leapt forward to stand protectively over his downed sister before roaring to unleash a powerful wave of flame that blasted the Dragon-Shredder into the air where Dragon-Mikey, Dragon-Leo, and Hawk-Katara flew around him to lash out their claws and talons, which Dragon-Shredder tried to defend himself against. This appeared to leave him vulnerable for Avatar Aang to fly in as he brought his hands together to create a small ball of fire, which grew to gigantic proportions as he blasted it at the Dragon-Shredder as he smacked away Dragon-Leo, Hawk-Katara, and Dragon-Mikey; the attack blasted Dragon-Shredder back and sent him flying high into the air.

Avatar Aang flew higher to try and meet the Dragon-Shredder as he pulled out massive chunks for rock from the ground around him before tossing them at the Dragon-Shredder, simultaneously lighting them on fire while also providing a boost with Airbending; effectively creating meteors that flew at the Dragon-Shredder at break-neck speed. The front most four had hit him to blast him even higher into the sky and closer toward the river; but he was quick to blast his dark-fire to blow away all the remaining meteors before directing his fire at Aang, who tried to block it with his Energybending. However, Dragon-Raph shot out of the river and right at the Dragon-Shredder, grabbing him from behind and wrapping his tails around his neck. However, the Dragon-Shredder proved to be strong enough to free himself from his grip and smack him down. But, this left him open for Aang to direct a massive surge of water from the river, which shot up toward the Dragon-Shredder and took the form of a gigantic hand that was the size of the Dragon-Shredder himself. He was grabbed by the water hand and pulled straight into the river, which Avatar Aang attempted to freeze thoroughly to keep him trapped.

Avatar Aang hovered toward the ice as Dragon-Leo, Phoenix-Azula, and Hawk-Katara hovered around him; with Lion-Zuko, Wolf-Sokka, and Dragon-Raph inspecting the ice closer, while Bear-Toph, Dragon-Mikey, and Dragon-Don hung back by the shore. However, this moment of quiet only lasted a few seconds before a massive explosion of dark red fire blasted away most of the ice as the Dragon-Shredder shot into the air. Having appeared to lose all his patience; Dragon-Shredder blasted three powerful attacks of dark fire from his mouth and claws; the front most to receive the attacks were Phoenix-Azula, Hawk-Katara, and Dragon-Don, who were blasted all the way into the city. Dragon-Raph and Dragon-Mikey attempted to fly down and tackle him, but the Dragon-Shredder quickly flew above them to blast them both and send them crashing into the ground before he flew down to tackle Bear-Toph, pick her up and toss her away. Lion-Zuko and Wolf-Sokka attempted to bite down on his arms, but he easily lifted both of them up and slammed their bodies together before throwing them away at the charging Dragon-Leo. Avatar Aang attempted to blast the Dragon-Shredder with a massive attack that comprised of all four elements; a large vortex of air, fire, water, and earth; which the Dragon-Shredder met with a blast of his own dark flames. Both force of nature pitted their powers against each other, and it seemed like neither was about to give an inch.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ruins of the mayor's estate; Karai continued to meditate as Chaplin, Suki, Mai, Ty-Lee, and Stockman continued to guard her.

"I feel it." Karai stated. "I have linked with the Shredder's energy." Her eyes opened to reveal they had turned a dark green. "And now he'll pay!"

She wasted no time in using the link to her advantage, pulling in as much of the Shredder's dark energy as she could.

* * *

Back in the air above the city; Avatar Aang and the Dragon-Shredder still appeared locked in their clash. That is until, much of the Shredder's own power began to sap away from his body, much to his surprise. This moment of surprise was enough to distract him as Avatar Aang pressed his attack forward, blasting through the Dragon-Shredder's own attack and hitting him at the chest; sending him crashing back down into the icy-river. However, before Avatar Aang could move in to finish the job, the Dragon-Shredder quickly flew back up to smack Avatar Aang away and fly to the source of his current problem.

* * *

"So far so good… her aura is still normal." Ty-Lee looked with clear worry, just as worried as the rest of her friends were for Karai's safety. However, Mai spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Incoming!"

But the Dragon-Shredder had flown in too quickly for them to react as he flew down, his first target appearing to be the robotic body of Stockman as he picked him up in his jaws.

"I believe I owe you a hundred dollars, Mai!" Stockman exclaimed in clear fear.

"Stockman!" Chaplin tried to shoot the Dragon-Shredder with his gun, only to be smacked away by his claw and sent crashing into a wall before the Dragon-Shredder bit down to crush most of Stockman's robotic body, fortunately his brain was still intact.

The Dragon-Shredder moved to kill Karai, however his way was barred by Ty-Lee, Suki, and Mai. "No!" Suki exclaimed, glaring defiantly at the evil dragon, having a good idea who it was. "We won't let you hurt her!"

"You'll have to go through us first!" Mai also declared.

The Dragon-Shredder growled in annoyance before he prepared to unleash another dark-fire blast to obliterate all four off them.

"I love you guys." Ty-Lee said as she and her friends closed her eyes, accepting their fate.

However, their end would not come today as a familiar roar echoed through the air and a certain Flying Bison flew in to ram the Dragon-Shredder in the back of the neck, causing him to miss his fire-blast.

"Appa!" All three young women exclaimed at the same time in relief.

The mighty Flying Bison roared challengingly at the much larger demonic dragon, who roared at him as well. However, before he could attack, the Dragon Shredder's neck was suddenly ensared by Dragon-Raph and Dragon-Don's tails as they attempted to pull him into the air where Hawk-Katara and Phoenix-Azula flew at him together; both birds spun together in a corkscrew-like fashion that mixed fire, lightning, and water before scoring a direct hit on the Dragon-Shredder's chest to send him crashing to the ground. Dragon-Leo, Dragon-Mikey, and Avatar Aang all flew in as well while Lion-Zuko and Wolf-Sokka ran toward the scene along with Bear-Toph who dug her way underground and rose to the surface.

"Whoa…" Suki looked in awe as she, Ty-Lee, and Mai could not contain their expressions of amazement. They had all seen the Spirit Avatars of all their friends before, but to see them in the flesh like this… it was something else to behold.

However, Mai happened to glance back at Karai. "Uh… guys…" All three of them, as well as the recovering Chaplin looked to see Karai, still in her meditative trance, concentrate even more as she began to pull in more and more of the Tengu Shredder's dark energy. Already she had more than half his power coursing inside her.

Back on the ground, the Dragon-Shredder roared in pain as he felt more and more of his energy being sucked away. Up to the point that he could no longer maintain his titanic and monstrous form, turning back into his humanoid appearance.

Suddenly, Hawk-Katara flew in to pick him up by her talons. "What?! NNOOOO…!" The Shredder cried in despair as Hawk-Katara threw and tossed him toward Dragon-Raph, who smacked him with his tail to send him flying toward Bear-Toph who sliced at him with her paw to send him crashing onto a broken rock, which cracked on impact.

The weakened Tengu Shredder attempted to pull himself back up, only to look in surprise to find his gauntlet was missing. It laid on the ground in front of him, only to be picked up in the maw of Lion-Zuko who glared at the Shredder before biting down to crush and destroy the gauntlet, it's dark energy escaping from Lion Zuko's mouth before swinging his tail to send him skidding across the ground.

Before he even had the chance to pick himself up, Phoenix-Azula flew in to pick him up by her talons before throwing him up toward Dragon-Mikey who swiped him with his claws to send him falling toward Wolf-Sokka who swung his tail to send him skidding across the ground, knocking the helmet off of him.

The demonic face of Saki now visible, he watched in shock to see Dragon-Leo stomp down onto his helmet to crush it as he roared in victory. Oroku Saki's face turned into even greater shock as Avatar Aang hovered down to face him with a glare. The demon however did not expect to see thousands of ghostly figures behind Aang, who were all his past lives including Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen, and even Ryukyu, and many others who glared at the de-powered demon. However, Saki refused to give up as he gave a crazed yell and attempted to rush Avatar Aang, only to be body-slammed by Dragon-Don, leaving him in a crater.

Though greatly beaten, Oroku Saki was still alive, even as Avatar Aang hovered over him, still in his Ascended Avatar State, with all his friends gathered around him, in their own respective Spirit Avatar forms. However, the nine spirit animals each began to glow a brilliant gold as their animalistic forms vanished to reveal their hovering human, or humanoid turtle, appearances, their own respective auras and markings shining brightly like the sun.

Saki attempted to pull himself up as he glared hatefully at the young Acolytes. Streams of their respective colored energy shined brightly from the amulets of Leonardo, Katara, Donatello, Zuko, Raphael, Sokka, Michelangelo, Sokka, and Azula as they all shot up and condensed directly into Aang's amulet as his shining energy transformed from blue to gold. One-by-one, each of their own Tribunal amulets shattered as the last of their mystic energy flowed directly into Aang's amulet, which was the last to shatter as he took the transparent form of Hamato Yoshi once more, still clad in golden fire as he hovered down to meet Oroku Saki on the ground, a katana in hand.

However, Saki still refused to get up. "I will fight you… to my very last… breath!"

"This demon, _is _your very last breath!" Yoshi declared as he leapt to bring his katana down onto Saki, slicing him down the middle.

Oroku Saki gave one finally cry of agony and despair as he was cleaved in half, bleeding the last of his dark energy as his sliced corpse fell to the ground before it turned into dust to be blown away by the wind. With that, the Tengu Shredder was finally dead.

Yoshi then turned to look at the nine young Acolytes, who continued to hover, their bodies surrounded by mystic energy. Upon seeing each of them, Yoshi couldn't help but smile and nod with approval.

"Master Yoshi…" He then turned to see Master Splinter, who also helped the injured Iroh as his arm was slung over the rat master's shoulder. Momo was also perched on Splinter's shoulder as well.

Yoshi had a loving smile form on his face as he recognized the rat that he and Tang Shen raised together before he reached out to caress his check, causing a tear of joy to form in Splinter's eye. Yoshi then stood straight before his spirit vanished and left Aang's body, which fell toward the ground, though he was quickly caught by Splinter and Iroh as the Avatar opened his eyes with a weak smile, which the two elder masters shared with him.

With that, the mystic energy finally faded from the bodies of the Turtles and the rest of Team Avatar as they fell to their rears onto the ground. Every one of them looked to each other in awe and wonder, almost as if they each had just awoken from a pleasant dream.

"Did… did we…?" Azula stuttered.

"Is… that… I… wow…" Even Leo had no idea what to say.

"Is… is it… over…?" Katara wondered aloud.

But, the time to celebrate had not yet come. "HELP! GUYS HELP!" They all looked up in alarm to see Appa flying down toward them, Suki at the reins with Chaplin, Ty-Lee, and Mai on the saddle holding Karai.

"What's going? What's wrong?" Don questioned as they saw Appa land rather roughly.

"It's Karai!" Suki exclaimed as Chaplin, Mai, and Ty-Lee pulled Karai off the saddle and onto the ground. However, everyone gasped once they saw her face. Her skin had turned pale grey, her eyes glowed a dark green and she snarled at them, almost like a rabid animal; with the four of them struggling to hold her back.

"Karai!" Zuko exclaimed.

"What's happening?!" Raph questioned.

"She's got more than half the Shredder's power inside her!" Ty-Lee exclaimed.

"She's trying to fight it… but it might be too much!" Chaplin stuttered as they continued to try and hold her back.

"We… we can change her back… right?" Mikey asked, looking toward Splinter and Iroh, as neither of them however seemed to know what to do.

However, Aang had a serious expression on his face. "I can handle this." He stood up on his two feet.

"Aang…" Katara tried to stop him.

"It's alright." He gave all his friends an assuring smile. "I can do this." He turned to the others who were still struggling to hold the snarling Karai back. "Let her go."

Deciding to trust Aang, they let go of Karai as she attempted to lunge at Aang with a snarl, but he quickly raised two triangle-shaped restraints from the ground via Earthbending and lowered them to the ground to bring Karai down onto her knees, where Aang quickly pressed his right hand onto her forehead, and his left hand onto her heart. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate, the words of the Lion-Turtle ringing through his head.

"_In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the Elements, but the energy within our senses."_

Aang's eyes and mouth shot open as a bright blue light shinned into the sky; with something similar happening to Karai, a dark green light from her own eyes and mouth shinning upward. Aang's entire body was soon coated in blue energy, much like his ascended state, while Karai's was engulfed in a black-like energy with a dark green aura surrounding it.

"What's going on?! What's he doing?!" Toph questioned as everyone was forced back.

"He's trying to expel the Tengu's energy from Karai's body!" Iroh stated. "Everyone, get back!" He exclaimed as the entire group backed away to give Aang space as the entire ground, and even the air around the two began to shake.

The dark energy within Karai tried to fight back, but due to it being only at half-strength, Aang re-directed his gaze, shinning the bright blue lights from his eyes and mouth onto Karai's body, using his own Avatar Energy to push the Tengu's dark influence back and condense it all in one point near Karai's heart, closer toward Aang's left hand. Aang then began to pull the dark energy into his own body, but before it even got the chance to try and corrupt him; Aang shot both his hands into the air to blast a powerful beam of bright blue light straight into the sky, which carried the dark energies along with it, the energy itself appearing to cry out in despair as it all shot into space, never to be seen again.

With the deed done, Karai, now freed from the dark influence of the original Tengu, fell back and was quickly caught by Chaplin and Ty-Lee as they, Suki, and Mai helped to ease her down gently. Aang struggled for a bit, but he stood firmly on his two feet as all his friends looked to him in awe, not even Azula could contain her look of surprise.

"Um… what just happened?" Sokka asked.

"I expelled the Shredder's power from her and sent it straight up into the sky." Aang explained. "That was more than half his own power; the rest was all diminished when we separated his helmet and gauntlet, leaving him vulnerable for us to destroy his physical body. The Shredder's dark energy still exists, but now it's dispersed and spread out where it cannot harm or corrupt anyone ever again."

Everyone then directed their attention toward Karai as she regained her senses. "Karai, are you alright?" Chaplin asked as he and Ty-Lee helped her up.

"I'll be fine." She struggled to her feet as she faced the Avatar who saved her. "Aang, I… thank you." The only response he gave her was a hug, taking her by surprise before she returned it.

"So, that's it?" Toph asked. "We actually won… like for _real _this time?"

"Yeah… I think we did." Leo confirmed with a smile. "We won."

"We won?" Mikey and Sokka looked to each other with smiles. "We won! WE WON!" Both shouted at the top of their lungs as everyone gave cheers and victorious yells, all except for Splinter and Iroh who merely smiled, and even chuckled in victory as all the young heroes exchanged high-fives, hugs, and even kisses in the case of Katara and Aang, Sokka and Suki, Mai and Zuko, even Karai gave Chaplin a kiss on the cheek. Azula even leapt at Zuko for a hug as she shed tears of pure joy, which he was more than happy to give. Appa gave a victorious roar to the sky. Toph and Raph shared an elbow together; Sokka and Katara hugged before they pulled Mikey and Don into a group hug; Ty-Lee pulled Karai, Mai, and Zuko into a group hug of their own, and even invited Azula to join in. Finally, Leo and Aang both exchanged a fist-bump with one another.

* * *

The sun had begun to rise as the people of the allied army began to tend to their injured friends and comrades; which was the case for the _allies _of Team Avatar and the Turtles. In the case of their enemies, the Purple Dragons and Hun had already vanished, while Bishop, Stockman, and the Dark Turtles were about to depart into a helicopter with the surviving EPF commandos.

"Come along, now." Bishop told them as Dark Mikey and Dark Don carried what remained of Stockman's mechanical body that contained his brain; with Dark Leo and Dark Raph right behind their 'leader' as well. "That brain of yours is still intact, Dr. Stockman. And I'm not finished with you, yet."

"It seems the pain will never end." Stockman seemed to accept his cursed fate.

"Eh don't worry doc, we'll liven things up for you." Dark Mikey chuckled as they all entered the helicopter along with Bishop before it departed.

"So, we're seriously going to let them go?" Katara questioned as she and all her friends saw the EPF leave.

"We'll get them next time." Leo stated.

"So, what happened to Hun and his band of cronies?" Toph asked.

"Probably snuck off when all the demons vanished." Chaplin assumed.

"And like Bishop, we'll deal with them in time." Karai confirmed.

The group then looked upward as they saw the Justice Force flying away as well. "Well, looks like you did it." The Silver Sentry said as he hovered closer toward the young heroes. "You kids saved the world. And I thought that was our job." He joked.

"It's kinda our job, too." Aang joked back. "But it wasn't just us, we all did it, together. Thank you, Silver Sentry."

Sentry nodded with a smile before he flew off with the rest of his team. Not long after the Justice Force departed; the group of heroes saw the other White Lotus members; Bumi, Piando, Jeong-Jeong, and Pakku approach them, alongside Hakoda, Leatherhead, and Bato.

"Man, am I glad you old guys made it." Raph said.

"Who are you calling old?" Bumi joked.

"And I'm not that old, yet." Hakoda smirked as well, before it turned into a genuine smile. "But no words can express how proud I am of you, especially you two." He addressed his children.

"Thanks Dad." Sokka smiled as he and his sister hugged their father, as well as Bato who was happy to return it.

"You kids never cease to amaze us." Piando complemented. "You did the one thing that nobody else could ever do before: you destroyed the Shredder."

"It certainly wasn't easy." Zuko said with relieved smile. "We couldn't have done it without any of you."

"So, yes, while we do deserve most of the credit…" Azula smirked, only to be elbowed slightly by Mai. "You each served a valuable role. So… thank you."

"Believe it or not, that's my niece's idea of a complement." Iroh joked.

"Which we appreciate and intend to fully payback as well." Bumi gave the former Fire Princess a maniacal grin, that actually made Azula somewhat nervous.

"I am happy to help." Leatherhead smiled. "That is what family does."

"That and it's also the purpose of the White Lotus to help preserve balance." Pakku said.

As the group smiled, Toph's eyes suddenly widened as she gave a gasp upon feeling four familiar individuals through her Seismic Sense. "No freaking way!"

Before anyone could ask what she meant, they all heard a familiar voice. "You have all done well." Everyone gasped as they turned to the sound of that voice to see a group that they'd never thought they'd see again. "We are all very proud of our Acolytes. You have done great things."

Nobody could believe it, not the Acolytes and their friends, not even the veterans of the White Lotus as they saw Kon, Juto, Hisomi, and Chikara walk toward them, alive and well.

"The Ninja Tribunal?!" Zuko exclaimed in shock.

"But… but how…?" Katara did not see that coming.

"Where the shell did you guys come from!?" Mikey questioned.

"Didn't we see you all get destroyed?!" Don was equally perplexed.

"We were there…!" Azula stuttered. "The Mystics… they… you…"

"Unless… you're not really here…" Sokka slowly walked toward them. "You're spirits… ghosts…" Sokka reached out toward them, expecting his hand to phase through one of them, only for Hisomi to suddenly grab Sokka by the wrist. "Nope. Definitely real. Definity alive." Sokka quickly said as Hisomi let go and gave the young hero a trolling grin.

"But, how? We all thought you guys were… gone." Aang said.

"Have you so soon forgotten your first lesson?" Juto asked.

"Perception is not always truth." Kon reminded them of said lesson. "All you think you know…"

"About this world…" Chikara continued. "About yourselves, even about reality itself…"

"All this and more, will be challenged." Leo finished.

"Indeed." Kon confirmed as he threw down a smoke bomb. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed the Ancient One as he just appeared out of nowhere.

"Pttfh, my back is killing me!" The Ancient One tried to straighten out his back, but as he glanced upward, he saw the Tribunal staring down at him, but he didn't look the least bit surprised. "Ah, honored ones. I felt you were near."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second." Toph said. "You guys were alive, the _entire _time?!"

Raph seemed to be in agreement "If you were so 'near', why didn't you jump in when we were getting our shells kicked?!"

"I'll have to agree." Azula gave a slight glare. "Do you have any idea how many times we all came so close to dying?! Your power certainly would have made our ordeal that much easier!"

"We knew that the karmic wheel of fate had to turn unhindered by our interference." Kon explained. "We were forced to let events unfold as they should."

"The demise of both Yoshi and the Air Nomads were all a part of that." Chikara said, which caused Aang and Splinter to give serious expressions.

"As was the Hundred-Year War that followed, and Yoshi's coming to New York as a Guardian of the Utroms." Kon continued. "For without those events, you Avatar Aang and Splinter, would not be here today."

"Nor would your friends and sons." Juto finished.

Everyone looked towards each other, each deep in thought as they let that logic sink in. "They might be right." Katara said, getting everyone's attention. "What happened to Yoshi, and the Airbenders… it was terrible but… if it weren't for all that, I don't think any of us would be here, or even exist."

"Wow… that's really deep." Sokka said. "And it does make sense, from a scientific standpoint."

Aang gave a small sigh as he walked toward the Tribunal. "Well, I still don't one-hundred percent agree with your methods, but I can understand your reasoning. Maybe you were right about letting things happen, but I still think that maybe you can also do good if you decide to step in and help. And, you more than helped me and all my friends. You gave us the means to fight and stop the Shredder, and I don't know if we could have done it without you. So, thank you." He smiled as he offered a hand to shake.

Kon smiled back as he accepted Aang's gesture and shook his hand. "Ryukyu would have been proud of you, Aang."

"You also taught us everything we know." Iroh said, referring to himself and everyone in the White Lotus. "The Tribunal made each of us who were today, and we owe you everything for that."

"And the White Lotus has more than exceeded our expectations." Even Juto smiled. "Well done, all of you."

"What will the Tribunal do now?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah, guarding the Shredder was the whole reason you even became the Tribunal, and now that he's gone…" Leo said.

In response; the four members of the Ninja Tribunal began to hover in the air. "It is time for us to move on." Chikara answered.

"This is our final command to the Order of the White Lotus." Juto instructed them. "The Shredder may be gone, but another evil will inevitably rise. Continue to protect the weak in any way you see fit. You're destines, are now your own."

"You even need to ask?" Bumi cracked with a laugh.

"We would be honored, Young One, if you would join us on the Tribunal." Kon offered the Ancient One.

"The honor would be all mine." The Ancient One accepted before turning to his fellow elder masters. "Iroh, Bumi, Piando, Jeong-Jeong, Pakku; you have all been very good friends. And Splinter, you are family." A single tear escaped his eye. "I will miss all of you."

As the Ancient One bowed, Splinter and the White Lotus members bowed in return. "We will miss you as well, old friend." Splinter smiled back.

"And I trust you kids will stay out of trouble?" The Ancient One teased the Turtles and Team Avatar.

"No promises, old guy." Toph smirked. "You know how much we _love _trouble."

"Of course, you do." The Ancient One replied before he hovered and joined the Tribunal before all five of them hovered and vanished into the sky, almost like stars.

"So, what now?" Chaplin asked. "What do we do?"

"What else, we party!" Mikey exclaimed. "Who's hungry?!"

"I am!" Sokka raised his hand. "I can taste the pizza already!"

Splinter laughed as the group of heroes began to leave the battlefield. "My children, and friends, whatever any of you would like, it is on me. Come, let us celebrate, together."

"Indeed." Karai agreed. "It is a new day, let us see what it brings."

With that, everyone began to make their leave, followed by all their friends and allies that had joined them in this epic battle that had now come to a close. Human, mutant, young, old, Bender, non-bender, fathers, children, brothers and sisters, even lovers. They all left with smiles on their faces as the rising sun shined brightly over them, signaling the dawn of a new day.

**Done.**

**Now that was an epic final battle if I'd ever written one. The Tengu Shredder is gone for good and I had so much fun writing this chapter. I certainly hope you all had just as much of a good time reading it.**

**But, like I've said, it's not quite over. I've got a small epilogue that I plan to upload in the next few days. So, let me take the time again to thank all of you for your support throughout this brief, albeit epic, journey. I only hope that my future stories continue to please all of you.**

**I'll be back with the epilogue soon. Until then, stay safe and stay healthy out there. **


	16. Epilogue

**Hi everyone. Welp, this is it. This is the epilogue and final piece of my second Worlds Collide story. A lot of people have been asking me what's next, and while I have told you what my third Worlds Collide story is in my author's notes in the previous chapter, there are a few things I want to clarify first.**

***A few guest reviewers have been asking me about this "Outsiders" story, which is a three-way crossover between "Avatar", "Inuyasha", and "Thundercats (2011)", well, sorry to disappoint but that project has long-since been abandoned. It just ended up becoming a huge mess for me so I just decided to scrap it. **

***Next, a lot of you are probably wondering about my next "Frozen Turtles" story (one that's loosely based off the recent movie), rest assure I have **_**every **_**intention of writing that. But, I'm going to be taking a short break from my TMNT related stories to work on some of my other series. Once that's done, I'll get right back to it. Just wanted to clarify that for you.**

**Now, with all that being said, let's get this final piece underway.**

**Epilogue **

"Ready… Set… GO!" Ty-Lee blew into a whistle as Sokka, Mikey, Toph, Casey, and Raph immediately began to choke down their plates of food. It had been a few days since the Tengu Shredder's defeat; so Team Avatar, the Turtles, and some of their friends, had returned to the Four Nations to celebrate their victory at Iroh's tea-shop. While Aang, Leo, Katara, Karai, Zuko, Mai, Azula, Don, April, Suki, Iroh, and Splinter all sat around the shop; Raph, Toph, Mikey, Sokka, and Casey appeared to be in an eating contest, with a massive cluster of different foods from New York such as hot dogs, burgers, pizza, soft pretzels and all sorts of other junk food they brought over.

"Feels like déjà vu, doesn't it?" Leo asked as he sat at a table with Katara, April, and Aang.

"Well, like it was last time, I'd say it was earned. Right Momo?" Aang asked his pet lemur who purred as Aang scratched his ears.

"Yeah, just like the stomach aches they're gonna get from all that." Katara said with a half-grin as their friends continued to gorge themselves in competition.

"You get used to it." April rolled her eyes almost playfully.

"Is it typically like this with all of you?" Azula asked as she sat at a table with Zuko, Don, and Mai.

"Pretty much. You get used to it." Don said as they all saw Sokka choke a bit on the hot dog he tried to shove into his mouth, only for Suki to pat his back and give him some water.

"Choke! You're out!" Ty-Lee acted like the referee as Sokka cleared his throat.

"No far…!" Sokka complained while the others continued to eat.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it." Azula commented.

"Trust me, you will." Mai joked.

Azula spared a glance at her brother. "Zuko… can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Zuko got up and followed Azula outside where Appa laid by the door. Once they were outside, Zuko looked toward his sister. "What is it?"

"Now that… this is all over…" Azula began, not quite sure how to phrase what she wanted to say. "With the Shredder gone… I… can I… can I help you… find our mother?"

Zuko looked at Azula with minor surprise as she seemed uncharacteristically nervous. "I… I want to find her. And show her that… I'm not the monster she thought I was. I mean, yeah, I _was _really bad… but… I'm different now. I… I know it doesn't make a lot of sense coming from me but…"

"Of course." Zuko interrupted, catching Azula by surprise as she looked at him with a genuine smile. "We already talked about it before, remember?"

"Yeah I… I was just wondering if you forgot." Azula continued. "Considering all that happened."

"Azula, I told you that we would find our mother once this was all over, and I have every intention of doing that." Zuko began. "In fact, we can probably ask the others to come and help."

The former Fire Princess had a joking grin on her face. "Oh? Are you casting doubt on my tracking skills? I mean, I have tracked you _and_ Aang across the entire Earth Kingdom."

"True." Zuko admitted before a serious expression formed on his face. "But, I sent arguably one of the greatest bounty hunters in the entire world to find her, and she came back empty. I'm positive our mother is out there somewhere, but wherever she is, it's some place I don't think she wants to be found."

Azula's grin faded. "I see… well, maybe she was hiding from our father and maybe… me…"

"But, you're different now." Zuko told her. "You're not the same person you were before. I know together, we can find her. And I know that after everything that's happened, if you really want to patch things up with her, I'm sure that will make her happy beyond belief."

An emotional expression fell on her face, which she tried to hide. "Zuko… I… I never did say… thank you. I… I was a horrible sister to you for most of our lives… I even out-right tried to kill you and… you still tried to help me. I don't know what made you think that… but I… I just…"

"Azula, no matter what, you're still my sister." Zuko said as he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "I wasn't too different from how you used to be, and if I can change, so can you. I'm always going to be here for you. I love you, Azula."

That was it. That was all it took for the dam to break as she wrapped her arms around her older brother, burying her teary-eyed face into his chest as he embraced her back. "I love you too, Zuko. Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't. I promise." Zuko assured as he stroked her back and allowed her to cry. However, after a minute or two, the pair glanced behind to see pretty much all their friends gazing at them with either genuine smiles or smirks.

"Clearly, the concept of privacy is alien to this group." Azula said as she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes. "I thought you were all stuffing your faces."

"Sorry, but we couldn't miss out on this." Toph smirked. "Besides, I won."

"Nah, I won." Mikey smirked back.

"Oh, you two came close, but first prize belongs to Casey Jones!" The vigilante exclaimed triumphantly.

"But, I think we can all agree that Sokka can't hold his soda." Mikey joked, resulting in most of the group laughing, save for Sokka.

"Seriously though, really happy for you guys." Don said.

"You're finally one of us! Welcome aboard, Azula!" Ty-Lee ran over and hugged both her and Zuko, surprising the pair before they returned the embrace.

"Sorry to eavesdrop, but we heard you two talking about your mother." Katara said.

"And, we'd be more than happy to help." Leo confirmed. "It's what friends do."

Zuko smiled as Ty-Lee parted from him and Azula. "Thank you, I appreciate that."

"And while you two are working on that, I'll stand in as Fire Lord and take care of all the boring stuff." Iroh volunteered.

"Speaking of which." Aang walked up. "Since Zuko's gonna be really busy as Fire Lord, Team Avatar needs a Firebender. Azula, would you be willing to join up?"

To say she was surprised was an understatement. "You… want me in your group?"

"Well, like you said, you've changed." Aang replied. "You can definitely hold your own in a fight, and you've officially been pardoned. Plus, I'd like the chance to get to know you. If that's alright with you." The Avatar offered his hand toward her to shake.

She wasn't quite over her surprise as the Avatar, a former enemy, was offering her a spot in his group. True, they did fight together once against a common enemy, but she honestly felt that once that was done, they'd go their separate ways. But here, the Avatar stood, wanting a chance to get to know and even befriend Azula. A year ago, she'd view that as a sign of weakness, but this time was different.

"I accept." Azula shook his hand. "But… I might not be so easy to handle."

Aang smirked. "Seriously? Have you _met _all friends?"

"I have." Azula nodded. "And I don't envy you."

"Very funny." Leo smirked sarcastically. "Come on, we still got plenty of food, and we just took down the ultimate evil. Party's still going."

With that, all the young folks walked back into the tea-house to resume their celebration, leaving Splinter and Iroh alone outside as the old masters shared smiles as they gazed up at the sun, the future of both their worlds for all their children was growing all the brighter.

**The End.**

**I know, this was really short compared to all my other stories. But I honestly didn't have much to write about for an epilogue, other than bringing the Zuko-Azula arc to a close as they have started forming a positive relationship with each other and want to find their mother, and they even have their friends tagging along as well. **

**Once again, thank you all for your support throughout this journey and I look forward to writing the next instalment when I get the chance.**

**Cowabunga, dudes! **


End file.
